Prisioneros de la Mafia
by ladygon
Summary: Dean camina por las calles de la ciudad bajo la lluvia, sin saber cómo conseguir el dinero para las medicinas de su hermanito enfermo. Una idea se le ocurre al mirar una pareja de hombres en un callejón, pero al ponerla en práctica, se topa con una banda de mafiosos que lo atrapan. Destiel.
1. La lluvia cae sobre los desesperados

-1-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

Es un Destiel ambientado en el Japón actual con la mafia yakuza.

 **Capítulo 1: La lluvia cae sobre los desesperados.**

No podía volver a casa en esas condiciones. Sin dinero, sin comida y sin los medicamentos para su hermano enfermo. Tenía que hacer algo, ya las sobras del local de comida rápida donde trabajaba, no eran suficientes. Su hermano había enfermado por comer solo esas cosas, pero es que el dinero no alcanzaba y si los servicios sociales se enteraban, los mandarían a los dos al orfanato o peor, los separarían.

Solo y desesperado sin saber qué hacer, mojado hasta los zapatos, pues la lluvia no daba tregua en él, pasó por una esquina oscura. Entre los finos y mojadores hilos de agua nocturna, vio a una pareja de hombres en un callejón, besándose y algo más. Esto le dio una idea nada buena, pero con el grado de necesidad que tenía, no midió las consecuencias. Se dirigió corriendo, entonces, a un lugar cerca de ahí donde unas veces lo habían piropeado, pues no era un chico nada feo, sino todo lo contrario, al menos esos eran las insinuaciones que le lanzaban de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la esquina, procedió a tranquilizarse, pues con el correr y la expectación, tenía la respiración agitada. Trató de arreglarse un poco, aunque la lluvia poco ayudaba y su ropa raída por el uso, tampoco.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. El agua le calaba los huesos y estaba comenzando a tiritar. Si no venía un "cliente" pronto, tendría que volver. No, no, no podía hacer eso, porque Sam estaba enfermo y necesitaba medicina para que le bajara la fiebre. Sam era su hermanito y era todo para él.

Su madre había muerto en el incendio que quemó su casa cuando Sam tenía seis meses. Su padre le había puesto a su hermano en brazos y le dijo que corriera fuera. Así lo hizo. Luego se vieron alzados por su padre justo en el instante que la casa estallaba.

Lo perdieron todo y lo que el incendio no acabó, las deudas lo terminaron. Su padre trabajó en la construcción para pagar estas últimas y apenas tenían para sobrevivir, pero fue responsable por ellos hasta que el trabajo lo mató en un accidente. Y es que era muy trabajólico, tenía que ser así para ganar lo suficiente, pues quería librarse de las deudas y no enredar a sus hijos en ellas, puesto que en ese país, Japón, las deudas se heredaban hasta que se pagaran por completo.

Dean lo sabía. Ayudaba, atendiendo la casa y cuidando a su hermanito Sam. Hacía todo lo que podía para que el chico no fuera afectado por la situación, por eso había tomado el cuidado completo de la casa. Lo despertaba, lo lavaba, le preparaba el desayuno y la merienda, lo llevaba y lo traía de la escuela, lo ayudaba con sus tareas, le daba de cenar, le lavaba los dientes y finalmente, lo acostaba, hasta le leía un cuento antes de dormir. Se esmeraba en cuidarlo, incluso en desmedro de su propio bien, pues por estar tan pendiente de su padre y de su hermano, se olvidaba de hacer sus cosas o de estudiar, o de ir a la escuela para trabajar vendiendo hamburguesas.

En consecuencia, Dean estaba atrasado en sus estudios y terminó abandonándolos, definitivamente, cuando su padre falleció en el accidente donde salvó a un compañero de morir aplastado. Su padre murió como un héroe y él estaba muy orgulloso de eso, aunque lo perdiera. De eso hace ya dos años atrás, cuando tenía quince.

Ahora, tenía diecisiete años y le faltaba un mes para cumplir los dieciocho. Esperaba que al cumplir la mayoría de edad pudiera encontrar un trabajo mejor que friendo papas, pero su hermano había enfermado repentinamente, y si lo llevaba al hospital, podrían separarlos. Eso sí que no, cualquier cosa menos eso. Además, las deudas de su padre estaban casi pagadas por completo y solo le faltaba un poco, pues él mismo canceló algo a costa de quedar con hambre. Tan cerca de poder salir del yugo de la pobreza, pero no, tenía que suceder algo así.

Suspiró derrotado, ya no sabía qué hacer. Tiritando de frío, la lluvia golpeaba con inmisericordia. Las piernas le flaqueaban, cuando se le apareció un tipo con aspecto refinado. Era rubio de ojos azules, con algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos al sonreír, lo cual, hacía mucho. Vestía un traje corto muy elegante, hombros y cuello lo abrigaba una estola afelpada. Un tipo de traje negro le sostenía un paraguas en su cabeza.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí con este frío? —le preguntó el rubio.

Dean se sorprendió con la pregunta. Lo miró como pidiendo ayuda e hizo tripas corazón.

—Iré con usted por unos billetes —dijo con la boca seca.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el hombre muy extrañado.

Un grupo de hombres se apareció a sus espaldas. Todos vestían de traje negro, al igual que el tipo del paraguas.

—¿Te estás vendiendo? —preguntó uno de esos hombres, uno alto con pinta de gerente, al cual parecía que el agua no lo tocaba.

—Espera… —dijo el de la estola afelpada.

—Sssí —respondió Dean, temblando ya no sabía si de frío o de miedo.

—Sabías que esta esquina está ocupada. No puedes pararte aquí sin una cuota —informó con enojo el hombre de negro.

—¿Qué?... no… no sabía… —contestó Dean muy confundido.

—Debes pagar la cuota y pertenecer al club, sino no puedes ocupar este lugar —continuó diciendo el hombre.

—Pero… pero no tengo dinero…

—Es tú problema chico, no el nuestro. Ahora nos pagas o te vienes con nosotros —ordenó el de traje bastante malhumorado.

—¡Irme con ustedes! —exclamó con terror—. No, no puedo, tengo a mi hermano enfermo. Miren, disculpen la confusión, pero de verdad no sabía.

—El no saber, no es excusa —dijo el rubio, ahora con seriedad.

Dean miró para todos lados y decidió correr. Sin embargo, se vio rodeado de hombres que lo tomaron sin consideración y lo aventaron dentro de un auto negro sin contemplaciones. Luchó todo lo que pudo para defenderse, pero recibió un golpe certero que lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un cuarto muy elegante, sentado en una silla con un par de "gorilas" en ambos lados. Cubierto solo con un overol muy calentito. Al menos le habían dejado la ropa interior, la cual estaba medio húmeda a causa de la lluvia. Se le acercó el rubio con esa alegría congénita que parecía tener.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó.

—¡Dónde está mi ropa! —chilló Dean, asustado.

—Se está lavando, cuando esté seca, se te entregará —informó el rubio.

—Por favor, déjeme ir. Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano, yo no tengo dinero que darle —suplicó.

—Tranquilo, eso lo decidirá el jefe. Chicos pásenle una toalla para que se seque el pelo, el pobre parece pollo.

—¿De cuál jefe hablas?

—Más respeto muchacho —Le tiraron la toalla en la cara—. Hablas con el hermano del jefe del grupo de "Los Ángeles".

—¡Los Ángeles! —chilló Dean asustado, con la toalla en la cabeza a medio poner.

"Los Ángeles" era una pandilla de yakuzas que controlaban la mitad de la ciudad. La otra mitad era de otros yakuzas llamados "Los Demonios". Estas eran bandas rivales, que habían exterminado a otras bandas entrantes y se agarraban entre ellas sin contemplación. Eran muy conocidos y los reyes del bajo mundo.

Dean comenzó a temblar y estaba seguro que no era de frío.

—Ya tranquilo, tranquilo, no asustes al chico, Bart —regaña con humor el rubio.

—Bartolomeo —corrige el hombre alto de negro con la pinta de gerente que lo increpó en la calle.

—Claro, claro. —Sacude su mano el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio—. Soy Balthazar —dijo presentándose el hombre de ojos verdes—, puedes decirme Balthy. —Le guiña un ojo—. Soy el medio hermano de Cassie, él es el jefe y no es mala persona, ya verás.

—Castiel —vuelve a corregir Bartolomeo.

—¿Cass…? —pregunta Dean, pero es interrumpido.

—Por supuesto, Bart… —continúa Balthazar—. Ven conmigo. Sécate bien y ponte esas para que no te resfríes. —Señala un par de pantuflas que un hombre de negro tenía en sus manos.

Lo guía por unos pasillos llenos de obras de arte, alguno que otras estatuas griegas o de mármol. Se notaba que era una mansión muy antigua, pero bien mantenida. A Dean se le hizo como de esos palacios de los libros.

Dean iba restregándose con la toalla, tratando de secar su cabello. El tipo llamado Balthy no se veía tan malo, aunque no confiaba en él a causa de la reputación de esa familia de mafiosos. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para volver con Sam. No podía dejarlo estar de esa manera, sino tendría que escaparse de alguna forma.

Llegaron hasta una puerta ancha de doble entrada. Parecía más un portón que una puerta y estaba custodiada por dos hombres con trajes negro, con corbatas del mismo color.

—¿Chicos? —dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

Uno de ellos le abrió la puerta y los dejaron entrar. Dean miró la habitación como perdido por la grandiosidad de ese estudio. Una biblioteca a su derecha hasta el techo, con tomos empastados con letras doradas. Lámparas de hermosos cristales, que colgaban de ese techo con relieves detallados de figuras redondas. Se pegó un tropezón por tener la vista arriba, tropezón que lo hizo posar sus ojos al frente.

Había tres hombres que hablaban con un cuarto. No entendía mucho lo que hablaban, no por causa del volumen o que no entendiera las palabras, sino por el contexto. Trató de dilucidar eso, cuando uno de los hombres, que estaba de espaldas hacia él, se hizo a un lado.

Detrás de un escritorio gigante de caoba, finamente labrado, estaba sentado un joven de cabellos negros sedosos y medio rizados. Tenía un traje negro de corbata azul, pero esta no estaba bien puesta en su cuello. Sus manos grandes y hermosas jugaban con un objeto puntiagudo, el cual no estaba seguro qué era.

—Recuerde firmar en la línea punteada que tiene su nombre abajo —dijo uno de los hombres con voz muy amable.

—Sí, ya sé —contestó el de cabello negro, haciendo ruido con la lapicera que al parecer, no escribía.

—¿Le presto la mía? —dijo el mismo hombre, llevando su mano al interior de su traje.

—No, no es necesario —respondió el moreno.

Dean lo veía agitar su mano y luego escribir en el documento.

—No, ahí no —dijo otro de los hombres.

—¿Ah, qué? —preguntó el confundido moreno.

Un ruido seco y la mitad de la lapicera salió volando por los aires, producto de la fuerza del resorte interior. La parte de arriba con el resorte fueron a dar a los pies de Dean. Dean lo quedó mirando e hizo el ademán de agacharse para tomarla del suelo, pero alguien se le adelantó y se arrodilló a sus pies.

Los ojos azules más impresionantes que hubiera visto en su vida, chocaron con él cuando el moreno se puso de pie. El corazón comenzó a saltarle en su pecho, pero no supo si de miedo o de algo más.

—Cassie, te traigo al chico —dijo Balthazar, desviando la mirada del moreno hacia su persona.

—¿Cuál chico?

—El chico, ese del qué hablamos.

—Ah, ese chico. Bien y cómo se llama.

—Esteee, no sé, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Balthazar.

—Deeean. —El susto hizo que su lengua se trabara.

—¿Deeean? —repitió el moreno.

—No, Dean —pudo decir más firme.

—Dean, bonito nombre, Dean —dijo el de ojos azules.

—Jefe, le presto mi pluma para que firme —interrumpió uno de los hombres.

—La mía es mejor. Es una lapicera importada —ofreció el segundo hombre.

—Nada mejor como una Sheaffer enchapada en oro —arguyó el tercero estirando la mano.

—Creo que tengo otra pluma en el cajón, gracias. —Volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio.

Con una segunda lapicera, esta vez con una pluma, volvió a los papeles. Los tres hombres se apresuraron, los unos a los otros, en sujetarle el documento, dirigiendo con su dedo y manos la dirección de la pluma del jefe. Se veían nerviosos. Uno de ellos hizo una mueca de angustia.

—Listo —dijo triunfante Castiel—. Una pequeña mancha, pero nada serio. —Sonrió con ligereza casi imperceptible.

Los hombres se veían un poco abatidos mientras examinaban el documento. Lo soplaban y trataban con delicadeza para que la firma se secara rápido. Uno trató de quitárselo al otro, pero con rapidez lo había apartado de él.

Castiel no se ocupó más de ellos, al contrario, se dirigió hasta donde estaban Balthazar y Dean.

—Y bien, ¿por qué estabas en esa esquina? —preguntó Castiel—, espera. —Detuvo con su mano en alto el balbuceo de Dean, para luego dirigir con un movimiento de cabeza, la retirada de los otros hombres.

Dean, Balthazar y Castiel, esperaron que los hombres salieran de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta con todos ellos fuera, Castiel fijó su vista azul con insistencia en el rostro y ojos de Dean. Dean se puso nervioso.

—¿Y bien?

Dean miró para todos lados y se le secó la boca. Si en primera instancia el hombre joven, porque no parecía de más de veinte años, se veía un torpe, realmente cuando ponía esa pose desafiante daba miedo.

—Yo, yo, necesitaba el dinero. Mi hermano está enfermo y debo regresar a la casa. Soy lo único que tiene.

—¿Sabías que esa esquina pertenece a Los Ángeles?

—No, en serio no sabía.

—¿Tienes otra forma de ganar dinero? —Castiel lo mira de pies a cabeza.

—Trabajo en un local de comida rápida.

—Y en las noches te prostituyes.

—No, era la primera vez. No pensaba hacerlo, pero estoy desesperado y por eso cometí esa estupidez. —Dean lo miró con decisión—. Mire, no volverá a suceder.

—Es correcto —aseguró Castiel—, no volverá a suceder —recalcó las últimas palabras de forma tenebrosa.

Dean tragó saliva.

Balthazar sonrió con malicia.

 **Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Los ángeles son seres poderosos

-2-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 2: Los ángeles son seres poderosos.**

Balthazar estaba muy divertido con la cara de horror del chico, pero sabía cómo su hermano Castiel era capaz de intimidar, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

—Vamos, Cassie, el chico está arrepentido —abogó el excéntrico rubio.

—No puedo permitir que se tomen atribuciones cuando no corresponde —explicó Castiel.

—Pero… —comenzó diciendo Balthazar.

Castiel levantó la mano y calló al rubio de improviso. Balthazar miró con seriedad a su hermano. No muchas veces lo había visto comportarse de esa forma. Castiel volvió al escritorio y sacó unos billetes del cajón, de donde antes sacó la pluma. Volvió donde ellos.

—Creo que esto será suficiente —dijo Castiel, estirando la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Có-cómo? —tartamudeó un confundido Dean—, yo, yo, gracias, se los devolveré.

—No es un préstamo, es un adelanto… —explicó Castiel.

—Wow, wow, wow, un momento —dice Dean con las palmas abiertas en detención sin tomar el dinero—. Me está diciendo que quiere… —Mira de lado, empequeñeciendo los ojos—… ¿Comprarme? —cuando termina de decirlo se sonroja.

Castiel lo mira con insistencia.

—¿Es lo que estabas haciendo?, ¿no?

—Sí, no, quiero decir… —dijo el chico, confundido y nervioso.

—… Estabas desesperado. Ya dijiste eso, ¿ya no lo estás?, ¿no necesitas el dinero? Puedo dártelo, pero no gratis. Nada es gratis en esta vida, tarde o temprano tenemos que pagar —arguyó el jefe yakuza.

—¡Sé eso, pero no puedo hacerlo! Tengo un hermano enfermo que cuidar y ya le dije que lo sentía y…

Castiel le dio la espalda, pero Dean siguió hablando. El jefe de "Los Ángeles" se sentó detrás de su fastuoso escritorio y puso sus manos cruzadas encima de este.

—Entonces —dijo Castiel, parando la verborrea del pobre chico—, tendrás que pagarme por ocupar sin permiso la esquina. Además, debes unirte al Club Blue Angels.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean— ¡Está loco! ¡Yo no soy gay! —inmediatamente, calló al ver la burrada que había dicho.

—¿Cómo es eso que no eres gay? —ahora Balthazar lo interrogaba extrañado.

Castiel lo miraba con seriedad, pero no dijo nada.

—No, yo… miren, no tengo nada en contra, lo respeto, pero no le hago a eso —trató de explicarse el chico.

—Niño, niño, niño, tú sí, que estás mal —le dijo el rubio con suficiencia.

—Déjenme ir, prometo que no sabrán nada de mí. No alcancé a tomar ningún cliente así que no puedo deberles. Buscaré otra forma de solucionar mi problema y no molestaré para nada.

—Claro, tú crees que tus problemas siempre van primero —respondió Castiel con molestia, bajando las manos del escritorio—. Tengo una reputación que mantener, por eso, tomarás este dinero, volverás a tu casa y mañana regresarás a esta misma hora y harás lo que tengas qué hacer.

Se abrió la puerta de improviso y Dean pegó un salto. Entraron tres hombres bien vestidos, entre ellos, el tal Bartolomeo. Nunca supo cómo los llamó, quizás tenía un botón de pánico o de llamada a un lado del escritorio.

—Pongan al chico en un taxi, asegúrense que llegue a su casa —fue la orden.

Castiel hizo un movimiento con su mano y los hombres agarraron al pobre Dean, quien comenzó a alegar, pero no le sirvió de nada. Lo sacaron rápido de la sala, lo tiraron a un taxi mágico, porque no sabía de dónde había salido, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en un camino alejándose de la mansión.

—¿Dónde lo llevo? —preguntó el taxista.

Vio un paquete a su lado y supuso era su ropa, pero apenas lo abrió descubrió algo más. En efecto era su ropa y además de eso, un fajo de billetes. Dean pestañeó, por un momento pensó que era un sueño. Los sacó con cuidado, se asustó y por un momento, se sintió perdido.

—Chico, ¿dónde te llevo? —volvió a preguntar el taxista.

Una imagen se le pasó por la cabeza. Debía ir donde Sam, pero antes…

—Lléveme a una farmacia, necesito comprar unos remedios.

—Bueno.

Después vería cómo salir del problema en el cual se había metido, por el momento debía atender a su hermano, quien debía estar preocupado a estas alturas. Se vistió en el taxi justo a tiempo de llegar a la farmacia. Compró algunos medicamentos que no sabía si funcionaran, pero la encargada de la tienda se los recomendó. Luego, fue a un minimarket y compró víveres como loco. El encargado lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Se está preparando para el Apocalipsis? —preguntó el chico del mesón mientras sacaba la cuenta.

—Casi —contesta Dean con hastío.

Cargó el taxi con la ayuda del taxista y se dirigieron rumbo a su casa. Un pequeño departamento en un barrio pobre. El taxista ni se inmutó en entrar a ese sector, cosa que le llamó la atención al chico, generalmente, tenían miedo de entrar ahí, aunque el lugar no era tan malo. Lo malo se encontraba como a dos cuadras de su casa, ese sí, era el sector del Infierno controlado por "Los Demonios". Dean no pisaba nunca ese lugar, tampoco su hermano.

—¡Sam, ya llegué! —gritó al entrar.

Era un departamento muy pequeño de tres piezas. Tenía un viejo sofá todo raído, una TV con dos alambres parados de antena. En un rincón estaba la cocina con un lavaplatos. Al fondo estaban dos puertas, esas debían ser el dormitorio y el baño. Pese a la pobreza que se veía, estaba todo limpio.

—¿Sammy? —volvió a preguntar, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Encontró a su hermano en la cama, durmiendo, totalmente afiebrado y respirando con dificultad. Dean se asustó mucho y trató de despertarlo, pero no reaccionaba.

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital —le dijo el taxista.

El hombre fue hasta la cama y tomó a Sam en brazos ante la mirada estupefacta de Dean. Lo llevaba enredado en una frazada.

—Vamos. —Lo hizo reaccionar.

Dean lo siguió, mecánicamente.

—Cierra la puerta con llave —le dijo al salir del departamento.

Subieron al taxi. Dean llevaba la cabeza de Sam en las rodillas.

—Sammy, por favor, despierta —decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza transpirada.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al hospital, solo cuando iba entrando, observó algo que le llamó la atención.

—Espera, este no es el hospital público —dijo Dean extrañado.

—No, es privado —le respondió el taxista.

—Pero, yo no tengo dinero para…

Se vio interrumpido, pues a Sam ya lo ingresaban a urgencias en una camilla. Trató de seguirlo, pero lo detuvieron al querer entrar a una habitación.

—¡Soy su hermano! —chilló desesperado.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le dijo una enfermera—. Espera aquí, yo vendré a informarte.

Dean quedó con el alma en un hilo. Esperó por unos minutos, que parecieron horas, cuando apareció la enfermera.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Dean, casi abalanzándose sobre ella.

—Lo están preparando para pabellón. Tu hermano tiene apendicitis es necesario operarlo de urgencias —Vio al chico que perdió el color de su rostro—. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo trajiste a tiempo. Si todo sale bien, no tendrá complicaciones y se recuperará pronto.

Dean respiró hondo, pero parecía un robot.

—Ven, debes firmar unas formas, mientras te explico en detalles la condición de tu hermano y el procedimiento —le dijo la enfermera con amabilidad.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Demacrado y falta de sueño, esperó a que saliera de cirugía. En la sala de espera se retorcía las manos, esperando el resultado de la operación. No podía concebir la idea de perder a su hermano, solo ese pensamiento le daba un pánico incomprensible para él.

—¿Dean Winchester? —preguntó un tipo joven vestido de blanco, comiendo una paleta de dulce. —Soy el doctor Gabriel Novack, quien intervino a tu hermano Sam.

—¿Cómo está él? —Dean saltó de su asiento.

—Muy bien, por supuesto, soy un gran doctor, ¿qué creías? —Dio otro lametón a la chupeta—. Toma una, están ricas—. Le ofrece una paleta de dulce azul con una sonrisa media perturbadora.

Dean quedó con la mente en blanco. El tipo parecía doctor con la capa, pero todo lo demás no lo parecía, incluso tenía botas vaqueras, ¿qué doctor usa botas vaqueras? Estaba pensando esto, cuando el tipo le tomó la mano y le puso la paleta en ella.

—Tu hermano está en recuperación, pronto podrás verlo. Ve a comer un poco a la cafetería te ves flacuchento.

—¿Eh?, pues… gracias, doctor —balbuceó Dean.

—Yo te felicito chico, por traerlo justo a tiempo. Un instante más y le da peritonitis.

—Sí, eso me dijo Anna, la enfermera. Yo pensaba que estaba enfermo del estómago —dijo con tristeza.

—Bueno, es natural que se confunda con eso. Lo importante es que te preocupas de tu hermano y eso lo salvó. La familia debe cuidarse, es lo que siempre dice mi hermano pequeño.

—¿Tienes un hermano pequeño? —dijo sorprendido.

—Claro, tengo muchos hermanos, pero el pequeño es el más especial, ¿no lo crees? —dice alzando varias veces sus cejas.

—Siempre lo son —sonríe Dean.

Dean tomó el consejo del doctor y fue a la cafetería a comer algo. Adoraba las hamburguesas, aunque trabajaba en un lugar donde debía tenerlo hastiado de eso, pero ahora decidió comer comida de verdad, así que fue al bufet y se sintió perdido, así que imitó a la persona que tenía adelante. Tomó la bandeja, después que el otro la tomó, después el servicio, el pan, pero cuando le tocó pedir, no supo qué cosa. Se veía todo muy rico. Al final optó por arroz con curry y unas ensaladas. De postre un pie de limón y un jugo de frutas.

Al pagar, todo le salió carísimo, según él, y de solo pensar en los precios, se le quitó las ganas de comer. Fue a sentarse en la mesa y se quedó mirando la comida. Si los precios de la cafetería eran tan elevados, no quería pensar en cuanto salió la operación de Sammy, pues no tenían ningún tipo de seguro médico. Quizás debía pertenecer al Club Blue Angels después de todo. Suspiró, mejor comía, debía estar fuerte para todo lo que tendría que enfrentar.

Dos horas después, pudo ver a Sam. Su hermano estaba medio dormido por la anestesia y le sonrió al verlo.

—Estarás bien, Sammy. —Apretó su mano que no estaba conectado al suero.

Sam cerró los ojos y se volvió a quedar dormido.

Permaneció así durante una hora, luego apareció el doctor Gabriel.

—¿Y cómo está nuestro chico maravilla? —dijo entrando con ese desplante de "aquí vengo yo".

—Ha dormido todo el rato —contestó Dean.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que la bella durmiente despierte. —Abrió sus párpados y les pasó una linterna por los ojos—. Oye, pequeño, despierta —dijo moviendo un poco a Sam.

Sam despertó un tanto adormilado.

—Hola Sam, ¿cómo estás? —le dijo el doctor—. Soy el doctor Gabriel Novak, pero puedes decirme Gabe.

—¿Gabe? —Luego vio a su hermano a un lado de la cama— ¡Dean! —exclamó.

—Sammy, hola, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó su hermano.

—Tengo sed —fue la respuesta.

—No puedes tomar agua por el momento, tuviste una cirugía de apendicitis —explicó el doctor.

Sam abrió los ojos de la impresión y trato de moverse, pero el doctor se lo impidió. Lo calmaron, explicándole todo el asunto con detalles, pero al final el chico seguía preocupado.

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. No hay dinero para pagar todo esto —dijo Sam asustado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Está cubierto —dijo Gabe—. Tu hermano Dean, ahora trabaja para mi hermano Castiel y eso cubre todos los gastos que tengan en este hospital ¿No es cierto, Dean?

—¿En serio, Dean? —preguntó con alegría Sam— ¿De verdad conseguiste un trabajo así?

La sorpresa y la confusión quedó reflejada en su rostro.

—Esteee, bueno, sí, algo así —dijo Dean no queriendo quitar esa sonrisa de la cara de su hermano, pero en el fondo, queriendo matar al tal Gabe.

—¡Wow, eso es genial! —chilló emocionado el mocoso—, ¿no es fabuloso?, como dices tú.

—Muy fabuloso —respondió Dean, con ganas de gritar de la impotencia, pero poniendo su mejor cara simpática.

—Desde ahora estarán muy bien, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —le dice Gabriel a Sam—. Ahora me iré, pero volveré más rato a ver cómo sigues. Trata de no hablar mucho, ni excitarte demasiado, ¿ya? —Le da una mirada muy significativa a Dean.

Dean se muerde la lengua para no increpar al manipulador ese. Ya vería una ocasión para recriminarle las mentiras que dijo a su hermanito.

El día se pasó rápido en el hospital, aprovechó un tiempo, en el que Sam estaba durmiendo, para salir a buscar a ese doctor bocón. Lo encontró en el mesón de las enfermeras, coqueteando a lo más descarado con una de ellas y la otra se deshacía en ojitos hacia él.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Dean con un aire de autoridad, que el doctor desconocía en el chico.

—¿Sí?, ¿De qué necesitas hablar, le sucede algo a Sam? —preguntó Gabriel preocupado.

Eso lo descolocó un instante a Dean, al parecer el sujeto de verdad se preocupaba por su hermano.

—Sí, sí, él está muy bien por ahora.

—¿Entonces? —dijo extrañado.

—Mira, no sé con quién has estado hablando, pero yo no trabajo para tu hermano. Es cierto que me topé ayer con él y fue un mal entendido, que no volverá a suceder —recalcó las últimas palabras—. También es cierto que me prestó dinero y que se lo voy a pagar hasta el último yen, como también, pagaré la cuenta del hospital solo… solo necesito un poco de tiempo y lo arreglaré —habló rápido y seguro.

—¿Ah sí? —Sonrió con suficiencia el doctor—, ¿y cómo piensas lograr eso?

—Ya te dije que solo necesito tiempo —insistió Dean con tozudez.

—Pues tienes, exactamente, un minuto, porque ahí viene Inias. —Gabriel señala con el dedo.

Dean sigue la dirección del dedo y ve al taxista que viene hasta ellos dos. Trata de sumar dos más dos. Comprende que el taxista no es más que otro de "Los Ángeles" a cargo del jefe yakuza. Quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

 **Fin capítulo 2**


	3. El Club Blue Angels

-3-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 3: El Club Blue Angels.**

Inias venía caminando hacia ellos. Vestía un elegante traje negro, típico de los yakuzas, totalmente, diferente al traje casual que usó cuando llevó a Dean a su casa.

—¿Qué tal Inias, cómo estás? —saluda Gabriel con familiaridad.

—¿Qué tal Gabriel? Bien, vengo a buscar a Dean —dijo Inias— ¿Cómo estás Dean?

Dean recién despierta de los cabezazos mentales que se dio.

—Bien —responde en seco.

—¿Listo para irnos?

—¿Adónde? —pregunta asustado, aunque sabe la respuesta.

—Cómo que adónde, dónde el jefe, claro está.

—¿Cas? —pregunta Dean un tanto ido del puro susto.

—¿Cas? —repite Gabriel sumamente divertido.

—Sí, Cas, Castiel, te está esperando —le responde Inias.

—Me está esperando —musitó el chico con la vista perdida.

—Sí, vamos. —Lo tomó con suavidad del hombro con una mano y lo guió a la salida.

—Nos vemos Inias —se despidió Gabriel con una sonrisa y con la mano en alto—. Cuidaré a Sam en tu ausencia Dean, no te preocupes. Dale saludos a mi hermanito.

Dean quería hacer un agujero y enterrar su cabeza en él. Una cosa era huir de ese destino, pero no podría dejar nunca a Sam. Si se escapaba de las manos de Inias, tendría que volver por Sam y eso no lo dilucidaba por ningún lado. Suspiró con desespero, cuando Inias le abrió la puerta de atrás de su hermoso taxi amarillo con franjas negras, y no le quedó más que subirse a él.

Durante el trayecto, su mente trataba de prepararlo para lo inevitable. Era obvio que tendría sexo con alguien y eso le daba pavor, pues no sería con una linda chica y ni siquiera, con una fea o vieja: sería con un hombre. Puesto que el famoso Club Blue Angels era un lugar exclusivo para caballeros, se rumoreaba que solo salían de ahí parejas de hombres.

Con cara de funeral, bajó del taxi hacia el mismo recorrido de ese bello despacho en la mansión yakuza. Claro que ahora lo veía más detallado, aunque más sombrío, ¿sería por culpa de su estado de ánimo? Nada importaba, debía existir una forma de salir del desastre en el cual se había metido. No todo estaba perdido, por lo menos no su espíritu. Si no tenía tiempo, tendría que hacérselo de alguna forma.

Encontró al joven moreno igual que la primera vez, detrás del escritorio. Los gorilas que lo escoltaban desaparecieron al cerrar la puerta del despacho, dejándolos solos por primera vez. Era su oportunidad para convencer al jefe de los yakuzas para que le diera un plazo.

Por el momento, Castiel estaba hojeando un libro y no se daba por enterado de su presencia, al menos eso es lo que creía él, pero se equivocó.

—Supe que tu hermano está bien, pronto le darán el alta —dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

Eso le sorprendió, pues él olvidó preguntar cuando salía del hospital su hermano.

—Sí, gracias, yo quería hablar sobre…

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe.

—¡Cassie, todavía no estás listo! —exclama Balthazar, vistiendo muy elegante y con capa—. Se nos hará tarde, ya, vamos, vamos —Aplaude tres veces y en eso ve a Dean— ¿Qué tal Dean? ¡Qué bueno que tu hermano está mejor!, ¿no? Le envié chocolates, ¿llegaron?, quizás se los comió Gabe, bueno, no importa, te los daré a ti para que se los des personalmente.

Dean se quedó mirando a Balthazar sin saber qué decir. La verdad, lo tomó por sorpresa y cuando quiso dirigirse a Castiel, este había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—¿Dónde está?, necesito ha… —Dean fue interrumpido otra vez.

—Dean, vamos tú también debes arreglarte —dijo Balthazar mientras lo dirigía fuera del despacho.

—Pero es que yo…

—Vamos, chico, no te preocupes, hay tiempo para que hablen con calma, pero ahora estamos atrasados. Sé bueno y vamos a arreglarte.

—¿Arreglarme?, espera, ¿para dónde vamos?

No obtuvo respuesta, porque Balthazar comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Dean se vio arrastrado hacia una habitación donde le ordenaron a bañarse rápido. Quedó hipnotizado con la fastuosidad de la sala de baño, el cual tenía de todo, y no sabía donde meterse, si en esas que parecían tinas o en esa caja de vidrio donde estaba la ducha. Finalmente, se sacó la ropa y decidió meterse en la ducha. Se mareó con tantas llaves, porque en su humilde ducha solo había dos llaves, agua caliente y agua fría, abrió una llave y salió agua caliente. Abrió otra llave y salió agua fría por otro lado, no por la regadera. Saltó hacia un lado para esquivar esa agua.

—¡Maldita ducha! —empezó a desquitarse con las llaves toda la frustración que tenía.

Al final, decidió bañarse con esa agua no más y se lavó el cabello, junto con fregarse el jabón por el cuerpo de forma bien brusca. Al salir se llevó tremendo susto, porque estaba parado a la salida de la ducha, Castiel como si nada, apareciendo mágicamente de la misma forma como desapareció en el despacho.

—¡Dios, no hagas eso! —grita Dean sin darse cuenta que está desnudo.

—Hola, Dean —dice de lo más normal, pasándole una toalla.

Dean recién nota que está completamente desnudo y escurriendo. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y le quita la toalla de un tirón para cubrir sus partes íntimas. Comprende que le ha gritado a un yakuza, aunque todavía está molesto. Quiere salir de la ducha, pero no puede porque el otro le tapa el paso con su cercana presencia. Demasiado cercana e incómoda ¿Acaso era un pervertido? Iba decir un insulto bastante subido de tono, pero se mordió la lengua a causa del nivel del sujeto en cuestión. En vez de eso, trató de decir algo más educado, lo cual no le salió muy bien a causa del tono de voz.

—¿Espacio personal? —dijo con sarcasmo bien marcado.

—Mis disculpas —responde con la misma calma y le da el espacio para que salga de la ducha.

—Casi me matas del susto, maldito pervertido —susurra un tanto lejos del tipo.

—Estabas demorando mucho por eso vine —dice como si le estuviera respondiendo —. Tu traje está encima de la cama.

Quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta casi petrificado ¿Acaso el tipo lo había escuchado? Pero si apenas murmuró lo dicho. No quiso darse vuelta por miedo a qué se enfrentaría, por otro lado sería un buen momento para hablar sobre el préstamo o los préstamos. Estaba sopesando todo esto cuando por fin se dio la media vuelta para encararlo, pero al hacerlo vio que el otro no estaba.

—¡Malditos ángeles, vamos! —chilló con furia.

Ya lo tenían harto con toda la manipulación que ejercían sobre su vida. Cabreado salió del cuarto de baño y entró a la habitación donde vio el hermoso traje encima de la cama. Pensó en cortarlo en pedacitos y tirárselo a la cara al tal Castiel, Cassie, Cas o como se llamara. Fue con toda la intención de hacerlo, pero la imagen de Sam en el hospital se le pasó por la cabeza y entonces dio un suspiro pesado para luego comenzar a vestirse con el fastidioso traje. Estaba terminando de ponerse la corbata o lo que fuera eso que parecía ir en el cuello, cuando un azote lo hizo saltar.

—¡Estamos listo! —Balthazar entró como un tornado— ¡Dean, por Dios bendito, te ves divino! ¡Pareces un verdadero ángel!

Después del susto habitual, Dean lo quedó mirando.

—Espero que no —dijo con verdadero fastidio.

—Chico, chico, chico, no seas tan remilgoso —Le ayuda con la corbata rara—, que en serio estás para comerte —anunció, ajustándole el moño del esmoquin.

—En serio, hombre, espero que no —recalcó las últimas palabras.

Balthazar rió con ganas y le dio un empujón hacia la salida a un malhumorado Dean.

Afuera había una hermosa limosina blanca tan fastuosa como todo lo que había por ahí. Inias, vestido de forma elegante como el chofer, le abrió la puerta de atrás y subió junto con el rubio dentro del vehículo. Ahí dentro estaba él, Castiel, tan finamente vestido como su hermano, pero se veía demasiado irreal para ser cierto.

—¿Dónde vamos? —dijo inseguro, aunque lo sabía de antemano o se lo figuraba.

—Al Blue Angels —respondió Castiel con esa voz ronca neutral.

Dean sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No supo qué cara puso o de qué color se le puso, porque Balthazar le tocó el hombro.

—Tranquilo, no es lo que crees.

Eso no lo tranquilizó para nada.

—Serás mi acompañante por esta noche —explicó Castiel.

Castiel lo quedó mirando intensamente y Dean fijó su vista también. Por un momento, sintió que podía confiar en ese hombre, pues sus ojos extremadamente azules, mostraban una claridad y purezas difíciles de explicar, aunque debía ser solo su imaginación. No creía que en realidad ese moreno fuera puro siendo un mafioso, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, se calmó, sin entender la razón todavía, porque el ser su acompañante implicaba cosas no muy inocentes. Desvió la vista hacia el frente y pensó en su hermano. Volvió a encarar al hombre que todavía seguía con la vista fija en él.

—Le pagaré, lo juro, solo deme tiempo —pidió Dean con orgullo.

El moreno le quitó su vista y la puso hacia al frente.

—Sé que pagarás —dijo con decisión.

El chico trago saliva. No sabía realmente, qué significaba esa afirmación, así que permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto, escuchando el "monólogo" de Balthazar, quien supuestamente hablaba con su hermano sobre los cambios en el club y otras cosas del negocio que no entendió mucho.

—… Rafael nos está esperando con algunos inversionistas de Gran Bretaña para cerrar el trato de Casino Building Company —continúa diciendo Balthazar a su hermano.

—No me gusta ese trato —responde Castiel arrugando la nariz.

—¿Por qué no? Parece bueno —refuta Balthazar.

—Algo me dice que no es tan bueno como parece —fue la simple respuesta de moreno.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo. No puedes ser tan susceptible todo el tiempo. Si dudas de todo no podrás confiar en nadie.

—No dudo de todo, solo de lo que no cuadra y esto no parece estar bien —dice pensativo.

Balthazar suspira.

—Qué puedo decir —Balthazar parece cansado—. Tú eres el jefe y cuando algo te molesta, te rascas hasta sacarte sangre.

—¿Por qué voy a rascarme, sino me pica? —pregunta extrañado.

—Cassie, mi lindo hermanito. Siempre tan literal.

—Lo de "lindo hermanito" supongo no fue literal.

—Te equivocas, sí, lo fue. Eres muy lindo.

Castiel lo mira, sospechosamente.

—No entiendo la referencia —concluye Castiel, quitando la vista para mirar al frente.

Balthazar sonríe bajo la cara de interrogación de Dean. La limosina se detiene y le abren la puerta al jefe. Este sale con ceremonia.

—Es lindo, ¿no es cierto? —Balthazar susurra a Dean en su oído y le guiña un ojo.

"Lindo" no era el adjetivo que le pondría, sino más bien "raro". Baja del vehículo y camina hacia la entrada. Dean queda maravillado con el lujo del lugar, por el momento se olvida la razón del por qué está ahí. Se queda parado, mirando para todos lados el detalle de las mesas, las cortinas, las personas, el piso, el techo, las vajillas… ni cuenta se había dado de que Balthazar lo estaba empujando desde que entró al dichoso club. Sin embargo, lo que sí, se dio cuenta, fue las miradas que seguían a Castiel. Podría ser por su condición de jefe, pero había algo más, algo como admiración o fascinación, o algo que no supo distinguir y al parecer, el otro no se daba cuenta de eso.

Castiel tomó asiento en una mesa muy elegante en un lugar muy privado. Dean nunca había visto este tipo de sillones mullido, eran bastante cómodos y se arrellenó muy alegre en él. Claro que cuando vio al frente, la mirada insistente del moreno, se sintió cohibido, bajó la vista y su sonrisa se apagó.

Ahora sí, que le tomó peso a la situación y dónde estaba. Ni más ni menos, dentro del Club Blue Angels. Parecía chiste, pero nunca notaba el peligro, hasta cuando estaba dentro de las fauces del león.

 **Fin capítulo 3**


	4. Solo un negocio

-4-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 4: Solo un negocio.**

Balthazar se sentó al lado de Dean y le preguntó qué quería de beber. El orgullo de Dean no se dejó intimidar, aunque estuviera en las fauces del león no sería menos. Su ánimo volvió a emerger.

—Una cerveza —dijo Dean con entusiasmo.

—No —cortó Castiel—. Solo un jugo.

—Vamos, Cassie, una cerveza no le hará mal al chico —abogó Balthazar.

—El chico es menor de edad. No puede tomar alcohol —cortó Castiel.

—Eres un aburrido, ¿lo sabías? —recriminó Dean con un puchero adorable—. Tú tampoco eres tan mayor.

—Soy más viejo de lo que aparento.

—Eso es cierto, puede que apenas tenga edad para beber, pero Castiel ha madurado demasiado rápido. Es un viejo en cuerpo de joven —dice Balthazar muy divertido.

—Pues no lo parece. —Dean cruza los brazos y se acomoda en el respaldo del asiento.

Claro que no lo parecía según Dean, era un tipo muy torpe que no sabía los conceptos básicos de la comunicación humana como el ser amable o el sarcasmo. Con ese lujo, la vida no pudo ser tan mala como la de él, no es que quisiera juzgar, pero el madurar rápido no te hacía un viejo. Por supuesto que no, porque si creía eso, tendría que considerarse él mismo como una anciano decrépito y eso sí que no, porque él era un joven muy vivaz y apuesto, lleno de vida a quién le gustaban las hamburguesas, las frituras, las chicas, el pay, las cervezas, aunque menor de edad se las había arreglado para tomarlas, así como entrar a los clubs de stripers y otras cosillas por ahí nada maduras. Un joven con kilómetros de responsabilidad recorridos, pero sería un niño siempre, más que eso, sería un niño, joven, adulto, viejo todo al mismo tiempo y dependiendo el momento, porque todo eso lo tenía experimentado. Así debía ser Castiel en el fondo, no lo engañaba para nada. Si en verdad había madurado demasiado rápido, quería decir que había pasado por todas esas etapas también, por lo tanto, jamás viviría las etapas de su vida de forma pura: el niño fue contaminado por el adulto y el joven por el viejo, como también al revés; el joven será contaminado por el niño, por el adulto y por el viejo. Eso no era malo, por el contrario, le gustaba, porque quería decir que el tiempo no pasaría por él como en los demás. El tiempo quizás se reflejara en su físico, pero en su corazón él sería siempre él, sin cambios, manteniéndose como una constante, disfrutando y sacado provecho de cada uno de sus yo vividos, para la plenitud de su existencia.

En conclusión, el moreno podía ser un joven-viejo como dijo Balthazar, pero también era un niño. Solo tenía que ver si era un niño malcriado o uno voluntarioso, exigente o testarudo, quizás solitario, pese a todos esos hermanos que parecía tener, no veía conexión con ninguno de ellos. Al menos todavía.

—Castiel —fue el saludo de un hombre alto de tez oscura, quien venía acompañado de dos hombres más.

—Rafael —respondió el moreno, poniéndose de pie.

—Hola Rafael, los estábamos esperando. —Balthazar también se puso de pie para saludar a los invitados con una reverencia japonesa para luego darse las manos.

Dean imitó un tanto perdido las acciones de sus compañeros de mesa y también saludó.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Rafael.

—Es mi acompañante, su nombre es Dean —respondió Castiel con simpleza—. Dean, te presento a mi hermano Rafael —continuó.

Rafael arrugó la frente con extrañeza y miró a Balthazar, quién asintió.

—Encantado —saludó Dean.

—Vaya, esto es nuevo —dijo Rafael asombrado.

—Ni que lo digas —contestó Balthazar.

Luego se sentaron todos alrededor, quedando Dean al medio de, Castiel y Balthazar, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo. Comenzaron a hablar sobre colocar un casino en Londres, por lo poco que pudo dilucidar Dean, y la verdad es que estaba aburrido con toda esa palabrería, gráficos pasados en una elegante carpeta. En eso apareció en hermoso chico de ojos negros con las bebidas. Se veía muy fino como para ser un simple mesero.

—Gracias Kevin —dijo Castiel.

El chico asintió con la cabeza con seriedad y se retiró con la misma elegancia con la que apareció. Dean lo siguió con la mirada. Quizás ese sería su futuro si permanecía con esa panda de mafiosos. Lo bueno es que no parecía tan malo… si es que servía solo las mesas. Suspiró, a quién engañaba. Todos los chicos de ahí —porque veía solo hombres jóvenes y también más mayores, pero esos eran los clientes— debían ser acompañantes y cobrar por sus servicios "más privados".

Los tipos frente a él, lo miraban con insistencia mientras mostraban documentos al tal Cas. Rafael también lo miraba con aires desafiantes. Dean arrugó el ceño, recién se daba cuenta que estaba siendo víctima de un acoso de miradas. Se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Quién es Fergus? —lanzó Castiel sin dejar de ver los documentos.

Los dos hombres vestidos de elegantes esmóquines negros, desviaron su vista del chico como si los electrocutaran. Rafael cambió la cara de improviso.

—¿Dónde sale ese nombre? —preguntó con inocencia Rafael.

—En el gráfico de las inversiones.

Desliza la hoja por la mesa y con el dedo índice apunta a la letra pequeña en una de las esquinas inferiores. Rafael y los otros dos, tuvieron que acercarse bastante, e incluso, forzar la vista para ver el pequeño nombre.

—¡Oh, eso! Solo es el nombre de uno de los salones del casino —respondió Rafael.

—¿Y por qué está junto con las inversiones? —preguntó casi con la misma inocencia del otro, pero este sonó más verdadero.

—Debe ser algún tipo de error. No lo tomes en cuenta y ve los gráficos —ordena Rafael.

Castiel recién levanta los ojos del papel y mira con insistencia casi molesta, a los tres hombres de negocio del frente. Arruga el ceño con molestia.

—¿Es un chiste? —pregunta Castiel, extrañado.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando? —dijo Rafael.

—Jamás pareces que estés jugando.

—Aceptarás los documentos como están y luego seguiremos como se había planeado.

—Rafael, no. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Debes arreglar el error.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en actitud de duelo.

—Vamos chicos, no se alteren frente a los invitados —calma los ánimos Balthazar.

—Me quedaré con los documentos y los revisaré —concluye Castiel, guardando los papeles en los portafolios.

Rafael gira los ojos hacia un lado en actitud de fastidio. Se levanta casi al mismo tiempo que Castiel. Al ver esto, todos los de la mesa se levantaron un tanto intimidados.

—Esperaremos tu respuesta entonces —se despide Rafael.

Castiel asiente con su cabeza, hace una pequeña reverencia a su hermano y a sus dos acompañantes de negocio.

—Un placer conocerte, Dean —dice Rafael apretando su mano—. Es bueno saber los gustos de mi hermano.

Dean solo asiente con la cabeza, ya que no compartía el placer ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso del gusto de su hermano? No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que conocía un nuevo hermano angelical, menos le gustaba el hermano recién conocido. Se sentaron otra vez los tres juntos. Dean tomó un sorbo de su juguito de frutas y miró de reojo a Castiel, quien seguía con la mirada a Rafael junto con los socios.

—¿En serio crees que hay irregularidades en ese acuerdo? —preguntó Balthazar.

Castiel se quedó pensando un segundo.

—No lo sé —dijo jugando con la sombrilla de su cóctel.

—Bueno, al menos ganaste tiempo. Así podrás revisarlo con minuciosidad como a ti te gusta —arguyó Balthazar.

—Pediremos algo de comer —Castiel cambió el tema con brusquedad— ¿Qué te gustaría Dean?

—¿Eh? —Se sintió cohibido al sentir las miradas de esos dos—. Pie de limón. —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Pie de limón? —preguntó Castiel extrañado.

Dean quiso golpear su cabeza en la mesa. Era obvio que en ese lugar no había esas cosas.

—Está bien, veré lo que podemos hacer. —Castiel movió su mano y llamó a Kevin.

El chico de ojos negros volvió a la mesa con la misma finura.

—Kevin, necesito pie de limón, ¿podrías traerme uno? A Dean le apetecería comerlo —solicita Castiel con amabilidad.

—No es necesario sino se puede —dijo Dean apurado para no meter en problemas al mozo.

—¿Algo más señor? —preguntó Kevin sin inmutarse por el extraño pedido.

Balthazar ordenó unos bocadillos para acompañar su cóctel, pero Castiel dijo:

—A mí me gustaría probar también el pie de limón.

Kevin se retiró a cumplir el pedido. Dean quedó sorprendido que tomaran en serio su deseo idiota.

—En serio, no es necesario —repitió Dean.

—No te preocupes —le dice Balthazar—. Kevin te traerá tu pie, sin problemas, especialmente, si se lo pide Cassie —mira con sugerencia a Castiel.

—Kevin es buen chico —dijo Castiel con la inocencia que su hermano no tenía para nada.

Si existían dos hermanos polos opuestos, esos eran estos dos: uno inocentonto y el otro vivaracho. Por un momento recordó que él también era muy diferente a su hermano. Sin embargo, el inocentonto no se dejaba amedrentar por sus hermanos mayores y sospechaba que tampoco por nadie si era él, el jefe.

Esto llamó su atención.

—¿Tú eres el menor de tus hermanos? —se animó a preguntar Dean.

—Soy el menor de ocho hermanos.

—¡Ocho! ¡Uy, esos son muchos! ¿Y por qué eres tú el jefe? —se le salió lo último.

Castiel por primera vez, se vio vulnerable.

—Es una larga historia —ayudó Balthazar—. Somos ocho, cuatro legítimos del matrimonio, tres medios hermanos y uno adoptado. De los legítimos, solo Castiel pudo hacerse cargo de la familia.

—¡Ah, entiendo! Recuerdo que tú me dijiste que eras medio hermano —le dice Dean a Balthazar.

—Yo soy hijo de la amante de nuestro padre, al igual que Rafael y Uriel. Inias, es adoptado.

—Entonces, ese doctor golosina es el hermano legítimo de Cas.

—Exacto, Gabe es del matrimonio, pero prefirió ser doctor antes de atender los negocios de la familia.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué pasó con los otros dos?

—Bueno, ellos…

—Se fueron —interrumpió Castiel con enojo en su voz.

A Balthazar se le cayó la cara, y fue notorio para Dean que había tocado un tema sensible.

—Oh, perdón, no quise recordarles…

—No es eso, Dean, no están muertos —respondió Balthazar.

—Aunque deberían estarlo —sentenció Castiel.

Claramente, no debía preguntar más sobre eso. Justo en ese instante, apareció Kevin a salvarlo del momento incómodo. Trajo un hermoso pay que hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua, además de los cubiertos para servírselo y los bocadillos de Balthazar.

—Buen provecho. Si necesitan algo más, solo llámenme.

—¡Claro Kevin, eres genial! —chilló Dean entusiasmado, metiendo su dedo en el merengue para chuparlo después con actitud placentera.

Castiel miró fascinado como el chico se chupaba el dedo. Era algo que no había visto en su vida, ya que para él los buenos hábitos son casi una religión y este chico demasiado "fresco" lo tenía perturbado con la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía.

Balthazar, solo los miraba divertido mientras se comía la aceituna de su cóctel.

—¿No lo probarás? ¡Está riquísimo! —señala Dean.

—Sí, Cassie, deberías de probarlo —Balthazar toma un sorbo de su elegante copa triangular.

Dean se apresura y corta un trozo bastante generoso, lo coloca en un plato para luego pincharlo con un tenedor. Le ofrece el platillo con el tenedor parado, como si fuera una vela de cumpleaños enterrado en el merengue. Castiel lo toma como si fuera una ofrenda a los dioses y cuando come el primer bocado, su boca se llena de dulces sensaciones encontradas entre la exquisita acidez. Cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Balthazar se comió algunos bocadillos, mirando a esos dos comer pay. De verdad, el chico le caía bien. Desde lejos divisó a su hermano Rafael, quien lo observaba con insistencia y le hizo un gesto, con el movimiento de su cabeza, para luego desaparecer por una puerta. Se disculpó con Castiel y le dijo que volvería pronto.

—Cuida al chico —insinuó en su oído.

Castiel no supo, pero su mano derecha se reuniría con Rafael en una sala privada para hablar sobre el negocio del casino. Negocio que debía ser realizado como sea y para eso, Rafael debía convencer a su hermano Balthazar, de influir sobre las decisiones de ese chiquillo quisquilloso, al cual consideraba no apto para ser el jefe de la familia yakuza más poderosa del Japón.

 **Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Persuasiones

-5-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 5: Persuasiones.**

La conversación llegó a un punto muerto cuando Rafael comenzó a recriminar a su hermano Balthazar.

—Tú siempre lo defiendes, pareces más hermano de él que mío —dice Rafael resentido.

—Los dos son mis hermanos. Se te olvida que ellos nunca han hecho diferencias entre nosotros, para ellos todos somos legítimos, hasta Inias que no comparte sangre, pero tú y Uriel insisten en categorizarnos. Ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo, ya es el colmo —responde Balthazar mosqueado.

—Si fuera tan así como dices, Castiel nunca hubiera tomado el mando del grupo, sino yo, incluso tú o Uriel, pero como somos hijos de la amante, tenemos que aguantarnos el seguirlo como perritos falderos.

—No te atrevas a llamarme perrito faldero, porque no me siento así. No tienes ningún derecho a sentirte de esa forma, porque estamos en iguales condiciones con todos los demás. Si Castiel está al mando es por ser el más capacitado para ello. Tiene talento y no puedes negarlo. Las personas tienden a seguirlo, sin que él se dé cuenta de ello. Es nuestra obligación como hermanos suyo a ayudarlo y con eso ayudarnos, a nosotros mismos, a la familia ¿Acaso crees que Castiel quería tal responsabilidad?

—Si no la quiere, puede dármela a mí entonces. Yo también tengo la misma capacidad de liderazgo e incluso mejor, porque yo sé de qué soy capaz. Puede que él tenga talento, pero no tiene idea de lo que es capaz de hacer y ni siquiera sabe el talento que tiene, ¿de qué le sirve entonces?

—Vamos con la misma discusión de siempre. Nuestro padre lo puso a cargo a él, no a ti, ni a Uriel, ni a mí y eso es lo que te molesta. Seamos honestos, son simples y llanos celos.

—No estoy celoso de ese niño —enfatizó Rafael enojado.

—Lo estás, porque era el preferido de nuestro padre. Lo que no entiendo de ti, es que si bien estás celoso de Castiel por ser el favorito, por qué no estuviste celoso de Lucifer durante el tiempo que fue el favorito también de nuestro padre.

—Lucifer es diferente, al igual que Miguel. No hay comparación entre ellos y Castiel.

—Yo creo que Castiel es mejor que ellos dos. La prueba es, que él está a cargo de la familia. Él se quedó cuando los otros se fueron y nos dejaron botados a nuestra suerte.

—Algún día volverán, Balthy, debes tener fe. Yo creo firmemente, que volverán, entonces el grupo florecerá como debe de ser, como siempre estuvo planeado.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello. Y si volvieran, ¿a quién crees que les gustaría ver en el cargo supuestamente usurpado? A ti o a Cassie.

—A mí por supuesto, ellos siempre me tuvieron en buena estima y saben que soy mejor que ese niño.

—¡Ah!, entonces según tú, ellos te tienen en buena estima, mejor que el niño legítimamente, de su propia sangre por todos lados, de padre y de madre. A ti, uno ilegítimo nacido de una amante, ¡por favor! Tú mismo te contradices. Haces diferencias entre nosotros, solo cuando te conviene. Estás mal Rafael y estás jugando con fuego. Ese niño como tú le dices, parece tonto, pero no lo es. No lo subestimes.

—Eres tú quien lo estás sobrestimando demasiado. Te recomiendo que lo convenzas de aceptar el trato de Casino Building Company, sino lo hace, nos estará llevando a la bancarrota y a la destrucción del grupo.

—Creo que exageras con eso de la destrucción. Al no ser que tú quieras eso. —Balthazar lo mira con sospecha.

—Por supuesto que no, al contrario, por eso estoy preocupado a que el niñito no acepte el trato, solo porque no le gusta cómo está escrito.

—Si es asunto de escritura, no hay problema, pero no puedo obligarlo, solo aconsejarlo.

—Pues aconséjalo. Ese negocio es demasiado importante como para perderlo. Es nuestra oportunidad de expandirnos al extranjero de forma mundial.

—Ya tenemos otros negocios internacionales.

—Sí, pero este es diferente. Una corporación global no es fácil de obtener y con este trato lo lograríamos. Piensa en el poder que tendríamos como familia en el mundo —dijo Rafael con aire entusiasmado.

Balthazar lo quedó mirando de forma pensativa mientras Rafael seguía intentando de convencerlo de los beneficios de ese negocio suspicaz para Castiel.

Mientras tanto, Castiel estaba entretenido con Dean. El chico comenzó a contarle sobre los diferentes tipos de hamburguesas y como prepararlas, las que le gustaban a él, las que no le gustaban a Sam, que en realidad eran todas, pero no tenía nada más que comer el pobre, así que se las comía. Diferente eran las ensaladas, esas son las preferidas, aunque no entendía la razón.

—… le gusta comer plantas, no sé cómo puede ser tan ridículo. Debe creerse conejo u otro tipo de esos animales que comen plantas.

—Herbívoros —le contesta Castiel.

—¿Ah?

—Herbívoros, así se llaman los animales que comen plantas.

—Ah, sí, porque comen hierbas, ¿no? No era vegetarianos por vegetales —dijo Dean confundido.

—Exacto, tu hermano es un vegetariano.

Silencio. Las miradas se cruzan: verde y azul.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Kevin.

—Sí, sí, gracias Kevin, el pay estuvo muy rico —responde Dean con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado.

—Háblame de tú, me haces sentir viejo.

Kevin pestañó varias veces.

—Está bien, Kevin, no necesitamos nada más. Iremos a los privados, dile a Balthazar donde estaremos —le dijo Castiel.

Kevin abrió los ojos muy grande y quedó estático.

—¿Kevin? —repitió Castiel.

—Sí, sí, mi señor. Se lo informaré —hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse de forma mecánica.

—¿Mi señor? —repitió Dean, extrañado más por lo dicho, que por la actuación del chico.

—Es como me dice —responde Castiel con obviedad.

—Ya veo —dijo Dean con sarcasmo que el otro no vio.

Castiel se levanta de su puesto.

—Vamos —ordena.

—¿Adónde? —pregunta Dean con curiosidad.

—¿No quieres ver el lugar?

—Creí que ya lo había visto.

—Esto es solo la antesala. Aquí hay diferentes lugares donde estar.

—¿En serio?, ¿cómo cuáles?

—Hay salas privadas de karaoke.

—¡Karaoke! ¡Dónde! ¡Me encanta! —dice Dean muy feliz— ¡Vamos!

Así partieron a unos pasillos muy elegantes, mientras caminaban por ellos, Dean veía a los clientes del lugar. No parecía para nada un burdel de homosexuales. Cuando le hablaron del Club Blue Angels, él pensó que se trataba de un lugar sucio y pecaminoso, lleno de escándalo y orgías por todas partes, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Todos parecían estar en una amena charla, disfrutando de sus bebidas y refrigerios, nadie en actitud sexual. Bueno, quizás eso no era del todo correcto, porque había unos ligeros toqueteos de manos, algunas sonrisas sugerentes que Dean pasó por alto, ya sea porque no quería ver lo obvio, o porque estaba interesado más en el karaoke.

Cuando entró a la salita tapizada con terciopelo azul, lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a la máquina de karaoke, la cual se veía muy sofisticada y a la última vanguardia tecnológica.

—Wow, ¡esta cosa es fabulosa! —chilló Dean emocionado.

Comenzó a programarla a su antojo. Castiel tomó asiento con pereza y curiosidad en el chico, quien no dejaba de hablar de las canciones, sus gustos musicales al momento de llenar la lista de reproducción. Al parecer estarían toda la noche cantando.

Al chico le gustaban las canciones rock y las cantaba con mucha pasión, dando saltos escandalosos. La mímica con la guitarra eléctrica la hacía utilizando la pierna o solo con las manos. Exageraba el rostro al modular, lo cual era muy divertido. Castiel lo miró estupefacto, primero, luego, sonrió y por último, rió con las ocurrencias del muchacho.

—Ahora te toca a ti —le dijo Dean y le pasó el micrófono.

Castiel quedó ahí con el micrófono en la mano. Lo hizo levantarse de los tupidos divanes aterciopelados de donde lo observaba, para pasar al frente y cantar.

—No me sé ninguna canción —anunció Castiel en el micrófono.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta y lo sermoneó sobre las bondades del rock. Trató de enseñarle algunas canciones, pero Castiel apenas movía la boca o desafinaba terriblemente.

—Cantar no es hablar, debes darle entonación —le decía con voz de profesor.

—Entiendo eso, pero no entiendo por qué sale tan mal —se excusaba Castiel.

El chico lo quedó mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre, ya que se comportaba como eso. Ni Dean entendía cómo ese hombre-niño no sabía cantar, ni cómo podía él, no entender el asunto de la entonación.

Después de varios intentos fallidos y muchas explicaciones, Dean llegó a la conclusión, de que el problema era el oído musical. La verdad, se rascó la cabeza pensando la forma de arreglar eso, pues, el no escucharse a sí mismo puede ser un grave problema. La voz de Cas era un poco ronca y en vez de ser malo eso, daba el efecto contrario. Cas tenía bonita voz, pero él no lo sabía. Quedó pensando, porque al parecer, este sujeto parecía tener muchos talentos obvios para todos los demás, excepto para él mismo. Las personas lo miraban como si fuera una estrella de rock, pero él ni se daba por aludido.

—Creo que es suficiente canto por el momento —dijo Castiel.

Salieron de las salas de karaoke rumbo a los lujosos elevadores, los cuales estaban forrados enteros, como acolchados, de un color vino muy llamativo. El elevador subió con una suavidad sorprendente, mientras él se veía en el espejo lateral, también lujoso de ese lugar. Al llegar al piso, bajaron y un pasillo alfombrado de color rojo, les dio la bienvenida. Caminaron hacia la puerta del fondo del pasillo, la cual parecía la principal de todas. Escucharon un golpe al cerrarse una de estas puertas, acompañadas de risotadas.

Una pareja de hombres salió al pasillo hacia el ascensor, o sea hacia ellos. Pasaron por su lado, topando el brazo de Dean, en el camino, con una mirada muy sugerente de la parejita feliz y acaramelada. Se daban besos, que Castiel no veía, pero Dean al contrario, cometió el error de mirarlos y estos se rieron de él. El más joven le guiñó un ojo, luego tomó el rostro de su pareja y lo besó con descaro frente a él. Dean se puso todo rojo. Los nervios subieron por su cuerpo y por fin comprendió en el lugar donde estaban. Lo más importante, al lugar donde lo llevaban: debía cumplir con su pago.

Ahora lo entendía todo y quiso darse de cabezazos por su ingenuidad. El tipo lo llevaba a la cama, seguramente, las habitaciones estaban ahí arriba. El hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió al sonar el timbre del ascensor al llegar al piso, allá en el fondo, y la pareja desaparecer entre risas cuando entró al ascensor.

—Dean.

El chico dirigió su vista hacia el umbral de la puerta donde estaba parado a punto de entrar. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. La boca se le secó. Castiel, quien estaba atrás de él se le acercó y en su instinto de alejarse dio pasos hacia atrás, cruzando el umbral de la puerta donde Castiel también entró y cerró tras él.

Dean tragó saliva y quiso gritar. Estaba perdido. Lo iban a violar. Quizás si solo se la chupaba todo quedaría ahí. Volvió a golpearse mentalmente, de las tonterías que se le ocurrían. Tendría que ser una chupada grande para que le perdonara el turrón de dinero que le debía.

Despertó cuando vio a Castiel sacarse la chaqueta y tirarla en el sofá.

—¿Deseas tomar algo? —le dijo Castiel, dirigiéndose al bar.

Por primera vez vio el lugar increíble en donde estaba. Ni en sus más locos sueños concebiría un lugar así. Debía ser lo que llamaban un penthouse, porque era demasiado espacioso y lujoso. Tenía unos ventanales del techo al suelo, los muebles parecían sacados de una revista de última moda y la chimenea adornaba una de las paredes de forma magnificente.

—Penthouse —murmuró Dean como en transe.

—No, no es un penthouse. Tengo uno en el centro, esta es la habitación vip, la más exclusiva del Blue Angels.

Dean sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—Tomaré una soda, gracias —respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Castiel le dio la soda y lo invita a sentarse en el sofá al frente de la chimenea. El lugar era muy agradable, pero en la situación en la que estaba, no podía disfrutarla sin estar nervioso.

—Debes tomar una decisión Dean —comenzó diciendo con tono conciliador Castiel—, no quiero presionarte, ni nada de eso. Veo que eres un buen muchacho que te ocupas de tu hermano, pero tendrás que decidir entre ser un chico del Blue Angels, lo que significa atender a los clientes cada noche, entreteniéndolos, acompañándolos y dándole sexo…

El corazón de Dean se detuvo.

—o… —continuó Castiel—… Puedes ser el chico del jefe, o sea, solo mío y en ese caso me atenderás solo a mí, cuando te lo pida, claro está… o cuando pueda. Con lo ocupado que estoy, apenas puedo moverme de mi oficina sin recibir una avalancha de problemas —suspiró cansado y se hizo para atrás del sofá con la mano en los ojos y la otra mano, sosteniendo el vaso de sake encima del sofá.

Dean frunció la frente, el chico a su lado se veía exhausto como si cargara un gran peso, realmente, parecía como si fuera más viejo. La mano que tenía en sus ojos, cayó con pereza hacia un costado. La cabeza la tenía hacia atrás y sus ojos no se abrieron. Dean se acercó hacia él con cuidado. Las ojeras se habían marcado en su rostro y la suave respiración estaba acompasada. El chico estaba dormido.

Dean pensó en salir corriendo de ahí, aprovechando la oportunidad, pero algo lo detuvo. Le quitó el vaso de la mano y fue a la habitación por una manta o algo para cubrirlo. Sacó la colcha de la enorme cama que trató que no le llamara la atención, y la llevó hasta el dormido. Lo cubrió, con tal mala suerte, que el movimiento despertó al hombre, asustándolo. Castiel agarró su brazo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides? —le pregunta Castiel con la mirada intensa, demasiado cerca, a milímetros de su rostro.

Era extraño, pues Castiel hace poco parecía abatido y ahora, estaba alerta como si estuviera al acecho de su presa.

 **Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Un trabajo bien hecho

-6-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia** **: Lemon.**

 **Capítulo 6: Un trabajo bien hecho.**

—¿Qué decides? —le vuelve a preguntar Castiel, a milímetros de su rostro.

—Yo… yo… no creo…

Entonces, Castiel lo besó con una intensidad que le quitó el aliento. Nunca había recibido un beso así, lo cual lo dejó medio ido sin saber qué responder al movimiento inesperado. Lo tiraron al sofá con cuidado, sin dejar de besarlo y Dean no supo cómo terminó recostado en el sofá con Castiel encima de él, besándolo.

Esos besos estaban buenos y las manos sabían lo que hacían. Dean era un chico que le gustaba el sexo, pero el sexo con mujeres. Pocas veces se negaba a tener una aventura, pese a su corta edad, incluso había pensado en cobrarles a las chicas, pero no sabía cómo era eso, porque solo había salido con chicas de su edad. Para cobrar, tendrían que ser mujeres maduras o algo así, se imaginaba. Cuando pensó en venderse, ya estaba desesperado bajo la lluvia con su hermano enfermo y se le ocurrió la idea de un hombre, pero solo porque lo vio más fácil, no, porque le gustara. Sin embargo, estaba ahí en ese sofá con ese hombre y sus caricias le estaban confundiendo.

Castiel continuó, besándolo, no solo en la boca, sino en el cuello. Dean trató de quitárselo de encima, pero sintió una mano escurrirse en su pantalón y acariciarle la entrepierna. El calor lo invadió en un instante. Su cara se puso roja e iba decir algo, pero volvieron a besarlo. Esta vez, respondió al beso. La razón se le fue de la cabeza cuando sintió cómo lo masturbaban con esas manos grandes, gruesas, deliciosas. Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer. Cuando sintió que las manos fueron reemplazadas por algo más húmedo y delicioso, pegó un gemido y abrió los ojos para ver cómo se la chupaban. Con su mano trató de retirarlo, pero en vez de eso, Castiel lo miró sin dejar su tarea. Fue lo más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida, sintió incluso cómo se le ponía dura con solo mirar a ese hombre, hacer eso, con esa mirada intensa, el pelo revuelto, chupando, lamiendo, acariciando el tronco con la mano y sosteniéndole la mano a él, quien agarraba sus cabellos.

Dean no pudo emitir mucha resistencia, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un largo gemido que raspó su garganta. Luego, desnudo para abajo, sintió como le chupaban algo más abajo y le invadían su entrada, entonces, volvió a mirar excitado lo que estaba pasando. Vio con asombro como el otro tenía su trasero alzado hacia él y le estaba penetrando con la lengua mientras lo masturbaba con delicia. Su lengua pasaba por varias partes, pero cuando chupó sus testículos, Dean gimió con insistencia. La mano dejó de acariciarlo, porque estaba muy duro, la lengua siguió copulando y después fueron unos dedos, que no dolieron como él esperaba.

Castiel había usado lubricante para preparar a Dean. Sabía que era su primera vez y quería que fuera algo bueno. No pensó que al chico le gustaría tanto, pero él lo estaba también disfrutando, así que siguió con eso mientras se sacaba su miembro para lubricarlo también. No pudo hacerlo, porque descuidaba a Dean, así que bajó su trasero al sofá y con una mano siguió, estimulando al chico por atrás mientras, con su otra mano, se bajaba los pantalones hasta la rodilla. El chico lo vio masturbarse y en vez de salir corriendo como pensó, fue a besar sus labios con una pasión contagiosa.

Entre los dos se desnudaron por completo. Se quitaron los elegantes trajes para olvidarlos en el suelo, lo cual era una fortuna, porque no los ensuciarían. Los dos estaban muy excitados, y parecían fuera de control sino fuera por Castiel, quien sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a ponerse encima del chico con besos, abrazos, caricias en los glúteos y luego puso la punta en su entrada. Dean abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo entraban en él, gimió por la intrusión, pero su culo estaba tan caliente que clamaba su intrusión hasta el fondo. Se lamió los labios.

—¡Oooooh! —dijo cuando llegaron al fondo de su ser.

El hombre comenzó a moverse con una de sus piernas alzadas y los golpes lo volvían loco.

—¡Ah, sí, ah, sí! —decía el chico.

Las dos piernas se las abrieron y se las pusieron en la cintura del otro. Lo besaron, y el movimiento aumentó con una penetración rápida, profunda. Dean abrazó al hombre para balancearse también con ritmo. También besó todo lo que pudo, tocó más abajo, lo glúteos movedizos, duros al igual que el instrumento de penetración. Sintió las caricias en sus pezones, el agarre de su trasero, el estímulo de su pene entre los abdómenes y no pudo más.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gritó.

Castiel se detuvo y dio golpes lentos, pero certeros en el punto indicado. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y terminó de venirse con esos orgasmos extraños e igual de espectaculares.

Sintió un gruñido delicioso y supo que era Castiel, quien también se venía. Para ser su primera vez con un hombre, había resultado increíble de verdad.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que aceptas ser mi chico —le dijo Castiel, todavía dentro de él.

Dean se puso rojo como un tomate, más de lo estaba, cosa que parecía imposible. Castiel aprovechó para besarlo, Dean se tensó, pero luego se relajó. Momentos después, Dean dormitaba. Se había relajado mucho, además, que apenas había dormido bien con el problema de su hermano. Castiel lo guió hasta la cama, como quien guía un borracho que no puede sostenerse solo, y lo acostó en las deliciosas y mullidas sábanas. Castiel tomó una ducha, se secó el cabello y se acostó al lado de Dean. Apagó la luz para dormir.

Despertaron abrazados, es decir, Castiel lo abrazaba. Dean sintió vergüenza y también miedo de moverse.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Castiel.

—Eeeeeh, bien —dijo Dean con inseguridad.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Me gustaría primero bañarme.

—Me parece bien.

Dean salió del abrazo de forma lenta, viendo que el otro soltaba su agarre, pero al salir de la cama se vio desnudo y una puntada de dolor le atizó las entrañas. Agarró una almohada y se tapó las partes íntimas, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

—Ahí encima tienes un overol —dijo Castiel, señalando un sofá pequeño.

El chico tomó la prenda con una mano y reemplazó la almohada. Vistió el overol, aunque igual en el proceso se le vio algo y partió rumbo a la sala de baño, preguntando su ubicación.

Mientras tanto, Castiel pidió el desayuno y se vistió con rapidez. El desayuno llegó cuando este estaba revisando los documentos de la noche pasada.

Dean salió del baño con el overol, sandalias y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Aquí está tu ropa. Te esperé para que tomemos el desayuno juntos —dijo Castiel.

Dean no dijo nada, miró los documentos sobre la mesa y se sentó a desayunar con él.

El café estaba exquisito con esa crema, realmente buena. Dean se engulló unos buenos trozos de pay, mientras veía como Castiel solo se tomaba una taza de té, ojeando de vez en cuando los documentos.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó el chico con la boca llena de merengue.

Castiel levantó la vista y dejó los documentos a un lado.

—No, eso es lo malo, no tiene nada de interesante a diferencia de ti —dijo con sugerencia el maldito.

Dean se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Todavía le dolía el trasero de la noche pasada.

—Inias te llevará al hospital. Supongo que quieres ver a tu hermano. Luego, te acompañará a tu casa para la mudanza —dijo con seriedad Castiel.

El chico casi saltó de su asiento con sorpresa y enojo.

—¿De cuál mudanza hablas? —preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

—La tuya, por supuesto, y la de tu hermano. Vivirán en un departamento del centro.

—¡Qué!, pe… pe… pero… ¡Estás loco! —chilló Dean horrorizado.

—Es por tu propia seguridad.

Dean se tranquilizó de improviso, aquí había algo más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean.

—Vives cerca del territorio de "Los Demonios". Si se enteran ellos, que están ustedes conmigo, los lastimarán. Tenía pensado mandar a mis hombres a tu casa para que recogieran todas tus cosas y las llevaran al departamento, pero prefiero que tú embales tus pertenencias y las de tu hermano para tu mayor privacidad.

—¡Oh, vaya qué considerado en respetar mi privacidad! —dijo con ironía.

—Lo hago, aunque no lo creas. Ahora trabajas para mí. No puedes vivir ahí.

—¡No soy tu esclavo! —gritó Dean con enojo y se levantó de la silla.

—En ningún momento dije eso. Dije que "trabajabas" para mí.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿ser tu puta? Bonito trabajo.

—Puedes pagarme lo que me debes y seguir con tu vida, o puedes joderte y darle un futuro mejor a tu familia —Castiel lo dijo con tanto sentimiento, que parecía hablar de sí mismo —. Como sea, debes ir al hospital a ver a tu hermano. Inias vendrá a buscarte.

Castiel se levantó también de la silla, tomó sus documentos y salió de la habitación.

Dean quedó parado un buen rato antes de reaccionar. Después se sintió como un idiota ahí parado, así que se fue a vestir. Ni siquiera había preguntado a cuánto ascendía la deuda, aunque estaba seguro que cualquiera cantidad no podría pagarla. Ni siquiera tenía una moneda en los bolsillos para tomar el bus.

Suspiró con fastidio, fue donde estaban las bandejas del desayuno y comió todo lo que pudo. Como quedaron cosas, buscó una bolsa en la cocina tipo americana. Tuvo que abrir varios muebles y encontró una que vio bastante elegante, pero servía para el propósito. La devolvería otro día, ya que tenía la costumbre de llevarse los restos de comida para sobrevivir. Llenó la bolsa con todo lo que pudo, justo en el momento en que golpearon la puerta.

Era Inias, vestido de traje negro.

—¿Te llevo la bolsa? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No, gracias. —Dean hizo el quite.

Salieron hasta el taxi, que ahora ya no era un taxi, sino un vehículo negro muy elegante. Inias le abrió la puerta de atrás. El chico lo quedó mirando, pero subió en silencio.

En el hospital, Dean no pudo evitar casi correr hasta la habitación de su hermano. Lo encontró muy divertido con el doctor Gabriel.

—¡Dean! —gritó Sam, radiante de felicidad—. Wow, ¡te ves increíble!

Es que llevaba el traje de la noche pasada. Dean se ruborizó un poco, más por la mirada del doctor que por otra cosa.

—Ya sé que me veo guapo —respondió con diversión— ¿Cómo estás, Sammy?

—Muy bien, no puedo moverme mucho, pero el doctor dijo que podía irme a casa pasado mañana.

—¿En serio? —dijo Dean con felicidad—. Eso es fabuloso.

—¿Qué tal Dean? —le dijo el pesado doctor —. Los dejo entonces, debo hacer mis rondas. Pórtate bien, Sam.

—Sí, doctor.

Gabriel salió de la habitación. Dean se acercó a la cama de su hermano, quien todavía tenía el suero puesto y la máquina conectada, viendo su pulso. Estuvo con él toda la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde salió a comerse las sobras mientras a su hermano lo alimentaban.

—Vamos a la cafetería a almorzar —invitó Inias.

—No, gracias, no quiero que la deuda crezca —dijo con fastidio.

—¿Uh? No deberás nada. Yo invito, vamos.

Dean lo miró sospechoso, pero aceptó, porque el olor que venía del comedor del hospital era exquisito. Conversando con Inias, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre la familia del mafioso, como por ejemplo, el gran cariño que le tenía Inias a su hermano Castiel.

—… Aniki me prestó sus juguetes y me llamó hermano… —habló de su adopción.

"Aniki" era como le decía Inias a Castiel. Inias era hijo de un subordinado del padre de Castiel, quien quedó huérfano y sin ningún lugar a donde ir. No tenía otros parientes, así que la familia Novak lo adoptó a los cuatro años de edad. Lo habían criado como un hijo más, estudió sicología en la universidad, pero prefirió volver a la familia y trabajar con ellos.

—Los camiones de la mudanza estarán a tu disposición en la tarde, podemos ir después de almuerzo a empacar las cosas.

Dean quedó con la cuchara del postre a medio camino ¿Ahora qué respondería?

—Tengo pagado el alquiler hasta fin de mes —dijo Dean como buscando una excusa para evitar lo inevitable.

—No te preocupes por eso, hablaremos con el encargado y entregaremos la llave. Vivirás en el centro de la ciudad y podrás ir al colegio con tu hermano…

—¿Cómo? ¿Me dejarán ir a la escuela? —dijo sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, todos debemos ir al colegio.

—¿Sabes cuánto le debo a Castiel? —preguntó Dean.

—Bueno, salvó la vida de tu hermano y te salvó de terminar en un callejón oscuro, herido y quizás, muerto —fue la respuesta simple de Inias.

Dean pestañeó varias veces.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Dean, confundido, ya que esa no era la pregunta, sino cuánto dinero debía.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Dean recordó.

—A propósito de eso —continuó Dean con seriedad—. Quiero darte las gracias por salvar a Sam.

—Ya te dije que no fui yo quién lo salvó, fue Aniki. Él me pidió que llevara al niño al hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba tan mal como para ir al hospital? —le pareció extraño y sospechoso.

—Solo pensó que si tú estabas tan desesperado al punto de vender tu cuerpo a cualquiera, entonces, tu hermano debía estar muy enfermo como para terminar en el hospital.

—Pero él no me conoce —dijo Dean sorprendido.

—No, pero lo presiente.

—A poco tiene poderes sobrenaturales —dijo Dean con burla.

—Los tiene —aseguró Inias con una sonrisa enigmática.

Dean no supo si estaba, tomándole el pelo o no.

—Vamos, tú hermano ya debe de haber terminado su almuerzo también —le dijo Inias, levantándose del asiento.

Estuvo un rato más con Sam y luego partió con Inias a su casa para empacar. No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero mientras buscaba la manera de salir del lío en que se había metido, mejor seguir la corriente y hacer bien el "trabajo".

 **Fin capítulo 6**


	7. Mejor ángel conocido que diablo

-7-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia** **: Lemon.**

 **Capítulo 7: Mejor ángel conocido que diablo por conocer.**

Empacó todo lo importante en unas cajas que Inias había traído en el maletero. No eran muchas las cosas que tenían y todo era viejo, pero tenía cosas importantes como las fotos y algunos recuerdos. Cuando llegó el camión de la mudanza, Dean fue a hablar con el encargado para avisar que se iba y dejarle la llave. El hombre se mostró sorprendido, Dean le dio las gracias por todo y salió a ver al camión, el cual le dio pena ver lo vacío que estaba con sus pocas cosas amontonadas en el centro, ya que no se llevó ningún mueble, porque no eran suyos.

—Debo pasar al trabajo a despedirme —dijo Dean un tanto triste.

—Pasaremos de camino —informó Inias.

No anduvieron mucho en el auto, cuando llegaron a un centro de comida rápida. Dean fue donde su jefe, seguido por su guardaespaldas.

—Quédate aquí, ¿sí? —le pidió a Inias fuera del local.

Dean habló con su jefe, quien no era muy buena leche, le explicó que dejaba el trabajo, pero fue informado que estaba despedido por faltar. No dijo nada, pues como cobraba por día, no le dieron ni una moneda. Se despidió de las chicas, quienes eran realmente las que estaban tristes, aunque no las conocía demasiado, y es que en ese lugar los empleados iban y venían muy seguido.

El camino fue largo, Dean pocas veces había estado en el centro de la ciudad, generalmente para llegar ahí se debía tomar el tren. Dean quedó con la boca abierta al llegar al enorme y elegante edificio. Tomaron el ascensor, el cual no se detuvo hasta el final.

—Este es el penhouse de mi Aniki. Ahora es la casa de Sam y tuya —informó Inias.

Dean todavía no salía del shock. El departamento era increíble, demasiado grande, lujoso y bello para los dos.

—Pe… pe… pe… pero esto es demasiado —tartamudeó, Dean.

—¡Bah!, no te preocupes. Te ayudaré a instalarte y te enseñaré el lugar.

Mientras le daban el tur, Dean pensó que al menos no iba a vivir con Castiel en esa mansión lujosa lleno de mafiosos. Se sintió un poco desilusionado, aunque no identificó la razón.

El departamento, tenía dos habitaciones con cama matrimonial. Unos closet enormes donde colgó sus dos trajes. Baños contiguos. Un hermoso living, ventanales que daban a la ciudad desde las alturas. Cocina americana, finísima. Un comedor, biblioteca, salón de juegos y una sala de baño con jacuzzi.

Inias le ayudó a instalar la comida, que compraron en el market, en la cocina. Dean puso sus sobras del desayuno, en el refrigerador, para sorpresa de su guardaespaldas. Este también le enseñó a manejar la enorme TV y la consola del salón de juegos donde también había una mesa de pool.

Cuando terminaron, Inias le entregó la llave y le dijo que cenarían con Castiel. Dean lo quedó mirando asustado, pero el otro no se dio por enterado. Camino a la mansión Novak, Dean iba asustado, seguramente, el depravado ese quería otra sesión de sexo. Sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Tuvo que reconocer que la mansión era mucho más increíble que el departamento. Ahora que no estaba tan estresado como la primera vez, pudo apreciar más el lugar. Eso sí, estaba lleno de hombres vestidos con trajes elegantes, los cuales saludaban a Inias con mucho respeto.

Esperaron en un salón comedor gigante donde llegó también Balthazar. Se saludaron con Inias y también lo saludó a él. No entendió mucho las conversaciones de los hermanos, pero era algo relacionado con Rafael. La larga mesa estaba finamente adornada. A él lo pusieron a un lado de la cabecera de mesa, quien después se fijó era el lugar de Castiel, el cual llegó unos momentos después. Castiel saludó a todos y tomó asiento. Dio el vamos al comienzo de la cena con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los sirvientes colocaron el primer plato, sobre los otros platos, que ya estaban con anterioridad en la mesa. Dean quedó confundido, pues no sabía cuál de todos los cubiertos debía utilizar.

Castiel tomó un tenedor con una señal discreta donde los demás no se dieron cuenta por estar conversando en lo suyo y Dean supo que ese era el tenedor que debía usar, así que lo tomó para comenzar a comer una especie de ensalada que no pudo identificar. Casi le dio pena comérsela de lo linda que se veía en el plato. Preguntaron por su día, por su hermano y por su nuevo hogar. Dean trató de ser cortés y responder todas las preguntas de Balthazar, ya que Castiel se limitaba a comer en silencio.

Balthazar habló de lo buen médico que era Gabriel, cómo se convirtió en jefe de cirujanos del hospital. También de que pudo tener su clínica privada, pero que él no había querido, pues deseaba hacerlo por sus propios medios. Dean estaba pensando en cómo el doctor podría ser parte de la mafia.

—Gabriel no está en el negocio familiar. Él está dedicado a su vocación —dijo Castiel.

Por un momento Dean pensó que realmente, Castiel tenía poderes sobrenaturales, ya que leyó su mente. Así que cada vez que venía el siguiente plato, miraba las manos de Castiel a ver cuál cubierto tomaba. Castiel lo hacía rápido y de forma lenta comía, algo bastante bueno para él, porque podía identificar, claramente, lo que tenía que hacer para comerse el plato que le servían. El chico aprendió mucho en ese rato mientras los otros hablaban de negocios, ¿acaso no descansaban nunca de eso? Por ese lado, Dean se enteró que Castiel todavía no firmaba los documentos que le pasó Rafael y Balthazar estaba nervioso por ello.

Dean terminó con un helado exquisito de café. Ningún otro hermano llegó a cenar con ellos, supuso que estaban ocupados, aunque era triste, o al menos eso pensaba, que si los hermanos trabajaban con Castiel, por lo menos vinieran a cenar con él. Tampoco había una mamá en la mesa, debía estar muerta al igual que el padre. Inias le había contado en el almuerzo, que el padre de la familia murió de un ataque cardíaco. Identificó el dolor de Inias, ya que era igual al suyo. Dean también perdió a su padre e identificaba ese dolor y lo vio en Inias, pese a que él no era hijo de sangre de la familia, Inias es tan hermano de Castiel como Balthazar o como los de sangre. Eso pudo notarlo también en la forma de comportarse de los hermanos a la mesa. Si bien, Castiel era el que daba las órdenes en la familia, los hermanos parecían no comportarse como los subordinados que eran. Hablaban con él como un hermano, salvo que Inias lo llamaba Aniki, pero más parecía un apodo cuando se dirigía a Castiel.

—No seas cabezota Cassie, firma el contrato antes que Rafael venga a tocarme las pelotas.

—Aniki te tocará las pelotas a ti, si el contrato resulta ser un Caballo de Troya— dice Inias.

—¿De qué Caballo de Troya hablas, idiota?

—¿Eso es un troyano? —pregunta Castiel con curiosidad.

—¡Qué! —exclaman los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Troyano es un tipo de virusss… —Dean se calló al ver las miradas que le lanzaban los hermanos.

Dean volvió a concentrarse en el postre.

—Como sea, ¿firmarás? —siguió Balthazar.

—No te tocaré las pelotas —respondió Castiel.

Dean escupió el helado, el cual voló a través de la mesa y cayó al suelo. Todos siguieron la trayectoria del proyectil, pero Castiel tomó una servilleta y se la pasó. Dean quiso cavar un hoyo y meter la cabeza dentro.

—Tranquilo, Aniki lo hace todo el tiempo —le dice Inias con una sonrisa.

—No siempre —respondió Castiel medio avergonzado.

Balthazar se tapa la boca, ya que está a punto de largarse a reír.

—Okay Cassie, haz lo que estimes conveniente. Me las arreglaré con Rafael —dijo Balthazar, levantándose de la mesa—. Ahora iré al club, tengo un "ménage à trois" con un par de chicos hermosos. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro —guiñó un ojo a Dean.

"¿Una mena… qué?" —pensó Dean.

Estuvieron un rato más sentados a la mesa, tomando el café final o el té, en el caso de Castiel. Después salieron juntos del comedor e Inias tomó otro camino. Dean se extrañó.

—¿No me llevarás al departamento? —le preguntó Dean.

Inias miró a Castiel y luego a Dean.

—No, hoy te quedas aquí con Aniki, mañana vendré a buscarte para llevarte donde Sam y haremos los trámites para que empieces el colegio —respondió Inias.

—Espera, no quiero quedarme con él —dijo Dean medio desesperado.

Castiel estaba detrás de él y sintió su mirada en la espalda. Tragó saliva.

—Está bien si quiere irse contigo —sonó desilusionado el jefe de la mafia.

Dean se sorprendió que no lo obligara o algo parecido. Se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad y algo en él se movió.

—¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Traigo a uno de los chicos del club? —preguntó Inias.

Dean quedó de piedra, pues lo iban a reemplazar con facilidad y si lo reemplazaban, no tenía trabajo y si no tenía trabajo, no podría sacar a Sam del hospital…

—Podría ser. —Castiel puso cara pensativa.

El chico se asustó, porque imaginó que si él no cumplía con el trato, Castiel simplemente lo dejaría y tendría que prostituirse en el club. Eso significaba acostarse con varios hombres en vez de solo con uno. Acostarse solo con uno era mejor, al menos ya sabía el carácter del sujeto, aunque no mucho, pero como decía su padre: "mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer". Para él, quien estaba recién entrando al mundo de la prostitución, se le hacía difícil comenzar con este oficio a causa de su orgullo, pero estaba obligado por su hermano y por él. No lo había pensado mucho cuando se ofreció en esa esquina, estaba motivado por la desesperación, pero si no se hubiera topado con los mafiosos, quizás estuviera muerto junto con su hermano, o en el mejor de los casos, hubiera conseguido un par de billetes que no le hubieran servido para nada a su hermano y se hubiera muerto igual. Ellos tenían que sobrevivir como sea y si eso significaba convertirse en una puta, lo haría.

—¿Qué dices Castiel? Dejaré a Dean en su casa y te traeré otro chico —dijo Inias.

—No —saltó Dean—, digo, no es necesario. Me quedaré.

Inias sonrió al despedirse. Castiel lo guió a su habitación en un ala alejada del centro de la mansión. Tuvieron que subir unas escaleras enormes, muy elegantes bajo las miradas de los hombres vestidos de negro. Dean iba detrás de él, admirando el lugar. Eso en realidad era una mansión salida de alguna película antigua, donde vivían señoras en corsé con largos y vaporosos vestidos. Una vez vio una película así en la TV. Tan entretenido estaba mirando las pinturas en las murallas con retratos pomposos de gente de otros tiempos, los candelabros de cristales, los relieves de los techos y la suavidad de la manilla de la escalera, la cual se atrevió a tocar, que olvidó lo nervioso que debería estar por ir a la habitación de Castiel donde tendría sexo con él. Así que cuando llegó y lo invitaron a pasar, solo tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de dar un paso hacia adentro.

—Voy al baño y vuelvo —dijo Castiel.

Dean pasó la mirada por el lugar, viendo que no le hacía ninguna justicia a la habitación principal del departamento. La cama era enorme con cuatro pilares, en sus cuatro esquinas que sostenían un techo adornado con cortinas claras vaporosas. Las paredes eran exquisitas y los muebles igual, todo era deliciosamente antiguo. Un escritorio de la época victoriana cerca de los ventanales. Un mueble con espejo incorporado, parecía un peinador. A los pies de la cama había una especie de baúl, pero acorchado, también había un diván muy elegante con relieves redondos.

Suspiró, había muchos lugares para tener sexo en esa habitación. Al mal paso darle prisa, así que comenzó a sacarse la ropa, la cual la dejó encima del baúl acolchado, y se paró desnudo al centro de la habitación sin saber dónde ponerse. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a moverse de ese sitio, porque apareció Castiel, quien lo quedó mirando con intensidad.

El chico tragó saliva y quiso vestirse en el acto, pero el de ojos azules ya estaba besándolo, con un fuego abrasador, que lo hizo retroceder sin soltar el beso. Cuando su espalda tocó la fría pared, supo que estaba atrapado y no había vuelta atrás. Así que dejó que las manos expertas lo tocaran y calentaran su piel.

Una mano tocó su entrepierna y él dio un respingo divertido, que hizo sacar una sonrisa muy perturbadora. Lo besaron en el cuello, en las tetillas mientras lo masturbaban. Luego los ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad que lo hicieron sonrojar. Castiel sacó una botellita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se embetunó con eso los dedos, frente a la mirada curiosa y excitada de Dean. Procedió a besarlo, un beso muy arrebatador que lo subió a las nubes, pero que lo bajaron de esa nube, cuando sintió la intrusión del dedo en su cavidad.

—Sshhh, tranquilo, relájate —dijo la voz sexy y sumamente ronca en su oído.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sonido de esa voz e hizo lo que le sugerían. Las penetraciones del dedo se volvieron deliciosas, pronto otro dedo le acompañó para sacarle gemidos.

—Ven, voltéate —fue la orden, aunque no lo parecía.

Dean se volteó a la pared con ayuda de Castiel, quien se puso detrás de él, tocando su cuerpo.

—¿No te sacarás la ropa? —preguntó Dean con inocencia.

—¿Quieres que me la quite? —esa voz sexy de nuevo en su oído.

—Nnno, no, sino quieres.

—Lo haré, me la quitaré toda, pero antes…

Y eso fue una sentencia, porque inmediatamente sintió la punta del otro, presionando su entrada. Dean se tensó al instante, entonces sintió una caricia en su columna vertebral.

—Cálmate, dime cuándo me detenga.

Esa voz volvió a relajarlo.

—Es… estoy, bien —dijo Dean.

—Ok, abre un poco las piernas e inclínate más —la voz tranquilizaba.

Dean fue atraído al cuerpo del otro, puso las palmas de sus manos en la pared e hizo lo que le dijo, levantando un poco el trasero, entonces, la punta entró con suavidad. La respiración se agitó y sintió como su pene crecía hasta ponerse duro, mientras el otro pene, entraba con suavidad, lentitud, hasta las profundidades de su ser.

—Aaaah —dijo cuando sintió el tope.

Castiel comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano y con la otra, acariciaba su vientre. Eso lo hizo gemir y agachó la cabeza. Dean comenzó a elevarse cuando empezaron a follarlo con lentitud. El retiro no le agradaba, pero la entrada era exquisita. Castiel lo hacía tan suave que Dean apenas tenía dolor, además que lo estimulaba por delante, buscando esos puntos eróticos para excitar al chico al máximo.

El mafioso tenía mucha experiencia, porque dirigía un club de citas nada inocente y él debía saber de su negocio. Por lo menos, eso pensaba el chico.

Dean comenzó a gemir más, así que aumentó un poco el ritmo. El chico arqueó la espalda cuando sintió las bolas chocar con sus propias bolas y quiso más de ese contacto. Pegó más su trasero al pene, aumentado el contacto. Castiel tomó por delante a Dean, con su mano, y presionó las bolas contra sus propias bolas cuando se pegó al trasero del otro.

—¡Oooooooooooooh! —gritó Dean, pues le tocaron ese punto interno.

—¡Ah, Dean!

El chico chorreó líquido pre seminal. Castiel con la otra mano, tomó la barbilla de Dean y lo hizo hacia un lado, hacia su hombro donde le dio un beso, acariciando su garganta. El ritmo fue marcado por ese ligero empuje del final, donde demoraba un poco más la separación y cuando lo hacían, esperaban ansiosos la arremetida final donde quedaban pegados. El ritmo fue más rápido, pero el golpe final siempre fue duradero, por eso no alcanzaron un ritmo delirante.

Castiel masturbó al chico de forma deliciosa hasta que este gimió con constancia.

—Ah, ah, ah —decía.

Hasta que llegó, a no aguantarlo más, y su líquido chorreó la mano del otro, salpicando la pared en un orgasmo muy satisfactorio. Dos movimientos más dentro de él y Castiel se corrió dentro.

—¡Aaarggggg! —gritó Castiel.

Dean sintió sus piernas flaquear, pero Castiel lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo a la cama. Se sintió un poco tonto, pese a lo cómodo que estaba. Más cómodo estuvo entre las mullidas sábanas, que no se dio cuenta cuando lo limpiaron, ni cuando Castiel se desnudó para acostarse a su lado. Pensó que a lo mejor, volverían a tener sexo. Trató de descansar un rato por si eso pasaba, pero no pasó, sino a la mañana siguiente.

 **Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Aprender el oficio es de profesionales

-8-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia** **: Lemon.**

 **Capítulo 8: Aprender el oficio es de profesionales.**

No lo hicieron en la cama, fue en la ducha. Castiel le enseñó el sexo oral, cosa obligado a aprender por la naturaleza de su oficio. No supo en realidad cómo llegó a esa instancia, donde estaba arrodillado con el agua de la ducha escurriendo por su cuerpo. Solo sabía que cuando despertaron en la cama, él estaba dispuesto a darle sexo oral, pero Castiel lo había detenido y lo pospusieron hasta la ducha.

—Es como un beso, Dean, no debes morderme, esconde los dientes, así —dijo Castiel, tomando una de las manos del chico.

Dean miró como hipnotizado cómo Castiel se metía su dedo índice en la boca y le chupaba el dedo. Besar y chupar dedos, sí, lo sabía, lo que no sabía era chupar lo otro, pero si la teoría era la misma, la puso en práctica.

Al principio fue complicado. Le costaba esconder los dientes, así que comenzó a lamerlo como una paleta y Castiel tenía razón en elegir la ducha para esto, pues no daba asco a causa del agua.

—Eso, usa la lengua —aconsejó el otro.

Una vez probó su propio semen y no le desagradó demasiado, pero eso era porque era el suyo. Ahora debía probar el de otro.

—Usa la mano también.

Besó la punta, usando la lengua como si lo otro fuera la lengua. Fascinado sintió el despertar de ese miembro. Mientras más duro se ponía, más grande era. Trató de meterlo profundo en su boca, pero no pudo y le dio arcadas.

—Tranquilo, no hagas eso, es muy pronto. Debes relajar la garganta para lograr meterla toda, pero lleva tiempo, no seas impaciente. Puedes compensarlo con tus manos, la parte fuera de tu boca.

"La parte fuera de tu boca" era casi todo, solo la punta y unos centímetros más, tenía dentro chocando contra su mejilla interna. Al menos lograron un ritmo, marcado con suavidad por la palma de la mano de Castiel sobre su cabeza. La elasticidad de la mejilla logró meterlo un poco más adentro, mientras usaba sus manos también excitando el tronco. Sintió la mano en su cabeza agarrar con suavidad sus cabellos.

—Ah, sí, muy bien Dean… Aaaah… bueno…

El corazón de Dean se agitó al escuchar esa voz y puso más empeño en darle placer: chupando, acariciando y lamiendo. Castiel gemía divino entre las nubes de vapor de la ducha. Algo le decía que estaba a punto, pero cuando iba a aumentar el ritmo, Castiel se retiró de su boca y el líquido le saltó en la cara, que enseguida el agua de la ducha limpió. Dean vio sorprendido cómo salía el líquido restante, así que lo ayudó a expulsarlo con la mano mientras la lluvia de agua limpiaba. Sin embargo, antes de la última gota, Dean la tomó con su mano y probó el semen de Castiel. Sacó la lengua en un gesto de amargo y esta la limpió el agua, aprovechando de enjuagarse la boca. Un ligero gusto, no tan desagradable, quedó en su lengua.

Castiel le dio un beso exquisito, largo, antes de terminar de bañarse e ir a desayunar.

Dean pasó toda la mañana entre el hospital y haciendo trámites del colegio, el cual le dio un poco de miedo, porque era privado y parecía una universidad de lo pomposa que era. Empezaría, provisionalmente, la semana que venía, en el mismo grado que Sam. Al menos estarían juntos.

En la tarde, se juntaron con Castiel en una tienda muy extraña, donde le tomaron las medidas para su uniforme. Castiel lo miraba con inquisición a todos los trajes que se ponía, porque también compraron otras ropas. El traje era tan elegante como una tenida formal de etiqueta de color negro también. La corbata tenía rayas blancas oblicuas. La insignia un escudo medieval con alas negras.

Luego, fueron por los artículos de librería y compraron tantas cosas, que nunca pensó existían. Al chico esto ya lo superaba, solo era arrastrado de tienda en tienda mientras lo llenaban de cosas. Lo último que lo hizo reaccionar fue la tienda de tecnología, donde compraron para él y para su hermano, celulares, pendrives, discos duros, laptops y tablets.

—Oigan, esperen, ¿por qué tanta cosa? —preguntó ya confundido el pobre chico.

—Lo necesitarás para el colegio —dijo Castiel como si fuera obvio.

—Pensé que solo necesitaba libros.

Castiel se quedó mirando con Inias.

—Tienes razón, nos faltan esos —concluyó Castiel.

—¡Qué!

Partieron a la librería y compraron unos libros tan caros, que Dean casi cayó de espaldas. Lo peor es que compraron dos de cada uno, ¿para qué, si con uno bastaba? Tanto derroche terminó por dolerle la cabeza a Dean, todo eso no hacía más que aumentar la deuda. No saldría de las garras de la mafia ni en mil años.

Suspiró cansado.

"Al menos, Sam se beneficiará con esto" —pensó Dean.

Sam podría ir a la universidad, porque era muy estudioso e inteligente. Él siempre hablaba de lograr una beca. Así que si lograba la beca, quizás su deuda no fuera tanta y podría vivir bien, dedicarse a sus estudios sin preocupaciones y volverse un profesional.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Castiel.

—Pienso en Sam, a él le gusta el estudio —respondió con orgullo.

—Eso es bueno, podrá ir a la universidad, entonces.

Dean lo miró sorprendido, pues era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

En la noche, volvió a quedarse en casa de Castiel. Debía pagar las compras. Esta vez, los dos desnudos sobre la cama, comenzaron los besos y las caricias. Sin apuro, como si tuvieran toda la noche, y era así.

Largo rato se besaron, abrazados. Castiel encima de él también besaba su cuello, lamía su pecho y masturbaba a Dean con lentitud. Dean exploraba los duros músculos de la espalda del otro, el cual bajó hasta su entrepierna para darle una exquisita felación.

Castiel tomó la botellita del lubricante que tenía en el velador y se embetunó los dedos. Dean abrió y recogió las piernas para darle más facilidad hasta ponerse duro por completo.

También quiso chupar, así que lo bajaron hasta la entrepierna y lo metió en la boca, tal como lo hizo en la mañana, pero esta vez, bajó un poco más y lamió las bolsas. Como si hubiera hecho una travesura, volvió a meterse el pene en la boca para terminar de ponerlo duro.

—Suficiente —le dijo Castiel—, ven aquí.

Lo atrajo y le dio el largo beso de costumbre. Lo puso boca abajo en la cama con una almohada bajo su cadera que le levantaba el trasero, luego le abrió las piernas y le metió el pene por el ano. La punta primero, después se fue deslizando más y más hasta las profundidades. Dean arqueó la espalda.

—Aaaah.

Cuando estuvo al fondo, se acomodaron ambos. Dean sintió las bolas pegarse en su trasero.

—Ooooooh —dijo con quejido sensual.

Castiel salió y después entró. Dean agarró las almohadas bajo su cabeza mientras sentía como lo follaban hasta lo más profundo. Si antes no había explorado algo ese pene, ahora de seguro lo tocó. ¡Y cómo lo tocaban!

El movimiento se hizo más rápido, meciendo su cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas. Dean comenzó a gemir sin control.

—Ah, ah, ah… —gemía.

—Dean, Dean… Dean… —repetía Castiel.

El movimiento se volvió en delirio. La carne chocaba y producía un ruido muy erótico que no había escuchado antes a causa de lo suave que fue, pero ahora, Castiel lo hacía con mucha pasión. Dean sintió lo que era tener sexo con un hombre, el peso de un hombre sobre sí, y su vientre se inflamó, su cuerpo se sonrojó. Los gemidos se mezclaban con los gruñidos, con los sonidos y el olor del sexo. Dean abandonó su cuerpo a las embestidas y se sintió mecer, una y otra vez mientras entraban en él, en su cuerpo, tocaban algo en su interior que lo estremecía por todos lados y lo volvía loco.

—Sí, así, ah… me gusta… Cas… ah…

—Dean… oh… ¡Dios!...

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron. Dean abrió los ojos como platos y sintió llenarse.

—Aaaaaah. —Dean también se corrió.

—Arrggrr, Deannn…

El cuerpo sudoroso de Castiel cayó sobre él y buscó su boca por encima de su hombro. Dean lo besó mientras todavía seguía pegado a él.

Descansaron un rato y después se metieron bajo las sábanas, pero Castiel las tiró para atrás y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez lo tomó igual que la primera vez, con él boca arriba, con las piernas en los hombros de Castiel, donde este procedió a penetrarlo con la lengua.

Eso fue una delicia, porque además de eso, sus manos atacaban por delante. Dean comenzó a moverse también, pues era rico, le gustaba y esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijo mientras lo hacía, le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago. Pronto Dean rodeó la cintura de Castiel mientas era penetrado, otra vez, con un ritmo muy parecido al anterior con los mismo ruidos sonoros, pero con la gran diferencia de una avalancha de besos exquisitos que lo elevaban fuera de este mundo, hasta el orgasmo.

En la madrugada, Dean se levantó al baño. Para esto, tuvo que saltar varios obstáculos. Primero, desenredarse de los brazos y piernas de Castiel. Segundo, buscar el interruptor a oscuras, que encendía la lámpara del velador de su lado. Tercero, salir de la cama sin que las piernas le flaqueen, ya que le dolía el trasero. Antes no le había dolido tanto, porque fue suave, ahora fue sexo duro, es decir, normal, pero duro para él, ya que no estaba acostumbrado. Al menos el baño ya lo conocía.

De regreso, antes de acostarse, memorizó donde estaba el interruptor de la luz y se acostó, pero sin querer vio al durmiente que tenía a su lado. Castiel era hermoso cuando dormía, se veía tan tranquilo y pacífico, que parecía indefenso. Dean sonrió de forma imperceptible y después se acostó. Estiró la mano y apagó la luz.

Por la mañana, ya no le dolía tanto el trasero. Le dio a Castiel sexo oral en la ducha, esta vez recibió el semen en su boca y se lavó la misma, con el agua de lluvia. Recibió ese largo beso que le encantaba. Después, se fueron a desayunar.

Fue al hospital, Sam debía salir ese día, pero el doctor lo dejó dos días más, porque tenía anemia y estaba un poco desnutrido. Dean lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Imposible no saberlo con la mala alimentación que tenían. Al menos ahora podían tratar a su hermano como corresponde.

—Lo siento, Dean —dijo su hermanito lleno de tristeza.

—No te preocupes por nada. Yo estoy bien y tengo un buen trabajo —respondió Dean.

—Pero, esto solo aumentará las deudas.

—Ya te dije que tengo un buen trabajo y puedo pagarlo.

—¿En serio? —dijo ilusionado su hermano.

—En serio.

—¿Y de qué trabajas? —preguntó curioso con una sonrisa alegre.

"Ups" —pensó Dean. Decirle que era la puta del jefe yakuza de "Los Ángeles" no era para sentir orgullo de nadie.

—Tu hermano es el asistente personal de mi hermano Castiel —dijo Gabriel, salvando el día de Dean.

—¡Oh!, ¿de tu hermanito menor? —preguntó Sam asombrado.

Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza, sacando un dulce de su bolsillo y metiéndoselo en la boca. Dean pasó por varios estados de ánimo en un segundo.

—¡Wow! —continuó Sam—. Eso es fabuloso Dean. Su hermano es uno de los hombres más poderosos y adinerados de todo el Japón.

—Claro que lo es —aseguró Gabriel.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —preguntó Sam.

Dean salió de su mutismo, ya que estaba casi en shock con tantas preguntas que no sabía cómo responderlas.

—Balthazar me lo presentó —dijo Dean.

—¿Balthazar? —siguió, preguntando Sam.

—Es mi otro hermano —dice Gabriel.

—¿Eh?, ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —Sam se veía interesado.

Dean se sorprendió la forma de dirigirse al doctor con demasiada familiaridad.

—Ocho: Miguel, Lucifer, Uriel, Balthazar, Rafael, Inias, Castiel y yo —nombra contando con los dedos.

—¡Wow, ocho! Debió ser genial crecer con tantos hermanos para jugar.

—Es cierto, jugábamos mucho cuando éramos niños. Teníamos muchos juguetes y una gran casa. También hacíamos deportes juntos, por ejemplo, andábamos en bicicleta —Gabriel se ríe—. Hubieras visto, cuando pasábamos, la gente creía que se celebraba alguna competición.

—¡Me imagino! Debió ser muy divertido, ¿y ahora no lo hacen?

A estas alturas, Dean quedó relegado a segundo plano para sorpresa de él mismo. Sin embargo, vio la tristeza en la cara de Gabriel.

—No, no hacemos deportes juntos. Cuando murió mi padre, la familia se fracturó. Miguel y Lucifer se fueron, yo seguí con mis estudios de medicina, Castiel ocupó el cargo de cabeza de familia.

Algo hizo clic en Dean al escuchar esa historia.

—Algo de eso supe —dijo Dean—. Castiel tuvo que ocuparse de eso, pese a ser el menor, porque era uno de los hijos legítimos.

Gabriel lo miró con seriedad.

—Es cierto, pero… legalmente, todos somos legítimos. Mi padre reconoció a los hijos de su otra mujer y adoptó a Inias. El problema es que en la familia, mediante testamento, la sangre pura, o sea, los hijos de su esposa, deben heredar el mando de la familia, es una cuestión de tradición de mis antepasados, no instaurada por mi padre. Castiel pudo dejarme el cargo a mí, después de Miguel y Lucifer, me tocaba a mí esa responsabilidad. En ese tiempo, yo estaba terminando la universidad. Siempre quise ser médico, Castiel lo sabía, así que tomó mi lugar.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaste hacer eso? —preguntó Dean con un deje de molestia en la voz.

—Porque, fue muy tajante al respecto. No sé si lo has visto, pero cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay caso. Me liberó de la responsabilidad, argumentando un punto en el testamento referido a mí. Mi padre quería también que yo fuera médico, así que me liberó de esa responsabilidad, aunque él no tenía idea que Castiel tomaría el mando. El jefe debió ser Miguel o Lucifer en su defecto, pero terminó siendo, quien menos se esperaba: un chico de diecisiete años.

Así que a eso se refería Balthazar cuando dijo que Castiel creció rápido, aunque no era el primer chico que cargaba una responsabilidad que le quede grande.

—Parece un poco cabezota, porque sigue su instinto. A veces, es lo mejor que podemos hacer —dice Dean con simpleza.

Gabriel abre los ojos sorprendido con la respuesta de Dean.

—¡Qué! —le reprocha Dean a Gabriel.

—No, nada —dice Gabriel, dibujando una sonrisa—. Creo que mi hermanito se consiguió un buen asistente.

Si las miradas mataran, Gabriel hubiera caído fulminado en ese instante.

—Mi hermano será el mejor asistente —dice Sam todo orgulloso—. Él es muy fuerte e inteligente.

Dean quiso hacer un hoyo en el suelo y enterrar la cabeza. Su pobre hermano cuando supiera lo que en realidad era su heroico hermano…

—Por supuesto, Sam —dijo Gabriel con tono cariñoso.

—Es una pena lo de tus hermanos, Gabriel. Cuando uno pierde un padre, la familia debe estar unida, no quebrarse —explica Sam.

—Lo sé, debiera ser… —Gabriel quedó en silencio de improviso.

Dean miró con curiosidad a Gabriel. El rostro tan serio y triste contrastó con la reacción de Castiel frente al mismo tema de sus hermanos mayores.

—Deberías hablar con Miguel y Lucifer para que vuelvan a ser una familia —dijo Sam.

—No sé dónde están —dijo Gabriel.

—Pues, búscalos. A puesto que ellos también quieren volver con su familia —volvió arremeter Sam.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó con curiosidad Gabriel.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Sam—. Estoy seguro.

Dean sintió cierto orgullo de su hermanito, por ser tan inocente, bueno y compasivo. Sin embargo, no podía mentirle en todo, tenía que contarle lo del departamento y lo de la escuela. Así que lo contó de la forma más verdadera posible, diciéndole, que se habían mudado a petición de su jefe y, que volvería a la escuela junto con él, porque también era un requisito del trabajo.

Sam lo tomó tan maravillosamente bien, que no sospechó nada. Todo era tan increíble para Sam como si se hubieran sacado la lotería, que no sospechaba nada turbio debajo de tanta suerte. El problema era que Dean sabía que ellos jamás tuvieron suerte, pero si solo uno vivía en la cruda realidad, estaba bien para él. Podría vivir así, ningún problema, si hacía a su hermanito feliz.

 **Fin capítulo 8**


	9. Primer permiso oficial

-9-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia** **: Lemon.**

 **Capítulo 9: Primer permiso oficial.**

Después del hospital, se fue al departamento para terminar de ordenar todo lo comprado. También, ver los útiles para comenzar el colegio. Faltó comprar un bolso para llevar todas las cosas. Chequeó la lista de útiles, y todo estaba por dos, e incluso, por tres, pero no había ningún bolso. Buscó por el departamento si había algo para usar de bolso, pero solo encontró la mochila vieja de Sam toda parchada, que usaba para la escuela pública. Decidió que usaría ese, ya que iría él primero al colegio durante el tiempo de recuperación de Sam. La verdad estaba un poco asustado, porque no recordaba nada de lo estudiado, según él, solo lo básico de leer, escribir, sumar y restar, pero nada más.

En cuanto a la ropa, era muy formal y elegante, porque era un colegio privado. Colgó en el clóset su uniforme junto con los trajes que le compraron, para nada parecido a lo que usaría un chico de diecisiete años.

También pensó en comprar algunas verduras, ya que Sam saldría del hospital y necesitaría comer comida saludable. Lo malo era que no tenía ni un yen en su bolsillo. Quizás debería hablarlo con Castiel y pedirle un trabajo real, a lo mejor convertirse en su asistente de verdad, aunque poco o nada sabía de ese trabajo. Suspiró agotado de pensar tanto, pues ahora era "propiedad" del jefe de la mafia yakuza y de solo pensarlo, le dolía la cabeza.

Inias golpeó la puerta y Dean le abrió.

—¿Cómo estás? Veo que estás arreglando tus útiles —dijo Inias con una sonrisa—. Necesitarás otra mochila. Saldremos a comprarlas, y lo que te falta, o necesites.

—¿Eh, cómo?

Ahora sí, no sabía qué hacer.

—Por supuesto, además, toma esto —Le entrega una tarjeta de crédito dorada—. Aquí están las claves y todo lo que necesitas para sacar dinero y ocuparlas cuando quieras comprar algo.

Dean tomó la tarjeta por reflejo, pero cuando escuchó lo que era reaccionó.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedo recibir esto! —exclama Dean, soltando la tarjeta en la mesa.

—Lo siento, debes hacerlo. Ahora eres el chico del jefe y como tal, no puedes pasar necesidades.

"¿El chico del jefe? —pensó Dean. Sin pensarlo se puso a reír, de a poco, hasta llegar a las carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta Inias confundido—. No he dicho nada gracioso.

—¡Claro que lo has dicho! Jajajaja, ¡El chico del jefe!, dirás mejor, ¡la puta del jefe! Jajajaja.

Inias arrugó el ceño con rostro enojado.

—¿Es así como te sientes? —le preguntó a Dean.

Dean se quedó callado de improviso y la pregunta lo descolocó.

—Pues eso soy, ¿no?

—Si eso piensas, yo cumplo con pasarte estas cosas —dijo Inias muy molesto—. Ahora tú debes cumplir con tu parte. Ocupa la tarjeta para lo que necesites comprar para tu hermano y para ti, y para cumplir con las necesidades de Aniki. Vamos, saldremos de inmediato a usar esa tarjeta.

—¡Qué! ¡Ahora!

—Ahora —dijo Inias, con voz tajante de yakuza.

El pobre chico no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo hasta el automóvil e ir de compras, otra vez. Incluso, le enseñó a usar los cajeros automáticos, sin ver la clave de Dean, por supuesto, porque esta debía ser privada para el chico.

Compraron dos mochilas para el colegio. Verduras en un mercado increíble, alguno que otros víveres. Los precios estaban bastante caros, pero hizo tripas corazón para no enfadar más a Inias. Fueron a una tienda por más ropa, pero esta vez, no trajes, sino ropa de chico normal, como también deportiva, lo mismo que los zapatos. Cuando Dean vio como Inias arreglaba los paquetes de las compras en la parte de atrás del lujoso automóvil, supo que estaba perdido por completo. Ahora no importaba cuánto le debía a Castiel, porque jamás podría pagarle todo eso, por lo menos, no pronto, ni en unos años más.

Estaba prisionero en ese torbellino y la única salida que veía era Sam. Debía hacer todo lo posible, para que no involucraran a Sam en esto mismo donde estaba metido él, entonces, cuando Sam fuera un hombre profesional e independiente, quizás, solo quizás, podría haber una oportunidad de escapar él también.

Volvieron al departamento a guardar las cosas perecibles en el refrigerador. Inias le enseñó a usar el laptop y cómo comprar por internet.

Al caer la tarde, se lo llevó a la mansión Novak, como era costumbre, para cenar y quedarse con Castiel. El sexo con el jefe yakuza, no era desagradable, pues su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a recibirlo. Cada vez era más fácil y aprendía a dar y darse placer.

Siempre pensó que las prostitutas no besaban a sus clientes en la boca, pero a él lo besaban con intensidad sofocante. Sus lenguas calurosas eran felices, danzando entrelazadas, como también, cuando recorrían los cuerpos, metiéndose en otros lugares recónditos: estimulando, acariciando y dando el placer, buscado con tanta persistencia.

Castiel lo puso en cuatro y lo folló tan rico, que él mismo se llevó la mano a su propio pene para estimularse. Luego, lo pusieron boca arriba y lo continuaron follando con besos en la boca, piernas abiertas, descansando en los brazos de Castiel mientras este lo penetraba con ritmo rápido y delicioso, hasta golpear su culo con sus bolas y mojar ese punto dentro de él. Dean pegaba unos gritos al correrse y también al sentir como se venían dentro de él en la cúspide del orgasmo.

Así pasó otro día y lo follaban en diferentes posiciones, pero siempre era besado con la misma intensidad. La última posición siempre era, mirándose a los ojos y terminaban gritando, de la misma forma. Entonces, Dean descubrió que le gustaba la mirada de Castiel sobre él, sobre su cuerpo. Aprendió a cabalgarlo y a dar sexo oral como un verdadero profesional: dos cosas que le gustaban mucho por la profundidad que implicaba.

Dean no tenía inhibiciones en el sexo, pero la verdad, nunca lo tuvo. El sexo para él siempre fue algo natural, como lo era el comer o el dormir. La única sorpresa para él, fue que no pensó que le gustara el sexo con hombres. Es más, el sexo con hombres pasó a ser su preferido. Algo, totalmente, beneficioso si pensaba que estaba condenado a la prostitución.

Por el momento, lo hacía solo con Castiel, pero estaba la posibilidad de que este se aburriera de él y lo mandara al club. Así que si debía aprender algo, lo aprendería de Castiel, quien le era más agradable.

Así estuvo follando por las noches y a veces por el día, el jefe lo mandaba a buscar y le hacía darle sexo oral bajo el escritorio. Dean se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y lo chupaba con la mano de Castiel sobre su cabeza, marcando el ritmo y la profundidad hasta correrse. Dean lo tragaba todo, luego se bajaba los pantalones y era el turno de él sobre el escritorio. Castiel lo penetraba con su lengua, primero y después con su pene. Dean con la ropa a medio poner, trataba de desnudarse lo más posible, pero en estos casos siempre terminaba con la camisa puesta, abierta. Castiel solo se bajaba los pantalones y se abría la camisa, porque al chico le gustaba tocar también. Aquí usaban condones para no manchar los papeles o el escritorio, pero por las noches les gustaba estar pegajosos y disfrutar con irresponsabilidad. Al menos no había peligro de quedar embarazados.

Sin embargo, Dean comenzó a preocuparse de que si Castiel estaba con otros chicos, podría pegarle algo a él.

—No te preocupes, Dean, solo estoy contigo y estoy sano —le dijo Castiel con su acostumbrada telepatía.

El chico respiró con más calma, pero algo en su interior lo hizo sentirse muy bien, demasiado bien, aunque no supo qué era.

Por fin, Sam salió del hospital y estaba bien, podía moverse, pero Dean quiso cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara del todo. Pospuso el colegio, no iría solo, iría con Sam. A Inias no le gustó mucho la resolución del chico, pero este fue tajante, pues para él, la salud de su hermano era primero.

Sam estaba fascinado con su nuevo hogar y con todas las cosas que tenía. Los libros y la laptop fueron sus nuevos amigos inseparables. Dean salía de vez en cuando durante el día, para darle sexo a Castiel, pero las noches permanecía en el departamento con Sam.

El sexo por las noches, se acabó por el momento, hasta que Sam comenzara el colegio. Así estuvieron una semana. Luego Dean tuvo que volver con Castiel por las noches, pero no podía ser todos los días.

"Turnos de noche", se llamó la nueva excusa, aunque en cierto grado, era cierto. Tres veces por semana, se iba a dormir a la mansión yakuza. Un nuevo problema se generó al ir al colegio, porque, si tocaba "turno" a media semana, por la mañana Dean despertaba y tenía que volver a su departamento donde debía arreglarse, vestirse, e ir al colegio con Sam.

El colegio era maravilloso. Era una especie de ciudad pequeña antigua, parecía otro mundo lleno de castillos. No había palabras para describirlo, pero aun así, Dean no se acostumbraba a diferencia de Sam, quien parecía pez en el agua. Su hermano se puso al tanto en tres días, en cambio él, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado. Inias los iba a dejar a la puerta, fuera del colegio, en ese lujoso auto y también los iba a buscar. Para llegar a las aulas, debían caminar un buen trecho.

Dean estaba continuamente, preocupado, porque Sam estaba tan feliz desde… no recordaba, y toda la ilusión podía caerse en cualquier momento. Además, también le preocupaba dejar solo a Sam por las noches, aunque ahora vivían en un barrio de élite donde no pasaría nada.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por Castiel.

—Quédate solo los sábados. Los otros días puedes volver a tu casa —le dijo Castiel.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dean sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, ahora tienes más responsabilidades y debes manejar mejor tu tiempo —explicó con naturalidad.

El chico sintió un calor en su pecho por ese hombre, que no pudo aguantarlo y se lanzó a sus brazos para llenarlo de besos.

—Gracias, gracias —le decía mientras lo besaba—. No sabes cuánto significa para mí.

—Lo sé, es tu familia —dijo con convicción Castiel.

Dean estaba tan feliz, que no vio el brillo en los ojos de Castiel, pero luego se soltó como si el otro fuera de fuego y quedó todo torpe, avergonzado por su actitud. Salió, huyendo, de la oficina con la excusa de ir por un té.

El tiempo pareció alcanzar para todo, ya que siguió el consejo dado. Por las mañanas iba al colegio hasta media tarde, después, hacía sus deberes escolares, atendía a Sam y al departamento, luego, se iba con Castiel, donde permanecía hasta la noche; volvía como a las veintitrés horas al departamento para acostarse a dormir. Solo los sábados se quedaba en casa de Castiel hasta el otro día, donde llegaba como a las diez de la mañana a su casa. Esta era su rutina.

El trabajo con Castiel, además del sexo, consistía en acompañarlo a las juntas de negocios, fiestas o eventos sociales. Le llevaba el maletín con los documentos, sostenía su paraguas en caso de lluvias, e incluso, tomaba sus pedidos en la mesa, ya que Castiel parecía muy ocupado como para comer. El Club Blue Angels fue un lugar recurrente para sus encuentros sexuales, como para las citas de negocios. A medida que conocía al yakuza fue aumentando su ayuda, por ejemplo, la torpeza del chico mafioso, hacía que Dean estuviera atento a las necesidades del instante; tenía una lapicera a mano, pluma no, porque siempre, siempre, manchaba los documentos y al parecer, ni cuenta se daba del detalle; sostenía las hojas con clips especiales, capaces de sostener documentos gruesos, ya que las hojas sueltas andaban volando por encima de la mesa o escritorio; ordenaba las carpetas al ponerlas en el maletín; aprendió a prepararle el té, porque no tomaba café y el problema de estas cosas, para tomar o comer, era que debía acompañarlo. Si Dean no tomaba un café con él, Castiel, simplemente, se le enfriaba y olvidaba tomarlo. Así cuando llegaba a la mansión, iban a cenar, luego a la oficina de Castiel a trabajar con los documentos, o salían y comían afuera, si era una reunión de negocios. Por último, sexo, si es que Castiel no se quedaba dormido apenas se sentaba en la cama y Dean tenía que acostarlo. En estos casos, se quitaba los zapatos y permanecía sobre la cama un rato, porque a veces, Castiel reaccionaba como si nada para tener sexo con él.

Todas estas cosas las hacía, no porque tuviera algún tipo de contrato, sino más bien, que se fueron presentando en el camino mientras estaban juntos. Castiel nunca le ordenaba nada, cosa curiosa, porque pasaba ordenando a los demás sin contemplaciones, incluyendo a sus hermanos, quienes para variar, eran todos mayores a él. En la cama había órdenes, pero más parecían juegos entre ellos que otra cosa, producto de la excitación del momento.

Dean empezó a ser un rostro habitual en el Club Blue Angels, pero siempre acompañado de Castiel. Kevin era quien los servía y por esta razón, conversaban. A Dean le agradaba Kevin, era un joven fácil de llevar, siempre atento a las necesidades de los demás. También solidarizaba con él, pues podía fácilmente estar en su lugar, sino hoy, en un tiempo más. De solo pensarlo, le dolía la cabeza.

En cuanto a Sam, este era el chico adolescente más feliz del universo. Tenía el colegio soñado donde podía explotar sus aptitudes al máximo. Incluso, hizo amigos y hacía una vida normal de un adolescente normal. Dean se enteró de esto último, cuando lo invitaron a una fiesta, es decir, invitaron a Sam, pero Sam incluyó a Dean.

—Sabes que los sábados trabajo —dijo Dean.

—¿No puedes pedir permiso? —preguntó Sam.

—¿No llevo ni un mes y quieres que pida permiso?

—Pero nunca hemos ido a una fiesta. Vamos, los chicos nos esperan, son simpáticos, te agradarán.

—Corrección, los chicos te esperan a ti, no a mí ¿Y desde cuándo tienes amigos? Estamos en el mismo grado y no me separo de ti en todo el tiempo.

—Tengo un grupo de estudios —explicó Sam.

—¿Cómo? Después del colegio y hacer los deberes conmigo, ¿tienes un grupo de estudio?

—Esteee, sí.

Dean lo quedó mirando con cara de circunstancia.

—Deberías estar en un club de deportes o algo de ejercicio, no sé, ¿básquetbol? —sugirió Dean.

—A veces bailamos frente a la TV.

—¿Qué?

—Es una especie de juego, no sé cómo se llama. Uno baila e imita los movimientos que hace un dibujo, sigue las flechas y…

Dean lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—… el asunto es —siguió Sam—, que los chicos nos invitaron y a ti también. Yo les hablo tanto de ti, que de seguro ya te conocen. Vamos, ¿sí? —Puso esos ojitos de cachorro que sabía eran irresistibles.

—¡Demonios, Sam, sabes que no puedo!... pero, podrías ir tú, si tanto quieres ir —dijo Dean un poco asustado.

—¿En serio? ¡Síííííí! —Chilló Sam— ¿En serio me das permiso? —cortó de improviso, dudando del hecho.

—Puede ser…

—¡Deeeean! —exclamó Sam con reproche.

—Solo si sigues las reglas: número uno, te irá a dejar y buscar Inias; número dos, hasta las doce no más…

—¡No soy la cenicienta!

—… claro que lo eres y no me interrumpas… número tres, nada de alcohol, ni drogas, ni sexo…

—¡Qué!

—Está bien, sexo puede ser, ¡pero con condón!, ¿oíste?

—¡No voy a tener sexo! —chilló Sam todo rojo.

—Fabuloso, pero si lo tienes, con condón. No te dejes engatusar, de que la pastilla sí, yo me la tomo, nada, condón, aunque la otra sea estéril, ¿oíste?

—Pero Dean… —decía Sam sin poder creer lo que le decía su hermano.

—Ahora si tienes sexo con un chico, el condón también va. Los chicos tienen muchas enfermedades y debes cuidarte.

—¡Por Dios, Dean! —volvió a chillar Sam, agarrando su cabeza entre las manos.

—Solo digo que te cuides. Yo no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo, me gustaría, pero no puedo. No sé qué haces cuando estoy trabajando, aunque te llame a cada rato.

—Lo sé, Dean, lo sé, pero no soy tonto, ¿sabes?, puedo cuidarme solo.

—No, no puedes —aseguró Dean—. Eres un niño, pero no eres nada de tonto, por eso te lo digo.

—Tú también eres un niño y tampoco eres tonto.

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Idiota.

—Perra.

Y así quedó el primer permiso oficial de Sam para ir a una fiesta de estudiantes. Dean como buena mamá gallina que era, se preguntó, varias veces, si hacía bien en dejarlo ir o no. Sam era demasiado inocente y podían engatusarlo de cualquier forma. Si pudiera ir él también, al menos podría cuidarlo de cerca, pero eso era imposible, ¿o no?

 **Fin capítulo 9**


	10. Vamos a la fiesta

-10-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 10: Vamos a la fiesta.**

El día de la fiesta, se lo encargó tanto a Inias que incluso le iba a pagar con la tarjeta de crédito. Inias no aceptó el dinero, pero sí, el cuidar a Sam, llevarlo y traerlo.

—Recuerda todo lo que te dije —repetía Dean a Sam por novena vez.

—Sí, Dean, ya me lo sé de memoria, por favor no te preocupes.

—Sabes que me preocuparé igual por ti —decía la mamá gallina.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Yo me iré al trabajo ahora, llegaré mañana lo más temprano que pueda.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Está bien, entonces, me voy con Inias, él luego te viene a buscar.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste.

—Solo lo digo…

—¡Dean! Todo estará bien.

Con esto se fue donde Castiel, pero antes de cruzar la puerta de la oficina del jefe, Inias le aseguró que cuidaría de su hermano.

—Gracias Inias —le dijo Dean, otra vez, antes de entrar.

Castiel estaba enfrascado en sus papeles como siempre lo encontraba. A veces se preguntaba si eran tan entretenidos como para hundir la cabeza en ellos, porque él no le encontraba ninguna utilidad.

—Hola Dean, pensé que ibas a la fiesta —dijo Castiel sin levantar la cabeza.

—Tengo que trabajar contigo no puedo ir —respondió Dean.

—Si quieres ir, ve.

—¿Me estás dando permiso?

—¿No quieres ir?

—Esteeee sí, pero...

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

—Ok.

Dean iba a retirarse cuando se fijó en Cas. Se veía tan joven.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta conmigo? —le preguntó Dean sin pensar.

Por primera vez, Cas sacó la cabeza de los papeles y lo miró, ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

—¿Me estás invitando?

—Eso estoy haciendo.

—No sé Dean, nunca he ido a una fiesta de estudiantes.

—Yo tampoco. Vamos te hará bien distraerte de tanto papel.

—Soy muy viejo para ir a una fiesta de niños.

—Ah, sí, señor anciano ¿Cómo cuántos tienes?

—Veinte años, pero no tengo ropa.

—Estás buscando una excusa para no ir.

—Solo digo la verdad. Si mi edad está adecuada, yo solo uso trajes a la medida.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo.

—Está bien, entonces vamos.

—¿En serio irás? —preguntó Dean sorprendido.

—Me invitaste, ¿no? —dijo con ojos empequeñecidos, después miró al cielo como haciendo memoria.

A Dean eso le dio risa, pero se la aguantó y solo mostró una hermosa sonrisa que tapó con la punta de sus dedos.

—Vamos —ordenó Dean y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Castiel se levantó de su escritorio y fue detrás de él.

—¿Dónde está Balthazar? —preguntó Dean al "gorila" que custodiaba la puerta de la oficina.

—En la sala de descanso —respondió el sujeto con mal humor.

Dean se dirigió hasta allá con Castiel pegado a sus talones. Encontraron a Balthazar viendo porno en una pantalla gigante: dos hombres y una mujer donde todos se besaban y participaban en el sexo.

—Baltha… —Dean quedó petrificado, mirando la pantalla.

Como era una pantalla gigante, eran mucho los detalles.

—¡Dean, chico!, ¿cómo estás? —Se levanta del mullido sofá y le da la espalda a la pantalla para dirigirse hacia Dean—. Cassie, por fin vienes a acompañarme a ver películas. Vengan, aquí hay espacio. Tengo unos snack muy ricos y bebidas.

—No, gracias, es Dean quien quería verte, no sé por qué. Iremos a una fiesta estudiantil —explica Castiel.

—¿En serio? —Balthazar abrió muy grande los ojos sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, Dean me invitó —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —repitió Balthazar— ¿En serio, Dean? —Ahora le preguntó al chico quien no le respondió.

—¿Dean? —Castiel tocó su hombro.

Dean salió de su mutismo y pudo sacar la vista de la pantalla.

—¿Eh?, sí, esteee —Pasa su mano por su cara—. Quería pedirte un traje para Castiel. Uno adecuado para una fiesta de estudiantes —Los ruidos de la TV lo desconcentraban—… tú sabes.

—¡Maravilloso! —gritó tan fuerte con un aplauso, que sobrepasó los quejidos de la película porno—. Tengo algo perfecto para ti, Cassie.

Balthazar tomó de la mano a Castiel y lo sacó de la habitación. Dean quedó parado unos segundos, medio perdido. Vio la pantalla donde todos se estaban penetrando y salió volando de ahí detrás de los raros hermanos. En un momento se detuvieron de improviso y Dean chocó con ellos.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Balthazar.

—¿Qué pa...? —Dean quedó confuso.

—¿Ya cenaron? —interrumpió Balthazar.

—¿No?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Dean.

—Porque no pueden ir a una fiesta de alcohol y drogas con el estómago vacío —concluyó Balthazar.

—¿Alcohol y drogas? —Ahora era Castiel, quien se veía confuso.

—Claro que no hay alcohol ni drogas en la fiesta —aseguró Dean.

—Sí, claro y yo soy la reina de Saba —aseguró Balthazar.

Dean lo miró enojado.

—Está bien, vamos a cenar primero —concilió Castiel.

—Vayan ustedes primero, mientras yo iré a buscar tu atuendo Cassie —dijo entusiasmado Balthy.

Castiel lo miró extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Balthazar salió casi corriendo por el amplio pasillo, adornado con elegantes pinturas con motivos religiosos de ángeles.

Los dos que quedaron se fueron al comedor a cenar como era su costumbre de todos los días, ya que Dean llegaba justo a la hora de la cena para acompañar a Castiel. Casi siempre comían los cuatro junto con Inias y Balthazar, o a veces con Inias sin Balthazar, u otras con Balthazar sin Inias. Nunca estuvieron solos en ese comedor, como ahora. El silencio embargó la entrada y la sopa. Un mayordomo les servía junto a otro sirviente más joven. El ruido de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba en el amplio lugar. Ya en el plato de fondo, Castiel habló:

—¿Te cambiarás de ropa para ir a la fiesta? —preguntó, cortando un trozo de carne.

Con todo el ajetreo se había olvidado de sí mismo, pues estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro.

—Oh, sí, debemos pasar al departamento para cambiarme —dijo Dean.

—No hay problema con eso.

—Inias no está. Él debía dejar a Sam en la fiesta.

—Lo llamaré para que nos venga a buscar.

—No, es que Sam se atrasará.

—Balthazar nos llevará entonces.

—¿Balthazar? ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Ahí murió la conversación. Sucede que Dean estaba muy nervioso con haber invitado a Cas, ¿y si no está bien invitarlo?, ¿si lo echan de la fiesta?, ¿podía él invitar a alguien así no más sin permiso de quien hace la fiesta? Lo habían invitado a él, como mucha cosa, sin conocerlo, solo por ser hermano de Sam, pero invitar a alguien de quien ni siquiera Sam conocía, era algo para preocuparse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron al cuarto de Balthazar donde este mandó a Castiel a bañarse.

—Tú también puedes ir a bañarte —le dijo Balthazar.

—Yo ya me bañé —respondió Dean.

—Entonces, ven a vestirte.

—¿Qué?

—Que ven a vestirte, tengo el atuendo especial para ti.

Dean pestañeó un par de veces y no supo por qué, pero se imaginó vestido con algún disfraz de conejo o algo así.

—Me cambiaré en mi casa —dijo Dean.

—Para qué perder tiempo. Esto te quedará fantástico —Balthazar puso una polera encima de su pecho—. Sí, este color está bien, hará juego con tus ojos —dijo más para sí mismo que para Dean.

Luego le pasó unos pantalones y lo hizo que se vistiera. Dean se quedó parado como pidiendo una explicación. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y comenzó a desvestirse en presencia del distraído Balthazar quien iba y venía de la habitación que era el armario de su propia habitación gigantesca. No le puso mucha atención a lo que se estaba poniendo hasta cuando estuvo, completamente vestido.

—Te ves increíble, mírate al espejo —dijo Balthazar, cerrando una de las puertas del armario donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero.

El chico quedó sorprendido con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. En eso apareció Castiel en overol, quien venía secándose el cabello con la toalla.

—Mira Cassie, ¿no se ve fantástico?

Castiel dejó la toalla y miró algo confundido de no saber a qué se refería su hermano. Balthazar tomó de los hombros a Dean y lo volteó para dejarlo frente a frente al otro. Castiel quedó con la boca abierta. Dean se sintió incómodo con la mirada del joven, no consideraba que fuera para tanto si solo eran unos vaqueros, casaca corta y polera.

—Supongo que el que se te caiga la baba lo dice todo —dijo Balthazar, riendo—. Ahora te toca a ti. Ven —le dice a Castiel.

El turno de Castiel fue menos pudoroso, ya que este se quitó el overol como si nada y lo tiró a un sillón, quedando totalmente desnudo. Dean le quedó mirando el trasero, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, así que retiró la vista hasta otro sitio. La habitación de Balthazar estaba lleno de detalles extraños, demasiados finos, parecía ser un coleccionista de jarrones, pinturas, esculturas y cosas doradas, plateadas y brillosas. Le llamó la atención una estatua, un busto, para ser exacto moldeado con su figura ¿Qué clase de ego tendría algo así?

—¡Listo! Te ves muy guapo hermanito. Mira Dean —llama Balthazar.

Dean voltea y ve a Castiel, a quien le costó reconocerlo de inmediato, pues se veía tan diferente, tan joven y tan, tan, sexy con esa chaqueta de cuero, esos vaqueros ajustados, la polera ajustada y unos botines con finos relieves.

—Estamos listos, vamos, yo los llevaré a la fiesta —dijo Balthazar, riendo al ver las reacciones de Dean.

Subieron a un porche convertible muy extravagante. Dean quedó parado, mirando embobado el increíble auto de un rojo metálico.

—¡Dean!

—¿Ah? —dijo despertando del sueño.

—Te estoy diciendo que subas al auto —aclara Balthazar.

La única puerta estaba abierta y Cas ya estaba subido atrás, así que él subió a su lado. Luego el asiento del chofer se acomodó hacia atrás, dejándolo encerrado para que de esta forma subiera Balthazar al volante.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta, Dean? —preguntó Castiel a su lado.

—¡Oh!, mierda, ¡cierto! —Dean golpea su frente.

Dean no tenía ni idea donde era la fiesta, puesto que fue invitado por Sam a un lugar con un montón de desconocidos.

—No se preocupen —dice Balthazar—. Yo sé dónde es, le pregunté a Inias.

Balthazar los había mirado para atrás con una mano sobre el asiento del copiloto y les guiñó un ojo. El toldo del descapotable se estaba cerrando.

—No quiero que se despeinen, con lo que me costó arreglarles el cabello —explicó Balthy.

El chofer encendió el vehículo y el auto voló por las calles. Llegaron a unos suburbios de hermosas casas gigantescas para el nivel de visión de Dean. La música se escuchaba de la acera, donde había también, adolescentes en las calles, afuera de la casa que se quedaron mirando a los personajes que recién llegaban en tan esplendoroso vehículo. Dean se sintió cohibido con tanta opulencia, aun así mostró toda su dignidad al bajar.

—Los vendré a buscar cuando me llamen —les dijo Balthy.

Entraron, uno al lado del otro, mientras los jóvenes saltaban, bebían y corrían a su alrededor. La puerta de entrada de la casa estaba abierta de par en par, así que entraron. La música perforó sus oídos, inmediatamente, Dean se puso a buscar a su hermano dentro del lugar.

Le costó mucho pasar por entre las personas, las cuales estaban bailando, tomando, o conversando en el oído. Tan concentrado iba buscando a Sam, que no se daba cuenta de las chicas que le coqueteaban. Miró a su alrededor y no veía a su hermano por ninguna parte, por un momento recordó que venía con Castiel, volteó para buscarlo y había desaparecido. Asustado, se olvidó de Sam y devolvió su camino en su busca.

La música, las luces, la oscuridad, la gente puso sus sentidos en confusión. No quería estar solo en ese lugar, eso era extraño, porque estaba rodeado de gente por todas partes, pero el sentimiento de soledad, nunca lo sintió tan fuerte como ahora.

 **Fin capítulo 10**


	11. Confrontaciones no muy amistosas

-11-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 11: Confrontaciones no muy amistosas.**

Castiel estaba aprisionado en una muralla con dos tipos a su lado que le cortaban el paso. Uno de ellos tenía la mano, apoyada en la pared muy inclinado sobre él.

—Hola, guapo, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Estás solo? —dijo el tipo a Castiel.

—No está solo, viene conmigo —respondió Dean detrás del tipo, apareciendo como por arte de magia.

El tipo se dio vuelta y lo miró asombrado, pues quedó admirado de la belleza del chico, pero este no le dio la hora. Dean agarró la mano de Castiel y salió volando de ahí.

—No te separes, quieres —aconsejó Dean—. Debo encontrar a Sam.

Castiel no dijo nada y se dejó llevar de la mano. Dos vueltas más por todo el primer piso, el cual incluía la cocina, pero no lo encontró. Finalmente, volvieron a la pista de baile donde quedaron parados mientras todos a su alrededor bailaban.

Castiel comenzó a bailar. Dean lo miró extrañado.

—Mejor bailamos, ya aparecerá —concilió Castiel.

Dean comenzó a moverse en su sitio, no muy entusiasmado. Su observación atenta a la figura de Sam por entre las personas. De vez en cuando miraba con disimulo el baile del chico, el cual estaba bastante… ¿sexy? Bailaron toda la canción, ya en la segunda, vio al fondo una melena inconfundible. Partió donde Sam con Castiel, pisándole los talones.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean apuntó con su dedo índice al lugar, en ese instante recibieron un empujón, que casi los hizo caer. Castiel volvió a agarrarse de la mano de Dean y de esa forma, emprendieron el camino hacia Sam.

—¿Qué tal Sam? —preguntó su hermano cuando lo vio.

—¡Dean! ¡Viniste! —gritó con alegría Sam.

En eso Sam se fijó en el chico, quien venía de la mano con Dean.

—Hola, me llamo Sam, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Castiel —respondió con sutileza el nombrado.

—¿En serio? Ese Castiel, ¿el hermano de Gabriel? —preguntó Sam sorprendido.

Castiel movió la cabeza, afirmativamente.

—Wow, es un gusto —dijo Sam, ofreciendo su mano para que la estrechara.

Sam insistió el gesto y Castiel levantó su mano, la cual todavía estaba enlazada con la mano de Dean. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Dean lo soltó como si le quemara. Cas quedó confundido y Sam sonrió malicioso. Entonces, fue cuando Castiel estrechó la mano de Sam.

—El hermano inteligente de Dean —dijo Cas, posando su otra mano encima del apretón.

La sonrisa de Sam desapareció para mirar con curiosidad al compañero de Dean. Iba a preguntar por el trabajo de su hermano, ya que sabía que era su jefe, pero se vio interrumpido por sus amigos.

—Sam, ¿no nos presentarás? —preguntó una hermosa chica rubia de pelo largo.

—Claro, este es mi hermano Dean y su je…, su amigo Castiel —contestó Sam.

—Hola, yo soy Jessica, pero pueden decirme Jess. Estas son mis amigas Lisa y Meg —presenta a las chicas—. Y estos nuestros amigos Dick, Cole y Alastair.

Se saludaron con "holas" y apretones de mano. Castiel quedó mirando a Alastair con fijeza, se le hacía conocido el joven. Dean se fijó en la mirada de Castiel sobre Alastair, no le agradó.

Conversaron sobre lo mucho que Sam nombrara a Dean. Después Sam atrajo a su hermano aparte para saber cómo había convencido a Castiel de venir.

—Solo lo invité —respondió su hermano.

—¿Solo lo invitaste?

—Solo lo invité —repitió.

Sam lo miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. Sus amigos atrás de él no dejaban de conversar, o el que no paraba era Dick, quien daba sus famosos monólogos, por otro lado estaban las chicas, murmurando en sus oídos mientras reían con picardía.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo Jess con coquetería a Sam.

Sam sonrió y aceptó, tomando la mano de la chica.

—Vamos Dean —alentó Sam.

Todos los chicos se entusiasmaron y entraron a la pista en grupo, así se pusieron a bailar. Dean no se dio cuenta, pero terminó bailando entre Lisa y Alastair. En cuanto a Castiel, terminó bailando entre Meg y Dick; Sam entre Jess y Cole.

Lo estaban pasando muy bien hasta que Alastair se acercó mucho a Dean y Dean tenía problemas para mantenerlo alejado, por esta razón se acercaba más a Lisa. Además que ya no le agradaba para nada el tal Alastair. Lisa era una chica muy agradable, muy sexy, le encantaba esa sonrisa que le daba. Por esta razón, terminó pegado al cuerpo de la chica, pero eso no evitó que el otro se le pegara también por atrás y la cosa se puso caliente. Dean empujó para atrás, para quitarse de encima a Alastair, lo logró por un instante, pero el otro volvió a la carga, solo que no se esperó que Castiel se le pusiera por delante y le bloqueara el paso. Alastair se acercó a él, peligrosamente.

El ruido de la música estaba fuerte, porque para entenderse debían hablarse al oído. Alastair se acercó más hasta esa altura.

—¿No te gusta que pellizque a tu novio? —le dijo Alastair con toda la mala intención que pudo.

Se separó de él y se miraron fijo como en un duelo de miradas. Alastair lo miraba con burla maliciosa y Castiel muy serio.

—Te conozco, demonio —respondió Castiel, moviendo los labios, sin sonidos.

Y es que la música no dejó escuchar esta respuesta, sin embargo, Alastair entendió, puesto que le leyó los labios, fácil leer la última palabra. La sonrisa del sujeto desapareció de improviso.

—Ángel —dijo Alastair, sabiendo que esta palabra también era fácil de leer.

Fulminándose con la mirada, mientras todos los demás bailaban, la escena fue surrealista.

—Cas, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Dean, tocándole el hombre y gritando en su oído.

Fue ahí que Castiel despertó del trance y se giró hacia él.

—Nada —respondió moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Dean lo quedó mirando con sospecha y levantó la cabeza hacia Alastair, pero este estaba bailando ahora con Meg y Dick. Castiel se puso a bailar con él y Lisa, durante gran parte de la noche, también bailó con Sam, con Meg, con Dick, con todos, menos con Alastair; lo mismo pasó con el demonio, quien no se acercó a ninguno de los dos.

En los pequeños descansos, Castiel negaba todo líquido o comestible, tampoco se separó de Dean y de Sam. Parecía taciturno como fuera de lugar, alguien demasiado etéreo, pero luego iban a la pista y ahí era como cualquier joven, más sexy que uno normal, pero joven al fin.

La fiesta no tenía ni alcohol, ni drogas, porque se suponía todos eran menores de edad. Sin embargo, siempre está quien trae esas cosas "ilegales" para los chicos. También se veía los manoseos de las parejas en los rincones y en el segundo piso, varios estaban teniendo sexo. Todo esto, gestándose en la ignorancia de los "inocentes" chicos.

Dean estaba como halcón probando las bebidas antes de dárselas a su hermano. Sam estaba fascinado con Jessica, así que no le ponía mucho cuidado a la bebida.

—Recuerda —le dijo Dean a Sam en el oído—. Con condón.

Sam rodó los ojos y dio una sonrisa tonta cuando Jessica le habló. Estaban bailando con los vasos en la mano. Aquí bailaban los tres: Sam, Jessica y Dean.

Castiel bailaba con Meg, quien le sonreía y lo miraba mucho. Lisa estaba bailando con Cole y Alastair con Dick. Lo que más le costó a Dean, fue dejar a Sam solo con Jessica. Parecía mamá gallina, pero Sam fue a besarse a un rincón con Jessica y Dean estaba histérico, porque si bien, le había dicho que usara condón, el solo pensar que el otro tendría sexo, se le revolvía el estómago. Por otro lado, estaba orgulloso de su hermano, una cuestión bien paradójica.

Castiel le tocó el hombro en esos momentos, como dando apoyo al afligido hermano. Dean sonrió afectado y se quedó con él durante los quince minutos eternos, donde Sam desapareció. Es que fueron solo quince minutos, porque llamó Inias, quien los venía a buscar. Dean suspiró aliviado.

—¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? —preguntó Sam con sus ojitos de cachorro—. Ahora estás conmigo.

—No, debemos irnos —fue la terminante respuesta de su hermano.

Jessica y los otros salieron a despedirse. Ellos iban a quedarse un rato más. Los tres subieron al lujoso auto negro con Dean al medio en los asientos traseros. Se despidieron con la mano en alto partiendo rumbo al departamento.

Los tres iban conversando, animadamente sobre la fiesta, es decir, Sam y Dean, Castiel participaba con monosílabos. Inias y Castiel dejaron a los chicos en la puerta del departamento. Dean le preguntó a parte a Castiel si se iba con él, pero este le dijo que mejor se quedara con su hermano. Todos se despidieron muy felices. Apenas la puerta de los chicos se cerró, Castiel quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y adelantó el paso seguido por Inias.

—¿Balthazar está esperando? —preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, está abajo. Recibió tu mensaje —respondió Inias— ¿Estás seguro?

—Es mucha coincidencia para que sea cierto.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Un momento de silencio mientras esperaban el ascensor, cuando este llegó al piso y tocó la campanilla, la puerta se abrió delante de ellos.

—Volvemos a la fiesta —fue la respuesta de Castiel.

—Supongo dejaste algo —preguntó Inias.

—Por supuesto, no vuelvo a cometer el mismo error.

Los tres volvieron a la fiesta: Inias, Balthazar y Castiel. Balthazar fue en su porche, en cuanto Inias y Castiel volvieron en el mismo auto.

—Entraré solo —dijo Castiel.

—¿Estás loco? Es un demonio —aseguró Balthazar.

—No hará nada ahí adentro. Tiene personas a las cuales necesita guardar las apariencias.

—Deberíamos llamar a Caín. Tú no debes ensuciarte las manos.

—A Caín lo dejamos para después, primero debo hablar con él.

—Al primer indicio, entramos y nos cargamos a todos —dijo Inias con seguridad.

—Tranquilos, no pasará nada —aseguró Castiel con su cabeza en afirmación.

Inias y Balthazar se quedaron afuera, removiéndose en sus puestos. Castiel entró y pudo divisar, fácilmente el grupo, pues estaban en el mismo lugar de antes. Se acercó con sigilo hacia los chicos.

—Hola, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Jess.

—Dejé el Manos libres de mi celular —fue la excusa de Castiel.

—¿Manos Libres? —preguntó Meg, extrañada.

—¡Oh! Hubieras llamado. No hacía falta devolverse. Yo te lo guardaba —dijo Jess.

—No tengo tu número y lo recordé cuando dejé a los muchachos —explicó Castiel.

—¡Ah!

—Creo que lo vi por allá —dijo Alastair—. Te muestro.

—Gracias.

Comenzaron a alejarse del grupo. Alastair comprendió el código y lo tenía él, pues Castiel se aseguró de dejarlo cerca del demonio, antes de irse.

—Habla rápido, qué quieres —ordenó Alastair.

—Dime, ¿qué pretenden en el Saint Just? —fue el turno de Cas de usar su tono de mando.

—Estudiar, por si no lo sabías, llevo ahí tres años.

—Los demonios no acostumbran ir a ese colegio religioso.

—Te equivocas, somos gente de fe, pero no estoy ahí por eso, sino porque es un colegio neutral y yo ya no soy un demonio.

—Eso me parece muy difícil de creer. Si la memoria no me falla, eres de la familia de Azazel.

—¡Vaya! Tienes buena memoria, si nunca nos hemos visto.

—Lucifer me llevó al cine. Azazel estaba ahí con un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué?

—Shrek… —mencionó la película de ese entonces.

Alastair abrió grande los ojos.

—No recuerdo eso —respondió Alastair.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

—No quiero problemas con los demonios, pero si se meten con los Winchester los tendremos —aseguró Castiel.

—No amenaces angelito. Conozco las reglas, si esos dos están en ese colegio y son protegidos de Los Ángeles, son intocables. Lo mismo para mí, no soy un demonio, pero soy un protegido de ellos. ¿Ves? No puedes tocarme tampoco, aunque quisieras —insinuó muy maliciosamente, pasándole el Manos Libres.

Castiel tomó los audífonos con lentitud, pero Alastair hizo un movimiento rápido y lo agarró de la garganta con una mano, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sin embargo, Castiel no mostró ningún signo de miedo.

—Eres muy molesto, ojalá pudiera deshacerme de ti, pero soy neutral ahora. Si fuera el demonio de antes, te cortaría en pequeños pedacitos —amenazó Alastair.

Castiel le dio un pisotón y este lo soltó al instante.

—Gracias por el Manos Libres —le dijo Castiel y le dio la espalda para salir de ahí.

En eso venía Meg hacia él.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —le preguntó la morena.

—Sí. —Castiel pasó por al lado de la chica, asintiendo.

Meg lo quedó, mirando cuando le dio la espalda al alejarse. Luego vio como el otro titubeaba entre voltearse o no, finalmente, se volteó y se despidió de ella con la mano, no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, para después irse. La chica sonrió y caminó hacia Alastair.

—Alastair —llamó la chica—. Interesante el chico, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Es un ángel —escupió el demonio.

La chica rio con ganas.

—Vaya que te impresionó. Es muy lindo —dijo sin poder contener la risa.

—No, idiota, es un verdadero ángel —aclaró con molestia.

—Pues claro que lo es —aseguró Meg con malicia.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Y no me dijiste? —Alastair estaba llegando a niveles de enojo insospechado.

Meg se puso seria.

—No, no lo sabía, pero el chofer de los chicos es Inias —explicó la chica—. Inias es el chofer particular de Los Ángeles. Entonces, empecé a sospechar y cuando volvió Castiel salí para verlo mejor, pero adivina quién estaba con él.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con la curiosidad lograda por el alejamiento de la furia.

—Balthazar.

—¡Qué! —gritó con sorpresa— ¿La mano derecha del jefe?

—¡Bingo!

—Me estás diciendo que ese tipo, Castiel, es el jefe del grupo Novak.

—¡Ajá!

—Pero el hermano menor se llama Cassie.

—Castiel, Cassie, ¿no es lo mismo?

—¡Mierda! ¡Ese tipo está loco! Me enfrentó sin sus gorilas ¿Qué jefe yakuza hace eso?

—Ninguno que yo conozca —dijo Meg sonriendo— ¿No es fascinante?

—Grrrrrr —gruñó Alastair—. Está loco.

Balthazar respiró de alivio al ver a Castiel salir de ese lugar.

—Te lo dije —dijo Inias con confianza.

Castiel los miró a los dos y les hizo una señal con su cabeza para irse del lugar.

 **Fin capítulo 11**


	12. Sentimientos… ¿Románticos?

-12-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Hola AlexOkami, la verdad no iba a subir más este fic, por la poca recepción que tuvo, pero veo que tú lo estás siguiendo ^^ así que este capi es para ti. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 12: Sentimientos… ¿Románticos?**

Al llegar a la mansión Novak, comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de Balthazar, Inias solo miraba.

—Hablemos en el despacho —fue la cortante respuesta de Castiel.

Inias no iba a pasar, pero Castiel lo hizo entrar y que estuviera presente en la conversación con Balthazar. Apenas cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, el bombardeo de preguntas volvió. Castiel respondió tan normal como si hablara del clima sobre lo ocurrido con Alastair.

—No puedes creerle a ese sujeto —concluyó Balthazar.

—¿Por qué no?, parecía sincero, incluso cuando me atacó —explicó Castiel.

—Y eso fue una burrada de tu parte —regañó Balthazar.

—Tranquilo —abogó Inias—. Aniki sabe defenderse.

—Eso no quita la burrada —recalcó Balthazar— ¿Y bien? ¿Llamo a Caín?

Castiel lo pensó en dos largos segundos.

—Llámalo, que esté atento —ordenó.

—Yo creo que ya lo sabe —apuntó Inias—. Después de todo, es el director.

—Caín no querrá problemas, pero es cierto, ya debe saberlo, pero también debe estar al tanto de nuestra posición en el caso de que las cosas se salgan de control, y eso no lo sabe todavía —explicó Castiel.

—Tienes razón, hablaré con él —aseguró Balthazar—. Cambiando de tema…, ya no puedo contener más a Rafael, deberás darle una respuesta pronto sobre el negocio del casino.

Silencio pensante.

—Sí, lo sé —aseguró Castiel—. Trabajaré toda la noche en ello.

—Rafael deberá agradecer que Dean no pasará esta noche contigo —insinuó Balthazar.

—No creo que agradezca eso, agradecerá que le revise los papeles.

—A eso me refería.

—Te referías a Dean.

—Dean, sí, muy lindo el chico, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que sientes por él?

—¿Sentir? No lo he pensado mucho, pero me gusta.

Sus hermanos sonríen.

—Eso es obvio —rodó los ojos Balthazar—. Me refiero a qué sientes, realmente por él, porque a Dean también le gustas.

"A Dean también le gustas" y esas palabras le quedaron retumbando en la cabeza a Castiel, razón por la cual, perdió cualquier cosa que sus hermanos estaban diciendo después de esa declaración tan reveladora. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, aun así interrumpió.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gusto? —preguntó Castiel, ya con dudas al respecto.

—¿Eh? —Los chicos quedaron perdidos, pues estaban hablando de la familia de Dean, principalmente de Sam.

—¿Te refieres a Dean? —preguntó Inias.

—Por supuesto, a quién más.

A Inias y Balthazar se le pasaron varios nombres por la cabeza, pero al parecer, el otro no tenía ni idea.

—Pues es obvio —concluyó con facilidad Balthazar.

—¿Obvio? ¿En qué? —preguntó curioso.

Balthazar se puso a reír, Inias sonrió.

—No se rían, ¿acaso están bromeando conmigo? —Castiel se veía confundido.

—No, no, no, lo decimos en serio, a Dean tú le gustas y mucho. Se nota en su mirada —anunció Balthazar.

—Él siempre mira de la misma forma, no entiendo.

—Exacto, mira a todos de la misma forma, pero a ti, no. Contigo su mirada es muy intensa y cuando sus ojos chocan, parecieran que están en otro mundo muy lejos, donde solo existen ustedes dos —dijo Inias.

—Muy romántico y cursi de tu parte, Inias, pero sí, algo así —aseguró Balthazar.

—Ummh, ¿en serio? —Castiel trataba de recordar alguna escena que avalara lo que decían sus hermanos—. Creo que debería hablar con él y preguntarle si le gusto o no —concluyó Castiel.

—No te recomendaría eso —dijo Balthazar.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo más razonable, así estaríamos seguros.

—Es razonable, pero lo más seguro es que te diga que no le gustas —explicó Inias.

—Pero si ustedes me dicen que es obvio. Él debería saberlo. —Castiel ya se estaba enredando.

—Tan obvio, que tú no lo sabías. —Balthazar estaba muy divertido.

—No entiendo.

Se demoraron como media hora en explicarle sobre los sentimientos amorosos. Algo difícil, puesto que era la primera vez que al otro le gustaba alguien de esa forma. Los ejemplos iban y venían, finalmente, Castiel llegó solo, y solo a una conclusión, sin entender mucho todavía.

—Le diré que me gusta.

—Bien por ti Cassie —apoyó Balthazar.

—Es lo mejor, pero asegúrate de dejarle en claro que es en el sentido romántico —insistió Inias.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto, el movimiento cultural y artístico del siglo XIX?

Tanto Balthazar como Inias quedaron "marcando ocupado". Balthazar suspiró cansado.

—Nada Cassie, no tiene nada que ver con el período llamado romanticismo. Inias se refiere al sentido amoroso.

—Ah… —dijo Castiel—. Sentido amoroso. Mañana le digo.

—Mañana acuérdate de la respuesta a Rafael.

—Eso será en la noche, dile que nos juntamos aquí a cenar.

—¿A quién a Rafael o a Dean? —Inias se veía confundido.

—A los dos —dice Castiel.

—No te vayas a confundir a quién debes confesarte —dice Balthazar con humor.

—Claro que no, por quién me tomas —recriminó Castiel.

Inias y Balthazar se rieron de él de buena gana. A Castiel no le hizo tanta gracia.

—Mañana es domingo —recordó Castiel de improviso—. No puedo llamar a Dean, es su día libre —sonó bastante triste.

—Mejor, así te vas de cita con él —asegura Balthazar con sus aires de casamentera.

—Me ve toda la semana. Soy su trabajo, no creo que quiera verme en su día libre.

—En eso tienes razón —apoya Inias—. Yo no querría verte el domingo.

—Tú eres su hermano —aclaró Balthazar.

—Hablo de manera román… amorosa —explicó Inias.

—Yo te amo como hermano, no como amante —sentenció Castiel.

—¡Uy, eso fue cruel! —Balthazar retumbó con su carcajada a todo volumen.

Inias sonrió y rio un poco, pero no tanto.

—No soy cruel, solo digo la verdad para que no haya malos entendidos.

—No es necesario que aclares nada de eso, Aniki —dice Inias.

—Claro que sí, en esta familia el incesto no es extraño.

Tanto Balthazar como Inias se quedaron callados.

—No solo en esta familia —aclaró Balthazar ya molesto por el camino que tomó la conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido Castiel.

—Dean quiere muchísimo a su hermanito Sam, ¿no se te hace parecida esa historia? —dijo con burla mordaz.

—¡Balthazar! —calló Inias.

Sin embargo, era tarde, el efecto fue devastador. Castiel quedó con miles de imágenes en su cabeza como si lo hubiera electrocutado un rayo. Inias regañó a Balthazar con toda la molestia en su voz, Balthazar le respondió igual de molesto, pero eso se manifestaba, sacando su personalidad cínica. Todo mal con los hermanos, cuando sacaban cierto tema sensible.

Castiel reaccionó y como un robot se fue a sentar detrás del escritorio, en completo silencio. Los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo, se callaron de improviso: Inias con interés sobre Castiel y Balthazar con hastío. Castiel ignoró, olímpicamente, a sus hermanos y se puso a trabajar en el contrato de Rafael. Inias se acercó a él.

—¿Aniki? —llamó Inias con cuidado— ¿Castiel?

—Mañana como es domingo, hablaremos con Rafael en la tarde. Después, lo invitaremos a cenar si desea quedarse —fue la orden de Castiel.

Inias sintió cierta angustia.

—¿Y Dean?

—Hablaré con Dean el lunes cuando venga al trabajo —fue la respuesta de Castiel.

Quiso preguntar de qué hablaría con Dean, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Se lo informaré a Rafael —dijo Balthazar con seriedad.

Castiel lo miró sin expresión y asintió, luego volvió a los papeles. Balthazar salió del despacho, Inias se quedó parado al medio, entre la puerta y el escritorio, sin saber qué hacer.

—Inias —llamó Castiel—, ¿puedes traerme una taza de té, por favor?

Inias sonrió ya más aliviado, pues la tensión desapareció.

—Claro, la traeré enseguida.

—Gracias.

Pasó toda la noche revisando por centésima vez los documentos, esta vez con lupa. No se le pasó desapercibido absolutamente, nada. Como a las seis de la mañana, el sueño lo atacó cuando se recostó en su asiento. A las siete de la mañana, Inias llegó con otra taza de té y lo vio durmiendo de forma incomoda al estar sentado en esa posición. Le costó despertarlo y llevarlo a su habitación, caminando dormido todo el trayecto. Cayó en la cama como un tronco, Inias le sacó los zapatos y lo tapó con una cubre. Así que Castiel durmió vestido, hasta las diez de la mañana donde lo levantaron entre varios, bajo las órdenes de Balthazar, le quitaron la ropa y lo llevaron al jacuzzi con burbujas. Castiel se fue todo el camino dormitando e incluso en el jacuzzi, se echó una siesta. Luego concertó la cita con sus abogados.

En la tarde, ya estaba listo para su round con Rafael.

En cambio, el día de Dean fue todo relajo. Dormir harto, despertar tarde con el desayuno en la cama gracias a su amable hermano. Lo único malo fue que en vez de salir y de aprovechar el hermoso día, tenía que estudiar, porque estaba atrasadísimo. Atrasado no era la palabra, años que había dejado los estudios, años olvidados por completos y años sin agarrar un cuaderno o lápiz, salvo las veces que intentó ayudar a Sam, pero el chico era tan inteligente, que lo sobrepasó y ya sabía más que él mismo. Dean se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa, mejor lo bajaban de grado, pero así como estaba, quizás lo bajaban a la guardería infantil en vez de estar en secundaria considerando que, por su edad, debería estar terminando la preparatoria.

Sam lo vio tan afligido que lo ayudó a estudiar. Dean no quería molestar a Sam con sus estudios, ya que prefería mil veces que a Sam le fuera bien, total, él era un caso perdido. A Sam le costó mucho convencerlo de dejarlo ser su tutor, pero una vez que quiso su ayuda, Sam puso todo su empeño y sus habilidades de tutor para ayudar a su hermano. El resultado fue muy eficaz, Dean aprendió muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Mérito no solo de Sam, como creyó Dean, sino, del propio Dean. Así estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando.

La temporada de exámenes se venían y el primero era historia. A Dean, realmente, le estaba costando aprender las fechas. Sam se las enseñaba de todas las formas posibles, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Así lo presentía Dean, sin saber que ese sentimiento, no era solo por los exámenes, sino también, porque en la sala de juntas de la mansión Novak se estaba llevando a cabo, en ese mismo instante, una reunión con Rafael, Balthazar, Inias y los abogados de ambas partes interesadas.

Castiel hablaba sobre las apreciaciones y el negocio del casino en Londres, sin saber, que lanzaría una bomba a su hermano Rafael cuando habló del contrato. Esto traería consecuencias insospechadas en la vida de todos.

 **Fin capítulo 12**


	13. Vida empresarial, vida escolar

-13-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

O.O bueno, nunca pensé que tenía otros lectores. Creí que solo una persona seguía este fic y los demás entraban a ver, pero no leían o no lo seguían. Es importante que dejen reviews a los fics que siguen, porque de esta forma uno se entusiasma en escribir. En mi caso me inspiran en dos formas: en escribir y también en subirlos. Puedo escribirlos, es entretenido, me gusta, pero después me da una lata subirlos, porque tiene su trabajo, aunque no lo crean. Yo debo revisar el fic, darle formato, pensar en los títulos, entrar en fanfiction, etc. En resumen, los escribo, pero no los subo, porque, ¿para qué me voy a dar el trabajo si nadie los leerá?

Entonces, fue por eso que pensé en no seguir subiendo este fic, pero como veo que hay más personas siguiéndolo, voy a esforzarme en terminarlo y seguir subiéndolo cada semana. Me alegro mucho que les guste este fic ^^ y gracias por los reviews.

 **Capítulo 13: Vida empresarial, vida escolar.**

En la sala de juntas de la mansión Novak, sentados alrededor de una hermosa mesa ovalada de caoba, estaba Castiel a la cabeza, presidiendo la reunión de negocio. Rafael, Balthazar, Inias y los abogados de ambas partes interesadas, estaban a los lados, rodeados de pinturas de los antepasados de la familia; en la pared detrás de Castiel estaba un enorme cuadro con un hombre de aire despreocupado, con barba corta, cabello ondulado corto castaño oscuro y con mirada intensa que te traspasaba: era el antiguo patriarca de la familia, el padre de los hermanos Novak.

Hablaron sobre el negocio del casino sobre las apreciaciones, Castiel anuncia que firmó el contrato, pero lanza una bomba cuando dice:

—Este es el contrato firmado y revisado por mis abogados —Castiel desliza la carpeta lujosa por la mesa de reuniones, dirigiendo su vista a su abogado al lado de él—. Tiene corregidos los errores y ha sido aceptado por mí.

Joshua, quien era el abogado en jefe del bufete, utilizado por la familia Novak durante años, hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Castiel en forma afirmativa. Era un hombre de color de mediana edad, con barba y bigote fino enganchado a la barba y cabellos rizados, donde la calvicie en su parte superior y sus motas de canas en sectores estratégicos como al lado de su barba, le daban un aire de sabiduría extraordinaria. Muy respetado por la familia, esperaba que fuera aliciente en caso de bronca con su hermano, lamentablemente, estaba equivocado.

—¿Has modificado el contrato? —preguntó Rafael con una cara de enojo notable.

—He corregido los errores. Todo lo relacionado sobre el salón —anunció Castiel.

—¿De cuál salón hablas?

—Del salón llamado "Fergus" —dice Castiel con obviedad.

—¡Qué! ¡Esa estupidez! —exclama Rafael molesto.

—Es una estupidez importante —recalcó Castiel—. El nombre estaba en varias partes del contrato y eso me pareció raro para ser solo el nombre de un salón como dijiste.

Rafael pestañó varias veces, perdió un poco de su compostura, pero la recuperó, rápidamente.

—Pues claro que es el nombre de un salón como dije, pero no correspondía modificar el contrato que ya tenía firmado, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?, que tendré que ir otra vez, a Inglaterra con los nuevos documentos para que los firmen, otra vez —recalca las últimas palabras—. Decirle a los socios que cambiamos el contrato cuando yo les dije que todo estaba bien… ¡Comprometí mi palabra al aceptarlo! Y ahora vienes y lo cambias como si nada, solo por un salón.

—¿Estás diciendo que comprometiste a la familia sin tenernos en cuenta? —Castiel empequeñeció los ojos, claro ejemplo de que no le gustaba para donde iba la conversación.

Los abogados de ambas partes se removieron en sus asientos. Inias se puso nervioso y Balthazar apretó las manos.

—No comprometí a la familia, me comprometí yo solo. Unas de las razones de por qué acepté el trato, es porque seré yo quien administre el casino en Inglaterra.

—Pero lo harás a nombre de la familia, ¿no? —Castiel estaba confundido.

—Por supuesto, de eso se trata.

—Tú eres parte de esta familia y… —dijo Castiel, pensando en la respuesta de su hermano, pero algo lo hizo callar de lo que iba a decir—… lo harás bien, solo debes convencerlos de que el contrato fue modificado a petición mía, pues era un trámite necesario, ya que es un negocio demasiado importante como para no vernos las caras todos los involucrados.

—Eso no habla bien de mí, supuestamente seré la persona de confianza, quien administrará el negocio y si yo no cumplo con mi palabra, no me delegarán el puesto. Necesito que tomes el contrato anterior. Ese que te di el otro día y lo firmes —insistió Rafael—. Yo lo llevaré a Inglaterra, cerraré el trato y tomaré mi puesto como administrador.

—No puedo, lo siento. El otro contrato era inaceptable para los cánones de nuestra familia. Si es necesario ir a Inglaterra, puedo ir, y así yo explicaré en persona nuestras razones a los socios. Firmaremos, viéndonos a las caras todas las partes involucradas como debe de ser.

—Tus razones, no, "nuestras" —recalcó Rafael—. No me digas que haces esto por la familia, solo lo haces, porque a ti se te dio la gana. No, Castiel, harás lo que te digo, o no habrá trato.

Rafael cuando se ponía en tono de ultimátum no lo aguantaba nadie. Casi siempre ese tonito de voz, era el preludio de una lluvia de golpes. Su hermano era un buen líder y mucho mejor que él, Castiel lo admiraba, pero esa actitud agresiva donde la estrategia y la diplomacia prima sobre la violencia, no lo hicieron candidato a ser la cabeza de la familia.

Castiel tomó un respiro:

—Señor Silverman, es usted uno de los abogados representantes de la señora Rowena, ¿no? —preguntó Castiel a uno de los dos abogados sentados a los lados de Rafael—. Espero que no les haya molestado el desacuerdo con mi hermano. Si es así, me disculpo.

Rafael lo miró extrañado como adivinando qué cosa tramaba Castiel.

—Necesito que hable con su cliente y le pregunte si le molesta si nos conocemos. Después de todo, es un negocio muy importante para ambas familias.

—No creo que la señora tenga problemas al respecto —dice el abogado.

—Entonces, concertaremos una cita, ya que me gustaría mucho conocerla.

—Eso no es necesario —interrumpió Rafael—. Ya te dije que yo he estado en conversaciones con ella.

—¿La conoces personalmente?

—Bueno, he conversado con ella, pero no personalmente. Es una persona muy ocupada, como tú —dijo con un deje de ironía.

—Entonces, lo principal es conocerla. Señor Silverman, prepare una reunión con su cliente, por favor. Nos avisa de la fecha. Joshua, ¿tú no tienes inconvenientes? —preguntó Castiel a su abogado.

—Ninguno —respondió Joshua con solemnidad.

—Entonces —Castiel se levantó de su asiento—. Estaremos en contacto.

Rafael se levantó medio confundido con todo mientras Castiel daba la mano al señor Silverman y a su socio a modo de despedida. Se despidió con el ceño fruncido y con cara de querer matar a su hermanito menor.

Cuando Castiel estuvo solo con Inias, Balthazar y Joshua, se desplomó en su asiento y quedó mirando al frente como un robot.

—Bien hecho Cassie —le dijo Balthazar.

—Bien hecho, Aniki —aseguró Inias.

—Tus hermanos tienen razón, lo hiciste muy bien —le dice Joshua.

—No durará mucho —respondió Castiel cansado.

—Al menos tienes tiempo para resolverlo. No te preocupes, lo harás bien —alienta Joshua.

—Me iré a dormir —dijo Castiel, levantándose cansado y caminar fuera de la sala de juntas.

—Te acompaño, necesito recoger algo del despacho. —Inias fue detrás de él, pues temía que se quedara dormido en cualquier parte.

Balthazar y Joshua se quedaron parados en la sala de juntas.

—Castiel tiene razón, Rafael no lo dejará en paz hasta que firme ese contrato —dijo Joshua.

—Rafael está obsesionado con eso. Será difícil convencerlo de que el nuevo contrato es lo mismo que el otro —respondió Balthazar.

—Trata de convencerlo de que está exagerando, así como él piensa que Castiel está exagerando con hacer bien el contrato, dile que lo mejor es tener uno limpio por lo importante del negocio.

—Lo haré Joshua, pero no prometo nada.

—Debemos hacerlo. Si necesitas mi ayuda, te ayudaré, pero no lo podemos dejar solo.

—Está bien, veremos cómo arreglamos esto —concluyó Balthazar.

Dean tuvo un examen de historia y salió de él, con una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Eran demasiadas fechas, demasiados nombres, las "X" se le enredaban en los siglos, en cambio, Sam salió tan feliz, radiante de alegría, eso lo hizo suspirar. Por lo menos alguien terminaría la secundaria. Una lástima que él no pudiera dar el ejemplo, siendo el hermano mayor que era y se suponía debía dar.

En el almuerzo, los chicos de la fiesta los rodearon. Querían chismosear o eso es lo que pensó Dean. Dean no se caracterizaba por ser muy sociable a diferencia de Sam, quien podía hacer amigos en un dos por tres. Sin embargo, trataba de hacerse el lindo como lo hacía con las chicas de su anterior trabajo, vendiendo hamburguesas, con buenos resultados para las chicas, pero para los chicos, no muy bien, ya que se ponían envidiosos. De todas maneras, el tener a Sam en ese grupo, no se lo hacía fácil. Con Sam aparecía su lado preocupado, desconfiado y siempre suspicaz, cosa que cambió, últimamente, con Castiel, que no sabía lo que pasaba con él, que le quitaba las defensas y caía en sus garras. Algo bastante extraño, lo cual no había analizado en profundidad.

—¿Cómo lo pasaron ayer, chicos? —preguntó una alegre Jessica.

—¡Fabuloso! —respondió Sam, robando la palabra favorita de su hermano—. Nunca fuimos a una fiesta. Fue increíble y lo pasé muy bien con todos ustedes. Gracias por invitarnos.

—Sammy es un niño chiquito y le hace muy bien estas cosas, para que no solo crezca para arriba —dice Dean, con la mano haciendo referencia a la estatura descomunal de su "pequeño hermano", quien ya pasaba a todo el mundo.

Los chicos se rieron con la ocurrencia del mayor. A Sam no le gustó mucho, pero qué le iba hacer si siempre era así de pesado con él. Dio una sonrisa afectada.

—Aunque no lo crean, está agradecido —explicó Sam sobre el comportamiento de su hermano.

—No es necesario tanto agradecimiento, por supuesto que te invitaríamos y a tu hermano también. Él puede venir cuando quiera con su lindo amigo —dijo con insinuación Meg.

Dean frunció el ceño con sospecha.

—A tu amigo le gustó tanto la fiesta que volvió a ella —comentó Cole.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí, vino por su Manos Libres del celu —explicó Lisa—. Lo dejó olvidado.

—¡Ah!, puede ser, es muy despistado —dijo Dean con una seguridad que dejó a todos extrañados.

—¿En serio, Dean?, no lo parece —preguntó su hermano con curiosidad.

—También es muy torpe, pero inteligente.

—¡Vaya!, pareces que lo conoces bien —dijo con ironía el pesado de Alastair.

—¡Mi hermano trabaja para él!

Dean quedó de piedra del puro susto.

—¿Trabajas para Castiel? —preguntó Meg.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —dijo Dick, quien recién llegaba—. Las cosas de que me entero cuando llego a tiempo.

—¡Dick!, ¿dónde estabas? Ya termina la hora de almorzar y no aparecías —dijo Meg.

—Lo siento chica, pero tenía una admiradora que no me dejaba caminar… ya saben, lo de siempre.

—Quizás la chica solo venía en tu dirección y tu ego te jugó una mala pasada —se burló Meg.

—No lo creo querida, no seas envidiosa.

—¿Y de qué trabajas Dean? —pregunta directa de Alastair.

Dean dio un respingo en su sitio.

—Es su asistente personal —aclaró Sam.

—Este, sí, soy como su secretario —explicó Dean confundido.

—Asistente personal, ¿eh? —dijo con sugerencia maliciosa Alastair.

Dean lo miró de forma asesina.

—Es bueno tener un trabajo Dean, pero solo de medio tiempo. No puedes descuidar los estudios —aconsejó Lisa.

—Lo sé, debo terminar la secundaria.

Todos lo quedaron mirando como algo al cual estaba obligado más, que a algo que él quisiera hacer. Los chicos siguieron conversando sobre la fiesta y sobre la próxima fiesta que sería a final de mes. Dean solo escuchaba sobre fiestas, juntas para jugar no sé cuál video juego, para estudiar. Hablaban sobre personajes que él no tenía idea. Pronto se aburrió del grupo, de verdad esas cosas eran muy infantiles para él. Al menos se comió su emparedado preparado en la mañana como almuerzo. Los había hecho él mismo, uno para él de jamón con queso, y para su hermano, uno de esos vegetarianos con quesillo blanco. Estaba muy rico el suyo, pero vio a sus compañeros y todos tenían cajitas muy monas con adornos coloridos. Dentro de estas había comida enrollada, muy colorida también que le hicieron desviar la vista de la impresión.

—¿Quieres probar? —le ofreció Lisa.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Dean.

—¡Pues, claro!, toma lo que quieras.

Dean agarró unos palitos que le ofrecieron y atacó el bento de Lisa. Estaban, simplemente, maravillosos todos esos sabores que empezó a pedirle la receta de cada uno de los bocadillos. Ahí se enfrascó en una conversación, hasta terminado el almuerzo donde quería coquetearle a la chica, pero por alguna razón no podía como era su costumbre. Siempre coqueteó con las chicas, se hacía el galán, sonreía con esa sonrisa matadora marca "Winchester" y terminaba levantando a la chica que quisiera y llevarla a la cama.

Lisa era encantadora con esa sonrisa, ese cabello sedoso un poco ondulado. Se parecía mucho al cabello de Castiel, negro azabache con la misma consistencia, pero corto. Lisa tenía el cabello largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y sus ojos cafés le hacían imaginar, que quizás con ojos azules, sería un verdadero ángel. No como los ángeles yakuzas, sino como los verdaderos, con alas y aureolas.

Decidió entonces, comprar dos de esas cajitas y preparar esos almuerzos para la próxima vez. Eran más nutritivos para su hermano que el simple sándwich que se estaban comiendo.

Cuando volvieron a la sala de clases, Dean ya tenía una idea de cuál sería su bento para ellos dos.

—Debemos pasar a comprar unas cajas de bento —dijo Dean a Inias cuando lo fue a buscar a la salida del colegio.

Inias sonrió divertido.

—Claro, muy buena idea, Dean —respondió Inias.

—¡Harás un bento! ¡Wow, chilló emocionado, Sam!

Fueron a una tienda donde compraron las cajas. Dean, realmente estaba muy confundido, porque el precio no estaba nada acorde con lo que pensó sería unas pequeñas cajitas de almuerzo. Tomaba una y otra para verles el precio. Suspiraba cansado y volvía a buscar.

—Mira, Dean, ¿qué te parece esta? —Sam le muestra una muy linda de madera cromada.

—Esta está bien —dijo Inias, interviniendo antes de que Dean mirara el precio.

—¿Pero cuánto sale? —preguntó Dean.

—¡Ah, no sé, decía oferta! —dijo Sam.

—Bueno, si es una oferta, lleva dos —afirmó Dean.

—¡Yaaaa! —Sam parecía niño chiquito en tienda de dulces.

Y es que en toda su vida no había salido de compra con ese desplante de "lleva dos". Dean compró los ingredientes, pero solo algunos, porque estaban muy caros y porque tenía arroz en su casa y otros víveres que había comprado antes cuando creyó se venía el "Apocalipsis". Él era fanático de la carne, pero esta siempre fue muy cara salvo por las hamburguesas que comía, por esta razón, compró un pescado para variar el precio.

—Buena elección —animó Inias.

Dean lo miró medio sospechoso, pero no dijo nada. Cuando le tocó pagar casi se cae de espaldas. Las cajitas costaban el doble de las otras y el pescado valía más que el combo número cinco de su anterior trabajo, el cual integraba hamburguesa con queso y cebolla, soda, papas fritas y helado de postre.

—Esto está muy caro. Vamos a devolverlo —dijo Dean.

—Lo siento Dean —respondió Sam muy apenado.

—No es necesario —Inias le quitó la tarjeta dorada a Dean de las manos y la pasó por la máquina—. Ya Dean paga, en el centro encontrarás todo caro y ahora vives en el centro de la ciudad. Es mejor que te acostumbres.

—¡Oye! —chilló enojado Dean.

—No, Inias, devolvamos las cosas —Sam estaba muy asustado, porque las personas de la fila ya le atizonaban los talones.

—Señor, va a comprar o no —dice la cajera muy enojada.

Dean miró a todos lados, a su hermano angustiado, a la cajera enojada y a todos los clientes de la fila con la cara larga. Gruñó y pagó los víveres. Salió dando tumbos, empujando el carrito hacia el auto.

Tomó las bolsas y las tiró con fuerza en la cajuela del automóvil.

—No me hablen, no estoy de humor —amenazó Dean con aires asesinos que Inias desconocía y que francamente, le sorprendió.

No hablaron en todo el camino, hasta el departamento, donde fue a la cocina y se puso a cocinar muy calmado, como si nada pasara, bajo la sonrisa de su hermano pequeño y la sorpresa de Inias.

—No te preocupes, Inias, él estará bien. Ven después a buscarlo para el trabajo.

—Bueno —afirmó el mafioso y se fue.

Dean estuvo cocinando toda la tarde y logró hacer un bento bastante agradable a la vista.

—Wow, Dean, se ven deliciosos —dijo, metiendo la mano a la cajita, pero se la golpearon con energía— ¡Auch!

—Mañana, ahora, no —ordenó.

Sam hizo un puchero adorable y Dean estuvo a punto de ceder, pero se aguantó. Envolvió las cajitas en unos paños, buscó palitos, unas botellas de jugo y arregló para que se lo llevaran mañana. Después se fue a estudiar un poco, la verdad dio pena en el examen, así que debía mejorar. Pasada la tarde, vino Inias a buscarlo para ir a trabajar.

—¿Irás a tu grupo de estudio, hoy? —preguntó Dean por si acaso.

—No, hoy estudiaré solo, además que quiero hacerte unos mapas conceptuales a ti para tu materia.

—¿Unos qué?

—Mapas… ya lo verás, son muy buenos para recordar cosas.

Dean se encogió de hombros y partió con Inias donde Castiel.

 **Fin capítulo 13**


	14. Una declaración aclaratoria

-14-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo 14: Una declaración aclaratoria.**

A Castiel lo encontró donde siempre y como siempre, detrás del escritorio con la cabeza en los papeles.

—Hola, Dean.

—Cas.

—Debo hablar contigo —dijo Castiel, mirándolo fijo.

Por un momento se le paralizó el corazón.

—Dime.

—Mañana parto para Londres a ver ese asunto del casino. Planeo estar solo un día allá, pero podría alargarse el asunto.

—Entiendo.

—Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, pero estás bastante atrasado con tus estudios así que te dejaré aquí. Inias los cuidará a ambos, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y no confíes en nadie.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Estamos en peligro?

—De momento, no, pero los demonios atacan cuando yo estoy lejos, por eso te digo.

—¡Ah!

—Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre —dijo Castiel, sorprendiendo a Dean, pues este nunca tenía hambre.

En el comedor, fueron acompañados como siempre, esta vez por Inias.

—Balthazar está haciendo los preparativos para mañana —anunció Castiel.

La cena pasó sin penas ni glorias. Castiel habló de Londres y que les traería suvenires a todos. Estuvo explicando a Dean qué era un suvenir, ya que Dean no había recibido uno nunca en su vida.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —le pidió Castiel.

No era sábado, así que tendría que hacer una excepción.

—Tendremos que avisar a mi hermano —dijo Dean.

—No hay problema con eso.

Dean se quedaría en casa de Castiel hasta la mañana temprano, donde partiría a su casa para arreglarse e ir al colegio.

Los besos de Castiel esa noche fueron más intensos, aunque siempre lo eran. Estos estaban con otra intensión o por lo menos, así los sintió.

—Te extrañaré —le dijo Castiel.

—Solo será un día.

—Mucho para mí.

Dean lo miró extrañado ¿Acaso tanto necesitaba del sexo?

—Me gustas, Dean.

Dean quedó de piedra. Estaban en los preliminares del sexo, desnudos sobre la cama de Castiel, siendo besado por todas partes, cuando la largó así sin más.

—Me gustas —volvió a decir, ahora mirándolo a los ojos—. De forma sentimental —explicó.

Pero Dean no reaccionaba.

—Me gustas de forma amorosa —Castiel todavía no tenía respuesta así que intentó lo otro, aunque no entendía sus razones por lo obvio— ¿De forma… romántica? —tanteó confundido.

Fue entonces, que Dean reaccionó y se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Dean? ¿Entiendes lo que te dije?

—Claro que te entiendo, pero no puedes decirme eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque trabajo para ti, no es necesario.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Es la verdad, ¿no? Esto es un trabajo y mejor no enredar los sentimientos con el trabajo.

—Yo te pago para que estés conmigo, pero también eres mi amante. Una cosa está ligada a la otra. Si yo quiero tener sentimientos sobre ti, no le veo lo malo.

Dean pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Quieres decir que soy tu amante también? —trató de dilucidar el chico.

—Por supuesto, eres mi amante y como tal, tú me gustas mucho. Me gusta estar contigo y disfrutar contigo. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o tú lo sientes mal?

Dean lo pensó unos instantes y no le parecía que Castiel estuviera equivocado al respecto, pues él sentía algo parecido cuando estaba con él.

—No, creo que no —concluyó el muchacho.

—¿Ves? Podemos disfrutarnos el uno al otro como nos guste —dijo Castiel, atrapando la boca de Dean en un beso fogoso.

Volvieron las caricias sobre los cuerpos. Esta vez Dean participó más activamente, pues era verdad que podía disfrutar más como le gustara y apretar las nalgas de Castiel con sus manos, era una de las cosas que más lo volvían loco. Como Castiel sabía esto, puso su cuerpo en la posición del sesenta y nueve, o sea, dejó su miembro a la altura del rostro de Dean y él se puso a chuparlo con devoción.

Dean estaba fascinado, apretando las nalgas con sus manos, e incluso lo penetró con un dedo mientras intentaba comerlo por delante. Esto se estaba poniendo muy caliente. Castiel también lo penetró con sus dedos, pero de forma más eficiente dando movimientos circulares para dilatarlo con gusto.

El chico chupaba y lamía más allá del frente. También probó otras cosas que no había hecho a duras penas, porque Castiel lo estimulaba muy bien allá abajo y no podía controlarse demasiado. Finalmente, volvieron a la posición original para seguir besándose en los labios de forma normal. La forma más normal que pareciera comerse con la boca, pero normal al fin de cuentas. También chupetearon los pezones de cada uno antes de comenzar con lo duro del sexo.

Castiel puso esas piernas en sus hombros y lo penetró. El movimiento fue continuo, entraba y salía mientras el pene de Dean se balanceaba con cada golpe. Las piernas se abrieron más y Cas las agarró por debajo de las rodillas. Dean comenzó a mover su culo también, le gustaba sentir como esas bolas le golpeaban al final emitiendo ese sonido característico. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza y se agarró de los bordes de la cama para no moverse de esa posición y pudieran follarlo mejor.

Apretaba su palpitante ano para darle placer a su "amante" y darse placer él mismo, aprendió eso en la relación con Cas. A Cas le gustaba que él moviera su culito y ocupara su ano para estimularlo. Eso lo calentaba mucho, pero también lo calentaba a él y su pene comenzaba a temblar con ganas de venirse. Era cuando tenía que apretárselo. Dean soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a su miembro para evitar que se viniera sin permiso, solo entonces podía apretar su trasero sin correrse, pero recibiendo orgasmos internos dados por el placer en su culo, cosa que encontraba alucinante.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gritaba en esos orgasmos— ¡Aaaaaah!

Gritaba de adrede porque entre más gritaba más placer sentía. El líquido preseminal de Cas mojaba su interior, este atacaba su punto sensible sin piedad con largos y profundos toques lentos.

—¡Ooooooooooooh! ¡Ooooooooooh! ¡Oooooooooh! —Dean se mordía el labio y terminaba haciendo unos ruiditos que le encantaban a Cas.

—Me gustas, Dean, mucho, mucho… demasiado… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

—¡Cas!

Soltaba su pene y se dejaba follar hasta correrse, porque era inminente la corrida, una grande, una cogida espectacular. La mejor que había tenido con el maldito hijo de perra, desde el día en que se convirtió en su chico: con la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta con un hilo de saliva, las piernas abiertas, los dedos de los pies abiertos, las manos con los dedos crispados y el trasero rojo a más no poder.

La entrada le seguía palpitando después de retirarse, mojado, escurría el semen entre sus piernas y esa sensación le agradaba.

Dean se acurrucó entre los brazos de Castiel sin tapujos. Estaba exhausto, pero más por la carga emocional que por la del sexo, así lo sentía también Castiel, quien se quedó dormido a su lado casi tan rápido como el chico.

Castiel se tuvo que levantar temprano para preparar el viaje. No quería dejar de abrazar a Dean, se sentía tan bien entre los brazos, estaba calientito, muy cómodo. Olió el dulce aroma que despedían los cabellos del chico y besó su cabeza antes de abandonarlo en la cama. Dean se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Eran las cinco de la mañana, muy temprano para despertarlo e innecesario.

Antes de irse, quiso despedirse de Dean, además, que ya era hora de que se levantara.

—Deeeeaann —dijo con voz dulzona Castiel.

Lo repitió en el oído de Dean, seguido de un beso en la oreja donde le metió la lengua. Dean corrió la cabeza, se quejó, pero siguió durmiendo.

—Deeeeaaan —volvió a repetir Castiel y esta vez, mordió el lóbulo de esa oreja deliciosa.

Dean despertó de inmediato. Castiel sonrió con malicia.

—Buenos días, Dean, ya me voy, solo quería despedirme.

—Cas… ¿Qué hora es?

—Es hora de levantarse.

—¡Oh!

—Nos vemos querido —Castiel le plantó un beso en la boca que duró varios segundos—. Te extrañaré mucho.

Castiel salió de la habitación y Dean todavía no se recuperaba del beso.

—¿Querido? —murmuró Dean ensimismado.

Dean decidió levantarse. Miró su celular y era buena hora para darse un baño. Abajo Inias lo estaba esperando para ir a su casa. Sam estaba de pie ya, tomando desayuno, cuando llegó Dean, quien se fue a ponerse el uniforme con rapidez para luego desayunar junto con Sam.

—¿Cómo está Castiel? —preguntó Sam.

—Bien, hoy se iba a Inglaterra por negocios —dijo Dean tomando un sorbo de café.

—¿Entonces tuviste que quedarte anoche para preparar su viaje?

—Mmmmh, algo así —dio otro sorbo.

—Nuestro jefe ya no puede vivir sin Dean —dijo Inias de improviso.

Dean se atoró con el líquido y empezó a toser tan fuerte que quedó sin aire. Sam e Inias fueron en su ayuda, tratando de hacerle pasar el mal paso, pero todo lo que lograron, es que se pusiera su rostro más rojo de lo que estaba.

—¿Dean, cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta Sam.

—Bien, ya, tranquilos —dijo tosiendo un poco—. Mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.

—OK.

Partieron en el auto. Escucharon el celular de alguien y Sam sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, pero no era él. Así que Dean sacó el suyo y vio que era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"Voy subiendo al avión y ya te extraño, guarda mi número. Cas."

Dean se puso todo rojo. Sam se extrañó y le dio curiosidad saber quién llamaba, así que trató de ver el mensaje de su hermano, pero el otro lo guardó rápido.

—¿De quién era?

—De nadie, de esos avisos que te mandan —respondió un nervioso Dean.

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Dime, no era Lisa por casualidad?

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Me pidió tu número, dijo que quería hablarte. Pensé que sería ella.

—Oye, no le andes dando mi número a cualquiera eso es peligroso.

—No es cualquiera, es Lisa, nuestra amiga.

—Amiga tuya, yo apenas la conozco hace dos días. No sé quién es.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esto.

—¿Superar qué?

—No te hagas… esto —enfatiza Sam—. El no confiar en nadie.

—No podemos confiar en nadie, creo que ya te lo había dicho antes.

—¡Pero por qué! ¡Ya no estamos solos, Dean! No hay que tenerle miedo a los de Protección Infantil o a que descubran lo solos y vulnerables que estamos.

—No estamos solos, pero sí, vulne… eso que dijiste. Todavía somos menores de edad.

—No, ya no tanto —dijo Sam sonriendo.

—¿Eh? —Dean lo queda mirando extrañado.

—La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños.

Los ojos de Dean revelaron la verdad del hecho. Ya no sería un niño en poco tiempo, por lo menos, no tanto en la legalidad, aunque la edad para ser adulto por completo era a los veinte años, él lo sería a los dieciocho: eso fue una promesa.

—Tienes razón. Es mi cumpleaños —dijo no muy entusiasmado.

Si hubiera tenido esta conversación sin la sombra de los ángeles, Dean estaría feliz hasta las orejas. Sin embargo, como estaban los ángeles metidos en el cuento, no importaba cumplir dieciocho, porque era propiedad de los yakuzas quizás por cuánto tiempo.

Sam arrugó la frente al ver la reacción de su hermano.

—¿No estás feliz?, es lo que siempre quisiste —dijo Sam a su hermano.

Dean reaccionó a tiempo, no quería que Sam se preocupara por nada del mundo.

—Sí, claro. Estoy muy feliz, solo pasa que con el trabajo no me había acordado de mi cumpleaños.

—¡Ah!, eso es razonable, pero no olvides tu cumpleaños quedamos de hacer una gran fiesta con pastel en compensación de todos los que no celebraste —dice Sam con cierta tristeza.

—Celebraremos el cumpleaños, Sam y habrá pastel.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dijo reforzando la promesa.

—¡Sí!

Dean hizo buen trabajo, porque Sam quedó muy feliz. Quedó tranquilo de su buen trabajo para engañar a su hermano. Pensó decirle la verdad el día de su cumpleaños, pero lo descartó en el acto, porque no podría hacer eso.

Llegaron al colegio, Inias le deseó buen día a Sam y este se adelantó. Tocó en el hombro a Dean.

—Recuerda mantener los ojos abiertos —le murmuró Inias en su oído.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh!

Otra cosa más para preocuparse.

Dean hizo caso a Inias y anduvo con los ojos abiertos durante todo el tiempo, ya que recordó lo dicho por Castiel sobre los demonios. Si atacaban dentro del colegio eso era grave, porque no podía cuidar de su hermano a cada momento, menos cuando estaba con su grupo de amigos. Lo mejor era hacerse el insoportable y quedarse con él todo el tiempo, aunque no le gustara.

—¿Qué pasa Dean? Tienes reforzamiento, llegarás tarde —le recordó Sam.

—Ah, sí, no iré.

—¿Cómo que no irás? No estás como para perder esas clases.

Dean tomó las clases de reforzamiento por insistencia de su hermano para lograr avanzar algo el estudio.

—Me pondré al día luego.

—Nada de eso, tú irás y punto.

Ahora estaba metido en problemas, porque ir a la dichosa clase significaba dejar solo a Sam con esa tanda de amigos.

—Vamos Sam, no puedes obligarme ir a esa aburrida clase.

—Claro que puedo.

—Me pregunto cómo podrás.

Sam sonrió con suficiencia, a eso Dean le dio muy mala espina.

—Si no vas a la clase de reforzamiento, yo no tengo por qué ir al colegio, puedo buscar un trabajo, vendiendo hamburguesas y aportar dinero para la casa.

—No seas ridículo, tú ya no necesitas hacer eso.

—¿En serio? No lo creo tan así. Yo siempre he querido trabajar, pero tú no me dejabas con la excusa que debía estudiar.

—Ni siquiera puedes hacer tu cama bien y crees que puedes trabajar vendiendo hamburguesas. Para que lo sepas, hasta vender hamburguesas tiene su ciencia.

—Puedo conseguir otro trabajo. No debe ser difícil. Si se lo pido a Castiel estoy segu…

No pudo continuar lo que iba a decir, porque su hermano estuvo encima de él casi al instante.

—Ni se te ocurra pedirle eso a Castiel, ¿me oíste? —ordenó Dean con voz tenebrosa muy diferente a su dulce hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

Dean pestañeó varias veces, luego se tranquilizó.

—Solo no quiero que trabajes. Tú deber es estudiar.

—Lo sé, Dean y eso haré, pero tú también tienes ese derecho. No quiero que lo desperdicies.

—Está bien, Sam, iré a la dichosa clase de reforzamiento, pero tú tienes que prometerme no pedirle nada, me escuchas, nada a Castiel ni a los suyos.

Sam lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—Dean.

—¡Promételo!

—Está bien, Dean, lo prometo.

—Ok, ahora me voy a la clase. Tú no salgas del colegio mientras yo estoy ocupado. No sé, ve a estudiar a la biblioteca. Nos vemos ahí cuando salga.

—Está bien, Dean, no te preocupes.

Así fue como se separaron los hermanos ese día tan inestable.

 **Fin capítulo 14**


	15. Un secuestro, pasando a rapto

-15-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Hola, gracias por los reviews y aquí está el capi para ustedes. Casi siempre actualizo los fines de semana para quién me preguntó. Gracias por seguir mi fic, saludos a todos y que tengan una feliz semana ^o^.

 **Capítulo 15: Un secuestro, pasando a rapto, puede ser peor. **

Dean fue a aburrirse a la clase de reforzamiento, pero no solo se aburrió, sino que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano Sam. Se recriminó no haber llamado a Inias antes de entrar al salón para que él velara por su hermano en su ausencia. Fue la hora más larga de clases y ni siquiera entendió algo por estar distraído todo el tiempo. Su hermanito podía estar en peligro mientras él perdía el tiempo en algo sin importancia.

Al salir, fue casi corriendo a la biblioteca. No encontró a Sam, pero encontró a Meg.

—Sam dijo que te esperaba afuera del colegio para esperar a Inias. —Fue el recado de Meg.

—Ok, gracias Meg.

Dean salió volando a la salida del establecimiento. Meg sonrió con picardía mientras veía al chico alejarse por donde lo guio. Marcó un número de su celular.

—Va para allá —habló con entusiasmo por el teléfono.

Dean corrió hasta la salida, pero tampoco encontró a Sam ahí. Estaba en el enorme portón de la entrada principal, miró para todos lados. Después, caminó hasta la esquina asustado de no encontrar a nadie. Decidió llamarlo por celular.

—Vamos, vamos, responde, Sam.

—Hola, Dean —dijo la voz de Sam por el auricular.

—Sam, ¿dónde estás? Te estoy buscando.

—En la biblioteca, donde me dijiste.

—¡Qué!, pero si fui para allá y no te vi.

—Es que estoy en un cubículo privado con los chicos.

—¿Un qué?

—Un cubículo, es una especie de sala…

Dean no conocía esas cosas, porque la verdad nunca iba a la biblioteca y trataba de visualizar el dichoso "cubículo" mientras devolvía su camino hacia el colegio. Estaba mirando al suelo, cuando sintió que lo alzaban en el aire entre dos hombres.

—¡Oigan suéltenme malditos! —gritó Dean antes de que le quitaran el celular.

—¿Dean, estás bien?... ¡Dean!... —La voz desesperada al otro lado, se sintió lejana antes de que la cortaran.

El chico siguió peleando y gritando hasta que lo tiraron a una camioneta cerrada tipo repartidora. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Dentro de la camioneta, Dean se sentó en el suelo y miró a sus captores. Eran cinco tipos, incluyendo al chofer, que vestían de negro: debían ser ángeles.

—Ustedes no aprenden, ¿eh? No creo que a Castiel le guste que me traten así —dice Dean con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es Castiel? —preguntó uno de hombres, el más corpulento de todos.

—¿Cómo que quién es, es el jefe de ustedes no? —dijo Dean ya bastante molesto.

—No, nuestro jefe es Azazel.

—¿Azazel? No lo conozco. No conozco a todos los ángeles.

—Es que no somos ángeles, somos demonios —informó otro hombre, el pequeño de barba de chivo.

La noticia le cayó como una bomba al pobre de Dean, se puso blanco como el papel y los demonios se pusieron a reír de él. Dean tuvo una reacción muy temeraria, pues trató de huir. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta trasera de la camioneta con intensión de tirarse al vacío, incluso la abrió, pero lo agarraron de los hombros y lo tiraron para atrás.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! —gritó cuando lo tiraron al fondo de la camioneta.

El chico se golpeó la espalda, pero siguió forcejeando para quitarse a los tipos de encima.

—¡Suéltenme, malditos hijos de perra! —increpó bastante agresivo.

Dean siguió gritando, comenzó a morder, patear, tirar manotazos y los demonios tuvieron que aplacarlo con bastante fuerza. Le taparon la boca con una mano.

—Ya tranquilízate o te lastimaremos.

—Nada de lastimarlo, idiota, es la mascota del jefe de los ángeles.

—Ya lo sé, solo decía para asustarlo.

—En vez de andar asustando, espósalo y amordázalo.

A un Dean totalmente, enojado con la situación, lo amordazaron con tela adhesiva y esposaron, sus manos en su espalda; sus pies también para que no pateara. No solo él estaba enojado con los demonios, sino que además, se enojó con él mismo por no tener cuidado. Debería estar asustado, muerto de miedo, pero su enojo era mayor e incluso, tapó cualquier emoción que pudiera tener.

Y es que le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado, que los demonios atacarían, que no confiara en nadie y, ¡zas!… lo atrapan como a un idiota. Dean se retorcía como una serpiente en las brasas de pura rabia. Quería golpearlos a todos, darles su merecido, en vez de querer huir y alejarse de la situación. Quizás Castiel se enojaría con él por esto, pero era razonable, porque si fuera él, por supuesto se enojaría con el cabeza hueca que se dejó atrapar: estaba furia.

Durante el trayecto, los hombres no hablaron mucho. Le sacaron una foto con un celular, Dean quedó en el suelo sin poder moverse. De repente, el vehículo paró y el tipo corpulento lo tomó del piso de la camioneta y se lo echó al hombro. Lo llevaron hasta un tipo de galpón. Ahí lo bajaron entre dos gorilas y lo sentaron en una silla de madera bastante dura. Pese a que estaba esposado lo amarraron a la silla con una soga, haciendo imposible su movimiento.

Apareció un hombre bastante alto, pelo corto rubio canoso, mandíbula ancha, contextura fuerte, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, vestido con una casaca café oscura y camisa de franela, muy informal para ser demonio. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante de todo, eran sus ojos de color amarillo. Un amarillo bien feo que inspiraba temor.

Uno de los secuestradores le quitó el bozal de un tirón. Dean arrugó la nariz, con un gesto de dolor con el despegue de la cinta de su boca.

—¿Por qué tan ataviado? —preguntó el recién llegado a uno de los secuestradores.

—Intentó escapar. Es muy violento el chico.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió divertido.

El hombre caminó hacia Dean.

—Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Azazel. Soy el jefe de Los Demonios —dijo el de ojos amarillos.

Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. No estaba de humor para nada, ni siquiera para aguantar al jefe demonio en persona.

—¿Qué quieres? No tengo dinero —respondió Dean en tono molesto.

—¡Ah!, niño, niño… eres muy hermoso, pero nada inteligente —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Dean sintió que le hervía la sangre con ese maldito.

—Tú solo eres la carnada para pescar al pez gordo —continúa explicando Azazel—. No sabes cuánto he esperado por encontrar alguien como tú. Ese sujeto no es nada fácil de atrapar.

—¿Te refieres a Castiel? —Dean parecía interesado.

—¿Castiel? ¿Ese es su nombre? Creí que se llamaba Cassie.

—Cassie le dice su hermano Balthazar, pero su nombre es Castiel.

—Muy astuto el dejar que todos lo llamen como quieran, aquí le decimos "El Bebé Ángel".

A Dean no le gustó como dijo ese apodo y había escuchado muchos apodos para Castiel, hasta él le decía un diminutivo, pero ese tenía una connotación despectiva de lo más burlona.

—¿Ya mandaron la foto con el mensaje? —preguntó Azazel a sus hombres.

—Sí, señor, pero aún no ha respondido.

—¡Uy! Creo que el angelito no te tiene en tan buena estima como creí —le dice Azazel a Dean.

Luego el chico lo vio caminar hacia él hasta estar demasiado cerca de su rostro, tanto así, que se hizo para atrás. Una inclinación del tipo lo puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo? —Fue la pregunta del sujeto, acompañada de una caricia al rostro del chico.

Dean hace una mueca de desprecio. Ese roce con la mano fue lo más asqueroso que hubiera sentido, ni en comparación a las caricias de Castiel.

—Parece que eres un chico fiel —dijo el de ojos amarillos, acercando su rostro con peligrosidad.

Dean corre la cabeza hacia un lado. Su aliento no le gusta y menos la sensación de que quiere besarle. Azazel sonríe y se acerca más a su cuello.

—Mmmmmh, hueles exquisito.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito! —exclamó Dean muy furioso.

—Tenemos un chico rudo aquí. No sé si eres tonto o valiente. Podría enseñarte unos trucos de obediencia, ¿no te gustaría probar un hombre en vez de estar jugando con un niño? —dijo con insinuación sensual.

—Castiel es más hombre que tú.

Eso pareció enojar al demonio.

—Ya verás chiquillo… —dijo con intención de besarlo con rudeza.

Pero lo interrumpieron para alivio de Dean.

—Señor, tenemos una llamada para usted —informó el subordinado pequeño.

—Ya era hora. —Se apartó de Dean—. El angelito se hace esperar.

Azazel respondió el celular y se mostró sorprendido de quien estaba en la otra línea.

—¿Caín? ¿Qué haces llamándome? —dijo Azazel confundido—. A ver espérame un momento, yo di instrucciones muy específicas.

Caín era el director del prestigioso colegio Saint Just. Un hombre respetado por todos, aunque tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de forma abundante, jaspeado con canas al igual que su bigote y barba. Parecía un viejo león sabio por lo fuerte que se veía, ojos azules ocultaban fiereza. Era tranquilo, pero daba la sensación de que en cualquier instante te haría trizas.

La primera vez que lo vio Dean, quedó pegado en su rostro. Inias lo llevó a su despacho el primer día de clases junto con su hermano. Era muy simpático y sus finos movimientos felinos le llamaban a no bajar la guardia. No como a casi todo el mundo o como a su hermano, que era todo sonrisas y se dejó acariciar la cabeza por él. Dean retrocedió casi por instinto, cosa que sorprendió a Caín, pero luego sonrió con mucho agrado, mirando a Inias, quien lo veía con cara de satisfacción.

Dean, en ese momento, sintió una especie de conexión extraña con ese fascinante sujeto, como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo, que le mostrara su yo futuro.

Pero Dean creyó que el respeto era por ser el director del colegio. Nunca pensó en algo más, hasta que vio a Azazel, conversando con él por celular. Definitivamente, esos dos se conocían de antes.

Azazel apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo cubrió con su mano.

—A ver inútiles, ¿dónde capturaron al chico?

—Afuera de la escuela.

—Dónde afuera —interrogó el jefe con voz de orden.

—En la vereda de la escuela.

—¿En la vereda de la escuela?

—Sí, el chico se alejó de la escuela por eso lo tomamos.

—El chico se devolvió a la escuela. Hay cámaras, ¿no les dije que no podían tomarlo cerca del colegio?

—Pero si no estaba en la escuela.

—A metros, es cerca ¡El colegio es un lugar neutral, hasta ustedes, cabezas huecas, comprenden eso! ¿Acaso quieren que tengamos problemas con Caín? —increpó furioso el ojos amarillos.

—¡Dios, no! —chillaron aterrorizados los demonios subordinados.

Los demonios se asustaron con la cara que les puso su jefe.

—¿Dios?... —preguntó Caín con cara de repugnancia—. Saben una cosa, me aburrieron ¡Son una desgracia! Devuelvan al chico sin rasguños, ¿escucharon? —gritó furioso el jefe.

—¡Sí!... ¡sí! —tartamudearon los demonios.

—Y tú niño, tienes suerte, la próxima me aseguraré que no —amenazó el de ojos raros.

Dean lo miró entre asustado y enojado. Azazel se alejó con el celular en su oreja, parecía seguir su conversación con Caín. A Dean lo tomaron entre dos y lo subieron otra vez a la camioneta.

—¿No les resultó? ¿Eh? —picó Dean a los demonios.

Es que Dean estaba muy mosqueado y quería molestarlos. Cosa que logró, aunque no salió muy bien.

—¡Cállate mocoso! —dijo el corpulento, tomando la cinta adhesiva para amordazarlo otra vez.

Lo Llevaron al colegio y afuera del portón principal, le quitaron las ataduras sin decirle nada. Quedó confundido en la vereda, viendo como la camioneta se alejaba. Acarició sus muñecas adoloridas con el esfuerzo de quitárselas. Cuando reaccionó, entró de inmediato al colegio.

—¡Dean! —le gritó Sam, quien venía corriendo hacia él.

—¡Sam! —dijo con alegría Dean, desvaneciendo sus molestias casi por encanto.

Los hermanos se abrazaron. Inias venía detrás de Sam.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron? —preguntó Inias revisando al chico.

—Estoy bien Inias, no pasó nada.

—¿Seguro estás bien? —preguntó su hermano bastante preocupado, al punto de las lágrimas.

—¡Claro! ¡Soy el mejor! —exclamó entusiasmado Dean.

Sam lo miró con adoración y se le pasó el susto.

—Menos mal ¡Uf! El susto que nos diste. Casi me da un ataque cardíaco —aseguró Inias.

—No seas exagerado —bromeó Dean.

—Ninguna exageración, apenas Castiel recibió el mensaje se puso en contacto con Caín, el director del colegio y conmigo. Tuve que hacerles revisar las cámaras de seguridad y así descubrimos que fue cerca. Castiel apretó a Caín y al final intervino en tu secuestro.

—Sí, eso supe —dijo ya con seriedad.

Le pidieron que contara su experiencia, Dean la contó sin dramas, para no preocupar a su hermano, sino de forma objetiva.

—Fue Meg quién me mintió y me puso la trampa.

—¿Meg? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó su hermano un tanto confundido.

—Sí, yo no sospeché de ella.

—Debe ser un demonio —dijo Inias.

—¿Demonio? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sam ahora sí, más confundido que antes.

Dean miró a Inias recriminándolo. Inias se encogió de hombros.

—Mi familia tienes enemigos, Sam, se hacen llamar "Los demonios" —explicó Inias.

Ahora sí, estaba perdido. Esto era peor que ser secuestrado, porque Inias se fue de lengua y tendría que explicarle todo a Sam. Sintió tanta rabia e impotencia, que casi se abalanzó sobre Inias para golpearlo por bocazas.

 **Fin capítulo 15**


	16. Una apuesta para un perdedor

-16-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 16: Una apuesta para un perdedor. **

—Mi familia tienes enemigos, Sam, se hacen llamar "Los demonios".

Esas palabras hicieron estragos en los nervios de Dean, que ya no quería más guerra con todos los acontecimientos vividos. Trataba de controlar sus sentimientos, los cuales estaban a flor de piel con ganas de golpear a alguien, principalmente, a Inias, quien era el dueño de la verdad con respecto a toda su situación. Si su hermano se enteraba de todo y comenzaba a sufrir por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni a Inias, ni a él mismo, aunque la culpa la tenía él por ser tan estúpido y caer en las garras de los demonios. Ser débil era algo no permitido por él. Debía ser fuerte por su hermano, siempre fue de esa forma, porque de lo contrario caerían en la desesperación. Así que lo peor del día no fue su secuestro casi rapto, sino esto, y todavía quedaba la tarde.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Dean estaba furibundo.

—Es mejor que lo sepa para que se cuide de futuros ataques —explicó Inias con cuidado.

—No debe saber nada. Él no está involucrado.

—Lo está por ser tu hermano.

—Un momento, un momento —dice Sam, calmando los ánimos—. Expliquen bien el asunto.

—No hay nada qué explicar —dice Dean testarudo.

—Claro que sí, Dean no seas cabezota.

—Soy cabezota y qué —dijo Dean enojado casi histérico.

—No puedes ocultarlo, Sam ya lo sabe —interrumpe Inias la discusión de los hermanos.

Dean estaba muy cabreado con la situación. No quería saber nada de Inias, diciéndole cosas a Sam. Volvió a controlarse a duras penas, pero estaba llegando a su límite. Golpear al yakuza podía significar la ruina de ellos.

—"Los Demonios" son yakuzas —dijo Sam— ¿Estás involucrado con yakuzas, Dean?

—Claro que está involucrado con yakuzas —dijo Inias.

—¡Maldición Inias, cállate la boca! —explotó el chico.

Dean, ya no pudo más, la furia nubló su razón y se abalanzó sobre Inias para darle un golpe, pero Inias lo esquivó con facilidad. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, Inias arrugó su nariz con un brillo muy diferente en sus ojos del cual no estaba acostumbrado a ver. De todas formas, volvió a la carga sin pensar en nada, pero Sam se interpuso entre ellos, parándose al medio de ambos. Miró con enojo a Dean y eso tuvo un efecto inmediato en la furia de su hermano. Dean se detuvo confuso y recuperó un poco su compostura.

—¿En qué estás metido que no quieres decirme? No entiendo, Dean, por qué tanto misterio. Si estás involucrado con los yakuzas, tus razones tendrás. Es mejor que yo lo sepa, así sabré a qué atenerme —argumentó Sam con mucha molestia en su voz.

—No tienes que hacer nada Sam. Tú no tienes problemas, porque el involucrado soy yo, no tú. —Trató de explicar otra vez.

—Por ser tu hermano, estoy involucrado. Si te quieren a ti, ya me usaron de cebo y podría volver a pasar.

—Touché —dijo Inias—. Sam tiene razón, él está involucrado, porque es tu hermano y por eso es tu debilidad. Los demonios atacan las debilidades del otro, por eso te secuestraron, porque ahora eres la debilidad de Castiel.

Ahora Dean reaccionó y vio la verdadera gravedad de los hechos. Por primera vez pensó en Castiel y en las consecuencias que esto traería para el jefe Yakuza.

—Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando —se queja Dean— ¿Qué querían de Cas?

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías. Querían que firmara el contrato de Rafael —explica Inias.

—¿Ese del casino? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, ese mismo. Les salió el tiro por la culata, porque Castiel se devolvió, inmediatamente, apenas recibió el mensaje y no firmó nada de nada.

—Dios, Rafael se pondrá furioso —dijo Dean.

—No creo que Rafael esté involucrado en esto —abogó Inias.

—Rafael es el otro hermano de ustedes, ¿no? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, es nuestro hermano.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que esté con los demonios? —preguntó ahora Dean.

—No, no lo creo.

—Es sospechoso —dice Sam.

—No quiero pensar en eso, primero hablaremos con Caín sobre Meg —dijo Inias.

—¿Qué crees que le harán? —preguntó Sam asustado.

—No lo sé eso lo verá Caín.

Expulsaron a Meg del colegio por lo que hizo. El grupo de Sam lamentó mucho el hecho, pero así eran las reglas del establecimiento en estos casos. El colegio era neutral tanto para demonios como para ángeles y las demás familias. Si alguno comprometía su calidad de estudiante por ayudar a uno de los bandos en contra del otro, las consecuencias serían la expulsión.

—No puedo creer que Meg era un demonio —dijo Lisa.

Estaban en el descanso el grupo de amigos reunidos al saber los acontecimientos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Aquí hay muchos demonios y ángeles —continuó Alastair.

—¿Ángeles? —preguntó Sam— ¿No son yakuzas también?

—Los ángeles son los rivales de los demonios ¿Acaso no los sabes? —explicó Alastair con malicia.

—No hay que explicar tanto. Este es un colegio donde puede venir cualquiera a estudiar —dijo Dean.

—Exactamente, bien dice tu hermano, aquí cualquiera puede venir a estudiar. No se le cierra la puerta a nadie si tiene el dinero, eso sí, mucho dinero, porque es particular —aclara Dick—. Pero es un colegio neutral, es decir, nadie puede iniciar peleas o disturbios a causa de las rivalidades. Precisamente, por eso se creó este colegio, como una forma de mantenerse seguros. Si alguien quebranta esa regla, pues te vas fuera como pasó con Meg.

—Pobre Meg —dijo Jessica—. La extrañaré mucho.

—Fue una tonta en involucrarse —reclamó Cole.

—No digas eso, quizás la presionaron —dijo Alastair—. Ellos saben cómo presionar.

—Como sea, debió pensarlo dos veces antes de romper las reglas —insistió Cole.

Ahí se enfrascó la discusión, entre todo el grupo, sobre el actuar de Meg. Dean solo miraba a los chicos, tratando de adivinar quiénes eran quiénes. Si había más demonios, de seguro alguno de ellos los eran y eso es peligroso para ellos como protegidos de los ángeles.

Después de un rato, Dean se preocupó de que soltaran información sobre los ángeles y Sam terminara de enterarse que los dos eran protegidos de esos yakuzas.

—Aparte de los ángeles, ¿qué otra familia es enemiga de los demonios? —preguntó Sam.

Ahí estaba la pregunta temida por Dean.

—Varias, pero los ángeles son los enemigos jurados de los demonios —explicó Alastair.

—Son varias, ya sabes —dijo Dean, tratando de terminar el asunto.

—Castiel pertenece a los ángeles… —siguió Alastair.

—¡Qué! —chilló Lisa.

—¡Cállate idiota! —gritó Dean fuera de sí.

Jess se tapó la boca. Cole y Dick se miraron asustado. Dean miró a Sam con rostro cansado.

—¿Es eso cierto, Dean? —preguntó Sam con mirada suspicaz.

Dean no supo qué decir, porque era tan evidente.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sam —insiste Dean, lo único que podía decir después de todo.

—Es cierto, no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo Inias quien venía llegando al grupo—. Ustedes son protegidos de los ángeles y cualquiera… —Mira con amenaza al grupo de amigos—… que pretenda dañarlos se las verán con nosotros.

—¡Dios! —chilla Jess.

—¿Castiel es tu novio? —pregunta Lisa a Dean, cortando el aire de amenaza.

—¡Qué! —exclama Dean— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Mira a Sam asustado—. Solo trabajo para él.

—¿Y por qué te secuestraron a ti en especial de todos los empleados? —preguntó Dick.

—Yo… yo… yo qué sé —dijo Dean.

—Porque Sam y Dean son protegidos de nuestro jefe —interrumpió Inias.

—Castiel es el jefe del grupo yakuza llamados Los Ángeles —dijo Alastair, "echando al agua" a Inias.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—Alastair es el hermano de Azazel, el jefe de los demonios —habló Inias, mirando con intensidad al susodicho.

—¡Qué! ¡Otro yakuza! —exclamó Cole.

—¡Genial! —dijo Dick.

—¡Fabuloso! —exclamó Dean con cansancio.

Ya era demasiado no podía controlarlo.

—Mejor que lo sepan y rayar la cancha —dijo Inias—, pero recuerden que este colegio es neutral eso quiere decir, que no importa quién estudie aquí, si siguen las reglas. Ahora con este evento, las reglas se amplían.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Alastair, preocupado.

—Caín lo comunicará en un anuncio oficial —informó Inias a todos.

Silencio incómodo.

El asunto de los demonios y de los ángeles era conocido por los alumnos del establecimiento, es decir, se explicaba antes de entrar, lo especial que era el colegio. Casi todos los alumnos que estudiaban ahí, pertenecían a familias importantes de todo el Japón. Por lo mismo, era el lugar más seguro del país para estudiar.

El comunicado especial fue dirigido a todos los alumnos por altoparlantes por la mismísima boca de Caín. A causa de los recientes acontecimientos, se ampliaba el radio de soberanía del colegio. Asimismo, habría un seguro estudiantil del recorrido del alumno de ida y vuelta. Significaba que nadie podía lastimar o secuestrar a los alumnos en el camino, ni de ida, ni de regreso a su casa. El colegio aseguraba tan eventualidad.

Después del colegio, Inias acompañó a los chicos a su casa en el departamento donde el silencio reinó por varios minutos, antes de que este hablara.

—Volveré a la hora de la cena —dijo Inias a modo de despido—. Aniki llega esta noche en su jet privado —informó.

Al retirarse, los chicos siguieron en silencio. Uno muy incómodo que auguraba una discusión seria.

—Sam —llamó Dean un tanto angustiado.

—Me mentiste, no tenías que hacerlo, yo hubiera comprendido.

—Lo sé Sam, pero no quería… desilusionarte… te veías tan feliz.

—Dean, somos hermanos, hagas lo que hagas, nunca vas a desilusionarme, enojarme sí, quizás hasta avergonzarme, pero desilusionarme, nunca.

—Yo… lo siento…

—Ahora dime qué significa Castiel para ti.

—¿Cas? Él es mi… es mi jefe.

—¡No me sigas mintiendo, Dean! —exclamó Sam muy enojado.

Ni siquiera le gritó. Podía verse con un Sam gritón, pero con uno que alza su voz resentido y controlado era fulminante. No tenía por donde seguir engañándolo. Dean suspiró y se agarró la cabeza con una mano.

—Somos… amantes… —respondió Dean a causa de la presión.

—¿Son novios?

—No, novios, no… amantes… yo le gusto, pero… ¡Arg!, no sé… estoy muy confundido.

—¿Él te confunde?

—Mucho, es desesperante… hace lo que quiere y me arrastra con él. No me doy cuenta cuando estoy enredado hasta el cuello.

Una sonrisa imperceptible pasó por los labios de Sam, que el otro no vio por estar acongojado.

—¿Todavía no sabes por qué te secuestraron? —preguntó Sam con tono conciliador.

—Supongo, porque soy un ángel a esta altura.

—No, Dean, es increíble que no lo veas. Fuiste secuestrado, porque eres importante para Castiel.

—¿Yo? ¿Importante? Solo soy su sirviente —dijo Dean encogiendo sus hombros.

—Él te quiere, Dean, se nota. Lo vi en la fiesta.

—Estás loco, Sam, él puede tener a cualquier chico que quiera.

—Resulta que el chico que quiere eres tú.

—No, no es posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo, no creo —dijo Dean, riendo con burla—. Soy un chico normal.

—Pues al parecer, eres un chico normal importante para el jefe yakuza número uno de todo el Japón.

Sam sonríe con orgullo y su hermano se le quedó mirando.

—Eso me asusta mucho —declaró Dean.

—No debería asustarte. Deberías disfrutarlo y si te agrada, puedes volverte su novio.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en peligro constante por culpa de él.

—También estamos viviendo una nueva vida gracias a él. Vamos al colegio y tenemos un futuro. Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nosotros, esta vez no es la excepción, pero podemos hacer algo bueno de todo esto.

—¡Maldición, Sam! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan optimista? —dice Dean cansado.

—Porque tú eres un pesimista porfiado.

—No es verdad —dijo Dean con un puchero adorable.

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Que no! —insistió Dean.

—¡Que sí! Pídele a Castiel que sea tu novio.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! No le pediré eso.

—Apuesto a que dice que sí.

—Apuesto que no.

—¿Cuánto apostamos?

—No voy apostar contigo —dijo un Dean terminante.

Sam alzó una ceja, cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plano, solo podía cambiar de una forma. Puso su mano arriba con un puño. Dean puso cara de picardía, seguro está vez era la suya: Piedra-papel-o-tijera… volvió a perder.

—¡Arggg! ¡Maldición! —gimió Dean con una especie de ataque reprobatorio, como atacando el aire con sus brazos y pies.

El perdedor quedó con cara de pocos amigos y un puchero bastante molesto.

—¡Ah, vamos!, haré todas tus tareas y te ayudaré a estudiar en todo momento, por una semana —concilió Sam con cariño.

—Un mes —dijo Dean enojado.

—Está bien, un mes, pero si yo gano irás a todas las clases de reforzamiento del año.

—¡Del año! —chilló Dean.

—Sí, del año, ¿no estás tan seguro que dirá que no?

—¡Claro que dirá que no! —aseguró Dean porfiado.

—Entonces.

—Entonces.

—¿Trato hecho? —Sam extendió su mano.

—Trato —Dean estrechó la mano.

Inmediatamente, Dean se arrepintió, pero ya no podía retractarse. Estuvo muy callado y como nunca, se enfrascó el resto de la tarde en el estudio, sin contradecir a Sam cuando le enseñaba algo. Cuando llegó Inias a buscar a Dean los vio en eso.

—¿Llegó Castiel? —preguntó Sam, levantando la cabeza de los libros.

—Sí, llegó muy cansado, pero bien —informó Inias.

—¡Fabuloso! ¿No es cierto, Dean? —dijo Sam, guiñándole un ojo.

—Fabuloso —repitió Dean un tanto cohibido con la actitud de su hermano.

Dean partió con Inias rumbo a la mansión yakuza. Llegaron más temprano que de costumbre. Castiel estaba esperando a Dean en su oficina como siempre.

 **Fin capítulo 16**


	17. Problemas con los hermanos

-17-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 17: Problemas con los hermanos.**

Inias no entró con Dean al despacho, tenía cosas pendientes con Balthazar. Cuando Dean entró, Castiel estaba sentado en el escritorio, con la cabeza en los papeles, como siempre lo encontraba en su oficina todos los días. Sin embargo, al sentir su presencia, levantó la cabeza hacia él.

—Hola, Dean —dijo con su acostumbrado tono, pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Dean quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Ni responder el abrazo pudo.

—¿Estás bien? Te envié un mensaje —siguió Castiel.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien y vi tu mensaje cuando subiste al avión —respondió Dean.

—Te envié uno cuando aterrizó el avión.

—¡Oh!

Dean buscó su celular en el bolsillo y revisó nervioso sus mensajes. Tenía cinco por parte de Castiel, preguntándole cómo estaba; si estaba bien, si le podía responder, si le llegó el mensaje o cosas parecidas. Además de llamadas perdidas, que nunca escuchó por haber silenciado su teléfono cuando entró a la bendita clase de reforzamiento, y al salir tan apurado, no lo volvió a la normalidad. El chico se mordió el labio inferior de remordimientos.

—Con el secuestro se me olvidó revisar el celular —dijo Dean, apenado.

—No te preocupes, dime, ¿en serio estás bien? —preguntó Castiel con mucho interés.

—Sí, Cas, estoy bien. No me lastimaron.

—Azazel es muy cruel, ¿no te asustó?

—El tipo es un pesado. Yo estaba furioso por dejarme atrapar.

—No fue tu culpa, Dean, ellos tienen métodos para atraparte. Debí imaginármelo y cuidarte.

—Tú me lo dijiste, pero no te hice caso.

—Dean, estabas preocupado por tu hermano. Cuando se trata de Sam, saltas al vacío sin ver las consecuencias. Le pondré un guardaespaldas personal a Sam, Inias será el tuyo.

—No, Cas, por favor. Si quieres puedes dejar a Inias como guardaespaldas de Sam yo aprenderé a defenderme. Soy fuerte, puedo aprender artes marciales y a manejar un arma.

—Te convertirías en un yakuza. —Castiel movió la cabeza en forma negativa—. No puedo permitir eso.

—Ya soy un yakuza, del momento que me involucré con ustedes —dice Dean con seguridad.

—No tienes que serlo, Dean, sino quieres.

—¿Me dejarás elegir en esto?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, elijo ser un ángel.

Castiel lo quedó mirando con preocupación y un tanto resignado.

—No es una buena vida para ti, Dean, es… muy solitaria.

—No lo será. Te tengo a ti.

Dean no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, hasta un minuto después, cuando vio la cara de Castiel sonreír con una bella sonrisa. Eso lo hizo ponerse rojo.

—Está bien, Dean, será como quieras.

Castiel se veía tan guapo. Las luces de las lámparas encendían sus ojos, haciéndolos más azules y verdaderos. Se quedó perdido en ellos.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —dijo Dean, otra vez sin pensar.

Castiel pestañeó varias veces y empequeñeció los ojos. Dean reaccionó.

—Lo siento, olví…

—Sí —interrumpió Castiel.

—… dalo… —siguió Dean, pero se quedó callado.

—Quiero ser tu novio. —Fue la respuesta formal de Castiel.

Dean quedó petrificado.

—¿Dean?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Dean extrañado.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Te quiero.

Ahora quedó con la boca abierta. Castiel aprovechó para acercarse a él y besarlo con pasión. A Dean le costó reaccionar, solo se dejó llevar por los besos candentes. Le gustaban, le gustaban mucho. Hasta ahora se venía a dar cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban los besos de Castiel. Agarró el trasero de su nuevo novio y lo apretó hacia él. En cambio, las manos de Castiel acariciaban su nuca y su espalda.

—Cassie, tenemos un… —Balthazar calló de improviso al ver el espectáculo—. Disculpen por interrumpir, pero tenemos un problema. Viene Rafael y está furioso.

Los chicos se separaron; a regañadientes uno; el otro, avergonzado y preocupado.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Castiel.

—Estará aquí en un momento. Es mejor que Dean no esté —informó Balthazar.

—Está bien, Dean, Inias te llevará a tu casa. Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con mi hermano.

—Mejor me quedo para ayudarte —dijo Dean preocupado.

—No, Dean, este asunto con mi hermano es complicado ¿Tú quieres ser un ángel? Tienes que aprender primero, cuando debes obedecer y cuando debes guiarte por tu instinto. —Después, se dirige a Inias, quien viene entrando apurado—. Llévatelo a su casa y permanece con ellos hasta que te llame.

—Ven Dean —dice Inias, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo tan rápido de ahí, que pareció volaba.

Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, vio a Rafael, entrando de forma brusca al despacho de Castiel.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunta asustado el chico.

—Aniki sabe defenderse. Está con Balthazar, no te preocupes —tranquilizó Inias.

No se tranquilizó. Quedó preocupado. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sam los recibió extrañado, porque llegaron tan rápido. Dean le explicó que Castiel tenía cosas importantes, pero Sam no le creyó por la cara de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿Castiel te rechazó? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Eh? —Le costó enchufarse en la pregunta de su hermano—. No, no, somos novios —respondió con la cabeza en otra parte.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Gané, lo sabía! —chilló feliz su hermano.

Dean recién se dio cuenta de la confesión. Su cara estaba roja a más no poder.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo Inias confundido.

—¡Dean le pidió a Castiel ser su novio y él aceptó! —volvió a exclamar Sam.

—¡Oh! —El rostro de Inias era un poema.

—¿Qué pasa Inias? —preguntó Dean después de un rato de verlo así sin moverse.

—Nada —respondió el yakuza y se fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Sam preguntó a su hermano los detalles de su petición. Él le contó todo hasta la salida de la mansión de forma abrupta por la llegada de Rafael. Inias no participaba en la charla, se quedó en la cocina, comiendo de forma silenciosa unos sándwiches, preparado por él mismo. Los hermanos veían desde el comedor al hambriento en la cocina americana, quien estaba con aire ausente por una razón bastante poco imaginada. Inias pronto daría su parecer ante esta situación de forma shokeante.

—Yo creo que Castiel está bien ¿Es su hermano no? —dijo Sam.

—No un hermano muy hermanable —respondió Dean.

—¿Se llevan mal?

—Digamos que Cas no es santo de su devoción.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? Es su hermano.

—No todos los hermanos se tratan como hermanos —interrumpió Inias.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sam.

Inias caminó hasta ellos, saliendo de la cocina, con un vaso en la mano. Rodeó el mesón y quedó parado a una distancia relativa de la mesa del comedor donde los hermanos platicaban.

—En nuestra familia hay de todo: amor, odio, envidia, orgullo… incesto —anunció Inias con un tono fuera de él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dean.

—Miguel y Lucifer son amantes, cuando nuestro padre lo supo, le dio un ataque al corazón y se murió. Es mejor que lo sepas, ahora eres el novio del jefe —dijo Inias con frialdad, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—¡Qué! —Sam no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—Ustedes se parecen mucho, ¿saben? —siguió con amargura Inias—. A Miguel y a Lucy. Creí que tal vez… —calló de improviso.

—¿Qué creíste? —preguntó Dean con sospecha.

—Creí que ustedes terminarían como ellos dos. Serían amantes como Miguel y Lucy. Nunca imaginé que te volverías el novio de mi Aniki.

—¡Dios! ¡Estás loco! —exclamó Sam.

—Para nada, lo digo porque lo vi y lo vi con ustedes. Yo no sé qué pretendes con ser novio de mi Aniki. Espero que sea real y no lo lastimes, porque si lo lastimas… te mataré —amenazó Inias con sus aires de yakuza.

—No me amenaces Inias. Sé que quieres a tu hermano y es natural que estés preocupado, pero deberías confiar en Cas y en sus decisiones.

—Confío en él, no confío en ti —dijo Inias con agresividad—. Aniki es muy inteligente, un gran líder y guerrero, pero en cosas de sentimientos es un debilucho.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso de Cas! Es un torpe, pero de ninguna forma un debilucho, ¿acaso no ha sido él quien sacó a toda tu familia adelante? Con tremendo trauma y con diecisiete años, ¡eres un idiota! —dijo furioso Dean y se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados sin miedo.

Inias quedó impresionado con la defensa tan apasionada del chico, y su no miedo ante él. Sam sonrió orgulloso de su hermano.

—Yo creo que Inias está protegiendo a su hermano, Dean, ¿acaso no lo harías tú con mi novio?

—¿Cuál novio? —Dean se olvidó de Inias al instante.

—Es un decir, Dean, no tengo novio —dijo Sam divertido.

Dean quedó mirando, sospechosamente, a su hermano. Su hermano borró la sonrisa, asustado. Dean iba a interrogar a Sam de forma más dura, cuando escuchó una risa a su lado. Era Inias quien se reía a carcajada limpia a punto de llorar de risa.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —preguntó Dean muy mosqueado.

Inias empezó a reírse más y sujetaba su estómago al doblar su cuerpo, producto de la risa.

—¡Oye! —repitió Dean.

Inias se fue al baño casi corriendo.

—¿Y a este qué le pasó? —Dean no entendía nada.

Sam también comenzó a reírse, pero paró en el instante que Dean lo miró enojado.

—Ahora me dirás eso del novio —sentenció Dean.

—Pero Dean, si yo no tengo novio —dijo Sam con voz lastimera.

Ahora Sam tenía tremendo problema, pues tendría que explicarle a su hermano, con lujo de detalles, la situación.

Por otro lado, Castiel también tenía problemas con su hermano Rafael, pero este no era un simple mal entendido como en el otro caso, sino más bien, algo muy serio. Rafael apenas cruzó el umbral del despacho, se fue contra Castiel para darle de golpes, de forma tan controlada, que parecía venir en cámara lenta.

El temperamento del mayor era de temer al igual que su fuerza, pues un golpe de él y Castiel quedaba fuera de combate al instante. Castiel esperó el último instante para evadir el golpe con un movimiento veloz y gracias a que Balthazar salvó el día, no pasó al reguero de sangre. Sin embargo, no contaban victoria, pues Rafael estaba enojadísimo con su hermano por dejarlos plantados a la señora Rowena y a él, allá en Londres, pese a que Castiel se disculpó con los dos con la excusa del secuestro. Castiel explicaba la situación una y otra vez, pero su hermano estaba tan enojado, que no escuchaba razones. Finalmente, le dijo sus sospechas de conspiración.

—¡Estás loco! —Fue la respuesta de su hermano.

—Me exigieron firmar el contrato a cambio de soltar a Dean, ¿no es una sospecha? Los demonios están con la señora Rowena —explicaba otra vez Castiel.

—¡La señora Rowena no tiene nada que ver con los demonios! —gritó enfurecido Rafael.

—¿Entonces quién? ¿Fergus? —dijo Castiel con ironía.

—¿Quién es Fergus? ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando, idiota! Solo sé que debías firmar un contrato, ¡Nada más! ¡Y no lo hiciste! —seguía Rafael furioso.

—¡Secuestraron a Dean! —gritó Castiel harto de su terco hermano.

—¡Y a mí qué me importa ese pendejo! —exclamó despectivo.

Castiel tomó aire de forma exagerada y lo miró fijo.

—Debería importarte, es mi novio —declaró con seguridad Castiel.

—¡Ese niño mosca muerta de hambre! —Rafael quedó impactado.

—Más respeto, hablas de Dean, si lo ofendes, me ofendes a mí —dijo Castiel.

Balthazar también estaba sorprendido con la revelación, aunque sabía que lo tenía de mascota y quizás en algún tiempo sería algo más, pero no tan pronto. Demasiado inesperado. Rafael se quedó sin palabras, pues habló como su padre cuando le ofendían a uno de sus hijos fuera del matrimonio. El hecho de que ese niño sea el novio del jefe, cambia el grado del hecho.

—¿Crees que ellos sabían que era tu novio? —preguntó Rafael con aires ya calmados.

—No lo sabían, pero sospechaban su importancia. El sábado fui a una fiesta con Dean y la chica involucrada en el secuestro era amiga de Sam. Esa chica era un demonio. Yo me enfrenté a otro demonio, Alastair, el hermano menor de Azazel, quien también estaba en la fiesta y es amigo de Sam, el hermano de Dean. Si Alastair está involucrado, puede ser, pues fue el mismo Azazel quien estaba al mando del secuestro.

—¡Dios! ¿Pero cómo sabían lo del contrato? —Rafael se vio interesado.

—Debieron ser los abogados. El señor Silverman hizo el contacto con la señora Rowena. Él estuvo presente en la discusión de los contratos. Creo que uno de esos dos, tiene relación con los demonios o, es la señora Rowena, porque el asunto de los contratos solo lo sabíamos quienes estuvimos en esa reunión.

Rafael bajó la cabeza, meditabundo, luego levantó su rostro.

—¿No haremos negocios con la señora Rowena? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Por el momento, no, es peligroso. Debemos investigar la fuga de información como también haré revisar la mansión por posibles intervenciones.

—¡Maldita sea! Era mi oportunidad. El negocio era tan bueno y ahora está sucio.

—Quizás era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —interrumpió Balthazar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rafael guardó silencio.

 **Fin capítulo 17**

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia. Para quien me preguntó de donde salió la idea de hacer este fic, pues le contaré, que fue una de ustedes que me dijo que quería que Cas sea como un mafioso y Dean un prostituto de la vida galante. No seguí al pie de la letra la idea :p, pero se me ocurrió ambientarlo en Japón, porque no veía a Cas con metralleta, sino una espada de samurai todo sexy *.*, entre otras cosas que explico por ahí.

Tampoco acostumbro hacer fics AU, porque no me gusta cambiar las personalidades de los personajes. Mantenerlos como son, es difícil en un Universo Alterno, así que trato de hacer una historia lo más apegada a Supernatural, sin ser Supernatural XD No sé si lo logro, pero aquí está el resultado.


	18. Ideas que germinan

-18-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 18: Ideas que germinan. **

En el penthouse, Sam le decía por milésima vez a Dean que no tenía ningún novio.

—¿Y Jess? ¿Te gusta, no? —preguntó Dean.

—Jess solo es una amiga —respondió Sam con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Una amiga muy hermosa con esos rulos dorados y largos, que llegaban a lugares pecaminosos —pensó Dean.

—Los hombres no tenemos amigas. —Fue la conclusión del mayor.

Dean era muy sexual con las mujeres. A veces esa actitud, molestaba a Sam en extremo. Las mujeres también podían ser una gran compañía. Amigas leales y divertidas en otros lugares, no principalmente en la cama.

—Eso no es cierto —aseguró Sam.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

En eso apareció Inias con una toalla, secando su cara.

—Me llamó Castiel, la reunión con Rafael terminó, debo volver —anunció el joven.

—¿Y cómo le fue? —preguntó muy interesado Dean.

—Muy bien. Rafael comprendió el asunto.

—Eso es un alivio.

—Sí, bueno, debo irme. Mañana le preguntas los detalles. Nos vemos temprano —dijo Inias, dejando la toalla encima de una silla y se fue.

Dean no quería esperar, hasta mañana en la noche, para hablar con Castiel de lo ocurrido. Mejor fue a su habitación y hablaría con él por celular.

—Iré a preparar las cosas para mañana —dijo Dean antes de retirarse.

Sam solo sonrió, porque sabía cómo actuaba la preocupación de Dean. Estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano mayor, porque pese a estar involucrado con yakuzas, logró convertirse en poco tiempo, en alguien imprescindible. Solo había algunos cabos sueltos que investigaría a su debido tiempo, esa idea la tenía desde antes, porque las preguntas amenazan con quitar la paz, pero por el momento, el orgullo era más fuerte. Castiel no es mala persona y hacían bonita pareja. No podía ser mala persona si les salvó la vida a ambos.

Dean, por su parte, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver cómo estaba Cas, con toda la situación con su hermano Rafael. Si lo hirieron o no, si estaba bien emocionalmente, si… Era primera vez que llamaba a Castiel por celular. Sentado en la cama con la puerta de su cuarto cerrada, miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con el número. Quedó estático unos minutos hasta que en un impulso, apretó la marcación y se llevó al oído el aparato.

—Hola, Dean, ¿cómo estás? —le dijo la voz inconfundible al otro lado de la línea.

—Eh, bien… llamaba para saber cómo te fue con Rafael —dijo un tanto torpe por el nerviosismo.

—Todo salió bien.

—¿En serio? ¿No te lastimó?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cas? —volvió a repetir Dean.

—Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí —dijo la voz sexy.

Dean se estremeció por completo. Sintió calor en su cara, de seguro estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, menos mal que Castiel no lo veía.

—Rafael no me lastimó, Dean, pero tuve que ponerme duro con él, porque no entendía la situación tan complicada en que estábamos.

—¿Cuál situación?

—Tu secuestro. Meterse con el chico del jefe de "Los Ángeles" es un asunto serio, es meterse directamente, conmigo.

—¡Oh!

—Activé ciertos protocolos que hay para estos casos, mañana me ayudarás con eso.

—Este, sí, claro.

—Bien —dijo al final Castiel y colgó.

Dean se quedó con las palabras en la boca, boqueando como pez fuera del agua y con el teléfono en la oreja durante unos instantes. Confundido, miró el celular como creyendo que no le habían cortado de forma tan tajante, pero después comprendió que la llamada se cortó, e hizo el ademán de guardarse el celular en el bolsillo para después no saber dónde ir.

Retrocedió, avanzó, dio una vuelta y volvió donde Sam.

—¿Cómo está Cas? —preguntó Sam a penas lo vio.

—Bien.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —volvió a decir Sam por la cara de confusión de Dean.

—Sí, claro, claro que es bueno —dijo Dean reaccionando.

Es que las palabras de Castiel todavía retumbaban en su cabeza: "… es meterse directamente conmigo".

—¿Dean?

Su hermano no reaccionaba.

—¡Dean!

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Crees que Castiel esté enamorado de mí? —preguntó de improviso.

—Posiblemente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que me dijo por teléfono que meterse con el chico del jefe, era un asunto serio, ya que era meterse directamente con él.

—¡Pues claro que es un asunto serio! ¿No lo ves?

Dean lo miró extrañado.

—Dean, ahora eres el novio de un jefe yakuza muy poderoso, quizás el más poderoso de todo el Japón ¿Te imaginas si alguien te secuestra? Puede pedir cualquier cosa que quiera y deberán cumplirlo, pues eres muy importante para él. Y si alguien te hace daño, los yakuzas son terribles con las venganzas, no quiero ni pensar en el castigo.

Su hermano abrió los ojos asombrado y por fin comprendió las palabras de Castiel. Desde ahora en adelante, debía tener cuidado, porque era un blanco para los enemigos del ángel. Ahora entendió sobre la protección de guardaespaldas, quizás debía aceptar, principalmente para su hermano. Relevante era para él, no solo la seguridad de Sam, sino el hacerse fuerte. Convertirse en un ángel entrenado cobró un sentido primordial.

Debía ser muy fuerte, y todo lo demás, como el estudio, no era importante. Otra vez relegaba el estudio a la sobrevivencia. Si antes no podía estudiar, porque debían comer; ahora no podía estudiar, porque debía defender.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, guardó los cuadernos y libros de estudio. Dejó a Sam estudiando solo y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo del día siguiente.

—¿Por qué no estudias conmigo un rato y mañana preparas eso en la mañana? —preguntó Sam.

—Prefiero hacerlo ahora. La mañana es corta.

Esa fue la excusa perfecta, porque la verdad, no quería estudiar más, ni hoy, ni en un futuro cercano. Pero luego pensó en su hermanito y en su desilusión si dejaba otra vez el estudio. Pasó la noche pensando en esto. Debía tomar una decisión.

Al otro día, en clases, presentaron a un nuevo compañero. Un chico muy lindo con cara angelical. Rubio, ojos verdes aceituna, con facciones muy finas y agraciadas.

—Hola, mi nombre es Samandriel. Un gusto conocerlos y espero hacer amigos —dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna, que Dean pestañeó varias veces confuso.

Después el chico se fue a sentar al fondo, en la tercera fila para el lado de la puerta, junto a Sam, quien estaba sentado al medio de la fila y al otro lado estaba Dean, junto a la ventana.

—Hola —le dijo el nuevo a Sam y a Dean con una mano levantada, con esa sonrisa adorable.

—Hola —le respondió Sam con otra sonrisa—. Tu nombre es lindo.

—Gracias, aunque un poco largo, la gente tiende a cortarlo y decirme Sam.

—¡Sam! Mi nombre es Sam, aunque la verdad me llamo Samuel, pero no le digas a nadie —dijo con actitud cómplice—. Me gusta Sam.

—A mí me gusta Samandriel entero. No me gusta que me digan Sam, además será confuso con los dos —le dijo divertido.

—Entonces, te diré Samandriel, aunque mi hermano de seguro lo cortará.

—Oh, ¿quién es tu hermano?

La respuesta no fue dada, porque el profesor les llamó la atención.

—Me alegra que hagas amigos tan pronto, pero ahora comenzaremos la clase —le dijo el profesor a Samandriel.

—Disculpe Sir, es decir, sensei —dijo el chico en esa sonrisa angelical.

Un coro de risas sonaron en el salón.

Quedaron en silencio mientras el profesor pasaba la lista del curso. Cuando fue el turno de Dean. Sam le hizo una señal a Samandriel y moduló "mi hermano" en respuesta a la pregunta interrumpida. Samandriel hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y le sonrió con ojos cerrados a Dean. Dean lo miró extrañado.

En el almuerzo, el chico fue presentado al grupo de amigos de Sam. Dean lo miraba con sospecha, pues podía ser un demonio en reemplazo de Meg, pero era tan poca cosa el niño, que ni para ángel alcanzaba. Por otro lado, desde que supo que Alastair era un demonio, lo mantenía siempre vigilado cuando este se acercaba al grupo. Sorprendido de ver el no cambio de actitud de los amigos, pese a saber quién era, le preguntó a Lisa la razón de esto. Lisa le dijo, que todos en el colegio tenían derechos y estaban ahí por una razón: por ser el colegio más seguro de todo el Japón.

Comprendiendo que casi todos los alumnos venían de familias adineradas y poderosas, Dean dejó de perseguir a Alastair, pero teniéndolo en la mira. Y con esa actitud estaba ese día.

Samandriel era un chico muy dulce y fácil de tratar. A Dean le caía muy bien, pronto formó parte del grupo como si siempre lo hubiera sido. El nuevo era hijo de un importante dueño de cadenas de restaurantes de comida rápida, "ventas de hamburguesas". Lo matricularon casi al final del año escolar, como a ellos, porque su familia viaja mucho por el mundo y también, porque este es el único colegio de Japón que acepta alumnos en cualquier época del año. Nacido en Estados Unidos, pensaba quedarse un buen tiempo en Japón.

En clases, entregaron las notas del examen de historia y Dean recibió su papel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tan feliz, que Sam lo miró sorprendido y quiso ver su nota, pero cuando la obtuvo en la mano, quedó confuso.

—¿Un diez? —preguntó extrañado Sam— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Porque creí que sería un cero —dijo Dean con esa sonrisa matadora— ¿No es fabuloso? ¿Qué nota te sacaste tú?

Sam le pasó su examen.

—¡Un noventa y ocho! ¡Wow! —chilló Dean orgullo—. Ese es mi hermano.

—Sí, fallé en una pregunta —dijo un tanto insatisfecho.

—¡Oh, vamos eso no es nada!

—Es cierto —dijo Samandriel—. En mi país, un diez es la calificación perfecta.

—¿Ves Sammy? Tengo calificación perfecta —dijo Dean con descaro.

Todos se pusieron a reír con las ocurrencias de Dean. Sin embargo, Sam se preocupó por su hermano mayor, porque si seguía así, no pasaría el último trimestre. Faltaba solo un mes para esto, y era muy poco para haber comenzado casi al final del último trimestre, es decir, faltaban solo unos días para cumplir el mes de asistir a clases. Estaban a mediados de febrero y a mediados de marzo terminaba el año escolar. Sam podía hacer valer su tiempo de la otra escuela, pero Dean, no asistía a ninguna cuando ingresó a este colegio. Dean repetiría el grado y quedaría un nivel menos que él. Bastante triste, considerando que era su hermano mayor. No era justo después de todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para mantenerlos a ambos ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Parecía imposible.

Después del colegio, Dean estaba cocinando para preparar el almuerzo del otro día. Una forma para evitar el estudio, pero no le resultó.

—Dean, ven a estudiar, yo preparo el almuerzo de mañana —dijo Sam.

—¿Estás seguro? Tú no sabes cocinar.

—Claro que sé.

Dean lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dean.

—En serio.

—Ok, ven a prepararlo tú, pero si se te quema el arroz tendrás problemas.

—No se me quemará el arroz —dijo con seguridad Sam.

—Eso espero, porque me encantará tener algo de qué reírme.

—Te quedarás con las ganas.

—Veremos.

Dean dejó a Sam en la cocina y él se puso a estudiar en el comedor, donde siempre se ponían los dos en esa mesa amplia ovalada de madera. Corrigió su examen con el examen de Sam. Su hermano tenía un computador por cerebro, ¿cómo podía meterse tanto en la cabeza?, si él, con solo una leída, quedó mareado. Definitivamente, esto se veía muy mal. Leyó varias veces lo mismo y nada, no se le quedaba ninguna maldita fecha. Agarró su cabeza lleno de frustración. La idea de dejar los estudios por completo, cobró mucha fuerza, como una semillita implantada en su cabeza, de la cual geminaban los primeros brotes.

 **Fin capítulo 18**

Aclaraciones: Como algunos sabrán el cumpleaños de Dean Winchester es en enero, pero en mi fic, será en febrero. Cambié el día también porsi. La razón, es que no quise caer en las fiestas de fin de año durante el tiempo de la historia. De todas formas caeré en una celebración muy, muy importante XD Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Espero no se ofenda nadie por cambiar la fecha, pero lo hago por el bien del fic ^^.

Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.


	19. Fechas y reglas fastidiosas

-19-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 19: Fechas y reglas fastidiosas. **

Sam tenía algunos problemas en la cocina, ya que estaba muy preocupado de que se le quemara el arroz. Lo veía a cada rato, destapando la olla. Quizás una arrocera sería la mejor inversión para esto, pero sabía que pedirle algo a Dean era muy sinvergüenza de su parte, ya le había dado suficiente con el uniforme, la ropa, los útiles y los… Al mirar para atrás, más allá del mesón, podía ver a Dean estudiando concentrado, pero histérico. Naturalmente, su hermano no tenía técnicas de estudio o algo que le ayudara a retener lo estudiado. Trató de enseñarle técnicas, sin éxito, y era elemental que debería volver a intentarlo.

El arroz no se le quemó a Sam, porque le mantuvo la guardia de un militar. Cortó las verduritas que tanto le gustaban y procedió a hacer los bentos de ambos para el día siguiente. Mientras hacía esto, recordó el cumpleaños de Dean, y también esa fecha anterior al cumpleaños, el cual, su hermano odiaba. Siempre pensó que el hecho de que Dean no le gustara su cumpleaños, se debía a ese día anterior. Tomó en cuenta que debía hablar de eso con Dean para prepararlo.

—Dean —interrumpió Sam—. El próximo martes es tu cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? Urg. Sí, algo dijiste de eso, pero pensé que era el viernes o más lejos… —Luego abrió los ojos a causa de la revelación fastidiosa—. Eso quiere decir que…

Quedó callado con cara de horror.

—Sí, este domingo es San Valentín —reveló Sam.

—¡Mierda!

—Ya sé que no te gustan estas festividades, ni tus cumpleaños, pero hicimos una promesa.

—Ok, ok, pero algo pequeño, por favor, no quiero millones de amigos que no tengo y no invites a tu grupo de amigos.

—¿Entonces a quién invito? Si son los únicos amigos que tienes en la escuela.

—No, porque vendrá Alastair y quizás qué demonio más. Ya tuvimos suficiente con Meg. Si los invitas a ellos, tienes que invitar a Alastair.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, pero Alastair ya conoce este departamento.

—¡Qué! ¿Los invitaste a venir sin mi autorización?

—Yo no sabía nada de eso de los ángeles y demonios. Ni yakuzas secuestradores. Debiste decírmelo antes para evitar esto.

—Se supone que no debes traer extraños a la casa —dijo Dean enojado.

—No eran extraños, eran mis amigos.

—Amigos demonios.

—Dean.

—No quiero demonios en mi casa, que después pasen el dato a otros demonios.

—Dean, estás discriminando.

—No, estoy siendo precavido, por si lo olvidas, ya me secuestraron una vez y fue gracias a una supuesta amiga tuya.

—¿No dejarás de sacármelo en cara siempre?

—No.

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Además —continuó Dean—, es mi cumpleaños y yo invito a quien me da la gana.

—¿Y a quiénes invitarás? —preguntó Sam con cansancio.

—A Castiel, obvio, A Inias y a Balthazar.

—Balthazar, ¿ese es el otro hermano de Castiel? Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Es un tipo chispeante, te agradará, pero no converses mucho con él que es medio pervertido.

—¿Pervertido?

—Algo así. —Dean encogió los hombros.

—¡Oh!, ¿puedo invitar a Gabe?

—¿Gabe… Gabriel, el doctor?

—Ese mismo, ¿puedo? Es hermano también de Castiel, no creo que sea problema. Fue muy amable conmigo en el hospital.

—Mmmmh, no sé, no me agrada mucho —dijo Dean sopesando.

—¡Oh, vamos! Son muy pocos invitados para una fiesta.

—Está bien, tráelo —dijo Dean con resignación, luego como recordando—. También invitaré a Kevin.

—¿Kevin? ¿Quién es?

—Es nuestro mesero en el Blue Angels, es muy agradable.

—¿El Club Blue Angels? ¿Qué haces ahí? —dijo con sorpresa Sam.

Dean metió la pata, pero si invitaba a Kevin debía contarle de ese club. Respiró más calmado.

—Primero te contaré que ese club no es un prostíbulo como tiene la fama de ser. Es un lugar de citas, eso sí, pero muy sofi… sofis… sofiticado…

—Sofisticado —corrige Sam.

—Eso… —Apunta con su dedo—. Donde los hombres van a entretenerse y hacer negocios. Pertenece a la familia de Castiel.

Sam estaba sorprendido.

—Nosotros vamos ahí seguido, por asuntos de negocios —continuó Dean.

—Wow, me gustaría conocerlo.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Cómo, por qué no? Dijiste que era un lugar sofisticado.

—Pero también dije que era un lugar de citas —dijo Dean con un además de sus cejas bastante sugestivo.

—¡Oh!

—Ya ves, yo voy, porque tengo pareja y estoy ocupado. Si vas tú, se te tirarán encima como las abejas a la miel.

—Debe ser un lugar donde se gana buen dinero —dijo Sam con la mente en las nubes.

—¡Sam! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Sam sonrió divertido solo para fastidiar a Dean.

—¡Sam!

—Entonces, haremos las invitaciones y debemos comprar la comida, los globos, el pastel…

Dean lo quedó mirando con sospecha.

—¿Cuánto saldrá todo eso? —preguntó Dean.

—No sé, debo averiguar.

—Pues averigua y te paso el dinero para que compres lo necesario.

—Mejor, pásame el dinero que quieras gastar y yo veo como lo administro.

—Me parece buena idea. Iré al cajero para darte el efectivo.

Sam quedó preocupado con eso, porque si le daba poco dinero tendría que hacer milagros para encontrar los productos a bajo precio. En todo caso, eso era mejor que nada. No recordaba el último cumpleaños que celebraron juntos con un pastel. Tenía la sensación de jamás haber celebrado uno. Lo primordial sería el pastel, lo demás ahí vería. Sin embargo, quedaba otro asunto.

—¿Qué pasará con San Valentín? —preguntó Sam con cuidado.

—Nada, no pasará nada. Al menos cayó día domingo, me esconderé en el departamento y no saldré, porque si hubiera sido día de semana, me reporto enfermo para no ir al colegio.

—Dean, no exageres, no eres un actor de cine o algo así. Además, ya no estás en tu antiguo trabajo con las meseras y clientas.

—No es eso, siempre hay alguna que gasta su dinero en chocolates y yo no estoy para gastar devuelta.

—Ya sé que no podemos gastar mucho dinero, pero al menos ahora estamos mejor económicamente, podríamos participar de esa fiesta. Además, tienes novio y debes darle un chocolate.

Dean lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—Pero si eso es solo para mujeres y yo no soy mujer para darle chocolates a Cas.

—Entonces que te los dé Castiel.

—¿Y por qué me los daría si él es hombre también?

—Esteee, es el uke, ¿no? Él debería darte el chocolate.

Dean quedó con cara impactada. No se le ocurrió que su hermano saldría con eso, menos creyendo que el uke era Castiel, cuando en la realidad, él era el pasivo. Trató de mantener la compostura.

—Eso no importa. Cas es un hombre, no tiene que darme chocolates. Además, no me gustan.

—No mientas Dean, los chocolates te encantan, pero no los comes por lo caros que son.

—Como sea, no quiero chocolates.

—¿Y si yo te doy uno? —preguntó Sam con inocencia fingida.

—No me sorprendería. Eres una niñita —dijo su hermano con burla.

—Pues deberás aceptarlo y darme uno devuelta el White Day.

—Por qué no te lo comes tú, en vez de dármelo a mí. Así no te doy nada.

—No seas tacaño —dijo Sam con molestia.

Dean cruzó los brazos con fastidio.

—Está bien, Sam, aceptaré tu maldito chocolate y te daré uno devuelta después, pero me quedaré en casa hasta que pase el día.

—Yo también quiero chocolates de otros —dijo Sam con picardía.

—Maldición, Sam, no puedes gastar dinero como si creciera en los árboles. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, y todos estos años entendiste muy bien, sin recibir los mugrosos chocolates.

—Precisamente, por eso quiero chocolates ahora. No puede aceptar ninguno antes. Ahora puedo y quiero. Tampoco costarán tanto, me las arreglaré con el dinero que me des para el cumpleaños.

Dean lo miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió.

—Está bien, sé que administrarás bien el dinero.

—Lo haré —aseguró Sam.

En eso quedaron. Era cierto que durante su infancia tuvieron muchas privaciones, quizás debían disfrutar un poco, al menos eso pensaba Sam y Dean también lo creía, pero tenía miedo de las deudas. Siempre les tuvo miedo, pues creció con ellas a cuestas. Sin embargo, nunca traspasó su miedo a Sam, trató de protegerlo de esa realidad y lo logró en parte. El hecho de que ahora quisiera celebrar los días especiales era prueba de eso. Dean tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Lo único que sabía y estaba orgulloso de ello, es que Sam podía disfrutar esos días a diferencia de él, pues para él, solo significaban problemas financieros. No solo esos, sino todos los demás, incluyendo navidad. Eran una tortura para el pobre Dean, quien se esforzaba para que su hermano no se enterara de su sentir al respecto. Y el peor de todos, era San Valentín, porque los otros al menos pasaban la fecha y ya, pero el San Valentín, volvía como un ánima cobradora al siguiente mes, para recordarte, que debes devolver lo comido. Su nombre era "White Day" y el chocolate blanco era más caro que el normal, o gastar el triple de lo que la chica gastó en él. Definitivamente, el peor día.

Inias llegó a la hora señalada, pero antes de irse, Sam lo tomó del brazo.

—Inias, te invitamos al cumpleaños de Dean el martes a las cinco de la tarde —invitó Sam.

Inias abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sam le dio una sonrisa.

—No sabía que tu cumpleaños fuera tan pronto —dijo Inias a Dean.

—Será algo pequeño, no te emociones —dijo Dean.

—¿Cumples dieciocho?, ¿no?

—Tendré derecho a votar, pero no para beber —dijo Dean con fastidio.

—Bueno, ya sabes, solo eres mayor de edad a los veinte años. A los dieciocho solo tienes algunos privilegios —le dijo Inias.

—No, yo seré mayor de edad el martes. Solo necesito de pocos privilegios para serlo.

—Si lo piensas de esa forma, no está tan mal.

—El caso es que estás invitado —insistió Sam para cambiar la conversación— ¡Ah! Y diles a tus hermanos, Castiel, Balthazar y Gabe. Claro, si pueden. Sé que son personas ocupadas, pero pueden venir un ratito.

—Vendremos un rato no te preocupes por eso, pero, ¿no debería invitarlos Dean? —dice Inias extrañado.

—Lo está haciendo él, ¿cuál es el problema? —interrumpió Dean.

—Por lo menos dile a mi Aniki, ¿no es tu novio?

Dean lo miró serio.

—A él lo invito yo, además, debo pedirle permiso para llegar tarde al trabajo, pero a los otros, diles tú —dijo Dean—. Ahora vámonos, que llegaremos tarde.

Dean salió como una flecha fuera del departamento. Inias rodó los ojos y Sam se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa afectada como pidiendo disculpas. Inias salió detrás del chico con ganas de darle una patada en el trasero.

Castiel recibió a Dean con uno de sus besos arrebatadores, que te hacían olvidar donde estabas parado. Dean medio mareado, le dio una sonrisa tonta de vuelta. Luego fueron a cenar como era la rutina.

—Tengo que darte tu suvenir, con el ajetreo de Rafael no alcancé a dártelo antes —le dijo Castiel mientras cenaban.

—No tenías que molestarte por eso, además tuviste que volver de inmediato —respondió Dean.

—Pero igual me acordé de ti y te compré esto en el aeropuerto.

Hace una seña al mayordomo, quien trae una bolsa de papel muy bella con la bandera británica. Dean recibe y abre la bolsa. Saca un llavero con una cabina telefónica roja, típica de Londres y también un oso de peluche mediano, vestido como un soldado con gorro negro y extraño.

—Es el traje de la guardia real británica —explicó Castiel ante la mirada de Dean— ¡Ah!, y ese lápiz es para Sam.

Era una lapicera hermosa con la bandera británica que estaba al fondo del paquete. En la parte de arriba del lápiz, colgaba un pendiente en forma de autobús rojo de dos pisos.

—Gracias, Cas, pero no debiste molestarte.

—Por supuesto que debía, te dije que te traería suvenires.

Dean dudó en aceptarlos o no.

—A mí también me trajo un suvenir —dijo Inias, mostrando su llavero del reloj Big Ben.

Finalmente, Dean cedió ante la mirada ansiosa de Castiel y aceptó los regalos.

Castiel le contó toda la reunión que tuvo con Rafael, pero tuvo que esperar hasta después de la cena. En privado, en la oficina.

—Activé el protocolo en estos casos, buscarán micrófonos ocultos y alguna filtración de información —dijo Castiel.

—Entiendo, ¿sospechas de alguien?

—¿Un traidor?

—Sí, algo así.

—Es factible, pero en el caso de los ángeles es difícil. Son leales.

—¿Tu protocolo lo descubrirá?

—Eso espero.

Silencio.

—No te preocupes Dean. Haré todo lo posible para que tu hermano y tú estén a salvo.

—Eso lo sé, pero también necesito entrenarme. Dijiste que me dejarías ser un ángel.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuándo comienzo mi entrenamiento?

—Desde hoy.

—¿En serio?

—Irás ahora mismo al lugar de entrenamiento y te regresarás a las ocho y media.

—Espera, ¿a las ocho?, pero eso es muy poco tiempo.

—Una hora y media son suficientes.

—Pero también debo trabajar contigo.

—Lo harás desde las ocho y media a las diez y media para estar a las once en tu casa.

—¿Trabajaré dos horas? Eso es muy poco.

—No, trabajas con el mismo horario desde que llegas. Tu entrenamiento es parte del trabajo.

—¿Por qué es parte del trabajo, si yo lo necesito para protegerme?

—Por eso mismo. El entrenamiento lo toman todos los miembros del grupo y la práctica es diaria. Yo mismo debo practicar todos los días.

—A mí me gustaría practicar también. Aprender a pelear y defenderme es muy importante para mí, por eso me gustaría venir en la mañana. Ya sabes, ocuparle más horas.

—En la mañana tienes clases.

—Dejaría el colegio, después de todo, no lo necesito tanto como esto.

—Dean, no puedes.

—¿Por qué no? Claro que puedo. El estudio no aporta nada para mí, en cambio el aprender a defenderme es importante.

—Aprenderás a defenderte, pero no dejarás el estudio. No puedes, es parte de ser un ángel.

—¿Cómo? —Dean creyó escuchar mal.

—Todos los ángeles, sin excepción, terminaron sus estudios obligatorios e incluso algunos continuaron en la universidad —explicó Castiel—. Tú no eres menos, deberás terminar los estudios como todo ángel y al mismo tiempo tendrás el entrenamiento que necesitas. Después podrás elegir tu especialidad.

—No me parece justo ¿De qué te sirve tanto estudio si al final vas a…?

Iba a decir robar, pero mejor calló de improviso. Quiso morderse la lengua, porque no correspondía decir eso. Todavía no tenía bien claro los negocios de Castiel. Por otro lado, no quería que su novio usara la telepatía con él al respecto. Parecía hacerlo en ese instante y Dean quedó nervioso. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, Castiel respondió:

—Lamento que no encuentres justo, pero son las reglas.

Y ahí quedó la discusión sobre el entrenamiento. Era curioso, Castiel tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera, pero siempre se regía por las reglas, es como si estuviera atado también. Quizás, era un prisionero de este mundo yakuza al igual que él, pero en otro sentido. Uno demasiado profundo, regido por las tradiciones.

 **Fin capítulo 19**


	20. Llevado por el instinto

-20-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo 20: Llevado por el instinto o por el sentimiento.**

Castiel tocó el botón de llamada, el cual tenía en su escritorio y aparecieron dos hombres. Uno ya lo conocía, era ese que lo increpó en la esquina cuando lo pillaron prostituyéndose. El otro no tenía idea quien era.

—Bartolomeo —dijo Castiel—. Dean comenzará su entrenamiento hoy mismo como quedamos.

Luego se dirigió a Dean.

—Dean, te presento a Bartolomeo y Gadriel, ellos serán tus instructores.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza. No tenía buen recuerdo de Bart, es decir, Bartolomeo.

Ambos lo guiaron por los laberintos de la mansión hasta que no supo, en un momento, si subía o bajaba. Al final, llegaron a un lugar donde se escuchaban varios gritos de lucha.

—Este es el centro de entrenamiento. Lo primero que aprenderás son artes marciales, defensa personal —explicó Bart.

—Ven, te llevaré a los camerinos. Ahí podrás cambiarte —le dijo Gadriel.

Los camerinos eran enormes, le asignaron un casillero donde tenía su ropa deportiva. Ahí se cambió, vistiendo un karategi. Al parecer lo primero que aprendería sería karate.

Cuando estuvo listo, a la salida del camerino encontró a Bartolmeo, quien con sus aires importantes lo guio hasta el lugar de entrenamiento. Había varias salas donde los ángeles entrenaban diferentes disciplinas, incluso una de tiro al blanco con pistolas. Al entrar a una de las salas, se sorprendió ver a Gadriel parado en medio, esperándolo con el mismo traje que llevaba él, pero con el cinturón negro, no el blanco como el suyo.

—¿Listo para comenzar? —preguntó el entrenador.

—Listo —dijo con seguridad Dean.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Karate básico no era tan fácil de comprender, pero sus instintos lo guiaban en las lecciones y lo dejaba reaccionar a los movimientos a tiempo. Podía leerlos como también razonar las enseñanzas del maestro, en cuanto la primera lección. Aprender equilibrio no se veía tan entretenido, mas su cuerpo sabía lo importante que era e hizo lo que le decían, absorbiendo los movimientos.

La hora y media pasó tan rápido que cuando Bartolomeo anunció el fin de la clase, quedó como si no hubiera hecho nada.

—¿No podemos seguir un poco más? —pidió Dean.

—No. —Fue la cortante respuesta de Bart.

—Debes ir con Castiel —explicó Gadriel.

Cierto, Castiel, debía trabajar y él debía ir a ayudarle ¿Era su deber, no? Así que no reclamó más y se fue a vestir para ir donde Castiel, quien lo estaba esperando. En el camino de regreso comprendió que esa sección estaba en las profundidades de la mansión, quizás en un tipo de sótano búnker inmenso.

Bart lo dejó en la puerta del despacho de Castiel donde entró solo. Castiel fue casi corriendo a recibirlo.

—¿Cómo te fue con el entrenamiento? —Fue lo primero que le preguntó Castiel con curiosidad.

Eso le llamó la atención al muchacho, ya que él nunca mostraba tanto sentimiento en algo, al no ser que fuera muy importante o afectara a su familia.

—Muy bien. Estaba entretenido.

—¿Te gustaron tus instructores?

—¿Bartolomeo y Gadriel? Sí, ellos son exigentes.

—Me alegra. —Castiel le mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

Trabajaron durante una hora, porque Castiel estaba impaciente con estar a solas con Dean en privacidad, fuera de la oficina y fuera del trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando por fin estuvieron a solas en su habitación, el cansancio volvió a su cuerpo, porque esta vez no tuvo a Dean para que le ayudara con el trabajo y le tocó pesado. Dean no lo sabía, pero se había convertido en una gran ayuda para Castiel. Ni siquiera el propio Castiel sabía la implicancia de todo eso.

En su habitación, Castiel solo quería besar a Dean ¿Ahora era su novio, no? Tenía derecho a besarlo, incluso más que antes. Así que lo tomó de los hombros, lo abrazó, lo besó en la boca y lo acarició. Su lengua jugueteaba con travesura, con la otra lengua caliente. Las corrientes volvieron a azotarlo e intensificó el beso.

Las ropas comenzaron a caer en un camino hacia la cama, un tanto desesperado, pero al momento mismo de sentarse en ella, Castiel se quedó dormido. Dean lo miró con cara de fastidio, pues no era la primera vez que hacía eso, sino ya varias veces. Suspiró cansado de la situación y acostó a Castiel.

Fue un tanto complicado, pero con la práctica que ya tenía, no le fue tan difícil como antes, solo tenía que echar para atrás la cubre un poco, recostarlo en la parte de las sábanas. Luego, la parte donde estaba sentado arriba de la cubre, la deslizaba junto con los pantalones y ropa interior. De esta forma podía ponerlo entre las sábanas, completamente, desnudo. Hasta los calcetines volaron.

Después de arroparlo y mirarlo con concentración, Dean hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Generalmente, se acostaba sobre la ropa de cama, vestido, esperando que el reloj siguiera su curso hasta la hora de ir a casa. Sin embargo, ahora parado al borde de la cama, en vez de vestirse con la ropa que tenía en su mano —camisa, chaqueta y corbata—, las tiró al suelo y comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que tenía encima, desde la cintura para abajo y tirarla al suelo también, al contrario de la ropa de Castiel, la cual levantó del piso antes y la dejó encima del baúl acolchado a los pies de la cama. Desnudo, se metió entre las sábanas y abrazó al durmiente.

El contacto lo relajó de improviso, quiso quedarse en ese lugar. La calidez cubrió su parte delantera, así que subió una pierna encima del cuerpo desnudo de Castiel. Cubierto como estaban por la colcha, Dean entre las sábanas, no veía el cuerpo de Castiel, pero comenzó a tocar al durmiente. Sus manos pasaron por encima de los pezones y restregó su entrepierna con el muslo del otro.

No satisfecho con esto, Dean sintió con intensidad ese deseo en su vientre. Se puso encima de él y empezó a chuparle el cuello al igual que un vampiro. La sensación le agradaba, el tenerlo bajo su cuerpo. Su entrepierna comenzó a despertar, pronto estaba restregándose en las caderas de Castiel, pero no lo soportó más y besó esos labios.

Dean siempre había respondido a Castiel. Sin embargo, iniciar un beso jamás se le pasó por la mente. Mucho menos, iniciar el sexo como lo hacía ahora. Y es que estaba muy cachondo, según él. No sabía nada, ni racionalizaba nada, solo dejaba a sus instintos guiarlo por donde quisieran.

Fue en ese momento, cuando sintió las manos de Castiel abrazar su espalda y acariciar su cabeza. Eso activó toda la lujuria que sentía entre sus piernas, es decir, en todo su cuerpo.

—Ah, sí… —dijo Dean y besó en la boca a Castiel.

—Dean —murmuró entre sueños.

Mientras se comían, el de arriba friccionaba su cuerpo con el otro. No tardó en despertarse del todo y el chico aprovechó para comer más abajo: la entrepierna de su amante.

Castiel, a estas alturas, estaba completamente, despierto. Con fascinación miraba al chico quien, por primera vez, tomaba la iniciativa. Fascinado como estaba, lo vio subirse sobre él para cabalgarlo. Dean primero restregó el trasero en su entrepierna despierta, mientras su precioso pene subía y bajaba con movimientos suaves. Levantó la cadera para buscar el miembro de Castiel.

Un instante de duda se presentó, porque a Dean no lo vio lubricarse y este guiaba, presionaba para ser penetrado.

—Dean… —dijo para detenerlo.

—Estoy listo Cas —respondió con seguridad.

—¿Seguro? No estás lubricado.

—Lo hice cuando te la chupaba —le dijo con una mirada tan pecaminosa, que Castiel dejó de estorbar.

Era el momento de Dean para satisfacerse como quisiera. Por eso se autopenetró, sentándose y disfrutando toda la longitud caliente, hasta el fondo, cuando estaba, completamente, sentado en las caderas del otro. Sintió toda la profundidad tocar su punto sensible, y volverlo loco. Dean echó la cabeza para atrás y pegó un quejido impresionante de placer.

—Dean… —gimió Castiel al ver al chico tan sexy.

No se movieron, disfrutaron ese instante donde los dos estaban pegados. Su unión comenzó a palpitar con delicia. Dean hizo gritar a Castiel cuando apretó su entrada y el pene vibró en su interior. Eso lo hizo gemir también a él. Sonrió satisfecho; con movimientos lentos comenzó a autopenetrarse, subiendo y bajando. Antes lo había hecho, pero Castiel siempre lo guiaba, ahora lo hacía solo y mantenía el equilibrio sin problemas.

Para Castiel, era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Ese cuerpo sobre él, con esa textura de la piel excitada, con ese rostro hermoso, demasiado bello como para ser verdad. Todo suyo para él, para darle placer. Eso no tenía precio. Dean era lo más increíble que le había pasado en su vida. Increíble en forma positiva, porque de la negativa tenía varias, que mejor no recordar.

El chico comenzó a cabalgarlo de manera asombrosa. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero parecía otro, demasiado experimentado para un novato de solo un mes de práctica. Además, había otra cosa que lo hacía diferente, pero no supo razonarlo, solo sentirlo con ese placer que lo estaba volviendo loco y lo haría correrse en cualquier momento.

—Dean, Dean, te quiero… —esas palabras salieron del fondo de su ser.

Dean sintió que su cuerpo explotaba con una intensidad desconocida para él, volviendo toda su piel de un rubor maravilloso. Las chispas de sudor saltaban por los aires y su pene subía y bajaba en cada galope. En un instante se detuvo de golpe, miró con ojos vidriosos a Castiel, para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás y venirse con un quejido candente.

Lo estranguló en reacción a ese falo, con el apriete de su trasero. Castiel también se sacudió, tensó y se vino junto con él.

—Aaaaaaaaah —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Dean cayó sobre Castiel y este posó un brazo perezoso en su espalda mientras recobraban la respiración. Comenzaron a dormitar así como estaban, pero Castiel no lo dejó y lo acomodó a su lado. Dean se acurrucó como un gatito al lado suyo al dormitar. Castiel agarró la cubre y la subió para taparlos a ambos. Le dio un beso en la frente a un Dean dormido y también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, el ajetreo fue bueno, porque era jueves y Dean debía ir al colegio. Inias los sacó a ambos volando de la cama

—¡Oye idiota, qué te pasa! —gritó Dean.

Luego vio o mejor dicho, le informaron la hora y salió corriendo de la cama al baño, así desnudo como estaba y vociferando una palabrota. Mientras tanto, Castiel se restregaba los ojos con el pelo enmarañado, cubriendo un poco su frente, haciéndolo ver más niño de lo que era.

Inias solo lo quedó mirando. Después suspiró y fue por su ropa.

—Iré a bañarme —dijo Castiel con inocencia perezosa.

—No. —Fue la cortante respuesta de Inias.

Castiel lo miró con ojos empequeñecidos en modo confusión.

—No donde está Dean, porque después se retrasan —explicó Inias.

—¡Ah!, tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa.

Castiel tomó una bata de levantarse, cubrió su desnudez y partió al segundo baño de su habitación donde estaba el jacuzzi. Dean siempre se metía en donde estaba la ducha masajeadora.

—Iré solo, tú cuida que llegue a tiempo a clases. —Fue la orden de Castiel para Inias.

Era jueves, el penúltimo día de clases, pero Dean iba con cara de día viernes. Definitivamente, a Dean no le gustaba la escuela, era oficial, la odiaba. Encontraba una pérdida de tiempo espectacular, y con razón, ahora que quería entrenar en las artes marciales. Con fastidio infinito, fue a sus clases de reforzamiento, producto de la pérdida de la apuesta con Sam.

—Quita esa cara Dean, no vas al matadero —alentaba su hermano.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —bufó Dean.

Sam largó una risotada, que luego calló de improviso bajo la mirada asesina de su hermano mayor. Trató de disimular su diversión, mirando para otro lado.

—Hola, Dean, ¿también te toca reforzamiento? —preguntó un alegre Samandriel.

—¡Sadry!, ¿a ti también te toca el infierno? —preguntó con enojo Dean.

Samandriel no supo si quedó paralizado, por la respuesta de Dean o, por escuchar su nuevo apodo.

—¿No te dije yo? —le dijo Sam con una sonrisa en referencia al apodo.

—¡Oh! —dijo Samandriel reaccionando—. Me gusta, suena bien —aprobó de buena gana.

—Al menos no iré solo a esa tortura —dice Dean con melodrama.

Sam le sonrió a Samandriel por detrás del hombro de Dean. Samandriel también sonrió en complicidad divertida.

—Ahora, no será tanto tormento, ¿no? Tengo que ponerme al tanto o reprobaré —explicó Samandriel—. Vamos Dean.

Y los dos entraron a la sala de "tortura", durante unas buenas horas de clases, donde Dean solo quería huir de ahí con ganas de gritar a todo pulmón de lo aburrido que estaba. Al menos Samandriel le ayudaba a llevar la carga, pues le dibujaba en el cuaderno cualquier tontería, relacionado con la clase. Esto fue bastante interesante, porque después de tanto dibujo tonto, se le estaba quedando la historia de los samuráis.

Dean en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba agradecido de las clases de reforzamiento, porque lo salvaron de las insinuaciones maliciosas de su hermano por pasar la noche en casa de Castiel.

"¿Trabajaste mucho ayer, Dean?" —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina su hermano cuando venían en el auto. Inias lo miraba desde el espejo retrovisor con burla y a Dean le dio vergüenza. No se percató lo rojo que se puso.

Mientras miraba por la ventana con su codo apoyado en el pupitre y la mano en su mejilla derecha, la historia de los samuráis se desvanecía en su cabeza cuando recordó esto. Su mente también le jugó una mala jugada, pasando una imagen de sexo con Castiel y cubrió su boca con la mano. Los colores le subieron al rostro sin saber la razón específica de esa reacción.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un susurro Samandriel.

Dean despertó de su ensoñación, sentándose bien y afirmó varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo allá atrás? —preguntó el profesor.

—No, no, nada sensei —dijo Samandriel.

Los dos metieron la cabeza en los cuadernos un tanto avergonzados de la situación, aunque Dean estaba más avergonzado con el recuerdo que con otra cosa. A la salida de clases, su hermano lo esperaba.

—Recuerda que debes darme el dinero —le dijo Sam.

—Y yo que pensé que venías a ver cómo estoy y resulta que solo vienes a pedirme dinero —respondió su hermano con voz de ofendido.

—Idiota —dijo Sam con una sonrisa—. Supongo invitaste a Castiel y a los otros.

Dean abrió grande los ojos.

—¡Dean, dijiste que lo harías!

—Me olvidé —dijo con un puchero.

—Es mejor que le digas ahora, llámalo —ordenó Sam.

—No puedo invitarlo por teléfono, no sería bueno.

—No importa, llámalo.

—Le diré a la noche. Hoy iremos al club y aprovecho de invitar a Kevin.

—¿Tampoco invitaste a Kevin?

—Hoy lo veo, por eso lo voy a invitar ahora.

Sam rodó los ojos. Dean dio una de sus sonrisas de chico genial, pero le salió media tonta. Al final, le dio el dinero a su hermano para que comprara las cosas que necesitaría para la fiesta, pero tuvieron que ir a uno de los cajeros cerca de los comedores del colegio. Sam daba pequeños saltos, en su posición, de lo nervioso que estaba de ver a su hermano sacar tan poco dinero. Al parecer, sería una fiesta muy humilde y ni hablar de los chocolates.

 **Fin capítulo 20**


	21. Un encuentro inesperado

-21-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 21: Un encuentro inesperado. **

Dean, todo triunfal, le dio el dinero recién salido del cajero.

—Aquí tienes, con esto alcanzará para un lindo pastel —dijo Dean, pasándole el dinero a su hermano.

Sam sonrió afectado, pero se guardó los billetes en el bolsillo. Tendría que hacer maravillas con eso, aunque considerando las circunstancias anteriores, eso era mucho para gastar, aunque ahora estaba el asunto de los chocolates de San Valentín. Por lo tanto, no iba a reclamar a su hermano por lo poco que le daba, sino como buen chico inteligente que era, vería una forma de hacer algo grande con tan poco.

Podía pedirle el favor a Lisa, decirle que hiciera un pastel y él compraba los ingredientes, pero a esta altura, no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Después de tantas soledades, pensó que todo eso había acabado y era tan feliz… todo fue una gran mentira tipo Dean. Dean nunca le decía las cosas malas, siempre se las guardaba y recibía todo el daño, eso definitivamente, lo enfurecía, lo entristecía y lo ponía mal. Lo mismo pasó cuando su padre murió, Dean fue solo a la morgue a reconocer el cadáver. Se valió de una identificación falsa y un disfraz, para pasar como mayor de edad. Hizo todos los trámites funerarios y solo le dijo de su muerte cuando ya estaba todo listo para el funeral, así que cuando vio a su padre, lo vio bien sin las imperfecciones de la muerte gracias al tratamiento funerario. Su hermano se guardó las lágrimas mientras se mantenía estoico para darle seguridad a Sam de que todo estaría bien, que todo saldría bien y estarían bien.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero a su modo, Dean logró protegerlos a ambos y salieron airosos de una situación donde pudieron terminar separados en el mejor de los casos. Los dos estaban para cuidarse el uno al otro. Sam trataba de hacerlo, siempre, aunque llegó a un punto donde solo debía estudiar para mantener a Dean feliz. Lo mejor del estudio era que a él le gustaba demasiado. Amaba los libros y el conocimiento. También, fue un gran refugio frente a la situación en la que estaban.

Y ahora, no sabía qué otra cosa Dean le había ocultado. Estaba seguro que había algo más. Si no fuera por Inias, todavía estaría en las penumbras y poniendo en peligro a Dean con sus supuestos amigos. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que sus amigos querían dañar a su hermano y una ya lo logró.

Lo cierto fue, que era muy bueno para ser verdad cuando la verdad era, que los Winchester nunca tenían buena suerte. Si Dean no quería que se acercara a Castiel debía ser por una razón muy poderosa y no se debía a los celos. Castiel era una persona peligrosa, porque solo con relacionarse con él ya estaban en peligro. Lo que lo hacía una situación misteriosa. El gran misterio de Dean, que no explicaba la razón de estar al lado de alguien tan peligroso. Si Castiel era peligroso, lo razonable es alejarse de él, pero Dean no hará eso, incluso si ponía a su hermano en peligro. Eso significaba que había una razón muy importante para quedarse con él ¿Estaría enamorado?, o, ¿había otra cosa?

Sam tendría que averiguar eso sin la ayuda de Dean y quizás, en el cumpleaños, podría enterarse de algo con los hermanos ángeles.

Todas estas cosas las pensó, divagando en los descansos entre clases. Cuando Inias fue a buscarlos para llevarlos a casa, Sam anunció que lo dejara en el centro para ir a cotizar los pasteles, pues le tomaría un buen tiempo encontrar el lugar correcto y barato, así que lo más pronto, mejor.

Dean le preguntó para dónde iba en específico y él le dijo que debía preparar el cumpleaños. Recordó no decir la palabra "fiesta", porque Dean no quería tal cosa, sino algo íntimo. Eso ayudaría a no gastar tanto dinero.

—Pero si faltan cinco días —dijo Dean.

—San Valentín es en tres días y debo encontrar los lugares adecuados donde comprar.

Dean hizo una cara de fastidio por recordarle tal día. Sin embargo, no lo dejó ir solo por el asunto del secuestro. Sam tuvo que esperar que Inias dejara a Dean en el departamento para que después, Inias lo acompañara.

Así fue como toda la tarde anduvo de tienda en tienda, viendo los precios con Inias.

—No te preocupes, puedes dejarme solo con esto. Tú debes tener obligaciones y estás perdiendo el tiempo por mi culpa —le dijo Sam a su guardián.

—Mi primera obligación es con ustedes —respondió el ángel.

Ahí encontró el pie perfecto para recolectar información.

—Es cierto, nosotros somos protegidos de los ángeles ¿Qué significa, exactamente, eso? —preguntó Sam con cuidado.

—Quiere decir que están bajo la tutela de nosotros —respondió Inias con seguridad.

—¿Tutela? ¿Son nuestros tutores legales? —dijo sorprendido.

—No podrían estudiar en el Saint Just sin tener un tutor poderoso o adinerado.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tantas molestias con nosotros? Ni siquiera nos conocen.

—Son órdenes de Aniki y sus órdenes son ley.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Del lugar del que vengo, tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿No sabrás por casualidad las razones de Castiel para esas órdenes?

—No hay mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que es cierto que desde el instante en que tu hermano empezó a trabajar para él, está bajo la protección de los ángeles. Es así de simple.

Sam lo miró a los ojos como tratando de buscar el truco en todo este embrollo, pero no encontró nada que le dijera lo contrario.

—El trabajo de mi hermano no parece ser algo difícil, quizás alguien con experiencia lo haría mejor… al no ser que… —calló Sam de improviso y un atisbo de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

—Recuerda, tu hermano es especial, es el novio del jefe.

—Pero es novio ahora, no antes, ¿qué pasó antes?

—Estás olvidando algo importante y no sé por qué me empeño en decirte esto. A mí no me agrada el asunto. No sé qué ve mi Aniki en tu hermano, si es un idiota.

—¡Oye!

—Es verdad.

—Bueno, sí, pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma.

—La realidad es que mi Aniki tiene pésimo gusto para los hombres, ya ves, le gusta Dean. Yo creí que al principio solo lo quería de mascota… ya sabes, entretenerse un rato como buen hombre importante que es, pero, ¿novio? ¡Novio! Eso ya es una exageración.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué te pasa!

—Ahora estoy molesto ¿Ves lo que pasa por preguntar idioteces? Eres igual de insoportable como tu hermano. Mejor ya no hablemos de esto, porque me enfureceré y no quieres verme furioso, ¿o sí? —dijo amenazante.

—Este… no… —tartamudeó Sam, extrañamente confundido por la reacción tan rara de Inias.

—Ya vámonos mejor de aquí. —Pisó el acelerador y salieron casi volando del estacionamiento.

Cotizaron otras pastelerías, pero no encontraron un pastel apropiado de cumpleaños. Por "apropiado" quiere decir "barato".

—Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo —dijo Sam con decisión.

—No es tan fácil como parece —aseguró Inias—. Una vez intenté hacer uno para mi Aniki, pero fue un completo desastre —explicó apresurado al ver la cara de interrogación de Sam.

—No tengo otra opción —dijo con simpleza Sam.

—¿Qué tal si mi regalo para Dean es el pastel? —propuso Inias, sabiendo que el chico era orgulloso—. No tengo idea qué regalarle y me harías un favor.

—Mmmmh, no sé. No creo que a Dean le guste eso.

—Te quedará dinero para la fiesta. Recuerda que debes comprar las bebidas.

—Tengo que comprar las bebidas, los bocadillos, los globos, los… ¡Maldición! —suspiró, porque volvió a recordar los chocolates.

—¿Ves? ¡Vamos es buena idea! Es eso, o comprarle de regalo un libro de geometría.

—Pero si Dean odia la geometría.

—Por eso mismo —dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

—¡Mierda! Ok, ok, tú ganas.

Así se consiguió el pastel de cumpleaños. En cuanto a lo demás, Inias lo llevó donde había una tienda especializada de cumpleaños para que comprara los globos y el cotillón, pero estaba preocupado por los bocadillos. De todas formas compró algunos globos y algunos adornos para la casa. Descartó los gorros de cumpleaños y compró la vela para el pastel con un lindo número dieciocho. Aparte de eso, no pudo comprar nada más, ya que debía dejar para las bebidas y bocadillos y los famosos chocolates. Después de todo, pensó que Dean tenía razón y San Valentín debía pasarlo por alto.

—Llévame a un lugar barato donde pueda comprar algunos comestibles —pidió Sam a Inias.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto.

Inias lo llevó a un minimarket a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar límite. Sam conocía ese sitio, porque pasaba por ahí pocas veces, por lo lejos de su casa, pero efectivamente, era un lugar barato. No compraban las cosas por ahí a causa de los demonios. Ese era un territorio muy cerca de ellos.

—¿No te da miedo que aparezcan los demonios? —bromeó Sam.

—Pueden aparecer cuando gusten, pero no lo harán. Este lugar no les pertenece.

Sam lo quedó viendo con asombro. No sabía que los demonios respetaban las fronteras.

El lugar era bien bueno para comprar víveres a bajo costo. Debía comprar no perecibles, para que duraran los cinco días, además de esconderlos para que su hermano no se los coma. Dean no resistía las papitas fritas, las galletas y toda la chatarra en bolsa sellada, tendía a abrirlas y dejarlas así, aunque no se comiera todo el contenido. De esta forma, obligaba a Sam a comerlas también, antes de que se echaran a perder. No estaba seguro si Dean haría lo mismo con estas cosas que eran para su cumpleaños, pero mejor no arriesgarse, ya que no podría comprarlas de nuevo.

Hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención en la sección de golosinas. Estaban los chocolates y a menos de la mitad del precio de como los vio en el centro. Sam se olvidó de las demás cosas y se puso a verlos. Había unos con un envoltorio muy lindo, además de tarjetitas de colores, preciosos. Definitivamente, le compraría uno de esos a Dean.

—Buena elección para tu novia —le dijo un sujeto alto que estaba a su lado y que apareció como por arte de magia.

—No, es para mi hermano —dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

—Yo también compraré uno de esos. Tengo que dárselo a una persona especial, a mi hijo, lo extraño.

—¡Oh!, ¿está lejos? Yo creo que este le encantará.

—Sí, es…

—¡Sam! —interrumpió Inias.

Sam miró hacia donde venía Inias con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo Inias al sujeto con voz enojada—. No puedes andar merodeando por este lugar ¿Acaso quieres problemas?

Sam quedó confundido, entre los dos hombres quienes se miraban con intensidad. El mayor parecía doblarle la edad a Inias, y tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Solo vine por unos chocolates. Aquí están las mejores ofertas de la ciudad. Además, no podría crear problemas, pronto será San Valentín, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con su tonito burlón.

—Mejor te vas, ahora mismo de aquí, no estoy de humor.

—Está bien, ya me voy. Solo compraré esto por recomendación —dijo, mostrando el chocolate en el envoltorio lindo.

Le guiñó un ojo a Sam con una sonrisa. Sam recién tomó en cuenta lo extraño del color de esos ojos. Eran unos ojos amarillos bien espeluznantes, parecía que antes no les tenía de ese color tan claro, sino que fue en el momento cuando le dio la luz.

—Ese tipo… —dijo Inias.

—Era un demonio, ¿no? —preguntó Sam, mirando la espalda del hombre alto.

—Es mejor que no te separes de mí. Compra con calma, porque no vendremos otra vez por acá —ordenó Inias.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y eligió los chocolates para sus compañeros. Al final no compró ese con envoltorio para Dean, compró otro un poco más barato, pero igual de lindo con un envoltorio dorado en forma de corazón. Compró solo una bebida azucarada, porque no le alcanzó para más bebidas, la chatarra en bolsa y otras cosas. Suspirando le anunció a Inias que estaba listo para irse.

—Déjame ver —dijo Inias.

El chico no alcanzó a preguntar qué cosa debía ver. Inias sacó su celular y en ese instante, llegó un mensaje que él vio y luego respondió.

—Bien, vamos a la caja —volvió a Ordenar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sam preocupado.

—Vamos a la caja. No hagas movimientos bruscos.

La solemnidad con la que habló Inias, puso sus sentidos en alerta. Caminó con lentitud hacia las cajas y se puso en la fila. Miró hacia los alrededores y vio como un grupo de hombres, vestidos de negro entraron y se apostaron en las salidas. Uno de ellos se acercó y se puso en la salida de la caja donde estaban. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza que Inias respondió.

—¿Son tus hombres? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Pásame a mí el dinero, yo pagaré.

Inias tomó del brazo a Sam y lo hizo pasar por delante de él. Sam puso los víveres en la plataforma y la cajera los tomó para pasarlos por el sensor. Hizo unas preguntas que Inias respondió de forma negativa. Inias pagó, las bolsas las tomó el ángel que estaba fuera de la caja y muy juntos salieron del market.

A la salida, fue rodeado por los ángeles al ser conducido al vehículo de Inias, de reojo le pareció ver a una chica a lo lejos que reconoció.

—¡Meg! —gritó y quiso ir hasta ella, pero Inias lo agarró del brazo.

Meg estaba al lado de Azazel. Detrás de ellos había un grupo de hombres de no muy buen ver.

—Demonios… Inias, déjame ir. Ella ayudó en el secuestro —dijo Sam desesperado.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes hacer nada por ahora.

Sam subió al auto a empujones, acompañado de dos ángeles a cada lado. Inias tomó el asiento del copiloto y otro ángel tomó el volante. Inias hizo un movimiento de su mano y todos los demás tomaron sus vehículos. Eran tres autos, llenos de hombres. Los vehículos partieron a velocidad media.

—¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? —preguntó Meg, mientras veía la caravana partir.

—Ese Inias es inteligente. Tendremos que deshacernos de él también. Llamó a su vigilancia apenas me vio.

—¿Quieres decir que los estaban siguiendo de antes?

—Será difícil. El chico está vigilado sin que se dé cuenta. Eso quiere decir que el otro también lo está.

—¡Maldición! Y yo que quería ver a mi Bebé Ángel.

Azazel la miró extrañado. Meg le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—Eres una niña traviesa. Tranquila, no podremos solos, pero tendremos la colaboración interna. El angelito será todo tuyo después de mí. Tengo cuentas pendientes con él también, aunque ahora tengo algo más importante en mente.

—¿Más importante que acabar con el jefe ángel?

Azazel no le respondió y siguió con su vista al frente.

Sam llegó al departamento con los bolsos ayudado por Inias. Venía con cara amargada, porque no puedo darle su merecido a Meg por secuestrar a Dean. Encontraron a Dean estudiando en la mesa del comedor y no le dijeron nada sobre el episodio con los demonios. No es que Inias le haya pedido no decirle, es que Sam no quiso preocupar de más a su hermano, además, cierto rencor estaba gestándose en su interior.

Dean se vio muy interesado en las compras, pero Sam no lo dejó ver, argumentando que era sorpresa. Así que Dean se quedó con las ganas de ver lo comprado.

—Es hora de irnos Dean —anunció Inias.

—Estoy listo —dijo Dean.

El chico ya estaba vestido con el traje negro.

—Hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Iremos al club —informó Inias.

—¿No alcanzo a entrenar ni un poco?

—No, cenarán en el club. Castiel nos alcanzará allá.

—¿De qué entrenamiento hablan? —pregunta Sam.

—Estoy entrenando para defenderme —dijo un orgulloso Dean.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Crees que yo también pueda? —preguntó Sam ilusionado.

Quizás así podría hacerle pagar a los demonios por el secuestro de su hermano. Sam pensó de improviso esto último con muchas ganas.

—No, no puedes —dijo Dean con seriedad—. Recuerda que debes estudiar.

—Pero Dean, puedo hacer las dos cosas.

—No, y no hablaremos más del asunto —dijo terminante.

Sam hizo un gesto de reprobación. Le estaba molestando esa actitud de "no, no puedes".

—¡Recuerda invitar a Castiel y a Kevin! —gritó Sam desde la puerta del departamento.

Caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al elevador donde Inias le pasó una humita para reemplazar la corbata. Iba justo a preguntar cómo se ponía tal cosa, cuando Inias le habló.

—¿Invitarás a Kevin? —preguntó Inias.

—Claro, es muy simpático —dijo Dean entusiasmado.

—No te le acerques mucho. Está ocupado.

—¿Cómo? Yo solo…

—Es mi novio, así que no lo veas mucho —sentenció Inias, entrando primero al elevador.

Dean quedó preocupado y no habló en todo el camino. Dudó en invitar al chico a la fiesta, pero si Inias también estaba invitado no sabía cuál era el problema.

Recordó que tampoco había invitado a Castiel. Debía tenerlo presente, pero volvió a pensar en Kevin y se le fue. Así que durante todo el trayecto al club ni se acordó. Además, que trataba de anudar esa cosa en su cuello sin mucho resultado. Al final, fue Inias quien se la puso de mala gana y de forma bien brusca.

Dean quedó medio ahorcado con el famoso corbatín. Cuando estaba en la mesa privada esperando a Castiel junto a Inias, apareció Kevin sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos vacíos y el jugo de siempre de Dean.

—Hola Kevin, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Dean.

—¿Bien y tú?

—Fabuloso ¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el martes? Es a las cinco, si puedes ir.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántos cumples? —preguntó Kevin.

—Cumplo dieciocho años —dijo orgulloso el chico.

—Tenemos la misma edad, me alegro.

—Sí, ¿no es fabuloso?

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo el recién llegado.

—¡Cas! —exclamó Dean con una sonrisa.

—Me está invitando a su fiesta de cumpleaños del martes —dijo Kevin, sonriendo.

Castiel quedó confundido. La sonrisa de Dean desapareció de improviso. Recordó que todos sabían sobre su cumpleaños, menos Castiel, el último en enterarse. Sintió un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo ante ese hecho.

 **Fin capítulo 21**


	22. Sentimientos escondidos

-22-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 22: Sentimientos escondidos. **

Castiel quedó confundido. La sonrisa de Dean desapareció de improviso.

—Es que el martes es mi cumpleaños, Cas, y mi hermano me hará una fiesta. Una pequeña… pocos invitados… y claro… tú también estás invitado, si es que puedes ir claro está —dijo Dean un tanto tímido, una actitud bastante extraña en él.

Castiel lo miró con seriedad, pero luego le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que iré —respondió.

—¿Ya te invitó a la fiesta? —preguntó Balthazar, quien venía detrás de Castiel— ¡Uf! Menos mal, pensé que jamás te invitaría y eso que eres su novio.

Un estruendo se escuchó y todos vieron a Kevin, pues los vasos que traía en su bandeja estaban hechos añicos en el suelo.

—¡Oh! Disculpen —dijo Kevin nervioso e hizo el ademán de levantar los vidrios.

—¡Espera, Kevin! —gritó Inias, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Kevin se lastimó la mano, la cual comenzó a sangrar. Inias tomó su pañuelo de adorno de su elegante traje y envolvió la mano lastimada de Kevin mientras todavía estaban agachados.

—¿Estás bien Kevin? —preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, está bien, solo fue un rasguño. Lo llevaré a la enfermería y vuelvo —dijo Inias.

—No te preocupes, cuídalo bien.

Kevin no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento y se dejó guiar entre los brazos de Inias.

—Espero que Kevin esté bien —dijo Dean preocupado.

—Inias cuidará bien de él —dijo Balthazar —. Traeré a alguien que venga a limpiar el desastre.

Con la rapidez de un rayo vinieron a levantar los vidrios rotos y reemplazar los vasos. Balthazar no volvió a la mesa al instante, en vez de eso, fue a la enfermería donde encontró a Inias y a Kevin.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Balthazar.

—Bien, solo fue un corte superficial —dijo Inias.

—No me refiero a eso. —Balthazar se acercó un poco a Kevin—. Lo siento Kevin me olvidé.

Kevin siguió escondiendo su rostro sin levantarlo.

—Ya tranquilo. No fue tu culpa, es mejor que vayas con los chicos —dijo Inias a Balthazar.

Balthazar inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Kevin comenzó a llorar. Inias lo abrazó.

—Ya, ya, todo estará bien. Sabíamos que este día llegaría —consoló Inias.

—Sí, pero duele mucho. —Lloró más fuerte.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé. A mí también me duele y el doble.

—¡No es justo! —chilló Kevin—. Debió elegir a uno de nosotros, no a uno que ni conoce.

—Ya sé… sssshhhhhh —calmaba Inias, acariciando la espalda del chico.

—Lo amo, estoy enamorado de él y no sé qué hacer con esto —seguía llorando el chico.

—Bueno, yo también lo amo y estoy peor que tú, así que no llores más, porque nos largamos los dos y no podremos parar jamás.

Kevin se detuvo en el acto y medio asustado miró a Inias.

—¡Oh! Disculpa. He sido egoísta.

El chico fue por unos clínex y se limpió rápidamente el rostro y la nariz, frente la mirada tierna de Inias.

—Mejor me lavo la cara, ¿no? —Y fue al lavamanos para enjuagarse el rostro.

A Inias le cayó una lágrima traicionera, que limpió con un manotazo y que no vio el chico por estar, secándose con una toalla su rostro sonrojado.

—¿Cómo estoy? —dijo el chico.

—Pareces un tomate.

Kevin hizo un puchero adorable, el cual sacó una carcajada a Inias. Kevin sonrió.

—Vamos a la terraza para tomar el aire —sugirió Inias.

—Sí, buena idea —secundó Kevin.

Inias tomó la caja de clínex y Kevin lo quedó mirando. Inias encogió los hombros.

—Por si tienes más mocos.

Kevin rodó los ojos y se colgó del brazo de Inias rumbo a la terraza, la cual estaba unos pisos arriba.

Balthy llegó donde Castiel y Dean, tomó asiento al lado de ellos.

—Kevin está bien. Estará con Inias el resto de la noche —dijo Balthazar con sugerencia maliciosa.

Dean quedó con el vaso en el aire de improviso. Su nuevo jugo de frutas llegó por otro mesero joven y guapo, porque ahí todos eran así, salvo por algunos clientes que compensaban lo feo con otros atributos.

—Entonces, a las cinco es la cita de cumpleaños. —Castiel siguió la conversación como si nada.

—No es una cita, Cas, es solo una reunión para comer pastel y eso —explicó Dean, reaccionando y bebiendo un poco de su jugo.

—¿Eso?

—Solo habrá pastel —explicó ahora Balthazar—. Dean es un tanto "ahorrador" —dijo, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y la palabra sonó peor que tacaño —, y no quiere una gran fiesta para no gastar.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, bueno, sí, en parte, pero no es solo por eso. No tengo amigos así que por eso los invité a ustedes. —Se defendió el chico.

—¿Qué pasa con tus amigos del colegio? —preguntó Castiel.

—Están involucrados con los demonios y no quiero problemas.

—Entiendo.

—Además, no quiero una gran fiesta. No me gustan los cumpleaños, pero Sam insistió en eso de la fiesta con pastel, así que por eso lo hago, sino, nadie sabría —explicó Dean con fastidio.

—¿Por qué no te gustan los cumpleaños? —preguntó con suavidad Cas.

Dean lo miró asustado, luego se removió en su asiento como reacción a sus sentimientos ocultos.

—Por algo que pasó hace tiempo.

—¿En tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Cas.

—No, no en el mío… en el de Sam.

El chico hablaba con voz cortante.

—¿No quieres hablar de eso?

—No.

—Está bien, Dean, no tienes que decir nada que no quieras.

—Algún día te lo contaré, Cas, pero…

—No hoy. Está bien por mí. Cenemos.

Balthazar, quien había presenciado toda la conversación quedó intrigado. El chico tenía un trauma, ¿quién no? A estas alturas, creía que todo el mundo tenía uno, solo cambiaba el nivel o grado, y el del chico parecía ser uno importante. Si era tan así, podía ser equiparable al de Cas. Ahora profundizó el hecho de que esos dos terminaran juntos.

Cenaron un rico pescado al vapor. Dean lo acompañó con su jugo y Castiel con un poco de sake. En cuanto a Balthazar, este tomaba solo cócteles finos. En eso estaban, bajo una amena conversación dirigida, principalmente por Balthazar como de costumbre, cuando apareció un sujeto del mismo color de piel de Rafael, pero de contextura obesa y además, calvo, pero vestido con un elegante traje, plomo casi brillante por la textura de la fina tela, lo cual lo hacía parecer un tipo muy importante.

—¡Ury! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Balthazar muy ameno.

—Bien, Balthy, no te pregunto cómo estás tú, porque ya sabes, te veo a diario con una gran sonrisa —respondió, tomando asiento al lado de Balthazar.

—Es que me gusta esparcir felicidad.

—Sí, a modo de semillas, por ahí andan unos loquitos por ti —le dijo a Balthazar con complicidad—. A propósito de eso, vine a conocer a tu novio —se dirigió ahora a Castiel.

Dean lo quedó, mirando con curiosidad.

—Dean, te presento a Uriel, el hermano que te faltaba conocer —dijo Castiel con formalidad.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Dean y le ofreció la mano.

—El gusto es mío —respondió el apretón de manos—. Mira a la joyita que te encontraste en la calle —le dice a Castiel—. Si lo hubiera agarrado yo, sería el chico estrella del Blue Angels.

Uriel miró con una mirada lasciva a Dean y a este no le gustó nada, nadita. Su reacción fue desafiante y Uriel quedó confuso.

—No es necesario que hagas eso Uriel. Dean no es material para el club —explicó Castiel—. Además, el ser mi novio, lo descarta de inmediato.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, cosas del oficio. Estoy acostumbrado a analizar a los postulantes y tienes razón, es demasiado tosco, no sirve, aunque con un largo entrenamiento, quizás —analizó Uriel con aires de empresario.

Golpe duro para Dean, quien pensaba que solo siendo un chico podría ser del Club Angels. Al parecer, no era tan simple pertenecer al club, eso lo sorprendió bastante.

—Ya está entrenando, pero para ángel y es muy talentoso en eso —informó Castiel.

—¿En serio? ¿Será uno de los nuestros?

—Por supuesto, Dean —se dirige al chico—, Uriel administra Blue Angels junto con Rafael y Balthazar. Él se encarga de analizar a los postulantes y clasifica de acuerdo a sus talentos.

Dean comprendió lo que le decía Cas, pero algo no le cuadró.

—Pensé que Balthazar era tu mano derecha —dijo Dean.

—Claro que lo soy —saltó Balthy, quien estuvo observando la conversación—, pero también me encargo de reclutar a los chicos.

—… Y también los prueba —interrumpió Uriel.

—Los seduzco —corrigió Balthy—. Yo no obligo a nadie. Si quieren pasar un buen rato conmigo, yo los complazco y atiendo sus caprichos. Soy muy bueno para eso y un gran amante de corazón.

—Sí, él esparce amor en el mundo, ese es su lema —dijo risueño Uriel.

—Exactamente —confirmó Balthy con una sonrisa.

—Rafael, administra la parte económica: los dineros —explica Castiel a Dean—. Uriel estuvo de vacaciones por eso no lo viste antes. A propósito, ¿cómo te fue?

—Sí, cuenta, me muero de ganas de saber —dice Balthazar divertido.

—Muy bien, fue puro relajo al lado del bosque. Un lago impresionante y tranquilo.

—No dejaste tranquilo a los peces, ¿no? —preguntó Balthy.

—Me los traje todos y me comí algunos por allá ¡Riquísimos!

—¿Entonces? Supongo comeré sushi esta noche.

—A ti también te traje pescado —le dijo Uriel a Cas.

—Gracias —respondió Castiel.

Y siguieron hablando de pescados, comidas con pescados y preparaciones de pescados. Entre Balthazar y Uriel, porque Cas respondía con monosílabos y Dean solo miraba, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

—¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá? —preguntó Uriel.

—¿Rafael no te contó? —pregunto Balthy.

—Vengo recién llegando. No he tenido tiempo de conversar con él. Solo lo que tú me contaste del novio de Castiel.

Balthazar y Castiel contaron todo sobre el contrato y el secuestro de Dean. Ahí hubo preguntas para el chico, el cual respondió de mala gana, porque no quería saber nada del dichoso secuestro ese. De todas formas no fue tan insistente la interrogación, ya que fue Balthazar el encargado de contar los detalles tan vívidos como si lo hubieran secuestrado a él y no a Dean.

Había algo en el nuevo hermano que no le agradaba. Quizás el humor irónico y mordaz que tenía Uriel, lo hacía alguien desagradable. Sin embargo, con este eran cinco los hermanos que le conocía a Castiel: Inias, Balthazar, Rafael, Gabriel y Uriel. Faltaban dos por conocer: Miguel y Lucifer, las ovejas negras de la familia, por decirlo de algún modo y habían altas posibilidades de no conocerlos nunca. Lo cierto que los únicos hermanos de Castiel que le agradaban eran Inias y Balthazar, e, incluso a Balthazar lo tenía ahí no más. El único que parecía querer sinceramente a Castiel, era Inias, con un amor fraternal un tanto exagerado, pero bueno, él era igual con Sam —al menos eso pensaba él.

Después se pusieron a hablar, los hermanos, sobre el contrato del casino. Dean paró la oreja, pues quería saber detalles legales, aunque no entendiera nada. Balthazar le pedía a Uriel que hablara con su hermano Rafael para terminar de convencerlo de que el negocio no era bueno, pues como era tan cabezón —dicho por Uriel— costaría dejarlo feliz. Uriel aceptó de buena gana y decidió ir en ese momento, ya que tenía negocios pendientes con Rafael por causa de sus vacaciones.

—Me estoy reportando a mis labores —explicó Uriel—. Rafael es capaz de despedirme si falto un día más.

—Eso es cierto, mejor te vas ahora mismo —dijo Castiel.

—Tampoco es para echarme, pero entendí el punto. Nos vemos después.

Uriel se despidió de todos de forma cortés y quedaron solos otra vez en la mesa.

—Le hizo bien las vacaciones —comentó Castiel.

—Es verdad, está con ánimos —dijo Balthazar.

—¿Antes no tenía ánimo? —preguntó Dean.

—Estaba un tanto decaído —explicó Balthazar.

—Le dimos vacaciones por lo mismo —dijo Castiel.

—Al menos llegó justo para esta fecha cuando tenemos mucho movimiento —continuó Balthazar—. A propósito, ¿qué harán ustedes para este San Valentín? Tenemos un programa muy entretenido para los tortolitos.

Dean creyó que se abriría un agujero en el suelo y se lo tragaría la tierra, en verdad lo estaba deseando. Mejor salir, "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra".

—Permiso, tengo que ir baño —dijo Dean, levantándose rápidamente de su puesto con dirección a los lavados.

—¿Uh? Quizás se enfermó con la comida —dijo Castiel.

—Eso es imposible, aquí se sirve comida de calidad, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo ofendido Balthy.

—Lo siento Balthazar, no fue mi intensión.

—Seriamente, Cassie, ¿por qué te hiciste novio de ese niño? —preguntó con curiosidad Balthazar.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos, después quitó la vista como sin interés.

—Porque él me lo pidió —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Porque él te lo pidió? —volvió a preguntar Balthazar, pero ahora con una extrañeza extrema.

—Es correcto —respondió con la misma simpleza de antes.

—¿Qué acaso nunca te lo pidieron? —Misma extrañeza.

—No.

—¿Hubieras aceptado de no ser Dean?

—¿Si otro me lo hubiera pedido?

—Eh.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos con decisión.

—No. —Fue la respuesta sincera de Castiel.

Balthazar sonrió divertido.

—Te diré, entonces, el programa del Blue Angels —anunció Balthy con entusiasmo.

Y se enfrascó en una palabrería donde Castiel estuvo interesado, como nunca, en algo tan superfluo.

 **Fin capítulo 22**

Hola, muchas gracias a los reviews y por seguir el fic. Aquí la actualización de la semana. Celebraré Hallowen con una maratón de Supernatural jeje.


	23. Determinaciones radicales

-23-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 23: Determinaciones radicales. **

Uriel conversaba con su hermano Rafael en el despacho privado del club, donde unos pocos tenían autorización para entrar. Estaban solos y dos ángeles custodiaban la entrada.

—Castiel está peor —dice Rafael.

—Ya veo. Lo detendremos antes —responde Uriel.

—Me parece bien.

—Hay un problema: Inias.

—Inias, no —enfatiza Rafael.

—Tú sabes que con Inias en el juego, no podremos hacer nada.

—Maldición, Inias me agrada, no es peligroso para nuestros intereses.

—Tú sabes…

—Sí, ya sé… Está bien, solo, no lo lastimes.

—Lo lastimaremos de igual forma.

Rafael quedó preocupado.

—¿Balthazar está de acuerdo? —preguntó Uriel.

—¿De acuerdo? ¡Ja!, ni siquiera le he dicho —dijo despectivo Rafael.

—Es importante, Rafael, que él lo sepa. Se lo diremos entre los dos. Si se nos une, no habrá problemas, pero si se opone, tendremos que acallarlo.

—¡Dios! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Es nuestro hermano! —exclamó Rafael, fastidiado.

—Inias y Castiel también lo son.

—¡No, estás equivocado, ellos no son hermanos de nosotros!, pero Balthazar, ese es sangre de nuestra sangre, no podemos solo acallarlo.

—Eso no es todo correcto. Él es blanco.

—No te pongas racista, no cuenta. Sabes, perfectamente que él es nuestro hermano de sangre, que salió blanco es cosa de herencia lejana, pero es tan oscuro como nosotros dos. No vuelvas a decir eso, sabes lo que nuestra madre nos diría —explica Rafael.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? Si Balthazar no, se nos une, podemos crear una revuelta dentro de las filas. El grupo se dividiría.

—¿Otra guerra civil? —Rafael rio con ganas— ¿No, que ya tuvimos una?

—No exageres, solo debemos preparar el camino para cuando regresen y todo volverá a la normalidad como en los días de gloria.

—Si es que regresan.

—Volverán, en especial Lucifer, él es nuestra luz quien nos guiará, ¿no te acuerdas de él, cuán fuerte era, cuán hermoso?

—Sí, pero Michael es el líder perfecto… pero si no regresan, yo me encargaré.

—Regresarán.

—Solo por las dudas.

En el aire quedó la sentencia.

Mientras tanto, Dean regresaba del baño a su mesa cuando pensó que ya no estaban hablando del odioso San Valentín. Sin embargo, se llevó tremendo chasco, porque ahora hablaban de su cumpleaños.

—Dean, ¿Qué regalo quieres de cumpleaños? —preguntó Castiel.

—No tienes que llevar regalo, solo es una reunión con un trozo de pastel, nada de otro mundo.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños y hay que llevar uno.

—Entonces, cualquier cosa estará bien. Me conformo con que tú vayas —dijo Dean.

Castiel lo quedó, mirando. Balthazar sonrió travieso.

—¡Eso fue lo más romántico que he escuchado en toda mi vida! —se burló Balthazar.

—¡Qué!

Dean recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Entonces, nosotros elegiremos el regalo para ti —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

No le quedó más remedio que quedarse callado, aunque después insistió en que era una cosa poca. Incluso dejó la idea de que ni siquiera era un cumpleaños en toda la regla.

—¿Pero cumples dieciocho años, no? —preguntó Balthazar ya confundido por la insistencia del chico.

—Sí, pero…

—Está bien, Dean, no te preocupes, ya comprendimos y seremos buenos invitados —dijo Castiel para tranquilidad de Dean.

—Yo este… gracias…

—Yo no entendí mucho si era o no su cumpleaños, pero iré de todas formas —dijo Balthazar—. Si me disculpan ahora, veo un pececito en el anzuelo.

—¿Cuál pececito? —preguntó Dean, mirando para todos lados.

—¿Quedaste con hambre? —Castiel entrecerró sus ojos.

Dean miró a Cas con cara de circunstancia.

—Pues claro, iré a cenar pescado, otra vez —dijo divertido Balthazar y se levantó de su asiento rumbo a un chico muy bello que le hacía ojitos.

—A Balthazar le gusta mucho el pescado —explicó Castiel como si fuera lo más obvio y bebió un sorbo de su taza de té sin mirar la dirección de su hermano.

Dean sonrió divertido, pues Castiel nunca entendía los dichos de sus hermanos.

—¿Deseas pedir algo más? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, nada, estoy bien.

Castiel sonrió y Dean supo que en realidad estaba bien. Siempre se sentía seguro a su lado y esa era una de las razones, porque nunca veía el peligro estando cerca de él.

—Si gustas vamos al karaoke —le decía Castiel—. Tenemos un tiempo antes de volver.

—Suena fabuloso. —Le sonrió.

Pasaron un rato bastante agradable en las salas de karaokes. Solo Dean cantó mientras el otro le aplaudía o hacía el coro desafinado.

—Es hora de irnos a tus prácticas —le dijo Castiel cuando terminaron las canciones.

—¿Tan pronto? Buh.

Llamaron a Inias. Este llegó solo y subieron al vehículo para regresar a la mansión.

—¿En verdad Kevin está bien? —preguntó Dean a Inias cuando iban viajando.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Le dieron libre esta noche, así que estará muy bien para mañana —le respondió Inias.

—Me alegro, espero que pueda venir a mi cumpleaños el martes.

—También lo espero.

—Kevin irá si va Inias —dijo Castiel.

Llegando a la mansión Dean tuvo su práctica de kendo con Gadriel. La espada de bambú era muy extraña a sus extremidades. Además, esa vestimenta de casi armadura con casco protector a la cara no le permitía ver bien y sus movimientos eran muy torpes.

—Tienes que mirarla como una extensión de ti —dijo Castiel que venía recién llegando.

Dean se quitó el casco de la cabeza, llamada "men", así aprendió las partes del traje junto con las filosofías del kendo, y fijó su vista en Castiel. Este venía vestido con un kimono samurai muy sexy de color azul oscuro, largo hasta casi topar el suelo. Muy ajustado a la cintura, se veía realmente, exquisito. Traía una katana brillante en su mano, la cual movía con destreza en el aire.

—Eso no es justo, tú tienes una espada de verdad —protestó Dean como un niño caprichoso.

—La espada de bambú es una espada de verdad también y el kendo, un arte honorable —dijo Castiel.

—Pero la tuya tiene filo y puede matar, esta solo golpea. Quiero una de esas.

—Matar no es tan fácil ¿En serio quieres matar a una persona?

Dean quedó pensando un instante.

—Pues… no… —dijo al fin.

Castiel sonrió con dulzura.

—Bien dicho, pero si quieres aprender el arte de la espada, debes comenzar con el kendo y su filosofía.

—¡Más filosofía! —chilló Dean.

Eso no le gustó para nada y puso cara de decepción, tan graciosa, que Castiel se puso a reír.

El sonido de la risa de Castiel era poco conocido por todos. Tanto así, que Gadriel y Bartolomeo quedaron sorprendidos, con expresión de incredulidad.

—Está bien Dean, te daré una katana, pero será cuando domines el arte del kendo —propuso Castiel.

—¡Sí! —Dean hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia abajo en actitud de triunfo.

La práctica continuó con su maestro Gadriel. Con el casco de protección no veía casi nada. Era muy difícil mantener el control. Otra cosa, es que de reojo se puso a ver a Castiel, quien estaba practicando Kata con la espada y se veía súper sexy con esos movimientos tan estilizados, dándole al aire. Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó medio nocaut.

—Castiel —le dijo Bartolomeo—. Anda a practicar a otro lado, porque distraes al discípulo.

Dean sintió calor en su rostro por suerte llevaba el "men" que le tapaba toda la cabeza y la cara, así no lo verían.

Castiel miró a Bartolomeo y luego a él, hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se fue a la otra sala.

—Ahora pone atención en lo que te dice Gadriel y no le hagas perder su tiempo. —Fue la advertencia de Bart.

Obligado a poner atención, porque ya no tenía el distractor a su lado. Una verdadera pena considerando que le gustaba lo que veía. Recibió menos golpes, eso sí, algo es algo. Lo importante es que pudo hacer un buen entrenamiento considerando que era su primera vez con el kendo. Al parecer, vería todas las especialidades y después, sería intensa la especialidad mejor evaluada por los entrenadores.

Pasada la hora y media, Dean fue a la oficina de Castiel, donde lo encontró con la cabeza en los papeles. La ida al club ocupó su tiempo de ayuda, por eso durante media hora hizo su trabajo, rápidamente, tratando de abarcar lo mejor posible el itinerario.

A las once y media, Castiel le dio la orden de irse para su casa. Dean estaba un tanto preocupado, porque veía que quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer todavía.

—Me quedo para ayudarte —dijo Dean.

—No, mañana tienes clases. Estaré bien.

Dean insistió otro poco, pero apareció Inias y lo sacó de ahí por orden de Castiel. El chico se fue a regañadientes un tanto molesto con la situación.

Ya solos, Inias conducía mientras Dean iba atrás en los asientos de pasajeros.

—Debiste dejarme, Cas tiene mucho trabajo —dijo Dean con tono de furia contenida.

—Siempre ha tenido mucho trabajo. Es el cargo que tiene —explicó Inias.

—Por eso mismo, ¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?

—Claro que lo ayudamos, pero hay cosas que debe hacer por su cuenta y tú no estás preparado todavía para ayudarlo totalmente ¿Quieres ayudarlo de verdad?

Dean se mostró interesado.

—Pues comienza a prepararte para eso y ponte a estudiar, porque si no pasas el año, no le servirás para nada, excepto para la cama. Si quieres ser su puta, está bien, pero si quieres ser algo más que eso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo Inias con decisión.

Dean quedó de piedra con la revelación. Se enterró en el asiento y quedó pensativo. El asunto del estudio lo tenía mal, porque no quería hacerlo, pero era necesario para hacer lo otro, para ser útil. Las dos cosas iban unidas y tenían razón. Muchos de los documentos que llegaban a sus manos ni siquiera los entendía. Si no entendía un simple papel, ¿cómo podría organizarlo, o ayudar a Castiel de forma eficiente? Prácticamente, era un estorbo, sino fuera por la cama, no sabía otra cosa que hacer.

Llegó a su casa. Inias lo dejó dentro del departamento. Como siempre, este tomó una bebida de la cocina y se fue.

—¿Acaso no tienen sodas en su casa? —refunfuñó Dean para sí mismo.

El departamento estaba en silencio. Sam dormía en su cuarto con un libro entre sus manos. Dean retiró el libro de su mano con suavidad. Luego, lo arropó bien y salió de la habitación con cuidado. Fue a su habitación con la intención de dormir, pero vio al oso de peluche vestido con ese traje de la Guardia Real Británica que le regaló Castiel de souvenir y se quedó mirándolo por un buen tiempo. Esa noche no pudo dormir, en vez de eso, se puso a estudiar.

Una cosa era segura: pasaría de grado.

La mañana fue intensa y puso toda su atención en los profesores para sorpresa de su hermano Sam, quien siempre debía hacerlo callar o calmarlo para que dejara de molestarlo en la hora de clases. Estaba demasiado tranquilo y se preguntó qué rayos había pasado para que su hermano cambiara de actitud de forma tan drástica.

—¿Qué te dijo Castiel? —le preguntó Sam apenas hubo un descanso.

—Que vendría a la fiesta el domingo. Kevin también viene.

—Ah, bien. —Quedó medio confuso, ya que no era la respuesta esperada—. Me refería a si te dijo otra cosa. Estuviste muy callado en clases.

—¿No se supone que debo estar callado? Tú me lo repites a cada rato.

—Sí, claro que debes estar callado, pero es raro en ti hacer eso ¿Te llamó la atención por tu nota de historia?

—¿Quién? ¿Cas? No, para nada, pero para ser un ángel debo pasar el curso. Si quiero conservar el empleo, deberé estudiar.

—¿Te despedirán sino lo logras? —Sam pareció alarmado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo debo estudiar para ser útil —explicó Dean.

—Yo creo que eres bastante útil y Castiel piensa lo mismo.

—Puede ser, pero si quiero avanzar, debo estudiar.

—Eso pasa en todo sentido —dijo Sam como si fuera un viejo filósofo.

Dean no le explicó todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Ni a qué se refería principalmente, pero lo que le dijo su hermano, lo dejó claro.

 **Fin capítulo 23**

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir este fic.


	24. Pedir una cita no es tan fácil

-24-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo 24: Pedir una cita no es tan fácil. **

Ese día se dedicó al estudio y empezó a tomar las cosas con seriedad. Con un objetivo hacia adelante, Dean Winchester no lo sabía, pero era un obsesivo compulsivo cuando se proponía algo. Nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de idea y pobre de quien se pusiera por delante, porque saldría lastimado. Los libros y las notas de Sam fueron sus mejores amigos, no los soltó ni siquiera en el descanso. Sam estaba entre asombrado y orgulloso, dedicó también su tiempo en ayudarlo cuando no entendía algo. También siguió con su ayuda en casa, después del colegio.

Lo único que lo sacó del estudio ese día, fue la llegada de Inias para llevarlo al trabajo. Dean cenó con Castiel y Balthazar, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre su chico para el día de San Valentín, al cual llevaría a… quién sabe dónde. Dean no le puso atención para nada, no le interesaban las conquistas de Balthazar, ni mucho menos ese día molestoso. Lo único que le interesaba eran las clases de karate y el trabajo con Castiel.

Sumamente, concentrado y enfocado, el entrenamiento fue efectivo. El avance tan rápido, dejó sorprendido a Gadriel. Un golpe certero bloqueado por el estudiante lo dejó demostrado. Todavía no le enseñaba todas las técnicas de bloqueo, menos una tan compleja como la que había utilizado, y ya podía defenderse de ese tipo de ataques. Por esta razón, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Gadriel se quedó hablando con Bartolomeo mientras Dean se iba a las duchas.

—El chico tiene talento —le dijo Gadriel a Bartolomeo.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —respondió arisco Bartolomeo.

—No he visto nada así antes.

Ahora Bartolomeo le puso atención.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo sospeché desde la primera clase, pero no estaba seguro.

—Castiel estará feliz.

—¿Tú lo crees? —dice Gadriel—. Nunca le gustó la lucha.

—Nuestro jefe yakuza pacifista —dijo Bartolomeo con ironía.

—No digas eso. Sé que no te gusta el carácter gentil de Castiel, pero él es muy capaz. Confía en mí.

—Tú eres mi única razón para estar aquí.

Bartolomeo rodea la cintura de Gadriel y este le sonríe antes de darle un caluroso beso.

—Me encantas cuando estás así de sudado —le dice Bartolomeo.

Es que todavía estaba con el karategui puesto de la práctica con Dean.

—Iré a ducharme. Si gustas puedes alcanzarme después de dejar a Dean —le dice con insinuación Gadriel.

—Tomo la palabra. También quiero entrenar un poco con mi espada.

Claro que la palabra "espada" tuvo otro significado bastante pornográfico con la forma cómo lo dijo. Gadriel sonrió antes de darle otro beso y la pareja se separó, justo a tiempo, antes de que apareciera Dean, vestido de traje, listo para el trabajo.

Bartolomeo lo llevó casi corriendo hasta el despacho de Castiel. Dean quedó parado frente a la puerta que custodiaban los dos gorilas de siempre y su guía desapareció como por arte de magia. Quedó, mirando su espalda con extrañeza en dirección donde el otro había desaparecido.

La puerta se abrió y dejó de preguntarse qué había picado a Bartolomeo para reaccionar de esa forma. Solo se fijó en quién tenía delante de él, sentado en su escritorio como siempre con la cabeza en los papeles, pero la levantó y le mostró una sonrisa que le expandió el corazón por un instante.

—¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? —le preguntó Castiel.

—Bien y, ¿a ti cómo te va con el trabajo?

Caminó hasta el escritorio. Castiel pensó en lo hermoso que era Dean y lo bien que le hacía sentir. Una idea se le estaba viniendo a la cabeza para celebrar las festividades, pero debía desarrollarla mejor si quería sorprender a su novio.

—Estoy terminando de firmar unos contratos. Si quieres puedes ordenarlos para la entrega —le dice Cas.

—¡Seguro!

Le gustaba ayudar a Cas, se sentía útil e importante y deseaba hacerlo bien. Castiel estaba encantado, pese al poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

—Gracias, Dean.

El ángel le dio una linda sonrisa y el corazón del chico saltó en su pecho lleno de orgullo. Sentía que su trabajo valía y deseaba que valiera aún más. Castiel, por su parte, pensó que era ahora o nunca, ya que Dean parecía feliz.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer el domingo? —preguntó Castiel.

"¡El domingo! Ese día no puede ser" —pensó Dean.

—Tengo que estudiar, el lunes tengo un examen importante—dijo con rapidez.

No era del todo mentira, aunque no era tan importante para los demás, para él lo eran todos los exámenes, si fallaba alguno, estaba lejos de pasar el año escolar. Además, ya lo tenía decidido con respecto a esa fecha en especial y no iba a salir de su departamento ese día por nada del mundo.

—Entiendo —se escuchó un tanto desilusionado Castiel.

Dean quedó con mal sabor de boca, pero no era solo por San Valentín, sino por el estudio. Eso se lo repitió muchas veces para convencerse que hacía lo correcto. Sin embargo, la realidad es que se sentía mal por portarse así con Cas. Después de todo, eran novios y debían salir fuera del trabajo, quizás ir al cine o ir a tomar un helado o algo fuera del club.

Las cosas no pasaron a más y siguieron trabajando hasta cuando Castiel comenzó a cabecear sobre el escritorio, supo que era hora de terminar el trabajo para ir a dormir. Dean trató de tomarlo en brazos, pero era un poco pesado. Él todavía era un chico en entrenamiento y le faltaba cuerpo por desarrollar. Faltaba para eso.

—Dean, estoy despierto. No te esfuerces —dijo Castiel despertando cuando el otro trataba de alzarlo.

Incluso, logró cargarlo un par de pasos.

—Estás cansado, déjame ayudarte.

—Está bien, pero de esta forma. —Castiel pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

De esta manera lo cargó hasta la habitación, porque a Castiel le costaba no cerrar los ojos. Los gorilas que encontraba a su paso, quisieron ayudar, pero Dean insistió que podía solo con el sonámbulo, pues a estas alturas, Castiel estaba en esas condiciones.

—Dormiré unos segundos, ¿sí? —decía el pobre.

—Seguro.

Sin embargo, esta vez Dean no tuvo corazón para despertarlo o cansarlo más de lo necesario. Lo acostó, arropó y luego le dio un hermoso beso de buenas noches.

—Sueña con los angelitos y descansa —le dijo al durmiente.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo. Buscó a Inias por toda la mansión donde estuvo algo perdido. La casona era gigantesca y vio que la familia de Castiel era igual de grande. Debía remontarse a varias generaciones, si los cuadros en las paredes tenían a esos señores pintados en lienzos bastante antiquísimos. Solo había que mirar la ropa de sus vestimentas en el retrato. También se fijó en las estatuas blancas y al principio creyó que eran solo de adornos, pero al acercarse a ellos vio cierto parecido de familia.

Pensó que quizás Castiel tenía una de esas estatuas tan bellas ¿Cómo se vería el rostro de Cas tallado en una de esas piedras blancas? No pudo pensar ninguna otra cosa, porque unos tipos lo encontraron vagando por los pasillos y él aprovechó para preguntar por Inias. Estos se ofrecieron a llevarlo con él, pero llegó un momento donde pudo ubicarse dentro del lugar sin necesidad de guías.

Lo encontraron en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro muy viejo y antiguo. Inias se sorprendió verlo y cerró el libro delante de él, así que no alcanzó a ver de qué era. Dean le pidió que lo llevara a su casa.

—¿No te quedarás con él? —preguntó sorprendido el ángel.

—Debe descansar y yo estudiar.

Sin decir otra cosa, pasó por su lado rumbo a la salida. Subió al automóvil y no dijo ninguna palabra. Ese día también estuvo un rato estudiando antes de dormir. Soñó algo inquietante que después no recordó.

Al otro día, se levantó temprano a estudiar. Era sábado y estuvo todo el día estudiando, porque a la noche se quedaba con Castiel. Si no hubiera sido por Sam, ese día hubiera muerto de hambre, ya que se olvidó hasta de comer.

Sam también ocupó parte de su tiempo en ayudar a Dean. Después pudo encargarse de su propio estudio, viendo lo concentrado que estaba su hermano en lo suyo.

En la tarde, estuvo con Castiel en su rutina de siempre, pero esta vez, cuando fue recibido en su oficina con un beso candente, Dean se tomó su tiempo para disfrutarlo a pleno. Recibió la lengua y la enrolló para friccionarla. No se dejó intimidar por cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, aquellos guardianes de la puerta del despacho que la cerraban a sus espaldas. Hizo lo que siempre hacía con Cas: se dejó llevar, aunque ahora había conciencia aguda en el hecho de estar en brazos de su novio.

Dean manoseó todo lo que quiso y se despegaron excitados ante la llamada para cenar.

—Después del entrenamiento —le dijo Castiel en su oído.

El susurro lo estremeció de la cabeza a los pies junto con un breve respingo de su entrepierna. Tenía ganas de follar y hoy podía hacerlo toda la noche, pues se quedaría con Cas. De solo pensarlo su cuerpo reaccionó. Su libido en la confianza, salió a flote.

—¿En serio? ¿No podríamos hacer un rapidito? —dijo Dean de forma sugestiva, chupando un dedo.

Castiel tragó saliva y prácticamente, saltó encima de él.

—Tendrá que ser un rapidito, bien rapidito, porque nos están esperando.

—Seguro —respondió Dean, metiendo su mano en los pantalones del otro.

Dean comenzó a masturbar a Castiel mientras este le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba hasta el suelo.

—¡Oh! Estás listo —exclamó Castiel al verlo, levantado por completo.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Dios! ¡Dean! —lo besó en la boca mientras también lo acariciaba.

Castiel se puso de rodillas y le hizo una felación muy rica donde aprovechó de ponerle un preservativo de esos con lubricante a él y así mismo. La lengua pasó por su entrada y Dean se volteó hacia la pared y levantó su culo para que se lo comiera. El ángel metió su lengua con seguridad, lo chupó un poco antes de pararse detrás de él y pujar dentro con su pene protegido para no ensuciar. Dean abrió la boca y cerró los ojos con satisfacción al sentir la invasión dentro de su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir con cada embestida.

—Más rápido —ordenó.

—¡Ah! ¡Dean!

Y cumpliendo con la orden, lo hizo rápido e igual de profundo sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza los glúteos hermosos del chico a su merced. Dean agarró su propio pene para estimularlo con rapidez. Casi lo levantaban del suelo y ese golpe al final lo enloquecía. No faltó mucho para que se vinieran ambos. Castiel siguió, pujando dentro mientras se venía con movimientos duros y pegadizos al trasero de Dean, quien se estremecía por ambos lados, estrujando el miembro de Cas en la corrida.

—¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaah! —decían ambos.

Pero Castiel se pegó a la espalda del otro y buscó la boca de Dean por sobre su hombro mientras el chico chillaba al venirse.

Eso fue el preámbulo de lo que vendría a la noche. Pues, después del entrenamiento, no hubo trabajo. Cas y Dean se fueron directo a la cama.

Dean dejó que lo follaran como los hombres que eran. Además, quería sentirlo de esa forma sobre su espalda, así que boca abajo en la cama dejó su trasero a merced del otro con las piernas bien abiertas, concentrando en apretarlo cuando era el momento y del mismo modo relajarlo cuando debía. Meciéndose en la cama mientras el peso del hombre lo tenía atrapado. La profundidad era exquisita, porque Castiel sabía dónde llegar y su ritmo fue variado, sus entradas diferentes, intercambiando lugares en su interior, sensibilizando esos lugares y hacerlo delirar.

Castiel también estaba todo loco, pocas veces Dean se dejaba hacer eso y debían disfrutarlo al máximo, así que ponía todo su empeño y concentración en hacerlo bien para ambos. Se levantaba sobre sus manos para no aplastarlo, luego lo aplastaba con todo su cuerpo al aplicar fuerza. Después, lo atrapó con sus brazos y lo hizo con movimientos lentos y profundos. Los movimientos rápidos los hacía sin aplastarlo, casi levantado totalmente, con Dean casi haciendo la pose del perrito.

Se durmieron bastante tarde. Lo bueno fue que nadie los despertó para continuar durmiendo a la mañana siguiente. Tomaron su tiempo en el sexo matutino, ya que podía aparecer alguien de improviso, trayendo el desayuno.

Dean rodeó las caderas de Castiel con sus piernas y así volvieron a sentirse poseídos por el deseo. El chico estuvo bastante rato, meciéndose mientras se acariciaba su propio pene, con la vista clavada en la mirada de Cas. Este estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que Castiel atacó esa zona erógena que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Dean pegó un grito, el cual pareció un aullido súper sexy.

—¡Cas!

—Dean, eres hermoso.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Castiel sonrió divertido. Su chico era muy abierto de mente y de todo. Realmente, lo enloquecía y deseaba todo de él con necesidad casi salvaje. Y es que Dean era muy sexy, y lo maravilloso de él, es que explotaba muy bien ese lado con todo lo que tenía para seducir como un dios.

—¡Cas! —gimió cuando se alzó para abrazarlo.

Así, unidos siguieron meciéndose en ese ritual delicioso donde los besos, abrazos y caricias los enloquecían a ambos por igual. Perdían la conciencia de todo en un momento perfecto, sin inhibiciones.

Cansados, decidieron dormir un poco, enredarse entre las sábanas con caricias mientras la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas, que no habían corrido la noche anterior. Antes de que se quedaran dormidos, Castiel decidió volver a la carga en su petición especial para ese día.

—Dean.

—¿Mmmh? —respondió adormilado.

—Hoy quiero salir contigo. No tomaré mucho de tu tiempo.

—Mmmh, ya…

—¿Está bien entonces?

—Sí…

Castiel sonrió y besó la frente del chico antes de quedar dormido al instante. Solo no se dio cuenta que Dean estaba dormido y no le escuchó nadita lo que dijo sobre la cita de San Valentín.

 **Fin capítulo 24**

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir este fic.


	25. Maldito San Valentín

-25-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 25: Maldito San Valentín. **

Como siempre, apareció Inias, sacándolos de la cama a regañadientes, y un poco más.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —chilló Dean a Inias, aburrido que lo despertaran tan brusco.

Inias cruzó los brazos.

—Son las doce, creo que es una hora prudente para levantarse.

Dean quedó como en shock al saber la hora.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó el chico, reaccionando y saliendo de la cama como un rayo hacia el baño.

Mientras tanto, Castiel se restregaba uno de sus ojos con mirada somnolienta. Pegó unos cuantos bostezos y ya se estaba acomodando para seguir durmiendo, cuando Inias lo agarró de un brazo.

—Ni lo pienses —advirtió Inias.

Lo sacó en modo zombi y lo llevó a la tina, preparada con anterioridad donde solo lo acomodó, esperando que las sales de baño hicieran su tarea.

Dean salió del otro baño apurado, buscando a Inias. Vio a Balthazar caminando por el pasillo.

—Hola Balthy ¿Has visto a Inias?

—Hola Dean, no, no lo he visto, pero debe estar atendiendo a Castiel, por eso seré yo quien te lleve a tu casa.

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro.

—Iré a despedirme de Castiel.

—Mejor no lo hagas, está en el jacuzzi —dice Balthy con sugerencia—. Después, quizás cuánto tendré que esperarte.

Dean lo miró serio.

—Vamos, entonces, despídeme de él.

—Como ordenes.

Dean se detuvo en su caminar y lo miró de vuelta.

—Yo no… —quiso disculparse, pero Balthy pasó por su lado con una sonrisa.

Dean se apresuró para alcanzarlo y volvió a subir por segunda vez al increíble auto de Balthy, pero ahora se fue en el asiento del copiloto.

—No hay que preocuparse por el cabello, esta vez, ¿no? —dijo Balthazar con una sonrisa.

Hizo el capó del automóvil para atrás y lo dejó descapotable. Dean iba fascinado casi aullando con la velocidad de ese motor tan poderoso, ignorando que Castiel salía del baño de burbujas y preguntaba por él.

—¿Y Dean?

—Se fue con Balthazar a su casa —le respondió Inias, quien le secaba el cabello con la toalla.

—Ah —dijo decepcionado.

Pero luego recordó que saldría con Dean en la tarde y se sintió feliz. Tan feliz estaba que cuando supo que Balthazar volvía de dejar a Dean en su casa, fue corriendo donde su hermano para preguntarle por cómo había llegado.

—Bien —dijo Balthazar extrañado por la pregunta, pero más extrañado por la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Balthazar estaba, acicalándose en su habitación, eligiendo unas prendas de vestir.

—Hoy es San Valentín y saldré con Dean en la tarde —anunció Castiel.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—En serio.

—¿Vendrás al club? Los estaremos esperando —dijo Balthy entusiasmado.

—No lo sé todavía.

—¡Vamos Cassie! ¡A Dean le encantará!

—¿Tú crees? —No sonó muy convencido.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Si es así, iremos

Balthazar estalló en una alegría poco vista por Castiel. Demasiada contagiosa que le hizo sonreír al verlo tan agitado por todas las cosas que haría ese día. Parecía ser el día favorito de Balthy.

—¡Es mi día favorito! —chilló eufórico Balthazar.

Eso lo confirmó y lo hizo sonreír mucho. Tenía toda la razón del mundo como lo sospechaba. Después lo ratificó, porque Balthazar comenzó, otra vez, con su palabrería de todo lo que haría hoy. Entre caminatas románticas por la tarde, idas al parque de diversiones, a los antros… eso no lo entendió mucho, pero una cosa le llamó, fuertemente la atención.

—¿Dijiste que tendrías una fiesta privada en tu yate? —preguntó Castiel a Balthazar.

—¡Claro, quieres ir! —convidó entusiasmado.

—La fiesta era a mediodía y son casi la una y media de la tarde —dijo Castiel extrañado.

A Balthy se le cayó la cara.

—¡No!

Sacó su celular del bolsillo.

—¡Treinta llamadas perdidas! —chilló Balthazar desesperado y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Castiel quedó mirando la salida impetuosa de su hermano. Los planes casi nunca salían como uno quería, así que con más razón debía ser cuidadoso con lo planeado para Dean. Un día muy importante para tu pareja y por eso planearía una gran velada. También debía ver lo del regalo para su cumpleaños. Era una edad importante la que cumplía y él como su novio, debía darle un regalo apropiado. Miles de ideas se le pasaban por la mente, pero algunas muy fastuosas que seguro no le gustarían a Dean. Sin embargo, como era su primer novio, debía ser súper especial.

Mientras tanto, Dean estaba estudiando en su casa. Hace días que estaba en esa actitud obsesiva. Sam estaba orgulloso de él, pero al mismo tiempo algo preocupado, porque no comía ni dormía y eso podía perjudicar su salud. Así que era él quien cuidaba de su hermano en la alimentación, le servía las meriendas y lo enviaba a dormir a parte de enseñarle alguna técnica para estudiar.

Y él, más que nadie, sabía que su hermano cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nada que lo sacara de ahí. Mejor ayudar en vez de estorbar y considerando que faltaba casi un mes para el término del año escolar, esa actitud era la correcta para pasar los exámenes. Estudiar como loco buen argumento, pero quería celebrar San Valentín y no podría estar todo el rato ahí con él. Sin embargo, había una cosa que podía hacer.

—Feliz San Valentín, Dean.

Sam le pasó el chocolate que compró para él.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Es hoy? —exclamó Dean con rostro asustado.

—Ya, no exageres. Recibe el chocolate y cómetelo.

Dean hizo un puchero, pero recibió el chocolate.

—¿Un corazón? ¿No podía ser menos femenino? —reclamó Dean de forma bien mordaz.

—Fue barato y es lindo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sam debía ponerse en esa actitud desafiante con su hermano en modo "odio San Valentín y los chocolates cursis".

—Si fue barato es bueno —concluyó Dean con una sonrisa.

Eso salió bien. Sam suspiró aliviado y también feliz de lograr festejar en algo San Valentín, aunque deseaba más.

—Dean, saldré un momento. Iré a casa de Jessica, los chicos harán una fiesta —anunció Sam como si no fuera nada raro.

—Sam, no puedes salir así como así. Por último, debes ir con Inias —informó Dean con voz de comandante.

—No puedo llamar siempre a Inias si quiero salir.

—Claro que sí, él es tu guardaespaldas.

—Claro que no. Él es un ángel, el hermano de Castiel, cómo va a ser un simple guardaespaldas.

—Lo es —asegura Dean—. Lo es, porque es el único en el cual Castiel confía para serlo.

Eso sonó sospechoso. Inias era un gran ángel y hombre de confianza, pero sabía que había otros en la familia igual de capaces, menos importantes como para hacer de niñera de ellos dos. En otras palabras Inias era hermano de Castiel, adoptivo, pero hermano al fin de cuenta, ¿no era mucho?

—Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Inias es el hombre de confianza de Castiel? ¿Qué pasa con Balthazar? ¿No es su mano derecha?

—En cuanto a los negocios, Balthazar es su mano derecha, pero en cuanto a confiar la vida de nosotros dos, Inias es el hombre para ello. Ningún otro está calificado. Eso no lo convierte solo en un guardaespaldas —explicó Dean.

—Pero, no entiendo, sé que eres importante, pero que Inias nos cuide, encuentro demasiado.

—Puede ser demasiado, pero así es. No te puedo decir otra cosa, porque tampoco lo entiendo mucho.

Sam recordó su encuentro con Azazel. Si el demonio se acercó a él debía ser que Dean estaba demasiado cubierto. Empezó a sospechar que ese departamento en el cual vivían, era una especie de refugio. De alguna forma estaba resguardado o vigilado y los demonios no se acercarían. Es la única razón por la cual decidieron arriesgarse y acercarse a él, quien estaba resguardado por Inias, en vez de venir por Dean, quien estaba solo en el departamento. O tal vez, solo cambiaron de plan. Como sea, todo estaba muy confuso.

—Tengo una fiesta de San Valentín —anunció Sam.

—¿Una qué? Eso no existe.

—No es una fiesta, fiesta. Los chicos nos juntaremos e intercambiaremos chocolates.

—¿Y a quién se le ocurrió esa maravillosa idea? —preguntó Dean con su natural sarcasmo.

—Pues… a mí —dijo un tanto avergonzado.

—Lo único que me sorprende es que los chicos no se burlaran de ti por lo nenaza que eres.

—Deeeean.

—Llamaré a Inias para que te lleve y te cuide.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es y será la única forma en que saldrás de aquí.

Sam hizo un rostro enojado y muy fastidiado. Dean llamó a Inias y le explicó el asunto.

—Viene en camino —anunció su hermano.

A estas alturas no sabía qué pensar sobre esto ¿Quería decir esto, que jamás podrían salir como chicos comunes? Eso no podía ser. Debía existir una solución.

Siguió pensando en eso mientras iba con Inias hacia casa de Jessica. Eso era imposible, él era un adolescente y como adolescente quería hacer cosas de adolescentes. No podría hacerlas si tenía un guardaespaldas a todo terreno, pisándole los talones.

Mientras Sam se fue a la fiesta del chocolate, es decir de San Valentín, Dean siguió estudiando toda la tarde cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta. Se alarmó, porque nadie iba a visitarlos, salvo Inias quien ahora estaba con Sam ¿Y si fueran demonios? Miró por el ojo mágico y vio a quien menos esperaba.

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confuso al abrir la puerta.

—Qué tal Dean, vine a visitarte, ¿puedo entrar? —le dijo la chica con jovialidad.

—¿Eh? Claro, claro.

La chica se sentó en el sofá y lo quedó mirando mientras Dean estaba parando.

—Esteee, ¿quieres un jugo?, ¿una soda? —dijo algo nervioso, puesto que no sabía ser buen anfitrión.

—Una soda.

El chico fue a la cocina americana y desde ahí miraba de reojo a la chica en su living mientras sacaba del refrigerador la soda. Agarró un vaso y se lo pasó junto con la lata de soda. Se quedó parado frente a ella.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Dean, retorciendo sus manos con una sonrisa tonta.

Lisa no supo dónde dejar el vaso y la lata cerrada, así que las dejó sobre el sofá mientras hurgueteaba su bolso. Sacó un envoltorio muy brillante con un moño verde.

—Te traje esto, quiero que lo recibas como prueba de mis sentimientos por ti —respondió la chica.

A Dean se le cayó la cara, puso cara de horror al saber que el obsequio era un chocolate, sí, un mugroso chocolate.

—Te lo iba a dar en la fiesta de esta tarde, pero no apareciste con Sam, así que te lo traje… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lisa al ver la cara del chico.

Dean la miró con pánico y dio la vuelta para que no siguiera viendo su rostro ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Jamás se imaginó que Lisa le traería chocolates, solo de ver el envoltorio dedujo lo caro que era. Empuñó las manos.

La chica se levantó del sofá y fue hasta él.

—Dean, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo, rodeándolo para verle la cara.

—Este sí… —dijo reaccionando.

La enfrentó con su mejor cara seria.

—Lisa.

—Sí, dime, Dean.

Decidió dejar todo claro.

—Mira yo, Castiel es mi novio, ¿sabes?

—Ummh —dijo bajando la vista—. Lo sospechaba —su tono fue de decepción.

—No puedo aceptar tu chocolate. Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero…

—Sí, ya entendí —dijo Lisa sin alzar la vista.

—Lo siento.

Ahora Dean se sentía mal por herir a esa chica tan bella.

—Pero puedes aceptarlo igual, digo, como un chocolate de amistad. Lo hice yo misma y no tengo a quién dárselo. Quédatelo, por favor —dijo con rapidez y le plantó el chocolate en el pecho con fuerza.

Dean lo recibió casi por inercia, producto del golpe. La chica no levantó el rostro y tomó su bolso y corrió hacia la salida. El chico salió detrás de ella.

—¡Lisa!

Pero no la alcanzó, puesto que tomó el elevador demasiado rápido. Se quedó parado con el chocolate en la mano.

—Maldito San Valentín —murmuró en la puerta del elevador.

Ya volteó de regreso a su departamento, cuando sintió el timbre del elevador y corrió hacia él.

—Li…

Era Castiel, vestido con un elegante smoking negro de corbata azul con un abrigo largo y grueso de color beige ceñido a su cintura. Traía también, una bufanda larga con flequillos alrededor de su cuello que caía a los lados de su pecho. Se veía exquisito.

—Hola Dean —saludó.

—¡Cas!

—Vine a verte.

Castiel lo miró con ojitos brillosos, con esa expectación tan especial que solo tenía ese ángel para él. Dean tragó saliva y apretó, sin querer, el chocolate de Lisa que todavía tenía en sus manos.

 **Fin capítulo 25**

Por fin la cita tan esperada de San Valentín jeje. Gracias por los reviews y por seguir este fic.


	26. La cita de San Valentín

-26-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 26: La cita de San Valentín. **

Caminaron hasta el departamento. Castiel no dijo nada del chocolate que Dean tenía en la mano, solo caminó a su lado en silencio hasta que entraron. Dean dudó en darle algo para beber, porque eso no había resultado muy bien con Lisa.

Castiel quedó parado al medio de la habitación. Dean dejaba el chocolate de Lisa encima de la mesa donde estaba estudiando, lo que hizo darle la espalda a su novio por unos momentos.

—Vienes porque es San Valentín, ¿no? —dice Dean de espaldas a él.

El tono de su voz sonaba triste.

—En parte —le responde Cas.

Entonces lo enfrenta.

—¡Ya! ¡Dámelo! —exige Dean.

Camina hasta él con paso seguro y de forma muy agresiva. Castiel ladea la cabeza en actitud de confusión.

—No te hagas. Sé que lo tienes por ahí.

—¿Qué cosa?

Dean lo rodea y empieza a registrarlo. Abre su chaqueta con brusquedad y lo toquetea.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Castiel.

—Sé que lo tienes por ahí. Ya dámelo de una buena vez —exige otra vez el chico.

—Si me dices…

Castiel estaba, sumamente confundido con esa actitud y se dejaba hurguetear con los brazos abiertos.

—… qué nece…

—¡El chocolate! —grita Dean, dejando de trajinar a Cas—. Sé que lo tienes guardado ¡Dámelo! —vuelve a exigir, pero ahora con la mano estirada.

El ángel lo quedó mirando con insistencia, luego bajó la vista en modo explicación.

—No tengo chocolates —confesó con desazón Castiel.

—¿Qué? —dijo extrañado.

—Pensé que no te gustaban, por eso no te traje ninguno, pero si quieres puedo traerte u…

—¿En serio? —interrumpió Dean con una sonrisa de alegría.

—Por supuesto, iré a comprarte uno ahora mismo —respondió, haciendo el ademán de irse.

—¡No!

Corrió e interrumpió su paso. Cas a cada rato estaba más confundido con el actuar de Dean.

—No, no es necesario. De verdad, me alegra que no me hayas traído ningún mugroso chocolate de San Valentín.

Castiel no sabía qué pensar. Dean comenzó a arreglarle el traje que lo tenía todo desarmado por su culpa.

—¿Por qué no te gusta el chocolate? —Fue la pregunta directa.

—No es eso Cas. El chocolate como tal, me gusta, pero los de San Valentín en especial, no me gustan.

En vez de aclararle el cuento, se lo hacía complicado a cada instante. Castiel arrugó el ceño, mientras Dean le arreglaba la corbata azul del smoking.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Castiel, confundido.

—Porque así se hacen ricos los de la industria del chocolate.

—¡Oh! No lo había pensado —reflexionó Castiel asombrado.

Dean se sintió un tanto incómodo, porque le había creído, pero de igual forma creía en eso, aunque no era la razón principal de su odio. Ya saben, el temido Día Blanco.

Sin embargo, Castiel quedó con más curiosidad, porque si bien no recibía chocolates en San Valentín, ¿qué hacía ese chocolate encima de la mesa? No solo uno, sino dos. Dean adivinó los pensamientos de Castiel cuando fijó su vista insistente sobre los envoltorios. No supo cómo explicar, por eso decidió decir la verdad.

—Bueno, Cas, esos chocolates… verás… uno me lo dio mi hermano. Él insistió en dármelo, yo no lo quería.

—Entiendo —dijo.

—Lamentablemente, el hecho que esté en contra de este día, no quiere decir que los demás lo estén.

—Es cierto —aseguró Castiel.

Dean no explicó el otro chocolate. No tenía por qué hacerlo, según él. Hubo un momento de silencio del cual Castiel se dignó a hablar.

—Te espero —le dijo con suavidad.

—¿Eh?

El chico no sabía a qué se refería Castiel.

—A que te arregles si quieres, aunque así estás muy bien también —le dijo.

—Disculpa, pero arreglarme para qué —preguntó el chico.

—Pues para salir, naturalmente.

—¿Salir? ¿Hoy?

Eso no era posible. Había decidido quedarse en casa. No podía salir con Castiel.

—Sí, estuviste de acuerdo en tener una cita hoy.

Ahora Castiel estaba teniendo visiones o algo, porque jamás dijo eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuándo estuve de acuerdo con eso?

—Pues ayer, antes de quedarnos dormidos, te pedí salir y aceptaste.

—¡Oh!

Estaba en problemas.

—Esteee, yo, espera… Cas no recuerdo eso, quizás lo soñaste.

—No, lo escuché anoche de ti, en la cama, antes de dormir —especificó.

—¡Vaya!

Dean se llevó la mano a la boca. Anoche estaba muy cansado después de la maratón de sexo que tuvo con Castiel y no recordaba nada después, porque quedó dormido como tronco.

—Cas, ¿en serio dije eso?

—Lo dijiste.

—Ummh.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Castiel podría enojarse con él por rechazar una cita, pero no quería salir de casa, aunque eso no evitó que le trajeran un chocolate aquí mismo. Eso no lo esperó nunca, mejor se hubiera escondido en otro lugar, podría aparecer alguien más en su puerta con un chocolate.

—¿Y adónde iríamos? —preguntó Dean como tanteando el camino.

—Hay una pastelería cerca de aquí donde venden unos postres exquisitos.

Dean abrió los ojos. En realidad, no conocía mucho del vecindario, si se podía llamar así a vivir en el centro de la ciudad. No lo conocía, porque no caminaba por los alrededores, generalmente, transitaba de la escuela a la casa y de la casa al trabajo en el vehículo de Inias. Además, hacía bastante frío como para caminar por las calles en invierno, aunque se estaba acercando la primavera.

—Es una especie de cafetería —siguió explicando Castiel.

Imaginó todos esos pasteles, esperando por él y se le hizo agua la boca. Tampoco comió mucho en el almuerzo, un sándwich si lo recuerda bien, así que le vendría fantástico un pastelito. Además, estaba cerca y podría volver luego. Sonrió de improviso.

—Ok, voy por mi chaqueta —dijo Dean.

Fueron caminando hasta el local. Dean vio un mundo nuevo con las tiendas tan exclusivas del lugar, definitivamente, era un barrio muy elegante. Él iba vestido como un chico normal con chaqueta de cuero, fue lo único que se puso que fuera elegante, lo demás eran unos vaqueros y zapatillas. No se veía mal, sino al contrario, pero Castiel vestía un elegante traje de corbata con un abrigo largo y grueso de color beige ceñido a su cintura y una bufanda larga con flequillos alrededor de su cuello que caía con distinción.

—No sabía de tantas tiendas —dijo Dean alucinado.

—Es un barrio comercial. Las boutiques de por aquí son muy buenas. También hay una tienda donde venden té importados. Yo suelo comprar mi té aquí.

—¿Vienes por acá y no pasas por mi casa?

Castiel lo miró con una sonrisa.

—No lo compro personalmente. Inias lo compra para o mí o alguno de los chicos.

—¡Ah!

Claro qué tonto de su parte, por supuesto que otra persona se encargaba de esas cosas por él.

A la vuelta de la esquina estaba la pastelería. Era un lugar pequeño, pero muy elegante con sus mesitas y sillas de maderas labradas como también, hermosamente barnizadas, sillas acojinadas, muy cómodas. El lugar estaba completo, pero Castiel dio su nombre al mesero que lo recibió. Este los guio hasta una mesita con dos sillas al lado de la pared, cerca del mostrador de los pasteles.

El mesero recibió el abrigo y bufanda de Castiel, los cuales colgó en un elegante perchero de madera a su lado. Dean también pasó su chaqueta que acompañó al abrigo en ese perchero. Luego les pasaron las cartas. Con esto Dean se sintió perdido, ya que muchos postres tenían nombres en francés. Se sintió tan perdido, que quiso un pay de limón y listo.

—Dean, mira el mostrador, ¿cuál de esos te gusta? —le dijo Castiel.

—El segundo de la fila de al medio.

—¿Nos podría explicar ese postre? —pidió Castiel al mozo.

—Por supuesto, ese es una tarta mousse de chocolate y corazón de trufa.

Curioso, Dean eligió un pastel de chocolate. También quiso un capuchino, Castiel por su parte, pidió un pastel de crema de fresas y un chocolate caliente. Mientras traían el pedido, Dean observó el lugar, el cual estaba atendido solo por hombres jóvenes y guapos en hermosos trajes negros, camisa blanca con fino corbatín hilado. El mesón de los pasteles llegaba hasta la pared de la calle, en donde existía un aparador especial para la venta de los pasteles, a quienes no querían entrar al negocio, y era atendido por uno de esos mozos, el cual entregaba el pastel en una cajita muy mona.

—Este lugar es agradable —dijo Dean sorprendido.

—Me alegra que te guste. Podemos venir otro día si quieres también.

—No parece mala idea.

Después la conversación siguió el orden sobre el estudio.

—Tu examen, el de mañana, ¿de qué es? —preguntó Castiel.

—Historia. Ya me fue mal en el último y no puedo fallar otra vez.

—Tú podrás con eso, Dean, la historia no es difícil, solo debes verlo como lo que es.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lee la historia como si leyeras un cuento.

—¿Cómo si leyera un cuento?

—¿Has leído alguna vez un cuento de niños?

—Claro que he leído uno. Se los leía a Sam cuando niño.

—Entonces, sabes cómo tratarla, como un cuento que fue real. Esa es la historia.

Dean quedó asombrado, he iba a decir algo cuando apareció el mesero con el rico mandado. El chocolate de Castiel olía de las mil maravillas y aprovechó de atacar el pastelito de chocolate. Una explosión de sabores sintió en su boca. Cerró los ojos de puro gusto, ya que nunca había sentido un sabor igual.

—Con el café tiene otro gusto —le sugiere Castiel.

Dean se vio interesado y probó el café con la cucharita y con el trozo de tarta fue al cielo. Castiel estaba fascinado viendo al chico, aprovechaba de tomar un poco de su chocolate caliente, el cual estaba exquisito.

—¡Esto está como los dioses! —dijo Dean.

Castiel le sonrió.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que te gusta.

—¡Pues claro! —contestó con la boca llena de tarta—. Está exquisito.

Castiel se sintió muy orgullosos de su idea. Ver a Dean tan feliz y relajado en un día domingo sin el peso de las obligaciones para con él, no tenía precio. Tomó otro sorbo de su exquisito chocolate y lo combinó con un trozo de pastel de fresa, el cual también estaba rico, pero no sabía normal, sino que el sabor se intensificó con agrado. Miró a Dean y supo lo que sucedía, el estar con ese chico aumentaba los sabores deliciosos. Ese conocimiento lo hizo feliz también.

Estuvieron conversando sobre los entrenamientos de Dean y los entrenamientos favoritos de Castiel. Este adoraba el kenjutsu, el arte de la espada japonesa. Dean recordó a Castiel, vistiendo al estilo samurái como sacado de un drama histórico. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensarlo. En esa novela, él se veía como su fiel amigo que lo acompañaba a las batallas épicas y le resguardaba la espalda mientras destajan a todo el mundo.

—Dean.

Cayó en la cuenta que estaba fantaseando despierto como una adolescente enamorada. Eso no le había pasado nunca, salvo la vez que soñó que era multimillonario y Sam pasaba regañándolo por ser avaro.

—Estaba pensando, cómo estaba tu pastel —explicó Dean para sacarse la interrogación.

—¿Quieres probar?

—¿Me darías un poco?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Fabuloso!

Dean iba a sacar un trozo con su tenedor, pero Castiel se le adelantó y le ofreció un trozo con su propio tenedor. Lo miró asustado, ya que vio alrededor mientras el otro insistía en que comiera de su tenedor.

—Yo puedo…

Castiel se adelantó y le metió el tenedor de postre en la boca junto con el trozo. Dean no pudo más que comerlo. Estaba tan rico que solo hizo un "mmmmh" por lo sabroso.

—Este está muy rico también —dijo con alegría sin importarle si lo veían o no.

—Te lo dije —aseguró Castiel.

Dean rio de buena gana con la comida en la boca. Castiel sonrió y así pasaron los pasteles hasta cuando el chico terminó de improviso.

—¿Quieres otro? —preguntó Castiel.

—Me gustaría ese que comes tú. Está muy rico.

Castiel no se hizo de rogar y pidió al mozo otra orden de pastel de fresa con una taza de chocolate caliente. También pidió otra taza de chocolate para él, solo para acompañar a Dean. Castiel se sentía tan bien, viendo feliz a Dean, este le comentaba sobre Sam y su "Fiesta de Chocolate" mientras esperaban el segundo pedido.

—Parece una idea entretenida —dice Castiel.

—¡Qué bah!, es lo más tonto que se le ha ocurrido. Una vez —continuó contando—, se le ocurrió plantar un billete a ver si crecía un árbol de dinero. Después se dio cuenta que no resultó, porque el dinero era falso. Era uno de esos billetes de juguete…

Apareció el garzón y puso el pedido en la mesa. Los chicos le hicieron el espacio. Dean siguió hablando mientras daba las gracias al mozo.

—… Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, fue y me pidió un billete a mí, pero yo no tenía ninguno que darle, pero le dije que debía crecer el árbol con billetes de juguete primero, porque, sino estábamos seguro que funcionaría, perderíamos el dinero. Sam encontró buena idea y esperó durante días una planta. Todos los días con las rodillas en la tierra esperaba a la pequeña planta, pero esta no aparecía y él se puso muy triste…

—Entonces, tú no pudiste verlo así y plantaste un brote para que Sam lo creyera —concluyó Castiel.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo sorprendido.

—Es lo que harías tú.

—Bueno sí, lo hice, pero Sam me pilló. Es que puse una de esas plantas de interiores y Sam es muy observador… el punto —dijo tomando aire—. Es que a Sam le gustan ese tipo de ideas.

—Entiendo, no son malas.

Dean quedó mirándolo extrañado.

—Al contrario, ese es el punto Cas.

—¿Por qué?

Las explicaciones iban y venían mientras terminaban su delicioso chocolate caliente, pues el trozo de pastel de fresa no duró nada en manos de Dean. Solo quedó el chocolate, porque estaba demasiado caliente como para tomarlo de un solo sorbo.

Castiel le ofreció otro pastel, pero Dean prefirió que no, porque debía ir a estudiar, así que pidieron la cuenta, la cual pagó el ángel.

—La próxima invito yo —dijo Dean.

Ambos sonrieron como bobos. Solo los sacó de ese momento el mesero, quien venía con el recibo y algo extra.

—Esto es una atención de la casa —dijo el mesero.

Era un pastelito bombón de chocolate, es decir, una bola con suave crema de trufa sobre un esponjoso bizcocho cubierto con una capa de chocolate. Esto no lo sabían los chicos, pero a todas luces era un chocolate. Se veía artesanal, pero exquisito, además estaba envuelto en un fino papel transparente rojo con una cinta roja, la cual tenía una hermosa etiqueta brillante, dorada con el nombre de la pastelería y un gran "¡Feliz San Valentín!".

Dean quedó un buen rato mirando esa cosa como si no fuera real.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Dean —deseó Castiel a su novio con una hermosa sonrisa.

Castiel debió cruzar los dedos bajo la mesa, porque había hartas posibilidades de que un chocolate volador, impactara en su cara.

 **Fin capítulo 26**

Esperemos que Dean se comporte xd. Gracias por los reviews y por seguir este fic.


	27. Chocolate amargo

-27-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 27: Chocolate amargo.**

Dean estaba en el limbo cuando estuchó esa voz.

—A mí también me dieron uno —dijo con alegría Castiel.

—¿Eh?

Cierto, a Castiel también le dieron el chocolate de atención. Confundido, esa era la palabra, "de atención", porque este chocolate no estaba en ninguna de su tabla de restricción de día de San Valentín, un chocolate de regalo que no debía devolver y que además, estaba dado al mismo tiempo. Dean sonrió.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Cas —dijo Dean con un murmullo.

Tal vez podría hacer las paces con este día, ahora con razón, puesto que tenía novio. Castiel sintió que todo había salido bien, pese a ese rechazo de Dean por San Valentín. Se retiraron felices de la pastelería y volvieron al departamento.

—Gracias, Cas, la pasé muy bien.

—Me alegro.

Castiel lo quedó mirando con esa intensidad tan característica de él y le dieron ganas de entrarlo al departamento para llevarlo a la cama. El ángel lo besó con deseo, un abrazo fuerte donde agarraron otras cosas abajo entre los dos. Se separaron entre una nube imaginaria de vapor candente.

—Te dejo —dijo Castiel en un suspiro—. No quiero distraerte de tus obligaciones.

—¿Eh?

¿Cuáles obligaciones? Iba a preguntar Dean, pero no pudo, porque Castiel le dio una sonrisa divina que lo dejó embobado y se fue al ascensor para bajar. Dean se quedó un buen rato parado en la puerta mientras Castiel iba feliz en el ascensor. Todo había resultado bastante bien, considerando que pudo patearlo de entrada, ya que tenía la excusa perfecta del estudio. Tampoco sacarlo ahora sería producente, porque presionar a ese chico era como cortarle las alas a un pájaro silvestre.

Quizás el próximo año, cuando pudieran celebrar sin aprensiones San Valentín. Total, esas actividades del Club Angel las hacían todos los años. Balthazar se encargaba de eso siempre. Sin embargo, igual tenía ganas de ir, eso era lo malo, porque ir sin Dean no tenía razón ¿Pero podría echar un miradita, no? Recordó a Balthazar y descartó casi en seguida la idea. Balthazar tenía la mala costumbre de buscarle a cualquier chico que se apareciera, aunque no era todo tan malo ¿Así había conocido a Dean, no?

Decidió volver a su casa y seguir trabajando a ver si se le quitaban las ganar de follar a Dean. Guardaría las ganas para el lunes.

Por otro lado, Dean también se quedó con las ganas. Se recriminaba el hecho de dejar ir a Castiel. Pudo hacerlo pasar a su habitación y tener sexo con él. Uno rapidito, porque después debía estudiar para el examen de mañana lunes. Sin embargo, a quién engañaba, no podría estudiar si follaba con su novio, era demasiada entretención. Volvió al estudio, tratando de no pensar en Castiel y guardaría las ganas para el lunes. Recordó la recomendación de Castiel para estudiar historia y la puso en práctica. Asombrado descubrió, que así era más fácil recordar fechas, lugares y hechos. Volvió al estudio de forma renovada.

En la noche, llegó Sam junto a Inias. Este último, lo dejó en la puerta del edificio, como hacía algunas veces cuando estaba apurado.

—Tengo una cita con Kevin.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Sam.

Sam sabía que Kevin era el novio de Inias, seguramente iban a celebrar San Valentín. Al entrar al edificio, con una bolsa llena de chocolates, el recepcionista le pasó dos paquetes a su nombre. Al abrir la bolsa se dio cuenta que eran dos hermosos chocolates, uno traía tarjeta, el otro no, así que sacó el de la tarjeta, la cual leyó. Era el chocolate de Gabriel, quien le deseaba Feliz San Valentín. Sam sonrió con gusto, ese chocolate debía estar fantástico, porque Gabriel era un adicto a estos y comía solo de calidad. Así que no pudo aguantarlo y cuando estaba en el ascensor y pese a que tenía el estómago lleno de chocolate, probó el de Gabriel, el cual era una maravilla. Mejor que todos los otros que había comido durante el día. Muy feliz lo guardó en su bolso y llegó al departamento.

Encontró a su hermano estudiando y ni siquiera lo vio entrar, ni cuando fue a dejar el botín de chocolates a su habitación.

—¿Te gustó mi chocolate?

—¿El de trufa? Estaba muy rico —respondió Dean sin mucha atención.

Sam quedó extrañado.

—¿Cuál de trufa? No, yo te regalé uno relleno de licor.

Dean sacó la nariz de los libros y quedó mirando a su hermano.

—Ah, Sam, llegaste, ¿cómo te fue en tu Fiesta de Chocolate?

—Bien, ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido con el estudio?

—Fabuloso. Estoy repasando el temario para el examen.

—¿En serio?

Sam estaba bastante sorprendido con el hecho. Se acercó a la mesa donde tenía los libros y vio un envoltorio de chocolate deshecho, además de dos chocolates encima de la mesa. Uno de esos intacto era el suyo.

—¿Y esos chocolates?

Dean recordó lo que tenía encima de la mesa y les dirigió una mirada.

—Son tus chocolates.

—¿Mis chocolates? No, yo solo te regalé uno. El de corazón relleno de licor y no de trufa.

—Ah, sí, el de trufa era el de Cas.

—¿Castiel estuvo aquí?

Dean le contó de la visita de Castiel y de su pequeña cita. Sam estaba sorprendido de que su hermano aceptara celebrar San Valentín, aunque nunca dijo que lo celebró, sino más bien que fue a comer pasteles con su novio. Al menos estaba avanzando, pero aun así quería molestarlo.

—Entonces, ¿el chocolate de Cas estaba muy rico?, ¿no? —preguntó Sam con burla mordaz.

Abrió los ojos al verse descubierto.

—Esteee, bueno, no me lo dio Cas. Me lo dieron en la pastelería como "una atención" —explicó, recalcando la última palabra.

—Sí, claro. —Sam no le creyó nada.

—¡Es cierto! Solo fue una atención de la tienda —insistió su hermano.

—Entonces, el otro chocolate también fue una atención, ¿no?

Se refería al chocolate de Lisa. Pensó en mentir, pero Lisa seguramente le contaría.

—Es de Lisa. Vino en la tarde. Fue un desastre.

Y le contó su desventura con la chica a la cual había lastimado.

—No fue tu culpa Dean. Lisa sabía sobre Castiel o al menos lo sospechaba. Yo debí decirle, pero no me preguntó y a mí se me fue.

—Está bien, Sam. Fue un momento incómodo, pero realmente espero que esté bien. Conmigo no tiene futuro.

Sam quedó extrañado con lo dicho por su hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó.

—Tengo novio, Sam.

—Sé que tienes novio, pero eso no quiere decir que en el futuro puedan pelear. No digo que van a pelear o algo, sino que nadie sabe lo que sucederá. Es tu primer novio y aunque estés muy enamorado, las cosas cambian con el tiempo.

—No, no es eso…

Calló de improviso. No podía decirle que el amor no tenía cabida con el tiempo. Eso no hacía la diferencia. Si Castiel se aburría de él, simplemente, lo mandaría al Club Blue Angels donde pertenecería por todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran. Dean no tenía libertad de decidir, era un esclavo de los ángeles y desde que los conoció regirían su vida. De esta forma, compraba la libertad de Sam. Sin embargo, Castiel…

—¿Qué es entonces, Dean? No te entiendo.

Dean miró a Sam como si lo viera por primera vez y agitó la cabeza en negación.

—No es nada. Solo no creo que terminemos con Cas así como así.

Sam sonríe.

—Estás muy enamorado ¿Eh?

—No, esteee, sí, a lo que me refiero… no es eso…

Estaba muy torpe y no podía explicar lo inexplicable. Decirle a su hermano que era un esclavo de los ángeles, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Quedó en silencio, turbado.

—Claro Dean, yo entiendo —dijo Sam con burla, pues no le creyó nada.

Para Sam, Dean estaba perdidamente enamorado de Castiel cosa que le hacía pensar que jamás ocurriría algo negativo o que llegaran a separarse. Esa fue la idea que su hermano no explicó y con esa se fue a dormir.

—No te desveles mucho, recuerda que mañana nos levantamos temprano —recomendó Sam.

Era el día del examen. Dean estudió en la noche hasta la una de la mañana, luego pensó que debía dormir un poco sino quería quedarse dormido durante este. Eso sería un desastre. Así que a la una en punto terminó sus repasos, alistó sus útiles y se fue a la cama. Sobre esta estaba el osito de peluche soldado que le regaló Castiel de suvenir. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Sam cree que estoy enamorado de ti —le dijo al peluche.

Una voz en su inconsciente le pareció decir "¿y tú?". Guardó silencio y se alistó para dormir con el peluche mirándolo, sentado en una silla a un lado de él.

En el examen, Dean vio la luz, o mejor dicho, pudo comprender la mayoría de las preguntas. Casi oyó una música divina como si lo hubieran iluminado desde el cielo un coro de ángeles, de esos con alas de verdad, que le soplaban las respuestas en su oído. Dean concentrado, respondió lo mejor que pudo las preguntas. Nervioso, vio como el profesor retiraba la hoja de su escritorio.

—¿Cómo te fue Dean? —preguntó su hermano.

—No sé. —Fue la honesta respuesta.

—Tranquilo, yo creo que te fue muy bien. Respondiste varias, no como la otra vez.

—Por lo menos hora entendía lo que estaba leyendo, porque lo de antes fue un desastre.

—Estamos en periodo de exámenes. Este fue el primero, después nos toca matemáticas.

—Estuve estudiando un poco de eso también y de las otras materias.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sam muy asombrado.

—No soy tonto Sam, solo estoy un poco oxidado en esto —dijo ofendido.

—Es que nunca te gustó el estudio… hasta ahora.

—Y me sigue no gustando, pero no tengo de otra.

Sam lo miró condescendiente. Su pobre hermano estaba sufriendo los embates de un adolescente común, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Cómo te fue Dean? —interrumpió un radiante Samandriel.

—Mejor no preguntes —respondió Dean con fastidio.

La sonrisa de Samandriel se desvaneció un poco.

—¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no estudiamos juntos? A veces es bueno tener otra vista —dijo Samandriel emocionado.

—¿En serio?

—Es buena idea Dean. Te invitaría a mi grupo de estudio, pero… Samandriel tiene el mismo problema que tú y podrían complementarse —explicó Sam.

—Sí, ya, este retrasado no retrasará a tus amigos —dijo Dean en modo ofensivo.

—Dean, no quise decir eso —respondió Sam a la defensiva.

—Está bien, está bien, estudiaremos juntos Sadry.

—¡Viva! —chilla feliz el chico.

—¿Viva?

Eso era lo más retrógrado que escuchó en años.

—Esto es lo mejor. Podré estudiar con un amigo. Tendremos nuestro propio grupo de estudios —dijo Samandriel.

—Somos dos, Sadry, eso no nos hace un grupo —aclaró Dean.

—Pero si encontramos a otra persona, seremos un grupo.

El chico con cara de niño estaba demasiado feliz.

—Mejor solo lo dejamos como compañeros de estudio, ¿quieres?

—¡Claro que sí!

Fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar matemáticas. Sam los acompañó para ayudarlos también.

—¿No te irás con tu grupo de estudio? —preguntó Dean a Sam.

—No, me quedaré para estudiar con ustedes.

—¿Estás seguro? Podríamos retrasarte —dijo Dean con burla.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? No es agradable.

Dean rodó los ojos, hizo un gesto de paz y se pusieron a estudiar.

—Es mejor que comencemos con las operaciones básicas y reforcemos las bases —propuso Sam.

—Yo sé sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir. No creo que debamos detenernos en algo de primaria.

—Pues yo creo que sí, porque todo lo demás viene de esas operaciones…

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre eso un buen rato hasta que Samandriel, quien parecía veía un partido de tenis, ya que movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro, decidió intervenir.

—No creo que sea tan malo, parece divertido aprenderlas otra vez —dijo, emocionado el chico.

—Diviértete tú solo entonces —respondió Dean.

Entonces, les llamaron la atención por estar metiendo ruido en la biblioteca. Sam puso su dedo en sus labios como señal de silencio. Tuvieron que aguantarse entre todos, sino querían que los echaran de ahí. Estudiar en grupo era ameno, pensó que no le serviría, pero resultó ser positivo. Todo lo que le ayudara a comprender esas fórmulas raras, era positivo. Sin embargo, Sam le pasó unas sumas y restas que lo hicieron poner mala cara.

—No soy niño de primaria —gruñó Dean.

Pero las hizo, porque Samandriel agarró las sumas de Sam y se puso a desarrollarlas como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Dean hizo las sumas, las restas, las multiplicaciones y las divisiones a regañadientes, incluso tuvo que aprenderse las tablas de multiplicar.

Después, Dean tuvo que aceptar que aprender todo de nuevo no fue tan mala idea, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca. Siguió con eso en la casa, solo, sin compañeros de estudios, antes de ir con Castiel. Por otro lado, Sam fue a comer chocolates que dejó en la bolsa, quería terminarse el de Gabriel, porque estaba exquisito. Fue hasta su habitación y metió la mano, pero el chocolate que sacó no fue el de Gabriel.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Sam en voz baja, solo para él.

Lo miró como si fuera un alien, o algo peor. El chocolate le era conocido, aquel fue el primero que sacó en esa tienda y luego no pudo traer, porque ese demonio Azazel intervino: era el chocolate que Azazel compró para regalar a su hijo.

 **Fin capítulo 27**

La trama sigue enredándose. Veremos cómo la desenredo ^_^¡ Gracias por los reviews y por seguir este fic. Viene el cumple de Dean XD.


	28. Preludio de cumpleaños

-28-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 28: Preludio de cumpleaños. **

Inias llegó a recoger a Dean. Este estaba listo con el traje puesto para irse. Inias ni siquiera lo esperó solo le dio la espalda como dando por hecho que el chico lo seguiría. Dean tuvo que correr detrás del tipo, pero como estaba de buenas, porque le fue muy bien en el examen, no se enfurruñó, ni lo mandó con su abuelita, sino que partió rápido.

Castiel lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante. Salió de su escritorio y fue a besarlo con calor. Dean recibió el beso con igual calor. El sabor a chocolate impregnó su lengua. Un sabor imaginado, puesto que no había ningún chocolate, pero al parecer, era rastro de San Valentín.

—Hola Dean —dijo con esa voz sensual, que decía muchas cosas y un poco más.

Dean tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Cierto, el examen. Pues déjame contarte que me fue… —Hizo un gesto con su boca de no tener la menor idea—… Supongo que bien.

Castiel sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que te fue muy bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque pusiste mucho empeño en eso.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Si me fue mal, me fue y punto.

—Te irá bien —aseguró Castiel—. Eres demasiado inteligente.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Se quedaron mirando en un momento silencioso. Ambos acortaron el especio entre ellos para besarse despacio.

—Sabes a chocolate —le dijo Castiel.

—Tú también.

Los dos rieron con la ocurrencia.

—Creo que los chocolates de ayer tuvieron su efecto, porque estás riquísimo.

—Estamos riquísimos.

Sonrieron con malicia. Era hora de saborearse con tranquilidad. Así que hicieron lo de siempre en estos casos desesperados. El famoso rapidito, ahí mismo, en la oficina de Castiel. Cerraron la puerta y se tocaron entre ellos con desesperación reprimida. Desabrocharon sus pantalones y metieron sus manos bajo la ropa interior mientras se besaban. Estaban deseando eso desde ayer, los dos, por eso la urgencia, porque ya no podían aguantar. Fue algo breve como un entremés antes del plato de fondo, después del trabajo.

Sin embargo, Dean apuró todo lo rápido que pudo la cena y las clases para trabajar. Castiel quería ir a la cama con él en ese mismo instante. Aguantarse fue lo difícil, peor, teniendo a Dean en las mismas condiciones calientes. El trabajo fue una tortura hasta que no pudieron soportarlo y cuando le pasó los contratos, se quedaron mirando y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Besos calurosos, muy desesperados, retrocedieron juntos. Chocaron con el escritorio y desordenaron los papeles de trabajo, tirándolos al piso. Los besos se intensificaron ya que querían más del otro, pero estaban tan enfrascado en sentir, que no sabían en cómo sentirlo, así que los dos comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo del otro bajo la ropa, sobre la ropa y quitando la ropa, porque esta estorbaba demasiado a la ansiedad. Tironeando las prendas hasta que las partes de arriba salieran del paso. Los besos eran deliciosos, quizás por el producto de la ansiedad, pero lo eran.

Las caricias fogosas también una delicia en sus cuerpos. Cada una de ellas, gustaban, a Dean le gustaban mucho, tanto así que confundido, miró a su alrededor. Castiel besaba su hombro desnudo, pasaba la lengua y los dientes con una sensación de escalofríos sin igual.

Era su novio, pero también era su jefe. Recordó algo importante de improviso.

—Cas, oye.

Pero Castiel estaba muy distraído lamiendo sus pezones.

—Oye Cas.

No había respuesta.

—¡Cas! —Lo alejó de su cuerpo.

Castiel lo miró con ojos perdidos.

—Oye Cas, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Recién Castiel cayó en cuenta de lo que quería hablar Dean, así que le puso atención.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿sucede algo?

Dean se puso nervioso.

—Bueno, sucede que es día laboral y yo quería pedirte algo.

Eso lo sacó completamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Dean le iba a pedir un favor, eso no se veía a menudo y menos el día de su cumpleaños, donde estaba casi prohibido regalar cosas. Quizás cambió de idea y le pediría su regalo o quizás…

—Quería si tú…

Quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito si tú me puedes dar… tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? No te entiendo Dean.

—Es que saldré de clases e iré directo a la fiesta, pero tengo reforzamiento y salgo a las cinco de la tarde y no podré llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Bueno, si tú puedes darme un poco de tiempo, podríamos irnos juntos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para llegar tarde?

—Este, sí, solo serán dos horas máximo.

Castiel lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Una hora y media entonces?

—No tienes que venir mañana, Dean.

—¿Cómo?

—Es tu cumpleaños y nosotros somos tus invitados.

—Sí, lo sé, pero creí…

—Un cumpleaños tiene su trabajo, Dean, mejor tómate la tarde libre.

Dean abrió grande los ojos.

—¿En serio? —Dean no lo podía creer.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué tanta sorpresa? —preguntó, extrañado Castiel.

—Bueno, es que nunca me han dado permiso en el trabajo.

—¿Cómo? Eso es imposible.

—No, las veces que quise faltar me despedían. Me despidieron cuando fui al funeral de mi padre.

—¿Quién? ¿El tipo de ese lugar de hamburguesas?

—Ese tipo, pero luego me contrató después que le rogué me devolviera el empleo.

—Eso es injusto. Los trabajadores también tienen vida privada y necesitan su tiempo para realizarla. No todo es trabajo.

—Uno trabaja por dinero, Cas.

—Yo no trabajo por dinero.

Dean lo quedó mirando. Se retiró de su contacto un par de pasos mientras se arreglaba un poco lo desaliñado que estaba.

—Ok, tú no, pero la mayoría de los mortales lo hacen.

—Yo soy mortal y no trabajo por dinero. Trabajo porque es mi deber.

—También es mi deber mantenernos a mi hermano y a mí, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Solo por eso? —dijo Castiel con un hilo de voz.

—Pues sí, Cas y también por otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Dean empezó a sentirse incómodo.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente, no creo que deba recordártelo.

Castiel no supo de lo que estaba hablando el chico en verdad. Sintió que era algo malo por la forma de expresarse. Guardó silencio por su propio bien, porque Dean se veía molesto.

—Como sea, mejor me voy —anunció el chico.

Recogió su ropa rápido del suelo, ya que solo tenía el torso descubierto, se cubrió y se fue.

Inias lo dejó en su casa como siempre, pero se sintió demasiado deprimido como para estudiar. No vio a Sam, seguramente, estaba durmiendo a esa hora. Partió derecho a su cuarto y la sola idea del cumpleaños le provocaba mal sabor de boca. Algo le decía que no era buena idea eso, aunque tantos años de espera para este momento.

Miró su celular, las once treinta, faltaba media hora para su cumpleaños. No supo la razón, pero tomó un cuaderno y lo llevó a su cama para esperar esa hora. Cuando el reloj dio las doce, Dean analizó como se sentía. Nada había cambiado.

—¡Qué tonto! ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo a sí mismo.

Dejó el cuaderno encima del velador y apagó la luz. No lo diría nunca, pero esperaba un cambio mágico en su vida, como convertirse en hombre de un momento a otro.

En el colegio, la mañana estuvo tranquila, salvo por el comportamiento nervioso de Sam. El chico parecía histérico.

—¿Qué pasa Sam?

—No, nada, nada. Estoy nervioso por tu cumpleaños el día de hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué nervioso? ¿Por los invitados?

—Por todo eso, la fiesta, los regalos…

—¿Cuáles regalos?

Sam quedó de piedra, en su desesperación con el asunto del chocolate, Azazel y la fiesta de cumpleaños, pues no era verdad que solo era el cumpleaños su mundo de preocupación. El problema de Azazel lo tenía en la cabeza.

—Bue… bueno… los tuyos, claro. Un cumpleaños tiene regalos Dean.

—¡Qué! Yo no quiero regalos de nadie —dijo molesto Dean.

—Dean, por favor, ya hablamos de esto.

—Dijimos que solo era una reunión con pastel y nada más.

—No, tú dijiste eso. Yo quiero un verdadero cumpleaños. Así que te aguantas.

Dean hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—¡Bah! —Cruzó los brazos—. Y se supone que es mi cumpleaños no el tuyo.

Iban a volver a discutir, pero alguien los interrumpió.

—¿Quién está de cumpleaños? —preguntó Samandriel.

Los chicos quedaron con cara de horror.

—¡Sam! —chilló enojado Dean.

—Estábamos hablando de mi cumpleaños —mintió, rápido Sam.

—¡Wah! ¡Qué bien! ¿Y cuándo es? —preguntó emocionado Samandriel.

—Esteeee, es en mayo.

—¿En mayo?, pero falta mucho, pensé que era pronto —dijo desilusionado Samandriel.

—Sucede que estoy planeando una fiesta y… quiero hacerlo con anticipación, porque nunca he tenido una.

—¿Nunca has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños? Buh, qué triste es tu vida.

—Oye, no seas pesado —interrumpió Dean.

—¡Oh!, perdón. Si harás una fiesta en grande, cuenta conmigo. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso, porque en el negocio de mi padre también se dedican a ello.

—¿En serio? —dice Sam curioso.

—¡Sam! Corta el rollo —reta Dean.

—Este, ya, me parece bien —concluye Sam.

—¡Hurra! —chilla feliz Samandriel.

—¿Hurra? —Dean lo queda mirando con cara de circunstancia.

Es que los dichos de ese chico lo tenían confundido. Al menos Samandriel no se enteró de la fiesta.

Dean no quería confesarlo, pero también estaba nervioso. Trató de concentrarse en clases varias veces, al final lo logró con un esfuerzo supremo, ya que recordaba su última conversación con Castiel, la cual no quedó en muy buenos términos. De verdad, tenía todas las ganas de tener sexo con Castiel anoche, pero esa conversación lo dejó mal y se le quitaron las ganas. Es que no le gustaba cuando Castiel se hacía el tonto sobre su situación con los ángeles, puesto que era un esclavo de ellos. Esclavo en jaula de oro, pero esclavo al fin de cuentas, y eso era como una espina en su zapato que no podía ignorar.

Mientras él fue a la clase de reforzamiento con Samandriel, Sam se fue con Inias para arreglar el departamento. Sus amigos sabían que ese día Sam no podría estudiar con ellos puesto que tenía algo qué hacer. No especificó ese algo, pero los chicos comprendieron. Sam empezó a decorar todo con ayuda de Inias, lo cual fue una sorpresa, pero como lo vio tan nervioso con el evento decidió echarle una mano.

—En serio no es necesario. Si tienes cosas que hacer —dijo Sam.

—No seas tonto, si lo único que tengo que hacer esta tarde es venir a tu fiesta y mejor hacerla agradable para mí, sino me aburro —respondió Inias.

—Ah, lo siento, no pensé…

—Mejor continuemos con esto.

—¿Y el pastel? ¿Lo trajiste? ¿No se te habrá olvidado? —preguntó Sam asustado.

—Claro que no, por quién me tomas. Lo traerá Gabriel —dijo Inias.

—¿Gabe?

—Sí, se lo encargué a él, porque es una "Eminencia del pastel". —Acentuó esto último, dibujando las comillas con sus dedos en el aire—. Según dijo él.

Inias encogió los hombros.

—¡Ah! Entiendo —dijo Sam con risa contenida.

Después Inias dejó a Sam solo, arreglando la mesa y partió en busca de Dean al colegio. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era Gabriel con un gran paquete atrás de él, con pies. En realidad no era un paquete con pies, sino un hombre que traía un paquete, pero era tan grande este, que el hombre no se veía.

—¡Hola, enano! —saludó amistoso Gabriel, alzando la mano en saludo.

—¡Gabe, qué bueno que viniste! —exclamó Sam.

—No, si falto, se quedan sin pastel —dijo con una sonrisa.

El pobre sujeto de la pastelería entró como pudo y dejó el pastel encima de la mesa. Gabriel le dio las gracias antes de que se fuera.

—Creo que exageraste un poco el tamaño —dijo Sam con duda.

Quedó preocupado Sam con la reacción de Dean cuando viera esa cosa demasiado grande para ser un pastelito de cumpleaños como quería él. Gabriel comenzó a desenvolver el paquete demasiado emocionado como si fuera su pastel y no el de otro. Sam sonrió divertido.

En cuanto a Inias, este llegó temprano y tuvo que esperar la salida de la clase de reforzamiento. Dean traía una cara de aburrimiento colosal, pero resignado. Tenía cara de funeral en vez de ir a un cumpleaños, a su cumpleaños. El solo pensar que sería el centro de atención de esos ángeles, que dicho sea de paso, algunos le caían mal, otros bien, otros ni tan bien. Al menos lo que les caían mal no estaban y uno en especial era su novio al fin de cuentas.

—Ya quita esa cara de condenado —le dijo Inias—. Sam no se lo merece. Estuvo trabajando duro para tu aburrida fiesta, porque será la fiesta más aburrida de la historia. No habrá música, ni baile, ni globos o serpentinas. Si no fuera por el pastel diría que es un funeral.

—Es mi fiesta ¿Ya? Confórmate con eso —bufó el chico.

Dean se arrellenó en el asiento de atrás con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero de niño malcriado. Inias rodó los ojos, en verdad no entendía a ese raro. Castiel tenía muy mal gusto en los hombres, eso era lo lógico a pensar.

 **Fin capítulo 28**

Aquí tratando de cumplir con la actualización ^_^¡ Gracias por los reviews y por seguir este fic. Próximo fin de semana, trataré de actualizar uno de los dos fics que tengo en cartelera.


	29. Cumpleaños muy feliz

-29-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 29: Cumpleaños muy feliz. **

Dean no sabía cómo comportarse con toda esa gente que iría a su cumpleaños. Una cosa era el trabajo donde se hablaba cosas del trabajo, pero aquí ¿qué hablar? No tenía ningún tema. Cerró los ojos y buscó uno.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —preguntó Inias.

Dean abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado. Caminando fuera del estacionamiento interior, venía meditabundo con sus ojos puestos en el piso durante todo el camino, hasta la subida por el ascensor, no puso atención en nada.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron a coro.

Dean levantó la cabeza y ahí estaban todos detrás de la puerta del departamento. Llegó sin darse cuenta. La cara de asombro que puso, dejó a todos con una sonrisa, quienes no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz. El chico sonrojó al instante, siendo empujado por el umbral de la puerta por Inias, quien estaba detrás de él y frente a él, un enorme pastel, quizás de cincuenta pisos —no tanto—. Como no tenía conocimiento de un pastel de proporciones normales, lo vio más grande de lo que era, algo así como una alucinación. Tenía dieciocho velitas prendidas, danzando las llamas al son del canto, o eso pensó ver, aunque en realidad no pensaba, prácticamente estaba en shock.

—¡Despierta! —Sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Inias no hagas eso —retó Castiel.

—Pero si no responde y debe apagar las velas ¿Quieres comer pastel con esperma?

—¡Yo sí! —saltó Balthazar.

—¡Cállate pervertido, no lo digo por eso! —respondió Inias molesto.

Las discusiones iban y venían, por fin el cumpleañero reaccionó y sopló las velas derretidas. Hubo un momento de silencio, fue cuando se dio cuenta, que quien sostenía el pastel era Sam.

Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Inias y Kevin, aplaudieron con entusiasmo al cumpleañero, quien miraba sorprendido la escena. Sam sonreía con cariño y por fin quitó el pastel de la cara para dejarlo encima de la mesa. Entonces, vio la mesa preparada. Estaba, simplemente exquisita con todos esos bocadillos dispuestos.

—¿De dónde salieron esas cosas ricas? —preguntó Dean.

—Las traje yo —dijo Kevin—. Son del Blue Angels. Son mi regalo para ti.

El chico tierno lo dijo tan feliz, que Dean no tuvo corazón para recriminarle el regalo.

—Aaammh, gracias… —dijo Dean medio confundido.

No podía hacer nada al respecto si era ese tipo de regalos. Dean se debatía entre la sorpresa, la alegría y el deber. Quizás era bueno dejarse llevar por este mar de sensaciones. Por el momento se dejó llevar por Sam hasta el asiento de cabecera. Movió incómodo su trasero en la silla, causado por el nerviosismo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Sam fue a la cocina. Dean no sabía qué hacer, tenía sus manos juntas en su regazo y las fregaba juntas.

—Ya, relájate enano mayor —le dijo Gabriel—. No te haremos nada.

—Ya sé que no me harán nada. No seas idiota —respondió Dean.

—¡Dean! ¡Deja de insultar a los invitados! —regañó Sam.

Dean se mordió la lengua. No quería ser odioso, pero iba más allá de su ser.

—Es cierto Dean, solo queremos que lo pases bien —explica Castiel.

El chico bajó la mirada. Sabía lo difícil que sería entretener a esa tropa de ángeles acostumbrados al glamur y cosas caras, pero haría el esfuerzo por Sam.

Gabriel fue en ayuda de Sam para servir el chocolate caliente.

—Buena idea Sam. Esto es perfecto para los días fríos como hoy —felicitó Gabriel.

—No fue idea mía, sino de Castiel. Al parecer lo trajo de esa tienda a la vuelta de la esquina de aquí. Dean y él fueron a celebrar San Valentín allá —dijo Sam.

—¿Mi hermano celebró San Valentín? —Gabriel estaba asombradísimo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Que yo sepa, él ni sabe cuándo es San Valentín.

Sam sonrió divertido.

—¡Vamos no exageres!

—No exagero, ¡en serio!

—No te creo, tiene un negocio de citas, debería saberlo.

—Debería, pero no. Le deja eso a Balthazar y cómo para Balthy todos los días es San Valentín, pues se confunde —explica como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Qué!

Sam no aguanta la risa, se larga a reír de lo más divertido. Todos lo quedan mirando con cara de interrogación, así que entre los dos cuentan el chiste, el cual fue bueno, porque todos se largaron a reír. Claro, menos Castiel, él sabía cuándo era San Valentín solo sucedía que el club tenía una política bastante extraña para su celebración y bueno, a veces se le pasaba la fecha. Eso pensaba él, aunque en realidad era tal cual explicó Gabriel. Castiel trató de explicarlo, pero sin éxito, porque entre más explicaba, más se reían. Dean también estaba riendo, así que Castiel sonrió al verlo, pues por primera vez, después de cruzar el umbral, se divertía.

—Yo creo que Balthazar tiene la culpa, sabiendo lo distraído que es Cas —dice Dean, riendo.

—Es que yo creo que el amor es para todos los días —respondió Balthazar con convicción.

—Quién lo duda. —Inias rodó los ojos.

Sam volvió con su ataque de risa, pero como venía con las tazas de chocolate caliente fueron corriendo a auxiliarlo, en especial Kevin que lo salvó de regar todo el líquido por el piso.

—Es mejor dejar las tazas encima de la mesa y servir el chocolate en un jarro —explicó Kevin.

—Ah, perdón no se me ocurrió —dijo Sam.

—Mira, ¿tienes un termo?

—Claro, tengo uno en la despensa. Voy por él.

—Te acompaño y te digo. —Kevin siguió a Sam hasta la cocina.

Dean sirvió una taza de chocolate de esas cuatro que trajeron. Dos trajo Sam y las otras dos, Gabriel. La fuerza de la costumbre fue quien lo guio a servirle a Castiel.

—Gracias, Dean —dijo recibiendo la taza de chocolate.

Todos miraron la escena con curiosidad divertida, pero Dean no se dio cuenta de nada, porque la costumbre le hacía actuar. Castiel no fue menos, siendo tan distraído como era, recibió gustoso la taza de chocolate y buscó por encima de la mesa algo. Dean lo supo al instante.

—Sam, ¿y el azúcar? —preguntó Dean.

—Ya tiene. Está listo.

Dean miró a Castiel y en eso llegó Kevin con el termo lleno de chocolate caliente y comenzó a servir las tazas como el experto que era. Entonces todos se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de esa maravilla. Dean en especial, cuando tomó un sorbo, saboreó miles de sensaciones tan intensas, pues estaban marcados por ese momento, junto a Castiel, en esa tienda de pasteles. Atinó a cerrar los ojos disfrutando el momento.

—¿Te gustó? Lo traje del lugar al que fuimos el domingo —dijo Castiel.

—Ah, con razón.

—¿Adónde fueron? —preguntó un curioso Balthazar.

Dean se sorprendió explicando a Balthazar la salida de ese día de San Valentín. Balthazar quedó, realmente impresionado con Castiel.

—Me dejas mudo Dean y no lo digo con mala intención —dijo, deteniendo a quien quisiera llamarle la atención —, pero jamás imaginé a Castiel tan romántico.

Ni un rastro de burla en sus palabras, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

—Eso dice por lo especial que es Dean.

Fue Gabriel, quien dio esa revelación bajo un silencio sepulcral. Sin embargo, inmediatamente, Gabriel quebró ese ambiente extraño:

—¿Quién quiere pastel? ¡Está riquísimo, yo ya lo probé! —dijo, chupándose los dedos.

—¡Gabe! ¡Qué hiciste! —chilló Sam.

—¿Este, yo? Nada —dijo con rostro inocente, pero con los dedos acusadores.

—¡Metiste los dedos en el pastel! —dijo con angustia Sam.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean enojado.

—Es que a Gabriel le encanta el pastel no puede resistirse —explicó Castiel como lo más obvio.

Balthazar se puso a reír a carcajada limpia, Castiel y Sam trataban de contener a Dean quien quería matar Gabriel. Gabriel se hacía el inocente; Inias, indiferente a todo, tomaba su chocolate con tranquilidad y se comía los bocadillos que nadie parecía importarle; Kevin, miraba confuso a todo el mundo como también seguía la mano de Inias viajar de un bocadillo a otro.

—Toma tu chocolate se te enfriará —susurró Inias a Kevin en su oído.

Kevin como buen chico obediente o más que eso, obedeció, porque si seguía viendo las discusiones del grupo se perdería los riquísimos bocadillos.

—¡Oye, se están comiendo todo mientras peleamos! —gritó Dean.

—No es mi culpa. Ustedes están discutiendo y yo tengo hambre —dijo Inias como si nada.

Kevin se anduvo atragantando un poco. Inias lo ayudó a calmarse, golpeando su espalda.

—¿Estás bien Kevin? —preguntó Dean, preocupado.

Ya se le había quitado las ganas de matar a Inias por devorarse todo.

—¿Qué tal si mejor nos sentamos a la mesa? —propuso Sam.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y por fin se sentaron a disfrutar todos juntos. El chocolate estaba exquisito y se repitieron varias veces hasta que se terminó. Partieron el pastel, pues no aguantaban tanta expectativa. Dean miraba como hipnotizado el hundimiento del cuchillo y el corte que hacía su hermano. Una rebanada bastante generosa salió directo a sus manos donde tenía un plato. Dean lo quedó mirando como si no fuera real. Todavía no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, tenía un pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos: un pastel de su cumpleaños.

—Es para comerse no para mirarlo —explicó el pesado de Gabriel.

Dean solo le envió una de sus miradas asesinas antes de agarrar el tenedor y llevarse un trozo a su boca. Los sabores explotaron con infinidad, casi el mismo fenómeno del día de San Valentín con ese exquisito pastel. El hecho de que fuera una experiencia nueva lo tenía increíblemente emocionado y no podía ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

Sam estaba feliz también por su hermano como también por él mismo. Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa sincera y agradecía a los ángeles por aquella. Castiel también estaba feliz por Dean, la felicidad de su novio se había convertido en algo muy importante para él.

Los chicos disfrutaron del pastel, el cual estaba exquisito. Miles de alabanzas para Gabriel, quien era el gestor de la idea. Hasta que Dean reclamó por toda la atención robada.

—Oigan no feliciten tanto a Gabriel el pastel es mío.

—Pero Gabriel lo trajo —explicó Sam.

—Sí, pero con mi dinero, así que en teoría ese pastel está aquí gracias a mí —dijo Inias.

—¿Tú diste el dinero? —dijo sorprendido Dean—, pero…

—Pero nada, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Era eso o un libro de geometría.

Dean hizo un mohín fastidioso, porque supo que se estaban burlando de él, pero no dijo nada, porque el regalo le gustó mucho. Un gracias pudo ser espectacular, aunque Inias sabía que era mucho pedir.

—Sí, bueno, yo les pedí que no te trajeran regalos. En vez de eso, me ayudaron con la fiesta. Inias y Gabriel con el pastel, Kevin con los bocadillos, Balthazar trajo la máquina de karaoke y Castiel con el chocolate —dijo Sam.

—Yo también traje una kuchen de manzana —saltó Gabriel.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? —dijo Dean, buscándolo con la mirada.

—Me lo comí.

—¡Qué!

—Bueno, no todo. Lo traeré.

Y fue corriendo a buscarlo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Dean, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Lo siento Dean —se disculpó Sam.

—No, Sammy está bien.

En eso apareció Gabriel con el kuchen, al cual solo le faltaba un trozo.

—Queda suficiente para todos —dijo el sinvergüenza.

—Pues qué afortunados somos —comentó Dean con ironía.

A pesar de eso, le encantó el kuchen y en el fondo agradecía todos los obsequios. Así estuvieron disfrutando de la comida y del chocolate caliente. De la comida chatarra, no había mejor para Dean, quien estaba como pez en el agua con todo eso.

Después, se pusieron a cantar karaoke y Dean mostró sus dotes de cantante. Gabriel no lo hacía nada de mal junto a sus movimientos exagerados cuando cantaba, encendió la fiesta con rapidez, incluso cantó una junto a Balthazar e hicieron retorcerse de risa a la audiencia. Inias le dedicó una canción romántica a Kevin y este no sabía dónde meterse de lo rojo que estaba. Sam también cantó para sorpresa de Dean, porque era un poco tímido al respecto.

—Yo también puedo —explicó Sam con obviedad.

Así cantaron todos ellos, juntos, separados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Falta Castiel —dijo Sam.

Todos quedaron congelados en sus puestos.

—Lo siento Sam, yo no canto —dijo Castiel.

—No es que no sepa cantar —explicó Dean frente a los estupefactos hermanos—. Sucede que se le escucha mal.

Todos rieron con ganas.

—A mí me gustaría escucharlo de todas formas —dijo con timidez Kevin.

—¿En serio? —Gabriel no podía creerlo.

—Soy terrible, Kevin —explicó Castiel.

—Oh, vamos no importa. Hemos cantado seguido, porque estás en entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Dean.

Castiel ni siquiera lo miró.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo con pesadez Castiel—. Y dijiste que era malo —terminó con molestia, viéndolo a los ojos.

—No dije eso, yo dije que había…eh…eh… espacio para mejorar ¡Vamos!

Castiel pareció pensarlo antes de aceptar. Pese a todo, no cantaba tan mal como creían con decir que Gabriel y Balthazar abrían y cerraban la boca como pez fuera del agua cuando escuchaban a Castiel.

—¿Ven? Vi una mejoría la última vez —dijo orgulloso Dean.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Castiel sonrió orgulloso de poder dar la talla.

—Es increíble. Nosotros tratamos de enseñarle y nunca pudimos —dijo Gabriel.

—Bueno, Gabe, un novio sabe cómo enseñar cosas —dijo sugestivo Balthazar.

—No digas cochinadas Balthy —ordenó Inias—. Mejor juguemos eso del baile que dijo Sam.

—¿Baile? ¿Cuál baile? —preguntó confuso Dean.

Por fin Dean comprendió el tipo de juego raro del que hablaba su hermano sobre la pantalla con flechas. Hasta lo siguió y sus invitados también. Hicieron parejas para una competencia, quien hacía más puntos ganaba.

—No vale, yo no tengo pareja —protestó Balthazar.

—Yo jugaré contigo, después de jugar con Gabe —dijo Sam.

—¿Te la podrás? —dudó Balthazar.

—Pues claro que sí.

—¡Así se habla Sammy! —exclamó Dean.

Lo pasaron muy bien e hicieron una buena competencia entre ellos. El tiempo pasó volando cuando dieron por ganadores a Sam y Gabriel. Sam terminó exhausto estirado en el sofá recuperando el aliento y no quiso saber de nada más. Kevin se puso a lavar los trastos junto con Dean, Inias también ayudó. Gabriel y Castiel recogían las cosas. Balthazar se puso a ver una película, sentado en el sillón al lado de Sam.

—Estoy muerto y cuido a Sam —se excusó el sinvergüenza.

—Está muerto de flojera —dijo despectivo Gabriel.

—Nah, solo te molesta que cuide a la oveja del lobo.

—¿Cuál lobo? —preguntó Sam.

—El mundo está lleno de lobos, niño, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Debes tener cuidado o te comerán.

Sam abrió los ojos y recordó el chocolate misterioso. Claro que Balthazar no se refería a un lobo demonio, sino más bien, a un lobo ángel. Gabriel le dio una mirada asesina a Balthazar.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Dean.

—De lo cansado que estamos —dijo Sam evadiendo la respuesta.

—De Balthazar lo creo. Es el más viejo de todos.

—Para que lo sepas mocoso insolente, no soy viejo, solo tengo más experiencia que todos ustedes niñatos mal enseñados.

—Y habla como viejo.

—No, solo digo la verdad. Y pensar que casi te dejo para mí. Afortunadamente, tengo buen gusto.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya, ya, tranquilos —aboga Castiel.

—Pero…

Así estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato. Kevin estaba sorprendido de ver hombres maduros comportarse como niñitos, aunque en realidad conocía algunos desplantes de ellos y comprendió que cuando los hermanos estaban juntos y relajados, se daban este tipo de libertades. Kevin sonrió, también anduvo relajándose demasiado y dio un sonoro bostezo.

—¡Perdón! —dijo Kevin, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

Eso fue la alarma del término de la fiesta. Era demasiado tarde y Kevin no había dormido nada, pues solía dormir de día para su trabajo nocturno. Al menos, tendría libre para recuperarse.

 **Fin capítulo 29**

Hola a todos. Aquí comenzando un nuevo año, escribiendo fics. Me parece increíble la cantidad de capítulos que llevo con este, para que lo sepan, es el fic más largo que he hecho en mi vida, ¡uf! ¡29 capítulos! Todo un record para mí. Generalmente, me aburro rápido y los corto XD Pero este significa un reto bastante novedoso y me gusta, aunque ahora último mi musa anda de vacaciones.

Solo espero seguir como voy y poder terminarlo con un buen final. No lo pensaré mucho, porque, sino, me bloqueo y adiós fic, quedará incompleto y sería el primero que dejaría así. Confieso que tengo algunas ideas para donde quiero ir, pero ni idea como se desarrollarán los acontecimientos, eso lo veré a medida que vaya escribiendo.

Trataré de recuperar el ritmo anterior de postear todas las semanas, pero tengo el otro fic, así que lo más seguro es que el próximo fin de semana postee el otro fic y este lo deje para el subsiguiente. Cuando termine el otro fic del príncipe, continuaré solo con este hasta terminarlo, porque postear dos seguidos es mucho para mí u.u

Gracias por su comprensión, por los reviews y por seguir este fic ^_^ que lo pasen súper y espero les guste el capítulo que me costó escribir XD.


	30. Complot en marcha

-30-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 30: Complot en marcha. **

Hora de terminar la fiesta.

—Los niños a dormir —dijo con burla Balthazar.

—Yo no soy un niño, tengo dieciocho años —aseguró Dean.

—Solo eres mayor de edad a los veinte —siguió burlándose Balthazar.

—¡Balthy! —retó Inias.

—Ya verás…

Dean se abalanzó sobre Balthazar por arruinarle la fiesta. Los chicos fueron a separarlos.

—¡Ay, pero qué delicado eres! —dijo Balthazar, arreglándose el atuendo.

—¡Balthazar!, te pasaste de la raya. Discúlpate con Dean —ordenó Castiel.

—¿Por qué? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto.

—Será cierto, pero fuiste un aguafiesta.

—¡Yo! ¡Aguafiesta! —Balthazar puso su mano en el pecho con gesto de horror—. Antes muerto que ser tal cosa. Si es así, me disculpo… sinceramente —dijo con teatralidad.

Dean no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma, quedó medio perplejo.

—Lo dice en serio Dean —dijo Castiel, leyéndole la mente otra vez.

Dean lo quedó mirando con cara de circunstancia. Esos hermanos eran muy extraños para él, pero al menos dejaron todo limpio. Le llevaría una vida entenderlos a cabalidad.

—Mañana llegaré temprano al trabajo —dijo Dean a Castiel en la puerta del departamento.

—No es necesario, lo pasé muy bien. Espero que lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo.

Dean dio una bella sonrisa, la cual fue totalmente correspondida por su novio.

—Oigan par de tórtolos, hasta cuándo detenemos el ascensor —dijo Gabriel.

Los chicos estaban más allá. Balthazar, Inias y Kevin estaban dentro del ascensor. Gabriel estaba con medio cuerpo puesto en la puerta de este con cara de pocos amigos.

—Déjalo, es su lado amargado —explicó Castiel.

Luego le dio un beso fervoroso exquisito y partió con sus hermanos al ascensor. Dean volvió con un suspiro a su departamento donde encontró muy feliz a Sam. Esa visión de Sam, guardando lo que quedaba de pastel, fue fabulosa. Realmente, fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

Dean y Sam se fueron a dormir, en cambio, los hermanos ángeles dividieron sus filas. Inias, Kevin y Castiel fueron a la mansión; Gabriel y Balthazar fueron al club. Kevin a veces se quedaba con Inias por las noches, así que Castiel no le sorprendió en absoluto. Tampoco que Gabriel se fuera al club con Balthazar a divertirse. Muchas veces Gabriel lo hacía también para ver a sus hermanos Uriel y Rafael, los cuales no pasaban en la mansión como Inias, Balthazar y Castiel.

Hace tiempo Gabriel no veía a Uriel. A parte de irse de vacaciones, Uriel no conversaba mucho con Gabriel, por eso fue extraño cuando Uriel tuvo interés en entablar plática con él.

—Así que compraste un pastel de cumpleaños —preguntó Uriel a Gabriel.

—¿Cómo supiste? —dijo Gabriel con sospecha.

—Uno de los chicos me dijo.

—Parece que tienes una red de espías muy eficaces.

—¿Qué dices?, claro que no te estoy espiando.

—¿Y entonces?

No sabía de qué otra forma se enteraría de algo así.

—Es que tus pasteles son muy buenos y quiero saber cómo convences al pastelero para esos pedidos tan especiales.

—Es un secreto.

—¿Te acuestas con él?

Vaya eso era una novedad que se preocupara de su vida sexual.

—No digas tonterías, aunque no está tan mal ¿Por qué te interesa? —preguntó Gabriel con mucha extrañeza.

—Planeo contratarlo como el pastissiere del club, ¿qué opinas?

—No aceptará. Tiene su propio negocio. Quizás quiera los pedidos del club.

—Eso estaría bien también. Podríamos firmar contrato con él —dijo Uriel.

Y en eso estuvieron hablando, pero Uriel, la verdad, no estaba interesado en los pasteles, sino más bien en la fiesta de cumpleaños donde llevó ese pastel en especial. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de enterarse de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dean Winchester, el novio de su hermano Castiel.

Uriel quería usar esa información de alguna forma, aunque no sabía cómo todavía. El hecho que fueran a esa fiesta solo sus hermanos, con excepción de Rafael, decía mucho. El chico de Castiel, se las traía. Sabía cómo involucrar a los poderosos en su núcleo y por lo tanto, era peligroso. Tenía razón Rafael cuando decía que debían deshacerse también del novio.

El problema era de Rafael, quien no quería hablar con Balthazar y alargaba lo inevitable.

—¿Cuándo hablarás con nuestro hermano? —preguntaba por enésima vez Uriel.

—Pronto, pronto —respondía Rafael, como evitando el tema.

—Supiste que fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños del novio de Cassie.

Rafael lo quedó mirando.

—No, no supe.

—Puede que sea demasiado tarde para él. Está demasiado comprometido con Castiel —arguyó Uriel.

—Por muy comprometido que esté, él nos debe lealtad a nosotros, sus hermanos de sangre.

—Si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no hablamos ya con él? Los otros se están impacientando y comenzarán a moverse sin decirnos nada.

—No pueden hacer eso. Necesitan de nuestra ayuda para que funcione.

—Yo solo te recuerdo. Es muy importante que Balthy…

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé.

Uriel no estaba nada contento con las dudas de Rafael. Por lo tanto, decidió poner en marcha el plan sin esperar a Rafael. Arriesgaba mucho al hacer esto, pero los intereses de Rafael estaban comprometidos. En su interior, sabía que Balthazar era un peligro para la operación. Si por algún motivo, decidía decirle a Castiel sobre el plan de ellos, todo se vendría abajo y no podrían detenerlo.

Esa misma noche, un par de autos negros hicieron cambio de luces en un callejón oscuro en las fronteras del territorio de los ángeles. Dos sombras avanzaron con seguridad, sombras detrás de cada uno de ellos, decía que no estaban solos.

—Azazel.

—Uriel.

—Mi hermano Rafael está de acuerdo con el plan —anunció Uriel.

—¿Y por qué no vino? —preguntó Azazel.

—No quiere involucrar a Balthazar, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de dejarlo fuera de todo esto?

—El trato es que ustedes tres ayuden.

—Rafael no quiere que nada malo le suceda a Balthazar. Podemos encerrarlo hasta que pase todo. Después, no podrá hacer nada.

—Y eso no me garantiza nada.

—Garantiza el abandono de Castiel por su Mano Derecha.

Un silencio pensante interrumpió el ambiente.

—Está bien, pero deberás entregarlo a nosotros —dijo Azazel.

—No puedo hacer eso, Rafael se enojará. Estoy pensando en enviarlo al extranjero en el momento que pase y dejarlo preso allá con algunos hombres de confianza. Si quieren pueden estar tus hombres también, vigilándolo.

Azazel pensó en una mejor idea, pero no se la dijo a Uriel. Eso le convenía: deshacerse de la Mano Derecha del yakuza jefe.

—Mándalo a Inglaterra por el asunto del casino. El dueño es hombre de confianza de nosotros y les ayudará —propuso Azazel.

Uriel pareció pensarlo. No era mala la idea y ese negocio causó muchos dolores de cabeza que todavía no se solucionaban. El instante perfecto para enviar a alguien de confianza para afinar detalles.

—Te diré el momento para que lo esperen allá. Será la señal para atacar.

—Perfecto, pero, ¿quién convencerá a los fieles de Castiel? Balthazar debía hacerlo.

—Bartolomé lo hará. Es el segundo al mando después de Balthazar y no le agrada Castiel.

Eso era mentira, le agradaba Castiel, pero de forma negativa. Bartolomé lo admiraba, pero no estaba de acuerdo en su forma de dirigir, demasiado blanda. Por ende, estaba enojado con lo que se convirtió el grupo de los ángeles. Sería fácil convencerlo.

—Rafael debe estar de acuerdo. Si no, no hay trato —anunció Azazel.

—Lo estará. Te lo aseguro.

Azazel lo miró con seriedad malévola.

—Sellemos con un beso —dijo Azazel con insinuación.

Uriel lo quedó mirando mal.

—No gracias.

Azazel le lanzó el beso con los labios de forma coqueta.

—Eres demasiado tímido —le dijo con una sonrisa Azazel y se despidió con la mano en alto mientras le daba la espalda.

Uriel solo lo quedó, mirando. Ahora tenía un gran problema con Rafael. Si este no estaba de acuerdo con lo de Balthazar, estaban en apuros. La caída de Castiel era inminente, tarde o temprano ocurriría por la forma de liderazgo que llevaba. Sin embargo, la línea de sangre lo avalaba por completo y eso pesa. El mismo peso que tenía la sangre de Balthazar con ellos. Uriel subió a su vehículo, salió de ese lugar oscuro para reunirse con Rafael en el Club Blue Angels, a puerta cerrada, en la oficina de Rafael.

Amanecía cuando apareció su hermano en su despacho, dando un gran bostezo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te habías metido? —recriminó Rafael—. Tuvimos muchas visitas, sin contar a Gabriel.

—Estuve con Azazel —dijo Uriel al punto.

Rafael también se puso serio. Al parecer la impaciencia de Uriel le jugó una mala pasada. Tomó asiento con cuidado en esos sillones de felpa rojo que tenía en su oficina, al frente de Uriel, quien estaba sentado en un sofá del mismo color.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Fue la pregunta inmediata de Rafael.

Uriel le contó todo el asunto sobre su conversación con Azazel y en lo que habían quedado para sacar a Balthazar de al medio sin problemas para nadie.

—Subestimas a Balthazar —dijo Rafael—. Él traicionaría a Castiel por una buena causa.

—Tienes razón, pero esta no es una buena causa y Castiel no está equivocado en nada.

—Pues debemos hacer que se equivoque y todos le darán la espalda. Balthazar será el primero.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Tu plan del casino fracasó, estrepitosamente. Esa era la razón que teníamos para hacerlo caer, pero no resultó. Aplicar plan B, es la única solución.

—¡Maldición! Si no fuera tan nerd con eso de los detalles, ya estaríamos convenciendo a Balthazar.

—Castiel sospecha algo malo. Recuerda que colocó micrófonos y estamos en vigilancia interna.

—Lo sé, lo sé, maldito hijo de perra.

—No pasará mucho tiempo cuando nos vigile a nosotros también.

—¡Qué se atreva el maldito y verá de lo que soy capaz! —gritó Rafael.

A Uriel le costó tranquilizar y convencer a su hermano que lo mejor era atrapar a Balthazar en Inglaterra. No le gustaba la idea de que los demonios lo agarraran tan lejos. Uriel le dijo que iría con ángeles también.

—Mejor mandamos a Inias con él y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro —arguyó Rafael.

Uriel abrió los ojos.

—Buena idea, pero Inias no dejará solo a Castiel.

—Lo dejará si lo convencemos de que entre los dos lo cuidamos —dijo Rafael.

—¿Crees que creerá eso?

—Tendrá que creerlo.

—No sé, ¿Y qué pasará con Gabriel?

—¿Con Gabriel? Nada. Él no tiene poder alguno en la familia, renunció a este, cuando se fue para hacerse médico. No puede hacer nada. Nadie lo seguirá.

—Tienes razón.

Hablaron sobre Bartolomé y afinaron detalles sobre su pequeño golpe de estado. Estuvieron toda la mañana tramando el complot con los ojos hinchados y sabiendo que después de esto, no había retorno.

Era el día siguiente del cumpleaños de Dean y este también tenía los ojos hinchados en el colegio, puesto que no durmió mucho esa noche con todas las emociones vividas en su cumpleaños. Jamás pensó que celebrar tal fecha, sería tan entretenido. Sin embargo, no podía dejar su principal objetivo del estudio, sino estaría atrasado en todo lo que se propusiera en la vida. Un poco exagerado, pero es lo que creía el adolescente, no mayor de edad todavía, según los cánones japoneses.

—Hola, ¿ayer te fuiste de fiesta? —dijo Samandriel con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué tal Sadry, amigo! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Dean.

—Bien, amigo, ¿estudiamos hoy? Mañana hay examen de matemáticas.

—¡Mañana! ¡Tan pronto! —chilló Dean.

Llegó a temblar de puro miedo. Dean le temía a pocas cosas en su vida y los exámenes no estaban dentro de esas cosas… hasta ahora.

—¡Mierda! ¡Debemos estudiar! —exclamó Dean y se puso como loco.

Agarró los cuadernos y se fue a la biblioteca como una flecha. Quedaba pocas horas para terminar las clases. Sam trató de convencer a Dean que tenía que ir a clases, no importando si mañana había examen, pues estaban en periodos de exámenes y todos los días los habría, no por eso debía faltar a clases.

—¡Es matemáticas, Sammy, matemáticas! —repitió Dean con la cabeza en los libros.

Sam dio un sonoro suspiro. Tomó su lugar al lado de Dean y estudió matemáticas con él. Faltaría a las últimas clases por su hermano mayor.

—Dean, estudiaremos matemáticas, pero con la condición, de que no faltaremos más a clases, ¿oíste?

Dean se hacía el sordo, aunque la verdad estaba muy concentrado con los ejercicios de algebra. Sam volvió a suspirar con ruido y comenzó a preparar los ejercicios para su hermano. Samandriel también estaba con ellos, aunque Sam trató de convencerlo que no perdiera clases por culpa de ellos, dijo que fue su idea y por eso se quedaba también. Además, era el examen de matemáticas, que debía aprobar sí, o sí.

Siguieron estudiando en la casa de los chicos hasta la llegada de Inias. Ahí tuvo que dejar los estudios a regañadientes y partir hacia su trabajo con Castiel. Samandriel se quedó un rato más en casa con Sam.

De camino a la mansión Novak, Dean sintió cierta emoción porque vería a Castiel. Algo así como ansiedad. No entendía por qué, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Podía ser realidad lo que estaba sintiendo? Estaba seguro que le gustaba mucho y lo quería, ¿pero cuánto? Eso no lo tenía muy claro todavía.

 **Fin capítulo 30**

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir este fic ^_^ Se les acabó la paz a nuestros queridos niños XD


	31. Cuando los ángeles discrepan

-31-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Hard lemon.

 **Capítulo 31: Cuando los ángeles discrepan, el caos surge.**

Dean miró a Castiel con nuevos ojos. Este estaba en el escritorio como siempre, levantó su vista y estas chocaron. El corazón de Dean saltó en su pecho mientras veía avanzar al ángel hacia él.

Fue aprisionado en un abrazo tierno y luego un dulce beso acarició su boca. Se dejaron llevar ambos, por las sensaciones no solo de sus cuerpos.

—Dean, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Cas, ¿y tú?

Primera vez que le preguntaba eso con real interés.

—Bien también ¿Vamos a cenar?

—¡Claro!

Castiel sonrió con dulzura y partieron a su rutina de siempre. La cena fue algo incómoda, pues Rafael y Uriel estaban presentes. Dean no pasaba a esos dos, por eso, comió en silencio sin mirarlos mucho, mientras hablaban sobre asuntos del negocio, hasta que salió el cumpleaños de Dean a la conversación.

—A propósito —comenzó Rafael—. Feliz cumpleaños. Un poco atrasado, pero solo me enteré ayer.

—También te deseo feliz cumpleaños —dijo Uriel, secundando a su hermano.

—Gracias, mi cumpleaños fue ayer.

—Eso supe y que tuviste una gran fiesta.

—No fue una gran fiesta.

—Eso es cierto, solo fue una reunión de amigos —informó Castiel.

—Supongo que no soy tu amigo —interrumpió Rafael—. Pero está bien, yo solo quería darte este pequeño obsequio.

—No puedo aceptarlo. Fue un cumpleaños sin regalos.

—¿Un cumpleaños sin regalos? Eso suena aburrido.

—Aburrido es el segundo nombre de Dean —dijo Inias, llevando un pedazo de carne a sus labios y masticarlo.

—¡No soy aburrido!

—Por supuesto que no lo eres, Dean —respondió Castiel.

—¡Uy! Cassie está enamorado —dijo el pesado de Uriel.

Dean no fue capaz de mirar a Castiel, pero le lanzó una mirada asesina a Uriel, ya que era evidente que el tipo solo lo hacía para molestar. Uriel le sonrió con petulancia.

—Es mi novio, es natural que lo esté —respondió Castiel sin importancia.

Y siguió comiendo como si nada. Balthazar sonrió divertido, Inias serio, Rafael y Uriel asombrados y Dean… Dean tenía una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa de satisfacción, que ni él mismo entendía el significado de eso, pero sabía, o no, que Castiel lo decía para dejar en su sitio a Uriel.

—Pues me alegro hermanito. Te lo mereces —le dijo Uriel con diversión fingida.

—Gracias. —Fue la escueta respuesta.

Dean reía interiormente, porque hacerlo ahí delante de esos petulantes, metería en problemas a Castiel. Se notaba que eran unos envidiosos. No les recibiría sus regalos por nada del mundo.

Después siguieron hablando sobre el Club Blue Angels, de solo números y porcentajes, lo que le hizo doler el estómago recordando el famoso examen de matemáticas que tendría que dar mañana. Dean prefirió ignorar la conversación, para no tener indigestión y resistió todo con valor, hasta el momento de retirarse para ir a entrenar.

—Dean —llamó Castiel—. Cuando termines, ve directo a mi habitación.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—No te preocupes por eso. Necesito estar contigo —susurró en su oído.

Dean enrojeció, pero asintió y fue a su entrenamiento bajo las miradas de los ángeles. Unas más maliciosas que otras. El chico no les dio importancia, porque estaba distraído con esas emociones extrañas dentro de él.

—Bien hecho Cassie, debemos hablar —dijo Rafael.

—Me lo suponía. Solo tengo una hora —respondió Castiel.

—Lo suponemos —dijo ahora Uriel con malicia.

Inias y Balthazar se miraron preocupados. La preocupación empeoró cuando la junta se convirtió en una reunión familiar, ya que los cinco hermanos estuvieron hablando en el despacho de Castiel. Estuvieron bastante rato sin darse cuenta de la hora.

—¿La señora Rowena ha contactado otra vez contigo? —preguntó Castiel en la junta.

—No, ¿cómo podría? Está molesta conmigo —dijo Rafael—. No me quiere ver. Estoy descartado.

Castiel enarcó la ceja. Eso era verdad, después de todo el problema con el secuestro de Dean y las posibles implicaciones, retiraron las conversaciones de forma casi grosera, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

—Quien contactó conmigo fue su abogado el señor Silverman —continuó Rafael—. Quieren retomar las negociaciones.

—Pensé que eso estaba finiquitado.

—No hemos dado una respuesta decente y no conviene hacer eso en este tipo de negocios, ya sabes… reputación —dice con diplomacia Uriel.

Castiel quedó intrigado con la respuesta de sus hermanos, puesto que ellos sabían de su conexión con el secuestro de Dean.

—Para dar una respuesta, no es necesario ir en persona —dice Castiel.

—Es cierto, no tienes que ir tú, pero debe ir alguien y terminar formalmente, las negociaciones, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta si el negocio está sucio o no. No hemos encontrado pruebas de eso —dijo Rafael.

—¿Otra vez con eso Rafa? —preguntó Balthazar—. Eres un obsesivo.

—No es obsesión, es necesidad.

—¡Mierda! —escupió Inias.

Todos giraron para verlo. Inias estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué pasa Inias? ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Rafael.

—El problema, es que ustedes no terminan ese asunto y le dan demasiada importancia —dijo Inias.

—Tiene importancia. Era un negocio de millones y tiene cierta reputación dentro del ámbito ¿Cómo puedes decir lo contrario? ¿Acaso no somos hombres de negocios? Si este negocio no se concretó tiene sus repercusiones bien malas, por la forma como las terminamos. Si los demás se enteran de cómo manejamos este asunto, no querrán hacer negocios con nosotros. Yo no lo haría. —explicó Rafael.

—En eso tienes razón, pero es muy arriesgado todavía. Es muy pronto y no tenemos nada en concreto —dijo Castiel.

—No es pronto. Debemos actuar rápido, porque los rumores del negocio fallido ya están circulando por la red y afectan las acciones del Hotel y del Club. Nadie querrá hacer tratos con nosotros.

—No creo que sea tan importante eso.

—No tenemos que hacer negocios. Solo dar las disculpas del caso como buenos hombres de negocios.

—Pero para eso no es necesario ir hasta allá como propones.

—¿Por qué no? Debemos enviar un representante que sepa hablar y explicar las razones de nuestra marcha atrás.

—Mmmmh. No sé, no me convence. Quizás esperar los resultados de la investigación.

—¡Por amor a Dios! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan terco! —chilló Rafael— ¡Ya me tienes harto con tu actitud!

Rafael se abalanza sobre Castiel, pero Inias se puso en su camino.

—¡Quítate idiota! —gritó Rafael.

Este levantó su mano, pero esta fue detenida por Balthazar.

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó Balthazar—. La terquedad es tuya. Estás obsesionado con esto ¿Qué no lo ves?

—Quiénes no ven nada son ustedes ¡Apártense de mi camino! ¡Alguien debe hacerlo entender a golpes si es necesario! —gritó Rafael.

—¿Ah, sí? No te dejaremos —dijo Inias y se plantó delante de Castiel.

—¡Malditos!

Rafael se abalanzó contra Inias y lo golpeó en el rostro con mucha fuerza. Castiel trató de separarlos, pero recibió un golpe de Rafael, quedando medio nocaut. Ahí se enfrascaron los tres en una riña callejera, rodando por el suelo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Balthazar, llevando su mano a la frente con actitud afligida.

—Estos no aprenden —dijo Uriel con una sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

Con actitud tranquila, Uriel tomó un florero, le quitó las flores y tiró el agua sobre Rafael. El efecto fue inmediato.

—¡Aaaaargggg, esto es asqueroso! —chilló, levantándose con rapidez.

Trató de quitar su ropa, la cual despedía un olor hediondo. Al parecer no le habían cambiado el agua en varios días. Castiel también se levantó del suelo y alcanzó a agarrar a Inias, quien quería caer sobre Rafael, otra vez a los golpes.

—Suficiente, chicos. Todos sabemos artes marciales, así que no sacan nada con pelear como niños —dijo Balthazar.

—Está bien, seré serio —dijo Inias—. Ven aquí y te daré una paliza —increpó.

—¿Qué dijiste? —chilló Rafael.

Ahora la cosa se veía peor, ya que Rafael tomó en serio el reto. Pusieron sus cuerpos en actitud de pelea. Sin embargo, Rafael no alcanzó a nada, porque fue inmovilizado por atrás.

—Dije, alto, ¿qué no entienden? —ordenó Balthazar, quien tenía agarrado a Rafael.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Rafael.

—Déjalo ahí —dijo Inias, avanzando hacia ellos.

—Cassie —llamó Balthazar.

Entonces, fue el turno de Inias de estar inmovilizado.

—¡Suéltame Aniki! —gritó Inias.

—¿Quieren dejar esta tontería? —dijo Uriel—. Saben que nunca nos lleva a nada.

Eso era cierto. Un silencio inundó el ambiente. La verdad es que las peleas entre los hermanos solo servían para distanciarlos, nunca arreglaron nada del problema.

—Inias, tranquilízate —ordenó Castiel.

Esa fue el agua del florero que le tiraron a Inias, el cual dejó de forcejear y se le quitaron las ganas de golpear al idiota obsesivo de Rafael. El sonido golpeado de las palabras de Castiel tenía ese efecto en él.

—Está bien, Rafael, iremos a Londres —dijo Castiel—. Pero a cambio, será la última vez que te escucho sobre este tema.

—No deberías… —calló de improviso Inias, bajo la dura mirada de Castiel.

Rafael pareció pensarlo, pero al final asintió con la cabeza de forma seria.

—Envía a Balthazar —dijo Uriel—. No es necesario que vayas tú en persona. Balthy es tu mano derecha y bastará para eso.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Balthazar—. Así no dejarás solo al muchacho.

Castiel sopesó el asunto. Era verdad que no quería dejar solo a Dean, ya que la última vez estuvo feo, eso de su secuestro, pero dejar solo a Balthazar tampoco era una buena idea.

—No puedes ir solo a Londres, que Uriel te acompañe —dijo Castiel.

—Yo no puedo ir —dijo Uriel—. Tengo asuntos pendientes en el club, recuerda que recién me estoy poniendo al día a causa de mis vacaciones y hay mucho desorden. Además, Balthy necesita una escolta fuerte, por lo peligroso.

Eso no le gustó para nada a Castiel. El único que era una escolta de confianza y fuerte para proteger a Balthazar era Inias. Sin embargo, Inias debía permanecer con el Winchester, aunque ese hecho no ayudó a que Dean no fuera secuestrado la otra vez.

—Inias irá con Balthazar —dijo Castiel de mala gana.

—Pero Aniki…

—Pero nada. Es necesario terminar de una buena vez con este asunto —anunció Castiel—. Si todo esto es una trampa de los demonios, ustedes deberán descubrirla. Confío en ustedes para eso.

Los corazones de Rafael y Uriel dieron un vuelco en sus pechos cuando escucharon decir a Castiel la palabra "trampa". Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaban de Castiel: su habilidad para intuir el peligro. A causa de esa habilidad se mantenía a la cabeza de la familia. El odio de Rafael, unido a la envidia que sentía, aumentaba como una especie de volcán dentro de su pecho. Sin embargo, recordó el plan y eso lo tranquilizó de improviso.

—Bueno, Aniki, lo haré solo por ti —dijo Inias con mirada asesina a Rafael.

Rafael lo miró con su mejor cara de póker que podía hacer. Uriel sonrió, pues el plan estaba listo con su prefacio.

Los ánimos se tranquilizaron por completo y Castiel pudo respirar. Ahora podía pensar en su chico, quien debía estar esperándolo en su habitación. Sus hermanos partirían mañana a Londres a primera hora. No había mucho que tratar al respecto de ese tema, solo que no era el tiempo para ese negocio y Balthazar debía inventar alguna excusa creíble para decirle a la señora Rowena. Balthazar estaría muy bien, porque era el mejor mentiroso que conocía en toda su vida.

—Créeme, la señora Rowena creerá todo lo que le diga —dijo Balthazar, guiñando un ojo.

—Te creo —respondió Castiel.

Sus hermanos estaban saliendo cuando vieron a Dean afuera de la puerta del despacho.

—Hola, Dean, ¿no estabas en mi habitación? —preguntó Castiel.

—Es que te demorabas y… —dijo un poco perturbado al ver reunidos a todos los hermanos ángeles.

Los ángeles pasaron por su lado despidiéndose y dando palabras insinuantes al respecto que sonrojaron a Dean. Rafael no dijo nada, pero lo miró feo, lo que recordó a Dean el porqué no le gustaba para nada el tipo: era un odioso.

—Te extrañé —le dijo Castiel y lo abrazo.

Dean correspondió el abrazo y también, el beso fogoso que le dio después. Estaba rico y lo estaba extrañando. Deseaba a Castiel, así que estando solos, se dejaron llevar por el impulso de sus instintos.

Castiel acarició su pecho, aprovechando de quitarle la ropa.

—Estamos en la oficina. Vamos a la cama —le dice con insinuación Dean.

—No creo aguantar —responde Castiel—. Utilicemos ese diván.

Era un diván de corte rococó muy elegante acojinado. Dean pensaba que ese mueble era demasiado valioso, algo así como un adorno para presumir a los invitados.

—¿Estás seguro? Lo estropearemos —dijo Dean un tanto preocupado.

Castiel seguía con sus ataques a su cuello, tironeándole la ropa y empujándolo hacia el diván.

—Espera, espera, tranquilo, tranquilo —decía Dean, retrocediendo—. Ok, ok, está bien.

Cayó sentado en el hermoso mueble. Castiel encima de él, seguía comiendo su cuerpo. Mejor ayudar y arruinar el tapiz estampado. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo con premura, su piel se calentaba a cada segundo y necesitaba todas las caricias de su novio. Tironeó también la ropa y lo desnudó rápido. Los dos quedaron desnudos, siguiendo el toqueteo con bastante malicia, en esas partes íntimas que tanto les gustaban.

Castiel bajó hasta esa entrepierna deliciosa, para chupar con insistencia, tanto la longitud como abajo, la entrada. Metió su lengua, separando las nalgas y entrando varias veces, mientras sacaba gemidos quejumbrosos de esa boca que adoraba. Castiel volvió a su boca con hambre, Dean lo recibió con brazos y piernas abiertas. Incluso el chico sujetó sus piernas con sus manos, por debajo de sus rodillas, mientras Castiel ponía el lubricante con los dedos, ese que tenía en su bolsillo. Dean no dejó de gemir hasta sentir la punta del otro. Ahí perdió el control y pegó un gritito exquisito cuando comenzaron a penetrarlo despacio.

Llegó al fondo. Una exclamación de alivio, mezcla de placer extremo, había en el rostro de Castiel, el cual comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Dean no dejó de sostener sus piernas mientras el ritmo aumentaba, meciéndolos. Los gemidos inundaron el ambiente y Dean se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡Oh, Dean, eres tan rico!

—Ah… ah… fóllame Cas…

—Ah… sí…

Castiel agarró el pene movedizo de Dean y lo acarició con ritmo. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó los dedos de sus pies. Era tan delicioso. Castiel lo acarició en el pecho, en sus pezones, en su cuello. Bajó otra vez a su vientre, su pene, los testículos y los propios testículos de él, golpeando con fuerza su culo. Una maravilla que Dean no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo y eyaculó en su vientre. Castiel se derramó dentro de él, también con fuerza. Se la metió entera, bien pegada y luego meció su culo para eyacular dentro. Dean apretó su ano como exprimiendo el pene de Castiel para que sacara hasta la última gota de semen dentro de él, mientras daban unos gritos espectaculares.

Cayeron cansados hasta recuperar el aliento.

—¡Dios, Dean, eso estuvo increíble!

—Estuvo fabuloso —respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

Se besaron largo rato, acariciando sus cuerpos. Luego los ánimos se calentaron otra vez y Dean se puso en cuatro, para que Castiel lo tomara por atrás. Estuvieron mucho rato meciéndose con fuerza. Castiel se sentó y el otro se sentó sobre él con su espalda pegada al pecho del ángel, en una nueva posición y más profunda. El pene de Dean se balanceaba en movimientos circulares mientras se movía sobre él. No se acarició en ningún momento, porque quería durar. Hasta que volvieron a venirse.

Dean todavía tenía ganas, así que Castiel se acostó boca arriba y Dean lo cabalgó de forma gloriosa. El espectáculo fue disfrutado al máximo por esos ojos azules.

—Sí, sí… Dean… te amo, eres maravilloso… Dean… —le dijo Castiel en el calor del momento.

Era verdad, Castiel lo amaba con cada una de sus células, lástima que a Dean no le pareció apropiado. El chico se detuvo en el acto.

—¿Qué pasa Dean?

—No digas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me amas.

Castiel guardó silencio como pensando en la molestia de Dean. Hace poco pasó algo parecido. Dean se molestaba por cosas lógicas.

—Dean, estamos haciendo el amor. Es lógico que te diga que te amo.

—No es cierto. Yo no estoy haciendo el amor, así que no digas nada.

Sin más, se levantó así como estaba. Castiel quedó con un quejido de vacío al no concretar el acto y quedar abandonado. Dean comenzó a ponerse los pantalones para irse del lugar.

—Dean, no te entiendo ¿Somos novios, no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es…

Ni el mismo sabía cuál era el problema en concreto, solo sabía que eran muchas cosas y ser novios no tenía que ver… ¿o sí? Ahora sacó la cuenta que "ser novios" tenía todo que ver. Dean jamás se hizo novio con Castiel, porque lo amara, sino por una apuesta tonta con su hermano Sam.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho?" —pensó.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Dean con rapidez—. Mañana tengo examen de matemáticas. Es muy importante que apruebe y debo estudiar mucho.

—Dean no puedes irte y dejarme así.

El chico lo miró estirado en el diván. Desnudo con esa erección deliciosa. El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco.

—Me tengo que ir.

Dean salió volando. Dejó al pobre Castiel con todas las ganas, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero lo peor fue, que las dudas corroyeron el alma del ángel.

 **Fin capítulo 31**

Gracias a quiénes siguen este fic y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste y dejen reviews porfa, necesito inspirarme u.u. Saludos a todos.


	32. Crónica de un desastre anunciado

-32-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: lime.

 **Capítulo 32: Crónica de un desastre anunciado.**

Inias lo llevó de vuelta a su casa como siempre hacía.

—Mañana no estaré Dean, salgo temprano —le dijo Inias—. Tendrás que cuidarte solo y cuidar a tu hermano.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Sabré defenderme.

—Eso espero y no te comportes como el idiota de siempre, y dejes a mi Aniki angustiado.

—¿Pero qué…?

Inias lo dejó adentro del departamento y se fue antes de que pudiera responderle. Pero comprendió que no podría responderle nada, porque justo en ese instante, descubrió que había hecho algo estúpido con Castiel. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que le ocurría con Castiel, últimamente. Tenía un cierto resentimiento por sentirse amarrado a él. Castiel era una carga para él y ya tenía a Sam, no podía con ambos. Por supuesto, que la carga de Castiel era diferente a la de Sam. Con Sam se sentía responsable, protector y todos esos sentimientos que conocía a las mil maravillas por ser el hermano mayor fuerte, sostenedor de la familia. Sin embargo, con Castiel no podía sentirse así. El hombre tenía todo un imperio del cual vanagloriarse, por eso no podía hacerse responsable, pero de todas formas se sentía igual de responsable, en no fallar con sus expectativas como futuro ángel.

Quizás no tenía madera para convertirse en un ángel. Quizás abandonar sería lo correcto, pero estaba Sam al medio. Quizás abandonar cuando Sam estuviera libre y hasta ese momento, seguir el entrenamiento y el estudio para que no sospechen. Tomó su cuaderno para lo último de estudio antes del examen. Ya en la cama, echó un vistazo y solo pestañeó un instante.

—Dean, hora de levantarse o llegarás tarde.

—¿Qué?

Era de mañana, el pestañeo de un segundo se transformó en horas.

—No puede ser, me quedé dormido —se quejó Dean.

—Ve a bañarte, yo te serviré el desayuno —ordenó Sam.

No tuvo de otra que hacer caso a su hermano. Al desayunar, algo le llamó la atención.

—Buenos días, Dean —una pequeña vocecita dulce alentó.

Dean quedó pegado al piso.

—¿Y… y tú? —preguntó Dean.

La hermosa sonrisa angelical lo silenció.

—Sam me invitó a quedarme a dormir.

La sangre se le fue de la cabeza y Dean quedó como papel.

—Estudiamos hasta tarde, por eso le dije a Sadry que se quedara —explicó Sam.

Dean reaccionó un poco aliviado.

—¿Y dónde te quedaste a dormir que no te vi cuando llegué? —preguntó Dean curioso.

—En mi cama —dijo Sam.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean.

—La cama es grande y Sadry ocupó un lado. Tiene buen dormir así que no hubo problemas —explicó Sam como si nada.

Dean se golpeó la frente con una mano y tomó aire para darle un sermón a su hermano pequeño.

—Sam, no se mete a los amigos a la cama de uno —empezó Dean.

—¿Por…? —comenzó Samandriel.

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Sam.

—¿Cómo que por qué no? Porque no se hace y punto —explicó no muy bien Dean.

—Pero Jess y Lisa…

—Jess y Lisa son mujeres. Las mujeres lo hacen, los hombres no. Llámalo "diferencia de géneros".

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Yo no le veo lo malo —dijo Samandriel con inocencia mientras comía una galleta.

—Cá-lla-te —ordenó Dean, reforzando cada sílaba.

Samandriel sonrió y siguió tomando su té.

—Como sea, mejor te apuras o llegaremos tarde al examen —dijo Sam.

Dean se asustó y fue a desayunar rápido. El almuerzo lo hizo su hermano, así que no debía preocuparse. Para sorpresa de ellos, no fue Inias quien vino a buscarlos, sino Gadreel, aunque Dean sabía que Inias tenía cosas qué hacer.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Inias? —preguntó Dean.

—Mañana, si todo sale bien —respondió Gadreel.

Asintió pensativo mientras todos subían al vehículo que los llevaría al colegio. Una punzada de preocupación cruzó su corazón, pero se lo achacó al examen de matemáticas. Explicó a su hermano sobre el viaje de Inias, o al menos lo que sabía de eso.

Castiel también estaba intranquilo en su despacho. Inias, antes de irse, quiso activar a los "Durmientes", pero no lo dejó hacerlo. Todavía tenía en su cabeza lo que le dijo su hermano.

"Aniki, necesito permiso para activar a los "Durmientes". —Fue como un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué crees que es necesario?" —dijo Castiel con un nudo en la garganta.

"Sé que no te gusta, pero créeme es lo mejor".

"No lo creo, Inias, estaremos bien".

Inias lo miró fijo sin pestañear y un concurso de miradas desfiló ante sus ojos.

"Eres el jefe" —respondió por fin Inias.

No supo si eso fue bueno o malo, pero lo dejó así. Después de todo, Inias estaba obedeciendo una orden directa de él, mandándolo a Londres en contra de sus deseos. Pero no podía hacer más para terminar con la locura de Rafael y mantener la paz dentro de la familia. No quería verla rota de nuevo, no otra vez. Demasiado dolor para volverlo a experimentar y demasiados odios, rencores, que podían envenenar las ramas de la familia hasta llegar a podrirlas.

A primera hora de la mañana, los chicos tuvieron su examen de matemáticas. Dean estaba tan nervioso que quebró la punta de su lápiz y Sam tuvo que prestarle otro.

—Tranquilo, lo harás bien —aprovechó Sam de darle ánimos.

Eso fue un aliciente para su espíritu afligido y pudo concentrarse en esos números con letras. Tanto fue así, que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y el final, fue una especie de terror a lo desconocido, sensaciones no gratas para su corazón y su mente colapsada por tanto estudio.

Volvió a sentir eso tan feo al entregar la hoja del examen. Lo mismo que sintió con el examen de historia y descubrió, que de ahora en adelante, sentiría esa sensación muchas veces más. La revelación le sacó un suspiro de pesar. Estudiar era muy difícil para él.

—¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Samandriel con ojitos brillosos.

—Tuve suficientes preguntas en el maldito examen —dijo Dean de mal humor.

Y los dejó ahí a los dos, colgados, mientras partía a la salida. El pobre de Dean, no sabía lo que haría si por algún motivo reprobaba. Eso le rebanaba la cabeza como si recién tomara peso del asunto después de años dormido en su colchón de "no necesito el estudio", pero ni modo, no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada, ¿o sí?

Fue a la biblioteca, queriendo olvidar el otro examen y poner frente al próximo. Los chicos le seguían los talones en silencio y con cara de preocupados. Se sentaron en la misma mesa de estudio con él.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Dean.

—Venimos a la biblioteca —dijo Sam.

—¿No se pueden sentar en otro lugar?

—No, aquí estamos muy bien.

Dean hizo un mohín.

—Como quieran —dijo con su cara de pocos amigos.

Sam y Samandriel se miraron entre ellos. Luego todos se pusieron a estudiar en silencio. Estuvieron mucho rato así hasta que Samandriel no aguantó más y le hizo una pregunta de ciencias a Sam. Sam respondió con buenas intenciones, susurrando algo fuerte para que Dean también escuchara. Dean paró la oreja, es decir, puso atención a la explicación, los miró de reojo y cuando su hermano se dio cuenta, el volvió con su vista al libro. Sam sonrió con la actitud de su hermano, en serio quería aprender, así que continuó explicando a Samandriel, pero cuidando, que con el tono, también explicarle a Dean. Así estuvieron por otro rato.

Mientras tanto, Castiel trabajaba en su oficina. Antes de subir al avión, Inias lo llamó desde el andén, contándole los horarios y documentos que llevaba. Iban en el avión privado de ellos, así que no se preocupó demasiado en cumplir la agenda, sino en la seguridad.

—Recuerda, Inias, al primer indicio de sospecha, te vienes con Bathazar —le decía Castiel.

—Aniki, no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré.

Eso lo tranquilizó en serio y pudo dejar a sus hermanos en esa misión tan sospechosa. Siguió con su tarea sin pensar mucho en Dean, porque se volvería loco, pero mientras este estuviera en el colegio, no pasaría nada. Caín se encargaría de eso.

Entonces, sonó su celular. Era Rafael, el corazón de Castiel pegó un salto poco agradable. Torció la boca en reacción.

—¡Qué! —contestó de mala forma, en realidad no en mala forma, era así como contestaba siempre.

—Castiel, necesitamos que vengas al Club Blue Angels esta noche. Hay un problema que necesitamos resolver —dice Rafael con su pedantería.

En eso se escucha la voz de Uriel por el altavoz.

—Son unas cuentas en el balance, Cassie, no le hagas caso al dramático —dice Uriel.

—¿Cómo que solo unas cuentas? —regaña Rafael.

Otro silencio. Un suspiro en el auricular.

—Está bien, iré a la noche —afirmó Castiel.

—Gracias, Cassie, te esperamos —dijo Uriel.

Castiel cortó el teléfono sin despedirse como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo. Quería terminar con ese asunto, lo más pronto posible, para sacarse de encima al pesado de Rafael. No le gustaba esa insistencia por parte de él y sabía por experiencia, que cuando a uno de sus hermanos se empecinaba con algo, no había poder sobre la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de idea. Al decir verdad, a él le ocurría algo parecido. No podía decir mucho al respecto, porque era el gran defecto de toda su familia.

Continuó trabajando y pensó en Dean. El chico se fue enojado a su casa por algo que todavía no comprendía. Realmente, lo de anoche fue un desastre, Dean no sentía como él y eso le preocupaba en demasía. Tendrían que hablarlo de alguna forma. Si es que no arrancaba con alguna excusa como las buenas del estudio, porque eran muy buenas excusas como para no creerlas, con más razón si estaban en período de exámenes. Las ganas de pasar los exámenes era, totalmente, creíble también, pero Castiel ignoraba si Dean quería aprobar esos exámenes solo por su trabajo o para su propio beneficio. Si era para su propio beneficio, estaba bien, uno debe siempre mirar hacia adelante no importando las dificultades. Ahora, si fuera solo por obligación al trabajo, temía que no lo hiciera con el gusto necesario para avanzar.

La verdad es que Dean era todo un misterio para él, realmente no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Muchos dirían que podía leer cualquier mente, pero eso solo era un mito, porque no leía nada de eso. Menos a un ser tan increíble como Dean Winchester.

Suspiró derrotado. No veía un final feliz con todos los problemas que venían y el trabajo no ayudaba de nada. Una gran brecha veía en el horizonte, pero estaba nebulosa, como una niebla espesa. No era capaz de distinguir qué cosa saldría de ella para atraparlo, y eso era una sensación terrorífica. En especial, si Dean estaba involucrado.

Puso a uno de sus mejores hombres a cargo para cuidar a Dean, aunque Inias era el mejor, no podía negar que Gadreel tenía su lado recomendable. Además, Inias y Baltazar volvían mañana a primera hora, ¿qué podría suceder?

Castiel no se imaginaba que su vida cambiaría en solo un día, porque todo estaba planeado así. Uriel y Rafael tenían planeado una trampa para Castiel y Dean, cuando llegaran al Club Blue Angels. Sería fácil cogerlos, ya que contaban con la ayuda de los hombres del club al mando de Rafael.

Ese día fue todo tranquilo, salvo el mal humor de Dean por el examen, lo demás estaba bien. Dean estaba con ánimos para continuar sus estudios no importando como le fuera en los demás. Su hermano estaba orgulloso de esa capacidad del mayor para salir adelante no importando las dificultades del camino, al contrario de él, que es capaz de llorar como niñita si le va mal en algún examen.

Así que estudiaron ese día un rato en la biblioteca antes de volver al aula y seguir con las clases. Después, Samandriel se les volvió a pegar, porque según él, le fue mucho mejor en matemáticas estudiando con ellos de lo que pensaba. Sam lo aceptó en el grupo bajo la mirada sospechosa de Dean, pero el chico era simpático y no molestaba para nada, además, un buen compañero de estudio a su nivel, era importante para saber realmente en qué estaba tan mal.

Sin embargo, la mente de Dean no estaba cien por ciento en los estudios: quería follar. El dejar a Castiel con las ganas cobró factura, pues la última escena del hombre desnudo y listo, no podía dejar su cabeza. La tenía muy erecta para estar en la biblioteca, así que simplemente, dijo que iba al baño y partió a masturbarse. No salió como esperaba, por algún motivo no podía dar con el orgasmo. Necesitaba a Castiel para eso.

—Cas —susurró despacio.

Una corriente subió por su espina dorsal y el bajo vientre se inflamó. Entonces, siguió pensando en el ángel desnudo, follando con él, por toda la oficina, cama, en diferentes posiciones, incluso algunas no experimentadas aún, y por fin, pudo lograr un orgasmo decente, o por lo menos uno que la bajara por el momento. Obligó a su mente traicionera guardar esos deseos hasta la noche donde sí, daría rienda suelta. Dejaría de lado sus niñerías tontas de enojarse y follaría con Castiel hasta el amanecer.

Él mismo sabía que era un tanto exagerado pensar eso, pero para el fin de posponer el deseo, todo valía. Volvió a la biblioteca con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, único vestigio de sus actividades en el baño.

En el almuerzo, se encontraron con los chicos.

—Hola Dean, Sam, Sadry —dijo Jess con una mano en el aire.

La chica venía con Lisa, quien se veía un poco tímida. Dean recordó el episodio del chocolate y se sintió incómodo por un momento.

—¿Qué tal Jess? —saludó Sam con una sonrisa.

—Pues venimos a saludar, ya que ustedes andan "corridos" —explicó Cole.

—Hemos estado ocupado con los estudios, chicos, recuerden que estamos en exámenes y Dean no está bien.

—No necesitas explicar eso último —dijo Dean molesto de siempre parecer un burro en los estudios.

De hecho, sí, era un burro en los estudios, pero mejor mantener la duda antes de recalcarla tanto como lo hacía su hermano.

—Tranquilo Dean, nosotros también andamos en lo mismo, pero compartir el almuerzo con los amigos nos da un relajo a tanto estrés —explicó Cole.

—Pues relájense ustedes, yo voy a estudiar.

Dicho esto, Dean se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus libros y caminó hacia la biblioteca.

—Te acompaño —dijo Samandriel y salió tras él después de despedirse de los chicos con una sonrisa.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? —preguntó Alastair.

El ex-demonio estuvo callado todo el rato hasta ese instante.

—Es solo el estrés de los exámenes, chicos, ya se le pasará y volveremos a juntarnos, ¿qué opinan? —explicó Sam.

—No te preocupes, Sam, comprendemos la situación de Dean. Ve con él y ayúdalo para que estemos otro año juntos —alentó Jessica.

—Gracias Jess por entender.

Sam sonrió y se despidió de los amigos antes de salir corriendo tras Dean.

—¿Qué me perdí? —dijo el recién llegado.

—Dick, tú siempre llegas a última hora y te enteras de todo. Así que entérate —le dijo Cole y salió a comprar un jugo en dirección a la máquina expendedora.

—¿Enterarme? ¿De qué? —preguntó confundido Dick—. Apuesto son los Winchester ¿Y ahora qué nuevo problema tienen? ¿Secuestro? ¿Estudio? ¿Amor?

Lisa sintió la mirada burlona sobre ella.

—¡Púdrete, Dick! —le dijo antes de apartarse de ellos.

—¡Uy, con esa boquita comes! No seas tan sensible —arguyó Dick.

—¡Púdrete, Dick! —dijo Jess antes de salir detrás de su amiga.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?

Dick quedó confundido, mirando a las chicas alejarse. Alastair sonrió malicioso.

Terminada la hora del almuerzo, Dean fue a clases a regañadientes, su hermano, Sam, le quitó los libros y el computador. De verdad le estaba asustando la conducta obsesiva de Dean como si fuera asunto de vida o de muerte el aprobar. Algo no estaba nada de bien con eso ¿Lo estarían obligando los ángeles? La sospecha surcó su mente, después de todo ellos eran los tutores y pudieron de alguna forma amenazar a su hermano para que estudiara de esa forma. No encontraba otra explicación.

—¿Dean? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Sam.

—No, estoy ocupado.

Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Debería buscar otra ocasión para salir de la duda.

 **Fin capítulo 32**

Gracias a los reviews he podido terminar el capítulo u.u. Mérito de ustedes que continúo el fic, porque voy escribiendo a la razón de una línea por día XD, vayan calculando jajaja. Lo importante es que no lo he abandonado. Gracias a quienes siguen este fic y esos lindos comentarios, son muy inspiradores. Me encanta que les guste y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.


	33. En la trampa

-33-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 33: En la trampa. **

Inias llegó hasta el lujoso edificio de espejos, en compañía de Balthazar. Pidieron ver a la señora Rowena previa cita hecha en la mañana. Fueron recibidos muy bien sin problemas, como debía de ser, a una trampa preparada de antemano.

Los recibió un tipo muy elegante, vestido con un Armani precioso de corte ejecutivo. De estatura baja, ojos pequeños, pero agudos, contextura robusta, barba y bigotes abundantes, pero cortos. Quizás tenía treinta años, aunque su edad parecía indefinida.

—Mi nombre es Crowley, encantado. Soy el hijo de la señora Rowena —dijo el personaje—. Mi madre los recibirá en la sala de juntas.

Los chicos se presentaron y fueron escoltados por el sujeto por el lobby del edificio corporativo. Subieron al ascensor, forrado en cuero negro con botones que lo acojinaban, y llegaron a una oficina pequeña a unos cuántos pisos arriba. Se sentaron en unos sillones de cuero negro, muy cómodos, igualitos al ascensor y el amable hombre les ofreció algo para beber. Los dos rechazaron la oferta.

En eso apareció una mujer pelirroja de mediana edad, hermosa, extravagante, delgada, pero con sus curvas bien puestas, quien venía escoltada con cinco sujetos. Eso le dio mala espina a Inias, porque no necesitaba tantas personas para venir a hablar con ellos dos. Balthazar los recibió muy bien, mientras Inias metió su mano a la chaqueta para tocar su arma.

—Soy la Presidenta Rowena del conglomerado. Me alegra por fin conocerlos —dijo con voz dulce.

Se acercó a Balthazar y le ofreció su mano con rapidez. Balthazar se apresuró a darle la mano a esa dama tan distinguida, pero un grito lo alertó.

—¡Balthazar, no! —Inias se aventó hacia él.

Fue lo último que vio. Su vista se nubló y supo que cayó en brazos de Inias, porque esté le gritaba cosas que él no pudo distinguir hasta que el silencio lo embargó por completo.

Inias quedó con el desmayado en los brazos. Sacó su arma y apuntó a la mujer. El grupo de cinco hombres sacaron sus armas y apuntaron de regreso.

—¡Qué le hiciste! —increpó Inias.

—Es un veneno poderoso, sino se le administra el antídoto dentro de veinte minutos, morirá. Es mejor que bajes tu arma —le dijo Rowena.

—No me tientes, perra. Le darás el antídoto ahora o te mueres aquí mismo —le dijo Inias con decisión.

El sujeto pequeño y elegante se acercó.

—No seas tonto, estarás muerto antes de disparar y matarás a tu hermano con tu arrogancia —dijo Crowley.

—Ya estábamos muertos al cruzar la puerta de este edificio. Como ven, me da lo mismo, ahora solo me importa llevarme a la bruja con nosotros. Verán que no se juega con Los Ángeles —aseguró Inias con voz de ejecutor.

Rowena tembló en su lugar, jamás hubiera aceptado el plan de su hijo si supiera que las cosas eran así. Valoraba demasiado su vida como para estar en esta situación. Inias solo debía hacer un disparo certero y esta acabaría en un instante, bajo una lluvia de fuego cruzado, producto de la balacera de sus guardias en respuesta.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —dijo la mujer asustadísima—. Le daré el antídoto a tu hermano, pero debes bajar tu arma.

—Ni lo sueñes, perra. Le darás el antídoto y te vendrás con nosotros, cuando estemos afuera del edificio y a salvo, te soltaré —concluyó Inias.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Crowley muy confundido.

—No lo provoques, Fergus —ordenó su madre—. Está bien, déjame acercarme.

—Sin trucos —previno el ángel—. Y bajen las armas.

Rowena asintió con la cabeza.

—Bajen las armas —ordenó Rowena.

Los guardias miraron confundidos a Crowley.

—¿Por qué lo miran a él? ¡Yo soy la que les ordeno! ¡Bajen las malditas armas! —chilló Rowena.

Crowley asintió con seriedad y todos los tipos bajaron sus armas. La mujer se acercó con cuidado a Balthazar. Sacó una botellita con el mismo cuidado, ante la atenta mirada del cañón del arma de Inias. La pequeña botellita la acercó a los labios de Balthazar y comenzó a vaciar el contenido entre ellos. Bastaron unos segundos para que Balthazar emitiera unos sonidos quejumbrosos. Inias experimentó un gran regocijo al saber que su hermano se recuperaba del ataque venenoso.

—Balthy, Nisan, despierta. Te necesito en pie.

Esas palabras de Inias, dicha de la forma que las dijo, despertaron la conciencia adormecida de su hermano.

—Ini…

—Balthy… eh, eh… —ordena Inias a Rowena a punta de pistola—. No te muevas.

Rowena inmovilizó su cuerpo, el cual estaba sacando del área. Quedó estática en su puesto y volvió la atención al joven, quien le estaba apuntando.

Balthazar, por fin, abrió los ojos con pereza. Inias sonrió de improviso de forma tan fugaz que pareció no había hecho nada.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —le preguntó Inias.

—Creo… que… sí.

Intentó levantarse, pero le fue muy difícil, porque Inias no podía dejarle de apuntar el arma a Rowena. Balthazar estaba muy débil y sus piernas no le respondían. Inias no podía usar toda su fuerza de solo una mano, para poder ponerlo en pie. Si el otro hacía un pequeño movimiento brusco, trastabillaba o lo hacía perder el equilibrio, sería una apertura para que los enemigos los atacaran. Demasiado peligroso.

—Balthy, vamos, tú puedes —le susurró Inias.

Balthazar estaba con un esfuerzo sobre humano, tratando de levantarse.

—Tú —le dijo Inias a Crowley.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con la mano en su pecho.

—Sí, tú. Ven y ayúdalo a levantarse… sin trucos —ordenó Inias.

Crowley se acercó y tomó a Balthazar de la cintura, pasando un brazo sobre su cuello. Balthazar volvió a tratar de ponerse en pie y casi lo logró, pero trastabilló, cayendo de improviso. Inias reaccionó casi por instinto para agarrarlo antes de que se estrellara la cabeza en el suelo. Crowley aprovechó ese instante, solo un segundo y le manoteó el arma. Esta no alcanzó a soltarse totalmente de Inias. Un disparo junto con un grito atravesó el ambiente.

Volvieron a la carga, Inias sintió un peso sobre él. No quería soltar el arma, pero vio que estaba perdido. Los gorilas de la señora Rowena también se abalanzaron sobre él para reducirlo, pero antes de que esto pasara, golpeó con fuerza a Crowley, rompiéndole el labio inferior. La sangre saltó a su mejilla con satisfacción vengadora. También luchó con los guardias, pero había perdido el arma, para ese entonces, supo que estaban perdidos en las garras del enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Castiel se arreglaba para salir rumbo al club.

—Pasaremos por Dean antes —le dijo a Gadreel.

Gadreel asintió mientras lo veía ponerse la corbata. Estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación, vestido con el traje negro y con las manos caídas y tomadas adelante, a la altura de su cadera.

—¿Lo ayudo con eso? —ofreció Gadreel.

Castiel lo pensó unos instantes, pues en verdad le estaba tomando su tiempo en arreglarse su corbata y no sabía la razón.

—No, está bien —contestó sin dejar de pelear con el nudo.

En eso vio a Gadreel encima de él y tomando sus manos para ocuparse él, de la dichosa corbata.

—Esto también me pasa a mí cuando me voy de cita con Bart —explicó Gadreel.

—No tengo cita con Dean —dijo Castiel triste.

—Pero lo verá hoy y eso es casi lo mismo.

—Está enojado conmigo y no sé por qué.

—Mmmmh, eso es complicado, pero pasa a veces.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Castiel todo emocionado.

—A mí me pasa con Bart.

—¿Con Bartolomeo?

—Bartolomeo es muy serio en sus decisiones, en cambio, yo me guío por el momento. Él se enoja conmigo por lo poco serio que soy, pero yo soy serio, ¿entiendes?

—No, nada.

—Bueno, por eso digo que es complicado.

Castiel quedó con cara de preocupación, que en vez de ayudarlo, fue peor.

—No te preocupes, ya se arreglarán las cosas —alentó Gadreel.

—Eso espero, en verdad —dijo Castiel con esperanza.

Gadreel y Castiel fueron en busca de Dean y de ahí se irían al Club. Castiel estaba ansioso, quería conversar con Dean sobre eso que lo tenía tan afectado. Tendría que ver un momento durante la noche, donde pudieran hablar a solas sobre sus intimidades como pareja… si es que eran pareja, porque en este punto, Castiel dudaba si el chico compartía su sentir.

Eso lo deprimía considerablemente como nunca pensó le pasaría.

—Hola —le dijo un hermoso Dean en traje.

—Hola Dean —le respondió Castiel con un hilo de voz.

No pudo decir nada más, ya que tenía al frente a Sam, a otro chico y atrás, tenía a Gadreel. Tragó saliva y se guardó todo. Dean por otra parte se sentía cohibido con la presencia de Gadreel, porque con Sam y Samandriel no sentía vergüenza de nada.

—Nos vemos Dean —dijo Samandriel.

—Tú duermes en el sofá, ¿capiche? —ordenó Dean.

—¿Capiche? —repitió extrañado Samandriel.

—Solo responde "capiche", Sadry —explicó Sam.

—Oh, okay… digo, "capiche" —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no le gustó nada a Dean, pero debía irse.

El viaje en el auto fue bastante silencioso e incómodo. Dean se rellenaba en el extremo del asiento trasero, puesto que en el otro extremo estaba Castiel, mirando por la ventana con actitud ausente. Dean vio que no tomaron el camino para la mansión, sino para el club.

—¿Vamos al club? —preguntó Dean para romper el hielo.

Era obvio que iban para allá, pero mejor preguntar eso que sobre el clima.

—Sí, tengo negocios pendientes con mis hermanos.

Castiel miró al frente sin mirarlo a él.

—¿Uriel y Rafael?

—Sí. —y Castiel no dijo nada más.

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana. Dean sufrió una especie de tic nervioso.

—Esos dos no me gustan nada —dijo Dean con molestia.

—Sé que no te gustan, pero son mis hermanos y hay que respetarlos.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos con decisión y Dean se sintió ofendido.

—No estoy obligado a confiar en ellos, ¿o sí? —preguntó Dean un tanto agresivo.

Castiel empequeñeció los ojos con sospecha.

—No estás obligado a nada, Dean.

—No me digas eso o te golpearé —amenazó todo enojado y volteó hacia la ventana.

El ángel abrió la boca para responder o preguntar, no estaba muy seguro, sobre lo que molestaba a Dean, principalmente, pero llegaron al club y tuvieron que entrar. Dean venía atrás de Castiel muy molesto con la actitud del ángel, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que no estaba obligado a nada, cuando estaba amarrado a los ángeles de por vida? Era un maldito arrogante sin sentimientos.

Gadreel venía detrás de ellos cuando se detuvo al ver a Bartolomeo, quien se acercó a saludar.

—Buenas noches, Uriel san y Rafael san los están esperando en el despacho principal. Pasen por aquí —guio Bartolomeo.

Sin embargo, le hizo una seña con la mano a Gadreel para que esperara en el recibidor. Los chicos siguieron a Bartolomeo hasta la oficina, perdiendo de vista a Gadreel. Dean no conocía esa oficina, jamás estuvo en el despacho de Rafael y no quería estar ahí con esos pesados, pero la discusión con Castiel cerró ese asunto, aunque tampoco le agradaba dejar solo a Castiel con esos dos. Si por lo menos estuviera Inias o Balthazar con él, sería otra cosa, podría pedir no estar en esa junta. La puerta de madera se abrió ante ellos. A Castiel le llamó la atención que no estuvieran los guardias en la entrada como siempre. Bartolomeo no entró al despacho, sino que cerró la puerta a las espaldas de los atacantes de Castiel y de Dean, quienes fueron inmovilizados en un instante. Lo último que vio de ellos al juntar las puertas, fue como el brazo de Castiel caía inerte hacia el lado, mientras era sujetado por atrás por dos hombres.

Bartolomeo volvió donde Gadreel con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gadreel.

Bartolomeo recuperó la compostura.

—Dean sufrió un desmayo y necesita a su hermano Sam ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? —dijo Bartolomeo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero si estaba bien hace unos momentos? —respondió Gadreel muy asombrado.

—Al parecer no tanto. Rafael y Castiel lo llevaron al hospital. Salieron por la puerta de atrás para no alarmar a los clientes.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Te acompaño.

—Bueno —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos partieron en busca de Sam. Gadreel no sabía que estaba siendo herramienta para secuestrar al menor de los hermanos Winchester. Bartolomeo entregaría al chico a Azazel como prenda de buena voluntad, aunque no entendía ese interés tan especial que le tenía el "Príncipe Demonio" a un chico tan corriente y de poca monta, como Sam Winchester.

 **Fin capítulo 33**

Gracias a los reviews y a quienes siguen este fic. Estuve enferma, necesito a Cas para que me mejore con sus poderes curativos *.* Lo extraño tanto cuando no aparece en la serie, que cuando aparece veo el capítulo como diez veces XD, aunque solo las partes donde aparece él jeje.


	34. Pecados de la familia

-34-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 34: Pecados de la familia. **

Castiel despertó con un dolor de cabeza de esos de mil agujas en la sien, como cuando tomaba sake a destajo por culpa de Balthy. Sintió las manos duras como si las tuviera de piedra. Fijó más la vista; se dio cuenta que estaba atado de manos con una cadena por encima de su cabeza. Recordó algo que le estrujó el corazón y miró hacia todos lados. Ahí lo vio, atado también de manos contra la pared del frente, en un costado, también con grilletes: estaba desmayado.

—¡Dean! —llamó— ¡Dean! Despierta.

El chico comenzó a moverse y eso tranquilizó un poco al ángel.

—Dean, ¿estás bien?

Poco a poco despertó, abrió los ojos y miró a Castiel un tanto confundido.

—¿Pero qué…?

Miró la celda en donde estaban. Eran una habitación, con puertas de fierro gruesas y las paredes sólidas, húmedas donde caía agua. Quizás en su época de esplendor, este edificio, fue un manicomio.

—Estamos atrapados. Tranquilízate y no dejes que te intimiden, no importa lo que pase —fue el consejo de Castiel.

Escucharon ruidos de manojos de llaves y guardaron silencio. La puerta se abrió y unos espeluznantes, como también, fascinantes ojos amarillos inundaron el lugar.

—Azazel… —dijo Castiel.

—Que tal Cassie, digo, Castiel —saludó el demonio.

—¿Meg? —preguntó Dean.

Detrás de Azazel venía la chica que alguna vez fue amiga de ellos. Venía con una hermosa sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

—Hola Dean, Cas —saludó Meg.

Dean también reconoció al jefe de los demonios, ese de aquellos ojos amarillos, que lo secuestró la vez pasada ¿Y ahora qué quería? ¿Y la odiosa de Meg?, ya le caía mal esa chica y no sabía muy bien la razón, aunque ahora tenía la impresión de que sabría, exactamente, la razón de eso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Castiel.

—Wow, directo al grano y sin anestesia —dijo sorprendido Azazel—. Quiero muchas cosas, en especial, hacerte sufrir por todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar.

Castiel frunció el ceño a modo de extrañeza.

—Yo no te he hecho nada. Ni siquiera te conozco —respondió.

—¿Qué no me conoces? Soy el jefe de los demonios, pequeño angelito, ¿qué crees que pasa cuando no me dejan divertirme?

—Eso es porque salen de su territorio. Si se mantienen en él no habría…

—¿Crees que estamos obligados a seguir reglas? Uuuuuuh, eres un bebé después de todo, un verdadero Bebé Ángel.

—… y tú eres un maldito hijo de perra con complejo de secuestrador —le respondió Dean, enojado con todos el asunto.

—Eres un niño muy mal hablado, pero eso te lo quitaremos pronto —amenazó muy ameno Azazel.

—Si quieres que firme el contrato del Casino Building Company, te contaré que es demasiado tarde. En este momento, mis hermanos debieron cerrar las negociaciones —explicó Castiel.

—¡Ah! Lo del Casino, sí, tengo muchos inversionistas desilusionados con eso, pero ya cambiará. Tus hermanos "conversaron" —enfatizó esa palabra, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—, con mis socios…

A esta altura, Castiel tenía un mal sabor de boca, como si la bilis de su estómago subió producto de esas comillas.

—… Rowena y su hijo Crowley —continuó Azazel—, son unos demonios muy fieles…

Castiel sintió un mareo fugaz, sus hermanos estaban en peligro de muerte.

—… Ellos ya se encargaron del asunto. Como ves, solo falta tu firma, la cual sacaré ahora mismo junto con otras más.

—¿Qué les hiciste a mis hermanos? —preguntó Castiel asustado, ignorando el asunto de las firmas.

—¿Yo? Si te refieres a Uri y Rafa, nada. Ellos están muy interesados en sacarte de al medio y para que sepas ayudaron muy gentilmente.

Castiel sintió que se abría el suelo y caía sin control hacia el infierno.

—¡Malditos! —chilló Dean.

El chico trató de zafarse de las caderas, pero no pudo.

—Calma, calma —dijo Meg—. Deberían preocuparse por ustedes en vez de los otros.

—¡Cállate demonio traicionera! —gritó Dean.

Meg sonrió con malignidad.

—Primero que nada, yo no soy traicionera, porque nunca fui amiga de ustedes. Yo soy una demonio. Aclarado eso, también tengo interés en Castiel, ¿me dejarás jugar con él? ¿Verdad? —pregunta a Azazel.

—Después, no seas impaciente —le responde Azazel—. Ahora, me firmarás este poder para ceder tu puesto —ordenó a Castiel con un papel en mano.

Castiel miró el papel para leer lo que le estaban presentando y alcanzó a ver algunas letras que le dieron mucha pena.

—No puedo creerlo —dice con desazón.

—¿Qué cosa Cas? No firmes nada —le dice Dean.

Azazel miró al chico y le sonrió.

—Firmará pequeño, por el bien tuyo y el de sus hermanos, firmará.

—Sus hermanos vendrán a rescatarnos. Son muchos, no puedes contra ellos.

Castiel levantó la vista angustiado.

—Dejen ir a Dean, él no tiene nada qué ver con esto —pide Castiel.

—Claro que no, él es la razón por la cual actuamos. Te hiciste de un punto débil, aunque tenías varios rondando a tu alrededor, necesitábamos uno personal y aquí está —dice el demonio señalando al chico—. No te culpo, este hermoso chiquillo está para comérselo con…

—¡Oye! —se quejó Dean.

El demonio sonrió y sus ojos amarillos brillaron. Sin previo aviso golpeó a Castiel en el rostro, partiéndole el labio.

—Eso te pasará a ti chico si sigues interrumpiendo —señaló Azazel, acariciando los nudillos de su mano.

Dean tragó saliva, frustrado, con la ira a flor de piel. Golpearon a Castiel por su culpa.

—Déjalo ir —dijo Castiel arrastrando las palabras con un hilo de sangre corriendo por las comisuras de su boca.

—Firma y veremos —propuso Azazel.

—Firmaré todo lo que quieras cuando Dean esté a salvo —dijo Castiel.

Azazel movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—¿Crees que tienes algún control aquí? Pues te diré esto: Firmarás para que no lastimemos al chico. Comenzaremos a golpearlo, primero, luego lo violaremos y haremos otras cosas hasta que tú te dignes a firmar.

Dean se puso nervioso frente a la frialdad del sujeto.

—De todas formas lo lastimarán. Ya te dije que él no tiene nada qué ver.

—No lo creas, el chico nos debe.

—¡Qué!, yo no les debo nada, ¡mentiroso! —chilló Dean.

—Debo recordarte ciertos pagarés que todavía no pagas.

Le pasó unos papeles por la cara que reconocía muy bien. Era lo que quedaba de las deudas de su familia, uno que otro pagaré por la casa quemada que nunca se terminó de pagar.

—¡Pero esos todavía no vencen! —dijo impresionado Dean—. Además son del banco, ¿por qué los tienes tú?

—Ese banco es de nosotros, los pagarés nuestros y es cierto que no vencen, tienen fecha de vencimiento en tres días, pero las políticas han cambiado y vencen hoy. Como no pagaste, corren los intereses desde mañana y los hemos aumentado en un doscientos por ciento.

Dean sufrió una especie de shock con la noticia. Se puso blanco como el papel, ya que estaba acostumbrado al cambio de reglas de los poderosos. Él tenía el dinero para pagar, lo había juntado e incluso pensaba terminar con la deuda entera en el próximo pago, así que ya no era el problema que siempre tuvo. Lo tenía presente, pero con todos los acontecimientos, sus deudas pasaron a segundo plano, porque tenía problemas más grande que eso, lo cual pensó, ya estaba listo. Era una tontera, por mucho que subiera esa deuda, estaba en condiciones de pagarla, solo querían más dineros los mafiosos hijo de chupasangre.

—Esa es una tamaña estafa —concluyó Dean cuando reaccionó.

—Bueno, eso pasa por hacer tratos con los demonios. En especial conmigo, pero tú no tienes la culpa. Tu madre sí.

—¡Qué!

—Tu madre, Mary. Una mujer muy hermosa, quien quería una vida idílica con una casita en un suburbio con reja blanca y césped verde y fresco, recién cortado. Su deseo profundo fue cumplido por mí —dijo Azazel con la mano en el corazón.

Castiel estaba asombrado con la revelación del demonio y sospechaba que había más, pero el chico estaba sufriendo con todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

—¿Tú le prestaste el dinero a su mamá? —preguntó Castiel.

—Por supuesto, de dónde crees que sacó esa casita. Lamentablemente, no cumplió con el trato, así que sufrió las consecuencias —dijo Azazel.

Dean abrió grande los ojos y su reacción fue como una explosión.

—¡Mataste a mi mamá! —gritó Dean.

—No, claro que no —respondió como explicando algo—. Es cierto que tuve algo que ver en eso, pero todo fue culpa de tu mamá. Si me hubiera entregado a mi hijo, no hubiéramos peleado y la casa no se hubiera incendiado.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡No sé de qué hablas, pero la mataste!

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Lávate los oídos. Yo no la maté, fue un accidente.

—Mejor te explicas —aconsejó Castiel— ¿Y qué es eso de tu hijo? ¿De cuál hijo hablas?

—De Sam, por supuesto. Él es mi hijo.

—¡Qué! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Mi mamá jamás estaría con un asqueroso como tú!

—Deja de insultar mocoso. Aquí la única mentirosa fue tu mamá. Primero pasó a mi hijo como hijo de su marido y luego me hizo creer que estaba muerto con eso del incendio. Imagínate cuando supe que tenías a tu hermano menor vivo. Aquí mi querida hija Meg encontró a su hermanito.

—¡Mentira! ¡No es cierto! —chilló Dean.

Azazel golpeó el rostro de Dean con un manotazo feroz. La mejilla le quedó roja por el impacto.

—¡Dean! —exclamó Castiel—. Déjalo ya —exigió al demonio—. No ves que lo que le estás contando es un shock para él.

—Pues deberá recuperarse rápido. No me gustan tantos insultos —dijo Azazel

Dean estaba demasiado alterado, incluso respiraba con dificultad. Eran demasiadas cosas para su pobre cabeza. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que dijo el demonio, pero intuía algo terrible. Si seguía así, no eran necesarios los golpes o las torturas para colapsar.

Castiel estaba preocupado en serio. No tenían a nadie para que los vinieran a rescatar. Aquellos que podían, estaban en control de Rafael y Uriel. Querían su firma en un poder para designar al jefe de Los Ángeles, eso solo podía ser obra de sus hermanos. Solo su sangre podría heredar su puesto y eso lo tenía muy mal. Pese a eso, no podía descontrolarse, por el bien de Dean, quien estaba peor con todo este asunto.

—¡Dean! ¡Mírame! —le pidió Castiel.

El chico no respondía del todo, pero escuchó el llamado de Castiel en las profundidades de su mente y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos azules preocupados.

—No importa lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto —dijo Castiel a modo de tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo, el maldito demonio no los quería tranquilos, los quería desesperado, así que lanzó su flecha letal diciendo:

—Eso es cierto, todos están juntos —dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras—. Sam también está aquí.

Y eso le llegó directo al corazón de Dean y le hizo perder la cabeza.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Dónde lo tienes maldito bastardo! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Te mataré, hijo de…!

Recibió un golpe certero en el estómago.

—¡Dean! —exclamó Castiel.

El golpe solo lo hizo toser y bajar la vista por unos instantes, pero luego la levantó para mirar al demonio con odio extremo.

—¿Dónde está Sam, Maldito? —preguntó Dean, arrastrando las palabras.

Otro golpe, esta vez en el rostro. Dean escupió sangre a un lado y volvió a levantar la vista con la misma mirada de odio anterior.

—Dije, ¿Dónde está?, Maldito hijo de perra —preguntó otra vez.

Otro golpe venía directo a su rostro cuando un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! —gritó Castiel—. Dame el papel. Lo firmaré —dijo con furia en sus ojos.

Azazel abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa. Dejó al chico en paz y tomó el papel que tenía Meg. Meg, por su parte, liberó la mano derecha de Castiel. Castiel tomó el lápiz y firmó rápido.

—¡Wow! Eso fue fácil —dijo Azazel.

—Dile donde está Sam, por favor —pidió Castiel a modo de súplica.

Azazel iba a decir algo hiriente, pero Meg se le adelantó.

—Está bien, en un cuarto arriba de aquí —dijo la chica.

—Gracias Meg —respondió Castiel.

El demonio rodó los ojos.

—Átalo —recomienda Azazel.

Meg vuelve la mano derecha a la posición anterior para atarlo con los grilletes. Se le acerca, peligrosamente al ángel, casi rozando sus labios.

—¡Me lleva! —exclama Azazel con teatralidad—. Iré a dejar este documento. Disfruta tu momento —le dice a Meg—. No tendrás otra oportunidad tan buena.

—¡Claro! —dice Meg feliz.

Azazel deja la celda y Meg vuelve al lado de Castiel con toda la insinuación posible de una chica atractiva que quiere acción, es decir, sexo salvaje.

—¡Aléjate de él maldita! —le dijo Dean.

Meg y Castiel le dirigieron la mirada al chico. Castiel vio esos ojos tristes, eso le dolió demasiado.

—No debiste Cas, no debiste… —sonaba tan cansado el pobre chico.

Castiel por un momento pensó que se refería a Meg, pero en realidad era sobre la firma del poder.

—Lo siento Dean, no podía dejar que te lastimaran de esa forma —fue la respuesta del ángel.

—Si es un chico tan lindo —dijo Meg, acariciando el rostro de Castiel.

Es cierto, lindo y bueno no dejó que lo lastimaran. De alguna u otra forma, Castiel siempre lo protegía y deseó en el fondo de su corazón, poder protegerlo a él también, pero no podía en su situación, porque era débil. Los demonios harían con ellos lo que quisieran, tenían sus puntos débiles de cada uno, a su merced. Debilidades mortales, los llevarían a un infierno indescriptible.

 **Fin capítulo 34**

Gracias por leer y seguir este fic. Necesito reviews para inspirarme, ahora sí, más que nunca T_T Tengo depre con el final de temporada.


	35. Palabras torturadoras

-35-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 35: Palabras torturadoras.**

Dean suspiró con frustración cuando vio la mano de Meg, toqueteando a Castiel más de la cuenta.

—¿Lo violarás enfrente mío? —preguntó Dean, recalcando su odio en su voz.

—Prometo un buen espectáculo —respondió Meg.

—Dijeron que no lastimarían a Dean si firmaba —recordó Castiel.

—Claro que no lo lastimaré ¿Acaso crees que a él le importa lo que te pase?

—Por supuesto que le importa, soy su novio.

—Cuando le conviene.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Meg sonrió y pasó su dedo índice por los labios de Castiel.

—Pues, mi atractivo angelito, cuando necesita de ti o de tu dinero está muy bien contigo. Las demás veces, solo quiere a su hermanito Sam.

—¡Mentirosa! —exclamó Dean con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras.

Meg por fin mira a Dean con seriedad sincera.

—Dime, ¿no es verdad que solo estás con el angelito por el bien de Sam?

Dean la miró con odio, pero era cierto, solo estaba con él por Sam. Si no fuera, porque le debía mucho, jamás se hubiera quedado con Castiel. Ni sería su novio, ni…

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Dean? —preguntó Castiel.

El chico lo miró, pero enseguida bajó la vista como buscando algo en el suelo. En el fondo de su corazón quería decir que la demonio mentía en todo, que no le creyera, que lo… También era cierto que no importaba si mentía esta vez, porque estaban en problemas, en serios problemas y las mentiras pasaban a segundo plano en este lugar donde cada palabra o acción, te podía valer la vida.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Escupió Dean la sangre de sus labios— ¡Claro que no es cierto! ¿Le crees más a ella que a mí? Soy tu novio, ¿recuerdas, o ya se te olvidó?

Castiel sintió recuperar su alma y sonrió como un bobo, lleno de felicidad.

—¡Ay! ¡Por favor! ¿No ves, que te está mintiendo? —siguió Meg.

—Es mejor que te calles Meg. No lograrás separarnos con tus mentiras —dijo Castiel.

Meg rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. No digas que no te lo advertí —le dijo Meg.

Dean sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero no dejó que lo percibieran, menos la odiosa de Meg, quien solo quería violarse a Castiel. Meg metió mano en el ángel y este se estaba incomodando con el toqueteo continuo de la demonio.

—Es oficial —dijo Dean—. Odio a los demonios.

Meg rio con ganas y por un momento se olvidó de Castiel.

—Ese sentimiento nos gusta, ¿sabes? Eres buen chico, perfecto para ser un ángel.

—Puedes tomar tus alabanzas y metértela por el culo —le dijo Dean con odio consumado.

Meg sonrió.

—Quisiera meterme otra cosa por el culo —dijo la descarada.

Acto seguido agarró la entrepierna de Castiel y la apretó tan fuerte que el pobre pegó un grito de dolor.

—¡Ah, perdón!, recordé que debo darte cariño —exclamó la chica con ironía.

Después comenzó otra vez las caricias, pero esta vez fue más ruda que antes. Castiel le hacía el quite con la cabeza, pero la chica lo seguía con fiereza y luego lo agarró con ambas manos y logró plantarle un beso.

—¡Argg! —se quejó Dean.

Era lo más asqueroso que había visto y solo fue un beso de una pareja. En ese instante, Dean sintió un miedo recorrerlo por completo, un miedo por Castiel. Hasta ese momento, Castiel siempre fue el más fuerte y poderoso en todos los sentidos y ahora se veía demasiado vulnerable al lado de Meg. No estaba en su medio donde él podía hacer desplante de su poder, sino por el contrario, solo era otro rehén en peligro de muerte. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Castiel bajó del Olimpo y Dean pudo verlo a su altura, o esa fue su impresión que alteró su corazón.

La nueva faceta, a los ojos de Dean, cambió la perspectiva a un nivel fascinante. El chico no era tan indestructible, ni tan poderoso. Solo un lindo chico de ojos azules, un poco torpe e incluso algo inocente. Debería estar contento, porque por fin Castiel tendría una cucharada de su propia medicina, al ser toqueteado por la demonio de la misma forma como él lo toqueteó, cuando estaba indefenso y sin otra cosa que ponerse en sus manos para sobrevivir y ayudar a su hermano. Sin embargo, algo estaba, muy mal al respecto.

Dean jamás sintió asco o sintió mal las caricias de Castiel. Al contrario, las disfrutó mucho. Era un poco vergonzoso reconocerlo, pero pese a que estuvo obligado, le gustó las cosas que le hizo. Castiel estaba pasándolo mal al lado de Meg y eso no le gustaba. No quería que siguiera tocando al ángel. Ese ángel era solo suyo y de nadie más. Nadie tenía el derecho de tocarlo, porque era de su exclusividad.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué no ves que le das asco? —dijo Dean con rabia—. Maldita demonio.

Meg dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y miró con curiosidad a Dean.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con burla.

Dean sintió furia, pero sabía que lo estaba provocando para que se delatara o hacerlo sufrir.

—¿Celoso? ¡Claro que estoy celoso, idiota! ¡Es mi novio al que estás manoseando! —respondió Dean molesto con todo el asunto.

La cara de Meg fue toda una revelación.

—Vaya, no creí que te molestara tanto ¿No era tu "novio de penitencia"? —preguntó Meg.

—¿Novio de penitencia? —repitió Castiel extrañado, pero aliviado que la otra le quitara por un momento las manos de encima.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Dean, extrañado.

—Castiel era solo un novio por obligación.

—No sé qué estás tratando de decir, pero lo que digas no es cierto. No le creas Cas —explica Dean.

—¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? —pregunta la demonio— ¿Tienes miedo a que se entere?

—¿Enterarse de qué? ¿De que ustedes quieren seguir con la tortura? Pierden el tiempo y no importan lo que digan, Cas no lo creerá. Él me cree a mí —lo dijo con una seguridad que asombró a la chica demonio.

Dean estaba enojadísimo con toda la situación. Tanto que ya no razonaba. Solo se dejaba llevar por el instinto.

—Es cierto lo que Dean dice —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ahora fue el turno de Meg de enojarse en serio. Agarró a Castiel y le dio un beso furioso, que le rompió el labio al ángel. La sangre salió de las comisuras, rodeando todo su mentón y el cuello. Lo soltó y vio que el otro no se inmutaba.

—Bueno Cas, si tanto te gustan los hombres, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto —dijo Meg con tristeza fingida.

Castiel levantó una ceja con suspicacia, eso quería decir que vendría algo peor.

—Pero puedo decirle a Alastair que me haga el favor de levantártela para mí —siguió Meg con lentitud malvada—. Ya sabes, en estos casos, un trío es lo mejor para tu problema.

Eso fue una sentencia horrible para Castiel, quien ya supo, que a él lo violarían, pero estaba preocupado por Dean. Meg leyó la cara de Castiel, pues era evidente esto último en sus gestos hacia Dean.

—No te preocupes por Dean. Azazel le dará muchos cariños. El chico le gusta, aunque no tanto como tú me gustas a mí —le dijo Meg.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean, para preocuparse de su destino dentro del nido demoníaco. Convertirse en esclavo de los ángeles era una cosa, pero esclavo de los demonios era otra. Estos tipos no tenían respeto por nada ni nadie. El resultado podía ser la comercialización de sus cuerpos y no estaba imaginando a algo como el Club Blue Angels, sino algo más escabroso como esos chicos en las calles o tiendas clandestinas que una vez escuchó por ahí.

Eso, realmente, asustó a Dean. No quería por nada del mundo ser prostituto de ningún tipo. Por un momento, él pensó que lo era, a causa de Castiel, pero resultó que comenzó acostándose con el ángel por dinero como los prostitutos y terminó en una relación formal, e incluso, nunca se acostó con nadie más que con Castiel. Eso parecía prostitución, pero no lo era, ahora lo tenía confundido. Lo cierto era, que ya no se acostaba con Castiel solo por dinero o compromiso. Lo hacía, porque le gustaba tener sexo con él. Algo que no había experimentado con nadie y las sensaciones totalmente, diferentes a cualquiera que alguna vez sintió, tanto que lo tenían confundido también. Frente a todo esto, no estaba en condiciones de tener una guerra sicológica con los demonios, menos aún, si Sam estaba involucrado de esa manera tan extraña e incomprensible para él.

—Dean, no dejaré que eso pase —dijo Castiel de forma tranquilizadora.

Dean lo miró con la desesperación en sus ojos, pero la seguridad de Castiel fue reconfortadora como si hubiera extendido sus alas de ángel para cubrirlo.

Meg comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás atrapado e impotente, aunque a mí eso no me importa, si puedo tocar tu piel —dijo Meg, metiendo mano entre los pantalones de Castiel.

Este dio un respingo por lo certero de la mano enemiga. Meg hizo una sonrisa demoníaca muy satisfactoria que Dean odió con toda su alma. Castiel trató de resistirlo con heroísmo, porque no quería que Dean lo viera sufrir con las cosas que le hacía la demonio, así que puso su mejor cara de palo o de piedra o como sea que fuera, para no mostrar sus emociones. Resultó todo lo posible, hasta que Meg comenzó a molestarse por la actitud del ángel hacia ella, porque no reaccionaba como ella quería. Estaba muy frustrada con todo eso. Volvió a besarlo en la boca, mientras le quitaba la camisa y puso todo su empeño en calentarlo como sabía hacerlo, pero no le resultó. Lo peor de todo, fue que Castiel mordió su lengua y tuvo que retirarse de él.

Meg con el rostro enfurecido lo golpeó en la cara otra vez, luego le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse. Pese al dolor del golpe, resistió el grito, el dolor, la humillación para que Dean no se afligiera. Meg sintió quebrarse, ya no podía con esto.

—¡Por qué! —exclamó la chica— ¡Por qué! ¡Si él no te quiere, en cambio yo sí! ¡Yo te quiero Cas! —dijo con ojos llorosos.

Meg se acercó a él con seriedad.

—Vamos Cas, te ayudaré a salir de aquí si vienes conmigo. Incluso dejaría a los demonios por ti.

Castiel la quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. La verdad, lo dejó como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida. No podía creer lo que le dijo la chica, quizás era algún truco.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó tanteando el terreno.

—¿Te interesa?

—Podría ser. No quiero quedarme aquí para que me maten o cosas peores.

—En serio quieres huir conmigo, yo podría hacerlo rápido sin que se dieran cuenta —dijo la chica emocionada.

Dean abrió grande los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y quedó demasiado confundido.

—También podríamos llevarnos a Dean. Sé que no te gusta, pero es un excelente esclavo, porque como tú dijiste, a él solo le interesa el dinero —propuso Castiel.

Dean pensó que eso era muy estúpido, la chica no lo creería nunca, después de todo lo conversado.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Tú solo quieres utilizarme para salir de aquí —le dijo Meg.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? Podemos beneficiarnos ambos del trato. Tú obtienes lo que quieres y yo obtengo lo que quiero.

—Lo que quiero es tenerte en mi cama solo para mí.

—Podemos arreglarlo —le dijo con insinuación—. Y no tendrán que poner a otro para ponerme de humor. Me tendrás para ti sola.

Dean pensó de dónde salió este Castiel tan seductor, porque la otra estaba picando el anzuelo sin darse cuenta de la falsedad, o eso parecía.

—Mmmmmh, está bien, pero Dean se queda aquí. No me interesa salvarlo —dijo la demonio.

—Seguro, pero él puede hablar. Tendrás que ponerle una mordaza o algo.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean sorprendido.

No le gustó para nada la idea. Esos dos estaban, haciendo escena aparte.

—¿Qué tal si lo matamos? —propuso la chica.

—No lo sé, no creo que eso le guste a Azazel, ¿o sí? —preguntó Castiel.

Esto estaba fuera de control. Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El Castiel que conocía desapareció de improviso y ahora había otro sujeto, como si lo hubieran poseído. Un tipo totalmente diferente, irreconocible, guiaba su vida. Quedó tan shokeado que dudó de Castiel por primera vez, desde que los capturaron a ambos.

Meg miró a Castiel de pies a cabeza como si lo estuviera estudiando con cuidado.

—¿Sabes?, por primera vez estás actuando de acuerdo a tu reputación —le dijo la chica.

—¿Y qué reputación es esa? —preguntó Castiel.

—Que eres un jefe muy frío e inteligente, que pone siempre la razón frente a las emociones, aunque las tengas. A veces haces cosas muy malas, que nadie las cree para conservar tu poder. Sé que quieres a Dean, pero ahora mismo estás dudando de él, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo que dijiste sobre "novio por penitencia". No lo pudiste inventar, sino fuera de buena fuente, ¿dónde lo escuchaste?

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo la demonio con un aplauso, luego se acercó con insinuación—. No pierdes detalle, ¿eh?... fue el amiguito de estos dos, Samandriel, al chico lo agarramos junto con Sam, pero, lamentablemente, no se le trató de la misma forma y cantó como un canario.

—¡Lo torturaron! —chilló Dean.

Castiel ni siquiera miró al chico, solo mantuvo la mirada en Meg.

—Así es, lo torturamos, pero quédate tranquilo que a Sam no le han tocado ni un pelo de su frondosa cabecita.

—¿Y qué dijo? —interrumpió Castiel sin una pizca de emoción.

Meg sonrió con malicia.

—Nos contó una maravillosa historia sobre una apuesta entre los hermanos. Sam se lo dijo a su amigo como confidencia y le pidió guardar el secreto, pero en vista de que…

—¿Una apuesta? —interrumpió interesado Castiel.

El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados. Esa apuesta fue la razón de pedirle a Castiel que fuera su novio. Sin esa apuesta, nunca se hubiera atrevido.

—La apuesta consistía en jugar a piedra-papel-o-tijeras, como Dean perdió, su penitencia fue pedirte que fueras su novio ¿Ves? Solo eres su novio, porque Sam lo obligó a cumplir con esa apuesta —terminó, explicando la chica.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? La cabeza de Dean comenzó a darle vuelta sin control, cuando escuchó la voz de Castiel que lo llamaba con un tono de frialdad nunca escuchado por él.

—Dean, ¿es cierto eso? —preguntó el ángel con sus ojos de azul frío.

Dean bajó la vista por instinto, no soportaba esa mirada de acusación y se mordió el labio. Debía ser fuerte, pero esa acusación lo desarmó por completo. Finalmente, trató de armarse de valor, porque si no estaría perdido.

—No, Cas, no le creas… necesito que… me… me creas a mí… —titubeó el chico.

No supo qué mirada le dio a Castiel, pero este no le respondió como él pensó lo haría.

—Así que esa fue la razón, para pedirme ser su novio —concluyó Castiel, arrastrando la voz.

—Cas…

—No digas nada más Dean, comprometerás a tu hermano.

Dean se asustó con esa advertencia y calló de golpe, pues pensó que quizás atacarían a su hermano, o algo que todavía no pensaba. Su hermano, hijo de Azazel, no de su padre, ¿acaso era posible?, ¿Y si Sam creía esa mentira?, porque esa sí, era una mentira grande, no, como la suya.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió, que el peso de las mentiras estaba desmoronando toda su vida.

 **Fin capítulo 35**

Gracias por leer y seguir este fic. Todavía no supero el final de temporada, ya sé que hay esperanzas, pero no creo que lo supere hasta ver la temporada 13, y ni así T_T fue demasiado…


	36. Ecos del pasado

-36-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 36: Ecos del pasado.**

Sam no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Solo comprendía que su hermano estaba en un gran peligro, y que debía ayudarlo como fuera. No sabía dónde estaba Samandriel, los separaron cuando los sacaron del vehículo. Su cara de asombro rivalizó con la cara de sorpresa de Gadreel cuando entraron a una mansión extraña, que no era de ninguna forma el hospital. Y es que al subir al vehículo no querían llevar a Samandriel, pero este insistió, porque también estaba preocupado por Dean y en realidad, Sam no encontraba nada de malo que lo acompañara al hospital. Lo otro extraño, fue que Gadreel no manejó, sino que el otro sujeto llamado Bartolomeo. A ese tipo no lo había visto nunca, pero no le agradó la mirada que le dio cuando fueron a buscarlo.

Sam no dijo nada, él solo quería llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible, porque Dean no tenía recaídas nunca de ningún tipo. Siempre tuvo una excelente salud, así que debía ser bien grave para caer al hospital por algo.

Hizo muchas preguntas y ninguna fue respondida con claridad.

—Pero está bien, ¿no?, ya díganme, por favor —pide muy angustiado Sam.

Pero no le responden y en vez de eso, tomaron otro camino que no era hacia el hospital. Fue en ese momento, cuando Sam supo que estaban en peligro.

—Sam… —le dijo Samandriel.

—Dean no está enfermo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó al chofer.

Bartolomeo respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—No, pero lo estará sino te callas.

—Bart… —suspiró Gadreel.

Gadreel miró para atrás desde el asiento del copiloto y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Sam o tristeza. Sam no estaba familiarizado con esa mirada, porque conocía poco a Gadreel. Iba a responder algo, pero su amigo Samandriel le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Los llevaron a una casa tipo castillo, bastante oscuro al decir verdad y los separaron. Sam sintió mucho miedo, al ver como llevaban a su amigo lejos de él, y sentirse totalmente solo en esto, fue de lo peor. Rogó a un ente supremo, que su hermano estuviera bien, no le quedaba otra cosa. Siguió a los tipos que lo capturaron y pronto se vio en una habitación grande. Parecía un hotel costoso, pero algo dentro de él pesaba a maldad. Después, se dio cuenta de la razón de eso. El lugar pertenecía a los demonios.

El pánico inundó todo su ser. Si era rehén de los demonios, significaba que Dean también lo era y si los ángeles estaban involucrados, había un problema interno bien serio. Ahora entendía por qué Inias no estaba en el país. Así que, sin su guardaespaldas, estaban solos. La verdad se le rebeló con fuerza abrumadora y trató de calmarse. Lo logró, hasta que apareció Azazel por la puerta.

—¿Qué tal Sam?

El chico no supo qué responder, porque estaba muerto de miedo. Azazel comprendió esto último y le molestó de forma extraña.

—Sam, no tienes qué temerme. No quiero lastimarte.

Sam arrugó el ceño muy extrañado de ese demonio de ojos amarillos. Trató de pensar qué cosa quería ese sujeto con ellos dos y lo único que se le ocurría era Castiel. Derrotar a los ángeles o algo así.

Como el chico no hablaba nada, Azazel siguió insistiendo.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras, ¿tienes hambre?

—Quiero ver a mi hermano —dijo Sam.

Azazel avanzó y se sentó frente a él, en el sillón gemelo.

—Tu hermano está bien. No tiene nada malo, fue una mentira para traerte.

Eso lo sospechaba, pero pudo estar tranquilo de que Dean no estuviera enfermo o algo así.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Está aquí, junto con el ángel.

—¿También tienen a Castiel? —preguntó Sam sorprendido.

—¿Al mojigato? Claro que lo tenemos.

—Si ya lo tienen, ¿por qué nos necesitan a nosotros?

La cara de extrañado de Sam, obligó a que Azazel le contara todo. Su relación con Mary Winchester la madre de Sam, cómo la conoció y se involucró con ella. Sobre la financiera, el préstamo, la casa, las discusiones de que él era hijo suyo, el accidente del incendio.

Sam escuchó todo, pero llegó a un punto, donde solo veía los labios de Azazel moverse sin emitir sonido alguno, y un molestoso movimiento histérico de su rostro, lo desfiguraba. Hasta, que el contacto de una mano en su hombro, lo sacó de su mutismo.

—¡Sam! —llamó el demonio.

El chico reaccionó como si lo hubieran electrocutado y retrocedió por instinto para quitarse la mano de encima con actitud horrorizada. Luego trató de calmarse.

—¿Tú y mi mamá, tuvieron una…? —No pudo completar la frase.

—¿Fue lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que te hablé?

Azazel estaba entre sorprendido, molesto y decepcionado. Sam no le puso atención, en lo más mínimo, a toda su explicación. Habló otra vez.

—¿Creo que está de más decirte eso, acaso tú no eres la prueba de ello? —preguntó Azazel.

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro de eso.

—No crees nada de lo que te dije, ¿no es cierto? Podemos hacernos un ADN.

—Dean y yo somos protegidos de los ángeles y tú eres enemigo jurado de ellos. No puedo creerte.

—Pero dudas, porque lo que te digo no es tan ilógico, y de los dos hermanos, tú eres el más lógico. Eres el inteligente, razonas lo que te digo. Cuando le dije lo mismo a Dean, este casi enloqueció.

Sam abrió grande los ojos.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! —chilló Sam.

Azazel miró a Sam, sorprendido de la reacción del chico.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Debía saberlo. Desde ahora eres mi hijo y estarás a mi lado.

—Yo no estaré a tu lado.

—Lo harás, sino quieres que tu medio hermano sufra las consecuencias.

—Es mi hermano y no es nada paternal que me amenaces con eso.

—No te estoy amenazando, solo te estoy diciendo lo que sucederá. Es simple.

—Déjalo ir, a él y a Cas, y me tendrás. De otra forma, yo te destruiré.

Azazel rio con la ocurrencia de Sam. Al mismo tiempo sintió orgullo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un niño.

—No siempre lo seré.

La determinación en la mirada de Sam, quitó la sonrisa del rostro del demonio. No se esperó esa respuesta del chico tan valedera. Una amenaza a futuro, no estaba nada de mal. Sin embargo, el soltar a Dean estaba fuera de discusión, mucho menos Castiel. Para esos dos tenía preparado algo especial y no permitiría que se fueran las presas. Debía existir una forma de dejar contento a Sam sin soltar a Dean.

—No te olvides de Sadry. A él también debes soltarlo. No tiene nada qué ver con esto.

—¡Vaya que eres exigente! —dijo divertido—. Es bueno saber a qué atenerse.

Sam no dijo nada, pero le contuvo la mirada con determinación.

—Sabes que una propuesta como esa debo pensarla con cuidado —dijo Azazel.

—Claro, pero no demores mucho.

Azazel sonrió. Era bueno divertirse de vez en cuando. No pensaba cumplir con la propuesta, ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo de analizarla. Estiraría la paciencia del chico a ver el límite de este. Le picaba la curiosidad saber, hasta qué punto sería capaz Sam por Dean y viceversa. Ya tenía su respuesta en cuanto a Castiel. No creía equivocarse, pero estaba seguro que era capaz de cualquier cosa ese ángel por su novio. Tenía una mina de oro en sus manos, no podía dejarla ir por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera por su hijo recién descubierto.

Fuera de la habitación del chico, caminó un par de pasos. Tenía en sus manos un valioso documento con la firma del jefe de los yakuzas rivales. La hora de negociar estaba en su gloria. Tomó su celular y marcó.

—Hola Rafa, soy yo, Azazel. Tengo el poder… —Rio de improviso—. Sí, ese mismo, ¿vienen por él?

Esa pregunta sonó como una orden. Azazel escuchó la respuesta y sonrió maligno.

—¡Hey! ¿No quieres saber cómo está tu hermanito pequeño? —dijo con burla.

Retiró el auricular de su oído mientras reía estrepitosamente. Era obvio que le habían colgado el teléfono.

—Estos ángeles son tan delicados.

Volvió a reír mientras se perdía por los pasillos rumbo dirección desconocida. Las cosas marchaban de maravilla, por fin los demonios tendrían el lugar merecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía que ser así, porque se lo merecían. Los ángeles eran solo un grupo de comerciantes mojigatos. No hacían nada, los únicos que trabajaban para derrocar a las bandas rivales eran ellos. Cuando aparecían los chinos y sus malditas tríadas, eran los demonios quienes les hacían frente y las exterminaban. O cuando venían los rusos o la "Cosa Nostra", los demonios sufrían los desgastes, mientras los ángeles estaban en su paraíso de riqueza, ganada en épocas feudales. Sin embargo, eran fuertes y a pesar de exterminar a otras mafias, no podían contra los emplumados. Requirió de la traición interna para lograr lo que tenían y eso lo iba a aprovechar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Notaba una gran ironía de quienes encontraron a su hijo, fueran sus enemigos jurados, aunque en una época no eran tan jurados. Hubo una época, hace tiempo, donde él pensó en un mundo donde ángeles y demonios serían una cofradía, la cofradía más poderosa del mundo y de todos los tiempos.

Miguel, fue el único responsable de todo. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, no solo, porque le quitó a Lucifer. Si lo tuviera en frente, el demonio de ojos amarillos sería implacable: le arrancaría las plumas con los dientes si pudiera. Sin embargo, como no lo tenía, debía conformarse con Castiel. De alguna forma, aplacaría su odio con ese angelito, en parte, porque su odio era tan inmenso, intenso e inconmensurable, que dudaba si podría aplacarlo con algo o con alguien. Ni siquiera con su hijo recién descubierto.

Maldita Mary Winchester, también, la muy ladina casi se sale con la suya, incluso muerta. Ajustar cuentas con un muerto era frustrante, generalmente, se hacía a través de los hijos. Como en este caso en especial, uno de los hijos era suyo, debía recaer todo el peso del castigo en el otro hijo. Dean Winchester era el elegido para eso. Debía pagar por los pecados de su madre, quien lo había engañado, no solo una vez, sino dos veces.

La encontró un día en un bar, llorando sus penas, como a casi todas sus víctimas. El bar es un lugar perfecto para ir de caza, pues están todo tipo de desesperados. Mentiría si dijera que no le costó acercarse a ella, por supuesto que sí, era Mary Winchester después de todo. Sin embargo, la tristeza pudo darle la oportunidad de ofrecerle un trago a esa hermosa mujer.

Ella tenía muchos problemas económicos con su marido. Este tenía un trabajo de mecánico que adoraba, pero que no le alcanzaba para tener una familia y ya tenía un hijo a quien cuidar. Además, tenía un vehículo peor que un bebé, al cual cuidaba con tanto esmero, que Mary sentía celos de vez en cuando. Ese Impala terminaba de llevarse el dinero de los ahorros, ya que era muy antiguo, costoso, casi un lujo para ellos, aunque su marido decía otra cosa y volvían las peleas sobre eso.

Fue difícil seducirla, pero él era un seductor innato, además de aprovecharse de la borrachera de la mujer. No le resultó como pensó, porque la tipa parecía muy enamorada de su marido y no le dio el vamos a una noche de pasión. En vez de sentirse rechazado, sintió curiosidad por la mujer que no caía en sus encantos. De todas formas, se hizo conocido de ella, es decir, un amigo, le dio su tarjeta por si necesitaba dinero, ya que tenía una especie de financiera.

La mujer se interesó en esto y pronto le ofreció un préstamo para el pie de la casa. Al principio se mostró renuente en aceptar, unas cuantas citas de amigos, también citas de negocios, hizo que aceptara por fin. Era la única institución que podía darle el dinero con las pocas credenciales económicas. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir su sueño, y aunque los intereses fueran demasiado altos, los plazos también eran largos, de veinte a veinticinco años parecían justos.

Los primeros años estuvieron muy bien, pagaban como correspondía, pero al tercer año las cosas no estaban bien y los pagos comenzaron a atrasarse. Los intereses por mora crecían como condenados, demasiado altos como para pagar las cuotas. Los Winchester tenían serios problemas. John llegó un día, todo golpeado, le habían robado el Impala, lo único de valor que poseían además de la casa.

Mary sabía que fue obra de Azazel, quien se cobró con el vehículo. El tipo no era un hombre de negocios, sino un maldito mafioso usurero. "Prestamista" fue el nombre descarado que se dio. Mary deseo nunca haberlo conocido, la forma como le ofreció pactar otra vez, las cuotas con los intereses adquiridos por las moras, dio cuenta de su alma demoníaca.

Azazel era un experto en agarrar a estos desesperados, sino era por el dinero, sería por la familia. Solo tuvo que amenazarla con destruir a su esposo y lindo hijo de tres años, Mary sabía que no eran amenazas vacías, pues los golpes de John y el robo del automóvil que negó, daban cuenta de aquello. Además, descubrió que Azazel era el jefe de los yakuzas llamado "Los Demonios". A Mary le entró la desesperación y cometió el segundo error en su vida: accedió a tener sexo con Azazel. A cambio, Azazel perdonaba los intereses por mora, respetaba los plazos y el interés pactado, también las amenazas, las golpizas, todo lo demás. El demonio aceptó el trato, pues le convenía tenerla, con la esperanza de dejarla como su amante oficial después, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Tuvo sexo con ella solo una vez, ni siquiera se repitió el plato. Debía confesar que no lo pasó mal, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa, pues la mujer no estaba de humor, aun así, pudo satisfacerse y lograron hacer la paz.

Mary no le dijo nada a su esposo, quería tener otro hijo con él, pero las continuas peleas, los problemas económicos, no daban tregua. La llegada de Sam vino a calmar las aguas y por fin, pudo lograr un ambiente lleno de felicidad. Las deudas al día, el trabajo andando, ella cuidando de los niños y la vida perfecta, que siempre quiso, ahí estaba.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Cuando Sam cumplió los seis meses apareció Azazel, queriendo reconquistarla. Ella no sabía de qué hablaba el sujeto, pues reconquistar, qué cosa, si nunca tuvieron algo. El tipo le ofreció el mundo que no necesitaba, porque estaba feliz con su familia, pero el otro insistía, la buscaba, volviéndose un acosador.

Hasta la noche de la pelea en cuestión, donde quemó la casa y con ella a Mary y a su bebé. Azazel estaba furioso, aunque deprimido con todo lo que pasó, porque si ella no se hubiera puesto pesada, o sea, no se hubiera puesto a luchar con él, él no hubiera dado vuelta la paila con aceite y la cocina no se hubiera incendiado.

El fuego agarró rápido las cortinas, Mary trató de apagarlo, Azazel quiso tomar al bebé, pero ella se le adelantó. El fuego avanzó tan rápido que Azazel apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, quiso ir detrás de la mujer, pero las llamas no lo dejaron y el humo lo acorraló, entonces salió corriendo de ahí, por la puerta trasera.

Azazel salió muy ahumado de ahí. Sus subordinados tuvieron que sacarlo para darle oxígeno en un lugar seguro. La casa ardía en llamas por todos lados y el sonido de los cristales al estallar daban cuenta que no saldría nadie vivo.

Estaban equivocados, en el momento que Azazel salía por la puerta trasera, entraron John y Dean por la puerta delantera. John no pensó que el humo indicaba un incendio de tan grandes proporciones, pero aun así, entró asustado en la casa, sin darse cuenta que el pequeño Dean lo seguía. El llanto del bebé lo guio hasta el baño de la planta baja, donde lo encontró todo rojo, gritando solo, entonces vio a Dean a sus pies y le pasó al bebé en sus brazos. Le dijo que corriera hasta la salida, Dean obedeció al instante a su padre y afuera de la casa en llamas, trató de tranquilizar al bebé.

John trató de salvar a Mary, pero su cuerpo estaba, quemándose en el suelo, sin movilidad, cerca del baño. El fuego no lo dejaba avanzar. Una explosión lo alentó a salir de ahí por los niños. Tomó a ambos niños de un abrazo, al tiempo de estallar la casa.

John no quería que sus hijos supieran que su mamá había quemado la casa, así que les dijo que fue un accidente y los sacó rápido de ese lugar. Estuvieron en un motel lejos, mientras las investigaciones arrojaron lo mismo que pensó el padre, que fue un accidente hogareño. Decidió abandonar la ciudad y empezar de nuevo.

Azazel pensó que Mary y el bebé habían muerto, personalmente, quería al menos saber si el bebé era de él o no, puesto que tenía la edad de cuando se acostaron. Mary le había insistido, que no era el padre, incluso le dio la fecha de nacimiento. Con todo lo sucedido, no quiso saber más del asunto, después de todo, era muy poco probable que el chico fuera su hijo, pero cuando supo por Meg que el chico vivía, volvieron las ganas de saber si era su hijo o no. No tuvo que investigar mucho para saber que Mary le mintió con respecto a la fecha de nacimiento de la criatura, y si mintió en eso, pudo, perfectamente, mentir en todo lo demás.

—Déjame ver eso otra vez —ordenó Azazel a un demonio.

—¿Otra vez?

El subordinado calló de improviso con la mirada homicida que le dieron, abrió el maletín con rapidez y le dio el sobre, el cual tenía una etiqueta de un laboratorio. Azazel sacó el resultado del examen y sonrió con satisfacción. El subordinado miró hacia otro lado, cansado de ver a su jefe con rostro idiota cuando miraba el dichoso papel.

—Toma, puedes guardarlo —ordena el jefe.

—Señor, ¿por qué no lo lleva en su bolsillo?, así puede verlo cuando quiera.

—No seas imbécil, así se dañaría y no lo quiero con ninguna arruga cuando lo muestre a los hermanos. Me encantará ver la cara que colocarán —dijo sonriendo maligno.

—¿Y una copia? —sugirió el subordinado.

Azazel lo quedó mirando sin expresión.

—Deja de hacerte el ingenioso y guarda bien ese papel. Si le pasa algo, te desollaré vivo.

—Sí, sí, jefe —tartamudeó.

El demonio ya había guardado el documento y se disponía a salir de la habitación con el maletín.

—Espera, muéstramelo otra vez —ordenó su jefe.

El demonio rodó los ojos y se volteó con su cara de seriedad. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo obedeció la orden.

Dean sufriría otra estocada en el corazón, cuando vio el resultado del examen de ADN.

 **Fin capítulo 36**

Hola a todos, este capítulo resultó bastante complejo. Espero les guste, estoy tratando de desenredar la madeja. Más adelante, seguiré sobre estos puntos, para aclararlos lo mejor posible. Gracias a quienes siguen este fic hace un año ¡Un año! Recién me di cuenta la otra semana cuando vi la fecha de publicación XD Estoy feliz, se ha convertido en el fic con más capítulos que he hecho, pero no, el que más me he demorado en terminar jeje. Saludos a todos y espero sus reviews como inspiración.


	37. Último escape

-37-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: muertes y torturas.

 **Capítulo 37: Último escape.**

Castiel estaba tratando de convencer a la chica de que escaparan de ahí, porque podrían llegar en cualquier momento sus hermanos traidores y la cosa se pondría peor. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con la traición de su sangre. Si bien, nunca les cayó bien, ni a Rafael, ni a Uriel, nunca pensó que se atreverían a hacerle algo como esto. Ni que traicionarían a su familia, ni a su propia sangre en Balthazar. Quizás Balthazar también estaba involucrado en todo esto, pero no, no podía ser, Balthazar no podía, porque sería el derrumbe total, de todo su amor familiar.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —pregunta Castiel.

—Tranquilo tigre —responde Meg—. Primero debo burlar al guardia principal. Hacer un plan de escape.

—Pensé que ya lo tenías. No podemos esperar mucho, porque Azazel se dará cuenta.

—Mmmmh, tienes razón, mi ángel —dijo Meg, decidiendo utilizar su plan original.

Meg acariciaba la barbilla de Castiel con suavidad mientras hablaban. Dean veía todo como si fuera una de esas películas de espías, donde la mala bomba sexy, seducía al héroe mientras lo torturaba. Lo veía tan lejano a la realidad, toda esa escena, que parecía irreal. Lo que no sabía Dean, es que estaba creando una especie de disociación producto del estrés en el cual se encontraba.

Castiel sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, Dean nunca se lo perdonaría, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse, porque estaban en peligro de muerte y lo único que importaba de todo esto, era salir vivos. Después, arreglaría las cosas con Dean, dolía demasiado el pensar, que a lo mejor esto no podría ser. Su relación solo era una mentira y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, los distanciaría aún más, quizás para siempre. Y como dolía demasiado, preferible no pensar en eso.

Haría algo horrible por buenas razones.

¿Cómo le dijo una vez al chico?: "Puedes joderte y darle un futuro mejor a tu familia". Este era casi su lema de vida ¿No se jodió cuando aceptó ser el jefe de la familia, renunciando a todos sus sueños? Fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida y ahora esto. Jamás pensó, que volvería hacer una cosa semejante, pero aquí estaba a punto de joderse con una demonio.

Su mente lo estaba traicionando ahora mismo, lo último que le faltaba, ya todos lo habían traicionado, que se traicionara a sí mismo no era la gran cosa. Sentía tanta pena de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que apenas podía controlar las lágrimas. Esa era otra de las razones para salir de ahí, porque bastaría otra sesión de tortura intensa, de verdadera tortura, y se quebraría como una rama seca o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Lo cierto es que estaba equivocado, pues el tiempo le daría la contraria, al ver lo bien que podría resistir una sesión de tortura intensa, de verdadera tortura, esa con cuchillos filosos rasgando su piel de forma lenta. No derramaría lágrimas, pero gritaría. Lo lamentaba, el gritar, porque Dean gritaría también, y es que no podría evitar hacerlo.

Meg quería escaparse con su ángel. Sabía que no sería fácil, ya que burlar a Azazel nunca lo era y tarde o temprano, terminaría por saberlo, lo cual convertía lo que estaba haciendo en una verdadera locura suicida. Sin embargo, el angelito lo valía. Era uno en cien mil, muy especial. Lo supo desde que lo vio por primera vez, no en la fiesta, sino en una misión con los demonios. Lo vio de lejos, subiendo al automóvil con su acostumbrada seriedad. Se veía demasiado joven alrededor de todos los demás y sin embargo, ese aire maduro lo seguía. Tenía varias fotografías de él y cuando lo conoció en la fiesta, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Por supuesto, en ese entonces, ya sabía que era el jefe de los ángeles, un jefe muy especial, tanto que se enamoró como una tonta de él.

Así estaban las cosas, e iba a arriesgar el pellejo por ese unicornio de ojos azules, el cual valía absolutamente, la pena. El plan ya lo tenía trazado, no era perfecto, pero era todo lo que tenían para un posible escape. No aseguraba éxito rotundo, quizás menos de las posibilidades aceptables. Castiel se arriesgaría, porque no tenía otra oportunidad tan buena de escapar de manos de los demonios. Cosa bastante difícil de hacer.

—Quiero un beso de tu parte para cerrar el trato —pidió Meg a Castiel con malicia.

Castiel no lo pensó mucho y le dio lo que quería. El beso debía ser perfecto como para engañar y entusiasmar a la demonio, así que pensó en Dean. En sus labios rojos, su piel, su lengua caliente. Meg perdió el aliento con ese beso y lo soltó casi desfallecida.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un beso candente.

—Vaya un bono para mí. Me siento muy… candente.

Meg desencadenó a Castiel, pero no al estupefacto Dean. Lo dejó ahí atado con cadenas hasta la llegada de Azazel.

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean antes de ser abandonado a su suerte en esa jaula.

Castiel se detuvo un momento donde su corazón le decía que se devolviera a abrazar a su adorado chico, pero no podía hacer eso, si quería salvarlo, así que continuó detrás de Meg. Afortunadamente, Meg no se dio cuenta de esto último, sino lo hubiera abandonado ahí mismo a su suerte también.

Siguió detrás de la demonio hasta la salida, al menos eso pensaba. Meg le hizo una señal con su mano para que cambiaran de ruta. Se deslizaban por los pasillos oscuros alumbrados solo por las tintineantes luces fluorescentes con partidores defectuosos. Castiel siguió la indicación muy de cerca, pues desconfiaba de la chica, pese a que decía estar enamorada de él. Lo llevó por unos corredores nada agradables, perdido en la dirección donde se encontraba Dean. Si lograba salir de ahí, jamás lo encontraría.

Lograron subir, pero de ahí a la salida estaba difícil. Muchos guardias custodiaban los alrededores. Meg tendría que distraerlos para que Castiel tuviera alguna oportunidad de huir.

—No creo que podamos salir por aquí. Hay muchos recovecos; derecha e izquierda hasta el fondo y luego derecha para salir al patio trasero. Mejor nos devolvemos a las mazmorras —dijo Meg.

A Castiel eso no le gustó para nada. Estaban demasiado lejos como para rendirse ahora.

—Tiene que ser ahora. Lo sabes —arguyó Castiel.

—Maldición —murmuró Meg.

Entonces, Meg hizo algo muy arriesgado que le costaría el cuello, pero antes besó a Castiel como si se le fuera la vida.

—Te amo mi unicornio —le dijo.

Castiel quedó parado ahí mientras la chica partía donde los guardias a decirle la mentira que los alejaría de ese lugar.

—Chicos, el jefe quiere vernos. Tiene un anuncio muy importante qué decir —avisó con seguridad.

Los demonios se miraron con curiosidad y siguieron a Meg hacia el interior del lugar. Castiel vio que eso le dejaba el camino libre, así que sin dudarlo, salió en busca de la salida, siguiendo las indicaciones complicadas de Meg. Las siguió al pie de la letra y pudo llegar al patio trasero.

La luz del sol le molestó los ojos y se sorprendió ver que era de día, quizás la mañana. Estuvo toda la noche en esa celda, eso lo confundió, pero considerando la pérdida del conocimiento y todo lo demás, no sabía ni qué día era. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, porque desde el patio, debería existir alguna salida externa. Debía cruzarlo con sigilo si quería llegar al otro edificio, el cual tenía una torre bastante llamativa como si fuera de un campanario antiguo de iglesia. Eso debería existir en su casa, no en la casa de los demonios. Cruzó y tuvo que noquear a un guardia antes de llegar al otro extremo. Sabía que estaba solo en este escape, por eso no le quedaba de otra que seguir adelante, sin mirar hacia atrás. Dejar a Dean fue difícil, pero continuar sin él era peor. Cada paso que daba hacia la salida, hacia adelante, le daban ganas de correr hacia atrás, hacia Dean y volver con él. Dejarlo solo allá, fue cruel, demasiado cruel para alguien como él.

Desquitó su frustración con otro guardia en el interior del edificio de la torre. No lo mató, solo lo dejó durmiendo una pequeña siesta. Siguió caminando con cuidado por el interior de la torre de donde vislumbró la única salida del edificio. El lugar era una fortaleza, así que esa única salida debía tener cámaras de seguridad. Apenas asome la nariz, caerían sobre él, así que tendría que ser rápido al escapar. En resumidas cuentas, era todo o nada.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa salvo en escapar. Cruzó el umbral de la libertad con el corazón latiendo a mil por la adrenalina en su sistema. Los pensamientos lo traicionaron cuando no debían aparecer en este momento tan clave para su escape:

"Dean".

Un ruido fuerte escuchó muy cerca de él. Una explosión que golpeó su brazo. Castiel solo sintió el golpe, pero con la adrenalina no sintió el dolor. Paró en seco a ver qué pasaba.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención, te diré que has sido un angelito travieso —dijo Azazel con aires burlones.

La banda de los demonios le apuntaba con pistolas automáticas. No solo diez demonios, sino también, dos de sus hermanos lo miraban con seriedad. Castiel pestañó perturbado con la escena, parado ahí como si viera una pesadilla de esas sin salida. Ni siquiera se resistió o se quejó, cuando dos demonios lo tomaron de sus brazos para arrastrarlo al fondo. Él solo miraba con cara de niño vulnerable a Rafael y a Uriel, no podía quitar la vista de ellos. Unos ojos azules confundido sin implicancias de un "¿por qué?", sino de un "¿Qué es esto?". No entendía cómo lo descubrieron en su escape

Meg, era la única respuesta. Mintió, no quería escapar con él. Todo fue una farsa perversa con el único fin de divertirse.

—¡Maldita puta! —gritó.

Entonces se volvió loco. Pateó, golpeó a sus captores, tomó una de las armas enemigas y acribilló a sus dos guardias. Las balas reventaron las cabezas demoníacas y la sangre saltó con un estallido. Hubo una confusión, pitidos en los oídos, gritos enemigos. La razón lo había abandonado por completo, algo estaba en su sistema de matar a cualquiera en su camino. Sin embargo, eran muchos, un nido lleno de demonios que se multiplicaban a medida que caían muertos en el suelo. Mataría a todos los que pudiera antes de caer muerto él mismo, porque estaba perdido y ya nada importaba.

—¡Agárrenlo, idiotas! —ordenó Azazel furioso.

No fue tan fácil. Castiel mató a siete de sus hombres, antes de quedarse sin balas. Siguió dando golpes muy certeros, noqueó a varios, hasta que recibió un buen derechazo. Ahí lo agarraron, lo golpearon contra el piso y lo redujeron. Él siguió forcejeando y gruñendo.

—¿Quién lo diría? El bebé tiene garras.

Escuchó a Azazel antes de que le plantara una patada en la cabeza, mientras estaba contra el suelo con cinco hombres sobre él. Castiel perdió el conocimiento de forma instantánea.

Dean vio como traían a Castiel inconsciente lleno de sangre por todas partes. Quedó horrorizado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien.

—¡Cas! ¡Cas! —gemía Dean, tratando de llamar su atención.

Volvieron a encadenarlo contra la pared y el peso muerto se llevó las cadenas, dejando sus brazos estirados sobre su cabeza caída.

—El angelito se portó mal. Sedujo a mi estúpida hija, quien ya recibirá su castigo ejemplar. También intentó escapar de mi maravillosa hospitalidad —dijo Azazel.

—Maldito bastardo —murmuró entre dientes Dean.

Azazel concentró su atención en Dean para desgracia del chico.

—A propósito, aquí tengo la prueba irrefutable —dijo Azazel, poniendo un papel ante los ojos del chico— ¿Ves un examen de ADN? Sam es mi hijo.

—¡Mentira! —chilló Dean.

—Lee mocoso, ¿no sabes leer? Lástima, los ángeles han gastado un dineral en tu educación.

—¡Eso es falso! ¡Ese papel es falso! ¡No caeré en tus mentiras!

—Ay, niño, qué estúpido eres —dijo despectivo y moviendo la hoja ante sus ojos—. Es un examen auténtico hecho con los cabellos de Sam.

—No me hagas reír. Tú nunca te acercaste a Sam, él jamás te daría nada.

Azazel lo pensó un momento y bajó la hoja como en actitud falsa de escuchar.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Una vez estuve así de cerca con Sam, ¿sabes?

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido con esa revelación.

—Ah, pero tienes razón. Él no me dio nada. No fue necesario si Meg era su amiga, a quien invitaba a estudiar a su casa junto con mi hermanito Alastair…

Cuando Dean escuchó ese nombre se quiso morir ahí mismo de angustia.

—No, Alastair, no, fíjate que no —continuó el jefe demonio—. Meg estaba en el paraíso de la recolección de muestras para el laboratorio, solo debía recoger. Un pelito por aquí, uno por allá ¿Ves?

Ahí Dean supo que todo era verdadero y sufrió una estocada en el corazón, cuando leyó el resultado del examen de ADN.

No pensó que habría otro instante tan doloroso como ese, pues cuando lo dejaron solo en la habitación con Castiel desmayado a su lado, no aguantó más y se puso a llorar a lágrima viva. El llanto era quedo sin griterío, con resignación.

El griterío vino después, cuando Castiel recobró el conocimiento y comenzaron a torturarlo con cuchillas. Abrieron su carne adolorida después de recibir el roce de las balas en su brazo. Ningún demonio disparó a matar. No lo querían muerto, porque a los muertos no se les pueden torturar y Azazel necesitaba torturarlo. Oír esos gritos, ver la desesperación en esos ojos, desesperación que sufrió él mismo, cuando todos sus planes se fueron por el caño. Ahora quería el sufrimiento de esos dos como pago, pero, por algún motivo, no era suficiente.

Castiel no parecía con el espíritu quebrado. Lo miraba con rabia, como si lo mandara a la mierda cada vez que le enterraba el cuchillo. Azazel sonrió con el descubrimiento, porque significaba que hizo perfecto en traer a Dean.

Era el turno de Dean con los cuchillos. La mirada de Castiel cambió casi enseguida.

 **Fin capítulo 37**

Hola a todos, gracias por leer, seguir y los reviews para este fic. Aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de Misha. Nada mejor que una actualización como regalo XD


	38. El maestro torturador

-38-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: torturas, violación y muerte.

 **Capítulo 38: El maestro torturador.**

Los gritos de Dean eran dolorosos para Castiel, al punto de preferir los cuchillos sobre él que sobre el chico.

—Pensar que yo le enseñé este arte a mi hermano y él resultó mejor que yo para esto. Lástima que no se encuentre por aquí —dijo Azazel.

Dean respiraba con dificultad, estaba deshidratado y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba vestido con su traje negro, pero con la camisa y chaqueta abiertas a pecho desnudo, al igual que Castiel. Su hermoso traje estaba todo maltratado, mojado por el sudor, pegajoso y su pecho lleno de heridas.

—Lo extraño, extraño a mi hermano —siguió Azazel con su monólogo—. Supongo que tú también extrañas a tu hermano, así que me comprendes.

El silencio fue la respuesta del muchacho. Estaba muy cansado para hablar tonterías, así que lo dejó divagar solo.

—Lo llamaré, a lo mejor se entusiasma y vuelve con nosotros, en vez de hacerse el honrado, cosa que no es.

Tuvo el descaro de tomar su celular y hacer la llamada, ahí mismo, en frente de él. Claro que a Dean no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Mejor para él, así podría descansar un poco de sus heridas.

—Aló, hermanito, ¿cómo estás?... ¿Adivina quién tengo al frente mío?... ¡Adivinaste!... ¿Qué te puedo decir?, culpable de hacerles perder clases a los hermanitos Winchester.

De esta forma seguía hablando el muy maldito.

—¿No quieres venir a echarme una manita?... y sabes —dijo después—. Te dejaré jugar con Dean, es muy divertido… ¿No que te gustaba?

Eso asustó a Dean más que los cuchillos.

—Ya, ya —siguió después— ¿Vienes?... ¡Fantástico! Te espero entonces.

Azazel cortó la comunicación y se restregó las manos con delicia.

—Mi hermanito vendrá a jugar contigo, ¿no es buena noticia? —dice Azazel a Dean.

Dean siguió sin mirarlo, cosa que no molestó a Azazel, porque estaba de buen humor.

—Hey, ustedes —ordenó a un par de subordinados—. Denle a estos dos un poco de agua y pan. Atiendan sus heridas.

—¿Cómo? —dijo uno de sus hombres sin entender lo que estaba pidiendo su jefe.

—Ya oyeron —repitió Azazel—. Vendrá mi hermanito y deben estar presentables.

Por fin entendieron a qué se refería su jefe y una sonrisa adornó el rostro de los demonios elegidos para tal misión. Dean, en cambio, no entendió mucho, hasta que comenzaron a lavar, con una esponja, su pecho descubierto y lleno de heridas.

No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía muy bien después de todo el maltrato. Castiel hubiera preferido, que lo siguieran torturando a soportar una falsa sensación de bienestar. Después sería peor la tortura. Mordió su labio en señal de frustración, señal imperceptible para los demonios por suerte, aunque "suerte" no era la palabra.

Debía conservar el aliento, pues tenía preguntas también y estas, aunque no se las respondieran, debía preguntar. Trató de hablar, preguntar sobre sus hermanos Inias y Balthazar. Cuando supiera que ellos también lo traicionaron, quedaría tranquilo.

—Oye —dijo Castiel— ¿Qué les pasó a Inias y Balthazar?

Los dos demonios, que los estaban "arreglando" pusieron atención al ángel.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Está preguntando por sus hermanos —le respondió su compañero demonio.

—¿Los traidores?

—No, creo que son sus manos derechas.

—¡Ah, esos que están muertos!

Castiel sintió revolverse el estómago.

—No puede ser —dijo Dean, quien también estaba escuchando.

—Los emboscó Crowley y los mató —siguió contando el sujeto—. Lástima, me hubiera gustado encargarme de ellos.

—¿Pero no se supone que debían solo retenerlos en Londres? —preguntó su compañero demonio sin tomar en cuenta a los cautivos.

—Debió ser así, pero las cosas se complicaron, hubo una pelea y no salieron vivos.

—¿Lo saben los traidores?

—No lo creo.

Hubo un silencio mortal entre todos en esa jaula. Los pensamientos de todos se mezclaron en un claro ejemplo de confusión, aunque muy diferente en cada uno de ellos.

Quien estaba peor, por supuesto, era Castiel. El chico ya no podía con todo el peso de la situación. Quería gritar, llorar, maldecir y matarlos a todos, pero la mirada de Dean sobre él, lo hacía detenerse. El chico estaba muy mal con todo esto. No podía culparlo, no estaba acostumbrado y tampoco pertenecía a este ambiente de peleas y matanzas. Le sorprendía, que no estuviera muerto de miedo, literalmente hablando, porque estaba entero, lúcido y con valor. Sin embargo, no podía estar así por mucho tiempo, pronto se quebraría como una hoja seca, entonces, nunca más sería el mismo.

No sabía cómo ayudarlo si él mismo era una piltrafa. La tortura estaba haciendo un efecto devastador en ambos. No resistirían por mucho tiempo.

Alastair se encargaría de eso. Debía encontrar la forma de distraerlo, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo haría.

Las curaciones llegaron a su fin. Les dieron un poco de pan y agua, lo que pudieran retener sin vomitarlo. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, así que les parecía llevaban días en ese calabozo lo mismo que podrían ser horas o meses. Castiel dormitó un poco y entre la vigilia del sueño sin descanso, tuvo una pesadilla espantosa del día de la muerte de su padre. Despertó entre voces confusas, donde una de ella destacaba por su belleza.

—Cas, Cas, despierta —decía Dean con cuidado.

—Dean —murmuró, enfocando la mirada.

—Qué bueno que despertaste. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla bastante fea.

—Mmmmh sí, gracias.

El silencio volvió al ambiente. Estaban solos en esa celda.

—Michael es tu hermano mayor, ¿no? —preguntó Dean para romper el hielo.

—Sí.

—Balbuceabas su nombre, al igual que el de tu otro hermano y tu padre.

—Sí.

Otro silencio.

—Los perdí a los tres el mismo día —dijo Castiel con un pesar lastimero.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tus dos hermanos están vivos, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque no sé dónde están. No los he visto en años.

—Creo que te extrañan.

—No lo sé.

—Yo lo haría —dijo Dean con pasión.

Castiel miró a Dean con intensidad y Dean le devolvió la mirada, quedaron así como si el mundo se hubiera detenido de improviso.

—Lo lamento —dijo Castiel.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo.

—No puedes decirme eso a esta altura. Quizás lamentas el que estemos aquí, pero no lo demás.

Castiel quería asegurar todo, porque en verdad, lamentaba involucrar al chico en ese mundo tan asqueroso. No debió conocerlo, ni hacerlo su amante, ni su novio y ni su amor, ya que sabía que eso sería una ilusión que tarde o temprano se caería, como cayó su mundo perfecto el día de la muerte de su padre y todo se fue al infierno. Sin embargo, no pudo. Apenas abrió la boca, una fuerza desconocida la hizo cerrar. Supo que sus palabras herirían al chico y en las circunstancias en que estaban, no tenían razón de ser, salvo lastimar.

Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, Dean iba a refutar el silencio de Castiel cuando apareció Azazel con Alastair a su lado. El momento tan temido por el ángel llegó y eso lo puso nervioso, porque sabía que ese chico demonio comenzaría su tortura con Dean. Alastair estaba interesado en Dean, eso lo vio en la fiesta de estudiantes, a la cual fue invitado por el chico. Tuvo que intervenir, esa vez en el baile, para que el tipo no se le tirara encima.

—Hola chicos, miren quién vino a visitarlos —dijo Azazel.

Alastair sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada que tenía por excelencia. A Castiel no le gustó para nada la cara del tipo.

—Hola Dean, Castiel —dijo Alastair.

—¿No que tú no te involucrabas en estas cosas? —preguntó Castiel con sinceridad.

—Sí, neutral mis pelotas —respondió Dean en vez de Alastair.

Castiel quiso retar al chico por interrumpir en la provocación, porque se suponía que Alastair debía poner su atención en él y no en Dean. Rezó para que en la siguiente provocación, el chico no metiera sus narices rebeldes.

—Pues no se nota —dijo Castiel.

—No puedo decir lo contrario. Lo único neutral que tengo es el colegio, pero tus pelotas sería interesante ver —respondió Alastair con burla.

Dean hizo una mueca de asco.

Una mesita de metal y con rueda, interrumpió la escena. No había que ser genio para comprender de qué iba esa mesita en especial, con cuchillos filosos de todos tipos. Dean reprimió un gemido. Castiel solo miró cansado.

—Yo no sé cuál es el afán de seguir con esto —dijo Castiel—. Ya hicimos todo lo que querían y ganaron. Son malos ganadores.

Alastair sorprendido con la revelación del jefe de los ángeles, miró a su hermano.

—No, no, no —corrigió Azazel—. Trataste de escapar, ¿no lo recuerdas? Eso tiene un castigo…

—Qué ya me diste —interrumpió Castiel.

—Eso fue solo un preámbulo.

—¿Qué más quieres? —preguntó Castiel directo.

Los ojos de Azazel brillaron con ese amarillo feo.

—Venganza y destrucción.

Fue la respuesta del príncipe demonio.

—¿No es suficiente la muerte de mis hermanos Inias y Balthazar? ¿El mando de los ángeles? ¿La traición de mis otros hermanos? ¿La traición de Meg? ¿El secuestro de Sam? ¿Y la tortura de Dean? ¿Sin contar con mi propia tortura?

—¡No! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Nunca será suficiente! —gritó el demonio.

Azazel parecía fuera de sí con todo esto y Alastair estaba bastante impresionado con la actitud de su hermano. Nunca lo vio de esa forma tan descontrolada. Azazel era un tipo con mucha paciencia, que organizaba todo con la exactitud de un reloj suizo. Ahora parecía otro, no el mismo hermano fuerte que conocía desde siempre. Había cambiado para mal gusto. Además, estaba ese asunto de Sam siendo su hijo, algo bastante extraño.

—Alastair, quiero verlo suplicar de dolor ¡Oíste! ¡Despluma al angelito! —exclamó con tanto odio, que su hermano no pudo sostenerle la vista y siguió preparando los utensilios.

Castiel por un lado estaba tranquilo de ser el primero en la tortura y no la agarraría con Dean, porque el chico no tenía ningún entrenamiento para resistir algo de esto. En cambio, a él, le enseñaron al respecto. Todos sus hermanos tenían ese duro entrenamiento, porque al ser miembros de la elite de los yakuzas, tenían muchos enemigos que deseaban su sangre. Lo mejor era prepararse para ello y las sesiones de torturas estaban dentro de los planes. Esta era una de las razones por la que no quería que Dean se convirtiera en un ángel, porque el resistir sicológicamente, era peor que el resistir, físicamente.

Castiel pensaba todo esto, mientras un cuchillo filoso desgarraba su ropa y lo dejaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Dean iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de Castiel lo calló de improviso. Guardó silencio, aunque Castiel logró su cometido, no cayó en la cuenta que para Dean, podía ser más terrible el verlo siendo torturado, que el de ser torturado. El dolor ajeno, el dolor de Castiel, podía ser peor para Dean, que su propio dolor.

Los ojos del chico se aguaron cuando Castiel pegó el primer grito. La sangre chorreando por la herida fue impresionante a los ojos de Dean. Antes eran solo golpes y alguno que otro corte, pero esto era diferente. Podía morir y eso aterrorizó al chico.

—¡Déjalo en paz, maldito bastardo, hijo de perra! —gritó Dean a todo pulmón.

—No desesperes, luego será tu turno —dijo Azazel.

Dean lo miró con odio y también con desesperación. Esa mirada le encantó a Azazel y quería más de eso como si fuera una dosis de droga.

Azazel volvió a la carga. Otro grito, otro corte doloroso, demasiado, demasiada sangre. Castiel gritaba y se retorcía. Azazel reía. Más cortes, más gritos. Dean no pudo más.

—¡Basta! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! —gritó Dean y rompió a llorar.

El llanto de Dean rompió el corazón de Castiel. Eso fue peor que la tortura en sí. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar llorar también. No pudo decir nada, porque si trataba de calmar al chico, él también largaría las lágrimas y el llanto que tenía atascado en su garganta.

Azazel reía a carcajada limpia.

—Ah, mi niño que lindo eres —dijo Azazel, tomando la barbilla de Dean.

Los ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas y las mejillas encendidas por el llanto, hacían irresistible al chico. Azazel quiso besarlo. Acercó su rostro, al rostro del chico. Tomar esos labios sería exquisito.

Algo lo interrumpió.

—Se desmayó —dijo Alastair.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañado Azazel.

Azazel soltó al chico con brusquedad, quien hipaba por el lloriqueo. Fue hasta Castiel y tomó su barbilla para ver su rostro. Efectivamente, estaba desmayado.

—Creo que estoy fuera de forma —explicó Alastair.

—¡Inútil! —chilló molesto Azazel.

Alastair recibió una sonora cachetada por parte de su furioso hermano, la cual llegó a darle vuelta la cara.

—Ve qué hiciste mal y remédialo pronto —ordenó furioso.

Alastair llevó su mano a su mejilla golpeada y asintió con la cabeza. Azazel salió furioso del lugar y fue a calmar su frustración con su hija Meg. Ella pagaría con unos bonitos golpes, mientras el angelito se recuperaba.

Alastair detuvo la sangre de Castiel y lo vendó. Dean seguía lloriqueando quedo. El demonio se acercó a él.

—¿Qué te parece precioso, si hacemos un trato? —le dijo Alastair.

Dean tenía el rostro cabizbajo, así que Alastair repitió el movimiento de su hermano, pero con sutileza, levantó su rostro a su altura y repitió la pregunta. Dean arrugó el ceño.

—¿Un trato? —preguntó Dean.

—Sé mío y dejaré ir a Castiel ¿Qué opinas? Es un buen trato.

Dean no lo pensó mucho. Tenía la cabeza caliente, revuelta, quizás tenía fiebre y estaba enfermo

—Déjalo ir —fue la petición queda de Dean.

—Claro, lo ayudaré ¿Qué tal un beso para sellar nuestro trato?

Dean no dijo nada, en vez de eso, dejó que el demonio lo besara, tocara su trasero y lamiera su cara.

Al parecer, Dean también se iba a desmayar, ya que sentía como una babosa gigante pasaba por su cuerpo. No tenía mucha noción de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, todo le dolía y no quería seguir con el dolor. La verdad estaba semiinconsciente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Qué haces maldito! —gritó Azazel.

Alastair volteó a mirarlo con cara de horror. No creyó que volviera tan rápido o se entretuvo demasiado con Dean y es que el chico estaba demasiado bueno. Solo alcanzó a soltar al chico, ya que lo tenía dado vuelta con el rostro hacia la pared y los pantalones abajo, lo único que le quitó de ropa. Sin embargo, estaba en una posición bastante reveladora, ya que también él tenía los pantalones abajo, detrás, dándole las estocadas deliciosas, las cuales tuvo que detener de improviso sin llegar a concretar nada, porque fue retirado con brusquedad del interior del chico. Dio un quejido horrible de insatisfacción al verse alejado del placer.

Las cadenas de Dean estaban torcidas y el cuerpo al verse libre, volvió a su posición inicial, de espaldas hacia la pared. El cuerpo laxo caía desmayado.

Otro desmayado que no podría torturar.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Te mato! ¡Oíste! —gritó otra vez Azazel.

—¿Qué?

Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el violador. Este a duras penas pudo protegerse la cabeza. Alastair no podía levantarse, porque tenía los pantalones abajo y eso ataba sus pies. Luego, la lluvia de golpes cesó y pudo ponerse en pie para subirse los pantalones.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loco! —exclamó Alastair.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a su hermano agitado de espaldas hacia él. Azazel pegó un grito, el cual asustó a su hermano, y luego manoteó la mesa de metal que tenía a su lado.

—Claro que lo estoy —dijo Azazel como si nada.

Alastair vio el rostro deformado de su hermano, viniendo hacia él. No supo qué pasó, hasta que sintió una punzada en el estómago, cuando pudo mirar lo que era, vio un cuchillo de los suyos, enterrado en su cuerpo y llevó su mano para quitar el objeto o ver si era real.

El rostro de Alastair quedó con una actitud de asombro para la eternidad. Su hermano mayor, lo había matado.

 **Fin capítulo 38**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y seguir este fic.


	39. La guerra desatada

-39-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Escenas sangrientas.

 **Capítulo 39: La guerra desatada.**

Azazel vio el cuerpo muerto de su hermano Alastair, tirado en el suelo, lleno de la sangre derramada de Castiel. En vez de darle pena, le dio rabia, pues le arruinó los planes, que con tanto trabajo había hecho durante años. Años, buscando la forma de tentar a los hermanos traicioneros de Rafael y Uriel, sabiendo de sus envidias.

No le dio importancia y fue donde estaba Dean desmayado, bajó un poco para mirarlo al rostro caído, luego agarró su cara y lo escaneó, a ver si en verdad, estaba desmayado. También vio su cuerpo semidesnudo y algo en su interior se animó. Mojó sus labios. Su mano tocó el pecho del chico.

—¡Jefe! —gritó uno de sus subordinados.

Azazel sacó, rápidamente, la mano y trató de cubrir el cuerpo de Dean, agarrando la camisa y el traje del chico y abrocharlo al medio. Logró su cometido a medias, porque todavía el desmayado tenía los pantalones abajo.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Azazel, ya más tranquilo, acomodando la ropa con calma.

Los tres demonios venían agitados, pero quedaron paralizados al ver la escena que tenían adelante: el hermano del jefe muerto en el suelo con los ojos abiertos; los prisioneros desmayados; el jefe ángel, sangrando por sobre el vendaje de su pecho; y el amante del ángel con los pantalones abajo, siendo vestido por su jefe. Quedaron atónitos, sin poder hablar.

—¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día —dijo su jefe con voz calmada, pero anunciando otra muerte inminente.

Los demonios temblaron. Trataron de calmar su agitación. Azazel siguió, vistiendo a Dean, subiéndole los pantalones y ajustándoselos en la cintura.

—Se… señor, te… tenemos problemas —alcanzó a decir uno de ellos, porque los otros todavía estaban en shock.

Azazel por fin les dio la cara y se paró firme. Con voz de suficiencia controlada apenas dijo:

—¿Cuál problema?

Los demonios volvieron a temblar iban a abrir la boca, cuando llegaron otros dos demonios, corriendo agitados.

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡Los ángeles vienen!

—¿Cómo? —fue la pregunta del Príncipe Demonio.

Por un momento pensó, que eran Rafael y Uriel que venían a hablar con él, pero la agitación de sus subordinados le hizo arrugar el ceño.

—¡Los ángeles! Vienen en grupo, liderados por tres tipos raros que no habíamos visto.

—¿Tres tipos? —preguntó extrañado Azazel— ¿Cómo eran?

Si eran tres, ninguna posibilidad de que fueran los traidores, y sino los conocían…

—Uno pequeño con ojos dorados y chupando una paleta de dulce. El otro, demasiado serio, tiene ojos azules o verdes, verdes creo, y parece está al mando del grupo. El peor es uno muy alto, rubio con cara de malo, mata con una sonrisa —terminó rápido el demonio como faltándole el aire.

—¡Pero qué están diciendo! ¡No puede ser! —gritó Azazel.

Al Príncipe Demonio se le pasaron varios destellos por la mente, cuando escuchaba a su subordinado, describiendo a tales personajes. Pero, cuando escuchó sobre el ángel rubio, casi le dio un ataque y no pudo controlarse. Salió corriendo de ese lugar. Luego, se detuvo para devolverse y sus demonios chocaron entre sí para no chocar con su jefe, pues venían detrás de él.

Quiso volver al calabozo, pero en vez de eso, miró a sus subordinados. Luego les ordenó:

—Ustedes tres, cuiden a los prisioneros y que nadie los encuentre. Los quiero sanos y a salvo. Cuidadito de ponerles las manos encima ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí, jefe! —se cuadraron y partieron a cumplir la orden al pie de la letra.

Azazel pasó por los mismos corredores por donde pasó Castiel en su intento de escape, pero sabía que debía armarse antes de ir donde los ángeles. Sin embargo, estaba tan eufórico con todo lo que estaba pasando, que sus emociones le nublaban un poco la mente. Quería verlos, a esos tres, los cuales venían al rescate de Castiel.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó un poco desesperado.

—En la estancia, primer piso. Hicimos un bloqueo para que no subieran donde está el chico.

El chico era Sam, quien estaba en el segundo piso. Debía procurar que no llegaran hasta él, quizás sacarlo de ahí.

"No, debo verlo" —un pensamiento traicionero embargó a Azazel.

—Reúne a los Caballeros del Infierno. Díganles que llegó la hora —fue la orden suprema del Príncipe Demonio.

Era el tiempo. La guerra con los ángeles llegó en forma inesperada. Azazel cubrió todas las posibilidades de que esto no sucediera y no sabía qué fue lo que falló. Tenía a Rafael y Uriel en sus manos traidoras, con ello, a todos los ángeles en el bolsillo. No había quién pudiera ponerse en su contra. No había nadie, entonces, no podía ser, pero era. Su instinto le gritaba la identidad de los líderes de los ángeles, pero su razón lo negaba, porque no era razonable, no podía ser, debía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia donde le dijeron que estaban atacando. Los ruidos de espadas y disparos eran cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaba al lugar. Con el corazón en un hilo, dio vuelta en la esquina y entonces, lo vio.

Estaba ahí, matando a uno de los suyos con esa magnificencia que lo caracterizaba. Demasiado hermoso y terrorífico al mismo tiempo, tal cual lo recordaba de años anteriores. Ahora maduro, estaba tan guapo, que pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar y moriría antes de darle lucha a muerte.

Lucifer, su amor de siempre.

Quedó parado, medio atontado con la visión.

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡Qué hacemos! —dijo uno de sus subordinados asustados.

Los ángeles peleaban con los demonios en una batalla campal, para entrar a los patios traseros y subir a los pisos superiores de la mansión.

—¡Lucifer! —gritó Azazel.

Lucifer estaba cortando una cabeza con una espada japonesa, totalmente ensangrentada, cuando escuchó su nombre. Volteó la cabeza y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo.

Azazel perdió el aliento y vio cómo el otro avanzaba hacia él con firme resolución.

—¡Cuidado jefe!

El grito lo despertó a último minuto, cuando tenía la espada encima de él. Pudo evadirla y agarrar, una espada del suelo para el contragolpe.

—Tanto tiempo Azazel, ¿cómo has estado? —fue el saludo de Lucifer.

—Lucifer… —respondió Azazel muy afectado.

—Ese soy yo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Por supuesto que debo estar aquí. Tienes a mi hermanito.

Azazel recobró su compostura.

—¿Cuál de todos? Tengo bastantes, venidos por su propio pie —dijo Azazel con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ya sabes, mi hermanito-ito. El chiquito —respondió Lucifer.

Azazel enfureció de improviso. Lo que le faltaba, jamás Lucifer le importó Castiel, y ahora viene con ese aire de hermano mayor.

—¿Ah, sí?, pues llegaste demasiado tarde, ya destrocé a Castiel. Debiste decirme alguna vez que tanto te importaba, quizás no lo hubiera maltratado antes de acabarlo.

Dicho esto, sonrió de manera perversa, tanto, que desapareció la sonrisa burlona del rostro de Lucifer.

—Eres un…

—¿Demonio? —dijo Azazel— ¡Claro que lo soy!

Eso fue el detonante de una guerra sin cuartel entre los ángeles y los demonios. Una guerra muy pospuesta y temida desde el inicio de los yakuzas. Los demonios no estaban preparados, los ángeles tampoco, pero todo fue demasiado inesperado, incluso para Azazel, quien planeó cada uno de sus movimientos desde que Lucifer se fue.

Años y años planeando, para que solo viniera Lucifer y lo arruinara con su presencia. Ahora tendría que destruirlo todo, hasta a su hijo.

Sam, por otro lado, estaba en la parte superior de la mansión tipo fuerte. Estaba nervioso, porque escuchaba ruidos afuera, en los pasillos. Tenía la oreja pegada en la puerta y podía oír los gritos, los disparos y las luchas. Cuando un golpe seco alcanzó la puerta, saltó hacia atrás asustado. Su respiración se alteró de súbito con cada uno de los movimientos de la manilla, que abría la única barrera que lo mantenía a salvo. Su instinto, le hizo correr a esconderse bajo un escritorio, que estaba al fondo de la sala. Comenzó a temblar cuando entraron al cuarto. Sentir esa presencia al acecho, acercándose hacia él, fueron momentos de pánico. Los pasos, cada vez más cerca.

Sintió como se inclinaban en el escritorio, y supo que estaba perdido, que lo mejor era atacar de frente. Saltó sobre su atacante con una lluvia de golpes.

—¡Hey, hey, Sam! ¡Tranquilo, soy yo!

Sam le costó detenerse, pero con la ayuda del otro sujeto, atando sus manos para detener los golpes y un buen zamarreo, pudo abrir los ojos y ver quién era.

—¿Ga… Gabriel? —dijo Sam sin poder creerlo.

La gran sonrisa en ese rostro le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Soy yo, quién más podría ser tu héroe —dijo Gabriel con voz divertida y le guiñó un ojo.

Sam no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó llorando. Gabriel trató de calmarlo, correspondiendo al abrazo. El chico estaba muy asustado y temblaba.

—Ya tranquilo. Te sacaremos de aquí.

—De… an…

—También a él y a todos. Ven, necesito que seas fuerte —dijo limpiándole las lágrimas al niño.

Sam asintió con la cabeza mientras hipaba por el lloriqueo. Todavía temblaba y Gabriel supo que el chico estaba en shock, así que se quitó su chaqueta para cubrirlo con ella. Luego masajeó sus brazos para darle calor. La chaqueta le quedó demasiado grande y las mangas tapaban sus manos, así que Gabriel las remangó hasta sus muñecas.

—Sam, ¿puedes caminar? —preguntó Gabriel con cuidado.

Sam volvió a asentir.

—Ssssí, sí…

—Bien, vamos con cuidado.

Lo sujetó mientras caminaban hacia la salida. El pasillo estaba lleno de luchas entre los dos bandos. Le hizo señas a dos ángeles y estos fueron a su encuentro. Protegieron la salida de ambos, pero en el camino se encontraron con Gadreel.

—¡No! —gritó Sam.

El chico se hizo hacia atrás, retrocediendo del ángel traidor.

—Sam yo…

—Tranquilo Sam, ahora está con nosotros.

—Yo no sabía… —comenzó excusándose Gadreel, pero fue interrumpido.

—Olvídalo, lleva a Sam a su casa.

—No, no iré con él. No me iré sin Dean —negó el chico.

—No te pongas así… —dijo Gabriel.

—¡No me iré sin Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Dean! —comenzó a gritar y a llorar Sam.

Gabriel se puso nervioso y lo abrazó con ternura.

—Está bien, está bien. Iremos por él, no te preocupes, pero tranquilízate, sino no podremos hacer nada. Así no sirves —le dijo Gabriel entre severo y tierno.

Sam estaba hecho un desastre. Lo mejor era encontrar rápido a Dean y salir de ese lugar.

—Ve por Bartolomeo y llévalo con Miguel —ordenó Gabriel—. Si quieres redimirte hazlo bien —amenazó.

—Sí, confíe en mí. Haré que Bartolomeo coopere —dijo Gadreel con seguridad.

Así partió decidido a cumplir el encargo de su superior. Gabriel miró a Sam y en realidad dudó si debía o no llevarlo con Dean en esas condiciones, pero no tenía otra forma de tranquilizar al perturbado chico.

—Mira Sam, iremos con mi hermano Lucy. Él tiene sus métodos para encontrar a Dean, pero debes prometerme que serás fuerte.

—Lo seré, lo seré… gracias —dijo el chico.

Gabriel le sonrió.

—¡Ana! —gritó por el pasillo.

Sam vio a la enfermera pelirroja, que lo atendió en el hospital, golpeando a un demonio y enterrándole un cuchillo de manera hábil. Eso asustó al chico más de la cuenta, porque estaba rodeado de muerte. Tendría que ser fuerte si quería salir vivo de ahí con Dean.

Ana miró a Gabriel y vino corriendo hacia ellos. Vestía con jeans, blusa con chaqueta corta, bastante casual.

—Dime —dijo la mujer—. Hola Sam —saludo con una sonrisa, luego se puso seria.

Sam apenas le respondió con ojos asustados.

—Iremos a la planta baja, toma a uno de tus compañeros y síganos —ordenó Gabriel.

La mujer hizo un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Bajaron entre la lucha, escoltados por Ana y otra ángel, llamada Hester. Sam jamás había visto un espectáculo parecido, las espadas japonesas ondeadas en varias direcciones, desparramando sangre. Los tipos que usaban armas de fuego eran, rápidamente desarmados por una agilidad sobrenatural. Era como estar viendo una película de guerra, entre ninjas y samuráis de esos dramas históricos. Quedó impactado por la semejanza, y tuvo que ser tironeado para poder caminar.

Llegaron a la planta baja y vieron a Lucifer y Miguel, peleando en diferentes grupos. Lucifer estaba, luchando con Azazel mientras Miguel, con varios demonios de alto rango, los cuales no había visto nunca. Esos eran parecidos a Caín de alguna forma, tenían ese aire.

—¡Gabriel! —gritó Miguel— ¡Son los Caballeros del Infierno!

Miguel siguió luchando con tres caballeros y una de ellos, Abaddon, era demasiado hábil. Miguel era fuerte, pero tres de esos infernales fue demasiado para él. Gabriel tuvo que ir en su ayuda sin abandonar a Sam, cosa bien difícil de hacer.

Lucifer también tenía sus problemas con Azazel y el peligro aumentó, al tener a Sam en el campo de batalla, porque Abaddon lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Gabe! —gritó Sam.

Gabriel fue en ayuda del chico, pero sabía que llegaría demasiado tarde. No alcanzaría a golpear a la demonio para que lo soltara y eso le dio pánico, porque si se llevaba a Sam de su visión, sería muy difícil volverlo a encontrar.

—¡Sam! —gritó Gabriel.

Gabriel se vio acorralado con otro Caballero del Infierno. Miguel fue en su ayuda, ya que ahora luchaba solo con un Caballero.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —le dijo el Caballero Infernal a Miguel.

—¡Quítate de mi camino! —dijo Miguel.

Eso le comprobó, que no podría ir en ayuda de Gabriel hasta deshacerse de ese sujeto molestoso. Ana sí, pudo, pero Gabriel, por su parte, no logró alcanzar a Abaddon, quien arrastraba a Sam. Sam resistía todo lo que podía un chico medio muerto de miedo, aunque todavía con espíritu.

—¡Suéltalo, bruja! —gritó Gabriel.

—No lo creo idiota —dijo Abaddon—. Ahora el chico es mío.

Sam sintió pánico al escuchar esas palabras y rogó para que lo salvaran de esa pesadilla.

 **Fin capítulo 39**

Hola a todos, se me olvidó subir esta actualización acá, suerte que "Diosa Luna" me recordó con su review ^^¡ Gracias por acordarme, y me alegra que te engancharas. Bienvenida!

No sé si todavía los demás siguen este fic, pero aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer. Llegó la caballería y la batalla comenzó, veremos quién gana la guerra jeje.


	40. Laberinto griego

-40-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Escenas sangrientas.

 **Capítulo 40: Laberinto griego.**

La lucha estaba en punto crítico para ambos grupos. Sam forcejeaba desesperado para liberarse del agarre de Abaddon, pero ella lo tironeaba para arrastrarlo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Sam.

Sam vio a Gabriel, esperando que lo ayudara. Sin embargo, Gabriel tenía sus propios problemas, controlando al compañero de Abaddon, otro Caballero del Infierno. Abaddon sonrió y volteó su cara hacia la salida.

—Te dijo que lo soltaras.

Abaddon sintió un golpe seco en su brazo y gritó a todo pulmón. Agarró su brazo con rapidez, soltando de esta manera a Sam.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra, me rompiste el brazo! —gritó Abbadon.

—Te salió barata —dijo el recién llegado.

—¡Inias! —exclamó Sam feliz.

Inias venía con su acostumbrado traje elegante negro, a diferencia de sus hermanos, quienes estaban con chaquetas de jeans o de cuero, en el caso de Gabriel. Inias tomó a Sam del brazo y se lo pasó a su compañero, al cual también le pasó la espada de bambú con la que golpeó a Abaddon en el brazo.

—Llévatelo de aquí, Kevin —ordenó a su chico.

Kevin asintió con la cabeza, venía con una sudadera con porte muy deportivo. Se llevó a Sam fuera de la batalla. Abaddon los iba a seguir, pero Inias cortó su paso blandiendo, ahora, una espada japonesa bastante mortífera.

—No puede ser, tú estabas muerto —dijo entre dientes Abbadon.

—Un pequeño mal entendido, gracias a nuestro amigo Crowley —respondió Inias.

—¡Crowley! ¡Maldito traidor!

—Así es, los traidores están en todas partes, así como "Los Durmientes".

—¿De qué hablas idiota? ¡Te mataré y te quedarás bien muerto!

Abbadon blandió su espada japonesa también y el choque seco, dio comienzo a la última batalla con un Caballero del Infierno. Inias tuvo que poner toda su habilidad de ángel guerrero para combatirla, blandiendo su espada y contraatacando a matar.

Kevin corría con Sam de la mano hacia la salida. Sam cerró los ojos cuando la luz del exterior lo atacó. Estuvo bastante tiempo en una habitación sin ventanas solo con luz artificial y la mansión era bastante oscura, pero se recuperó bastante rápido, porque la luz del sol anunciaba la caída de la tarde. Miró a su alrededor.

Estaban en una especie de jardín. Llegaron al patio trasero donde estaba la torre que tenía un campanario de iglesia en lo alto. Debían cruzar el patio, uno de esos jardines interiores rodeados por pasillos con pilares, para llegar al edificio de la torre. Después, entrar a la torre, ya que en su interior estaba la salida. Era peligroso cruzar, porque no había obstáculos en el camino y era un gran tramo a cubrir, sin que nadie los viera. Si hubiera una fuente o pileta, podrían esconderse en ella y después continuar con el cruce, pero esta estaba alejada de ese lugar, en el centro del patio, el cual era bastante grande. La fuente tenía un ángel de mármol, un querubín en actitud de orinar y tiraba un chorro de agua, haciendo un arco bastante llamativo.

—¡Kevin, espera! —gritó Sam y se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? Debemos salir de aquí —le dijo Kevin.

—No sin Dean —anunció terminante.

—Inias me dijo que te sacara de aquí y eso haré.

Hablaban, susurrando, por los pasillos exteriores, rodeando el jardín y tratando de cubrirse con los pilares. Había unos hermosos rosales, sino fuera por toda la batalla, Kevin iría a cortar una rosa roja para Inias. Se sonrojó por la imagen.

—Kevin, por favor, debo encontrar a Dean. No puedo irme sin él —le dijo Sam, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Inias lo encontrará y lo traerá. No te preocupes.

—Inias está ocupado, peleando. Es mejor que vayamos nosotros dos.

—No podemos, es peligroso y si algo te pasa, Inias me matará.

Kevin miraba para todos lados. Había hombres, gritando en la planta alta y otros corriendo por los pasillos. Empujó a Sam y quedaron escondidos detrás de un pilar por bastante rato, hasta que se tranquilizaron.

—No creo que te mate. Inias está muy enamorado de ti —le susurró Sam.

Kevin se sonrojó por completo y Sam, por fin pudo sacar una sonrisa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Espera —dijo Kevin como reflexionando—. Está bien…

—¡Sí, gracias! —chilló emocionado Sam.

—¡Shhh! —Lo hizo callar—… pero no iremos solos. Iremos con Balthy sama —susurró Kevin muy decidido.

Sam abrió los ojos, no supo si por estar sorprendido de la presencia de Balthazar, o por la forma tan curiosa de Kevin de referirse a él.

—¿Balthazar está aquí también? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, a él no le gusta pelear, pero vino por sus hermanos ¡Cuidado!

Volvieron a esconder la cabeza en el pilar. Kevin le hizo el ademán, de que guardara silencio mientras sacaba de a poco la cabeza para ver qué pasaba a su alrededor.

Los demonios corrían por los jardines rumbo al interior, dónde estaban Inias y los otros peleando. Kevin trataba de adivinar cuántos más estaban en la torre, en la salida, pues allá estaba Balthazar. En eso escucharon unos alaridos, venidos del otro extremo del jardín, detrás del arco que daba a la torre. Dos minutos después, vieron a Balthazar y a un grupo de ángeles entrando al patio. Al parecer se unían a la pelea.

Kevin sonrió con alegría.

—¡Ahí viene Balthy sama!

Balthazar venía, entrando con un grupo de cinco ángeles, quienes lo escoltaban con espadas en mano hacia el centro del jardín. Vestía un abrigo negro, largo y muy elegante, rodeado de esa escolta, se veía todo un jefe, ya que él no traía armas en sus manos. Kevin y Sam dejaron su escondite para unirse a Balthazar. Este apenas los vio salió a su encuentro.

—¡Chicos, hola! ¿Cómo están? —preguntó la mano derecha del jefe.

—Balthy sama, me alegra verlo —responde Kevin—. Estamos algo perdidos, porque debemos encontrar a Dean kun y no sabemos dónde buscar.

Balthazar los miró con preocupación.

—No creo que deban buscarlo ustedes. Es muy peligroso ¿Por qué mejor no salen de aquí y nos dejan a nosotros encontrarlo? Prometo avisarles de inmediato cuan…

—¡No! —cortó Sam—. No me iré sin mi hermano.

La decisión en los ojos del chico sorprendió al ángel mayor. En eso escuchó unos golpes de espada del segundo piso, miró hacia arriba, hacia los balcones y ya habían comenzado a invadirlos también, lo cual provocaría la inminente caída de algunos hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Está bien. Salgamos de aquí. Vengan conmigo, los encontraremos entre todos —anunció Balthazar.

No hicieron más que entrar a los pasillos exteriores, que rodeaban el jardín, cuando comenzaron a caer cuerpos desde los balcones del segundo piso. Apuraron el paso y Balthazar tomó de los hombros a ambos chicos y los empujó con suavidad para apurar el paso hacia adentro de la mansión.

Al entrar a los pasillos interiores, caminaron rápido, casi corrieron. Encontraron alguna resistencia, que los hombres de Balthazar lograron repeler. Balthazar venía con cinco hombres, más ellos tres, eran ocho. Después de un segundo altercado, donde Balthazar cubrió a los chicos, quedaron seis. Siguieron caminando.

—¿Por qué no interrogamos a alguien? —preguntó Sam, ya aterrorizado de tanta muerte a su alrededor.

—Es inútil —dijo Balthazar sin detenerse—. Son yakuzas con código de honor, aunque sean demonios, no dirán nada. Solo perderíamos el tiempo. Debemos encontrarlos nosotros mismos, y para eso, hay que terminar con todos los demonios que encontremos en el camino.

Kevin y Sam sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas. Ahora, comprendieron lo que estaban haciendo los ángeles al entrar al nido. Unos atacaban el centro de la mansión y los otros por los pasillos interiores. Lo extraño es que no subían a los pisos superiores, solo rondaban el primer piso.

Ellos esperaban que bajaran de los pisos superiores a ayudar en la lucha de la planta principal. Y resultaba, porque todo demonio, enterado de la lucha, iba en ayuda de su jefe. De esa forma, no tendrían que ir a buscarlos para matarlos, solo esperaban mientras buscaban la forma de llegar a los corredores subterráneos. Sin embargo, algunos subieron obligados por los demonios y comenzaron una pelea en el segundo piso de donde cayeron por los balcones al patio.

—Según Lucy, es en los subterráneos de esta fortaleza donde tienen a los prisioneros —informa Balthazar.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Sam muy nervioso.

—Sucede que no es tan fácil llegar hasta las mazmorras. Los corredores son un verdadero laberinto griego.

—¿Los recorreremos todos? —preguntó Kevin.

—Es una solución, pero temo que sería muy tarde. Lucy estuvo allí hace mucho y se perdió, pero quizás pueda reconocer algo.

—Lucifer sama está peleando con Miguel sama y Gabriel san. Inias está con ellos —informó Kevin.

—¡Mierda!... Lo mejor será llegar a la entrada del sótano y hacer guardia ahí, en el caso que quieran sacar a Cassie y a Dean.

—¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó Sam.

—No, estamos por llegar.

Balthazar tenía razón, dieron un par de vueltas por unas habitaciones y llegaron a un tipo de bodega, lleno de cajas de maderas, al fondo había una entrada. Era una puerta doble, que parecía como la de un despacho normal, pero con la salvedad de que salían y entraban muchos demonios por ahí.

—Esa debe ser —aseguró Balthazar.

Estaban escondidos detrás de unas cajas con contrabando, seguramente. Miraban el movimiento, tratando de estar en silencio. Sam no aguantaba mucho, pero estaba asustado y eso ayudaba a mantenerse quieto todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, se atrevió a sacar la cabeza para mirar un poco lo que estaba pasando.

—No hagas eso —le susurró Kevin y lo hizo para atrás.

Esperaron unos segundos.

—Es hora chicos. Manténganse juntos, porque si se pierden ahí, quizás los encontremos en la próxima navidad —dijo Balthazar sin sonar tan divertido como era su costumbre.

Entraron al lugar con cuidado, los tres y tres ángeles más, quienes servían de custodios.

—Se supone que los demonios más peligrosos los tienen entretenidos los chicos —dijo Balthazar para sí, dudando si entrar o no.

Los demás lo quedaron mirando. Balthazar tragó duro y decidió entrar junto con sus compañeros. La verdad es que la misión de rescate estaba a su cargo, puesto que no era tan bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como sus otros hermanos, pero era bastante escurridizo, razón por la cual, le dejaron con esta misión, aunque también era verdad, que Lucifer debía guiarlo un poco, antes de irse a pelear con Azazel. Estas cosas nunca salían como se planeaban en realidad y eso aumentaba el peligro.

Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzaron a caminar por esos pasillos tétricos de luces tintineantes. Comenzaron a susurrar despacio.

—Deberíamos marcar el camino —dijo Sam.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Migas de pan? —preguntó Balthazar.

—No lo sé, algo ¿Tienes hilo?

Balthazar lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

—Iremos siempre por nuestra izquierda, de regreso, por nuestra derecha. Es lo único que se me ocurre —dijo Balthazar.

—Saquemos fotos —dijo Kevin, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

—El flash nos delataría y el hilo también. Está muy oscuro, no creo que salgan bien las fotos. Ya es de noche afuera, pero podríamos tener el sol en lo alto y eso aquí no importaría —enfatizó Balthazar.

—Entonces activaré el GPS de mi celular para que nos encuentren.

—Buena idea Kevin, pero dudo que puedas emitir alguna señal aquí.

—Uuuuh, tiene razón —dijo Kevin desilusionado de no tener señal en su celular.

Sam sonrió a Kevin a modo de confort. Luego recordó algo.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Viernes —le dijo Kevin, como lo vio tan confuso—. Viernes diecinueve de febrero— especificó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Solo un día tengo aquí? Pensé que llevaba días.

—Anoche los secuestraron. Nosotros nos volvimos de inmediato, pero nos tomó tiempo reunirnos para el rescate —explicó Balthazar—. Vamos, eso es normal cuando eres secuestrado, el tiempo te confunde. Los segundos parecen minutos, los minutos horas y las horas días.

Siguieron caminando. Sam quiso hacer más preguntas, pero escucharon a un grupo de personas que venían por la derecha, así que se escondieron en los túneles de la izquierda. Los demonios pasaron sin darse cuenta. De verdad, era un verdadero laberinto. Iban todos juntos, pero si estaban esquivando demonios, lo probable sería que aparecieran por ahí, y tendrían que cambiar la trayectoria, o separarse.

Eso pasó.

Dos demonios aparecieron en su lado del túnel y tuvieron que defenderse. Sus escoltas ángeles tuvieron que defenderlos mientras ellos tres escapaban. Ahora Balthazar, Kevin y Sam estaban solos, yendo por el lado derecho.

—¡Dios! Ahora nos perderemos —dijo Balthazar con angustia.

La cara que pusieron los chicos, le hizo sonreír con torpeza a Balthazar por la metida de pata. Asustar a los niños no era nada divertido en estas circunstancias. Sin embargo, tampoco dar palabras de aliento, solo seguir caminando podría salvar en algo la situación.

En eso Sam se detuvo de improviso. Kevin lo quedó, mirando.

—Sam kun —llamó el chico.

El otro inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Escuchas eso? —dijo Sam.

—¿Qué cosa?

Nervioso vio como Balthazar se alejaba de ellos sin darse cuenta de que quedaban atrás.

—¡Vamos! Nos atrasaremos —dijo Kevin nervioso.

Sam no le hizo caso y en vez de eso, caminó hacia otro lado.

—¡Sam! ¡Balthy Sama! —gritó el chico, luego se tapó la boca.

Kevin quedó por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Miró para ambos lados y pronto una presencia cerca de él lo hizo saltar del susto.

—¿Qué pasa Kevin? ¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó Balthazar.

Kevin logró tranquilizarse y escucharon un ruido. Partieron a ese lugar, a unos pasos de ahí y vieron a Sam, golpeando una puerta de hierro.

—Sam, ¿qué haces? —Balthazar lo tomó del hombro.

—Hay alguien ahí —dijo el chico—. Puede ser Dean.

—A ver, déjame ver.

Lo quitó hacia un lado. Efectivamente, el lugar estaba oscuro y alguien se quejaba. Balthazar tomó una llave maestra que traía para la ocasión, la usó con la cerradura. Él fue quien entró primero.

—Es una chica —anunció Balthazar.

—¿Meg? —preguntó Sam.

La chica estaba semiinconsciente, muy mal herida, pues parece, que se estuvieron divirtiendo con ella. Tenía golpes por todos lados, el labio roto. La chica daba pena con una chaqueta de blue jean toda rota y sucia.

—¡Meg! ¡Hey Meg! —llamó Sam.

Balthazar la movió un poco.

—Es tu compañera de colegio, ¿no? —preguntó Balthazar.

—Sí, es ella.

—Parece que rompió alguna regla. Está en castigo —explicó.

—¿Quieres decir que la castigaron por algo que hizo?

Antes de que Balthazar pudiera responder, Meg reaccionó.

—¿Sam? —preguntó la chica con el ojo medio abierto que le quedaba.

El otro ojo lo tenía cerrado a causa de la inflamación por los golpes en la cara, además de sangre por todas partes. Estaba sentada en el piso al fondo de la celda

—Sí, Meg soy yo, Sam —sonó dulce.

Meg se lamió los labios amoratados y ensangrentados.

—¿Puedes darme un poco de agua? —preguntó la chica.

Sam miró por todo el lugar, buscando un poco de agua para darle a la chica. Encontró en la esquina una cubeta, aunque no sabía si estaba limpia del todo.

—Toma un poco —le dijo Sam.

Ayudaron a la chica para acercarse y pudiera beber.

—Debemos irnos —apuró Balthazar—. Déjala, estará bien.

—¿Cómo que estará bien? ¿No ves cómo está? —dijo Sam.

—Es una de ellos, no la matarán. Solo es un castigo —explicó Balthazar.

—¿Solo un castigo? Debemos llevarla a un hospital —exigió Sam.

Meg sonreía mientras esos dos estaban discutiendo.

—¿Qué hay de Dean? ¿O de Castiel? Ellos sí, están en peligro mortal —dijo Balthazar.

—Pero…

—El "Mano Derecha" tiene razón —interrumpió la chica.

Los tres la miraron. Meg tosió un poco y escupió sangre.

—Yo no moriré, pero Castiel puede que ya esté muerto —explicó la chica.

Esas palabras pusieron los pelos de punta a los tres. Balthazar sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le tensaban con una corriente terrible y Kevin casi quedó sin aire.

—¡Cuándo fue que lo viste!—exigió Balthazar.

—Lo vi esta mañana temprano, llevo aquí todo el día —informó la chica.

—¿Qué sabes? ¡Vamos debes decirme! —ordenó Balthazar, tomándola con rudeza del brazo.

La chica gritó por el dolor provocado.

—¡Basta!, ¿no ves que la lastimas? —dijo Sam—. Espera.

Sam tomó el brazo de Balthazar y le dio una mirada muy significativa, de que lo dejara a él.

—Meg, por favor, dinos dónde encontrarlos y te ayudaremos.

—Sam… ayúdame a levantarme —pidió la chica.

Entre Sam y Kevin la ayudaron, frente a la mirada reprobadora de Balthazar. Este último, se acercó a ella y la increpó.

—Si nos traicionas, te mataré al instante —amenazó Balthazar.

Balthazar abrió su elegante abrigo y sacó su hermosa espada japonesa, brillante y limpia, pues no había matado a nadie todavía, pero se notó por sus movimientos que sabía usarla a la perfección. Meg solo lo miró y después caminaron hacia la salida. Los brazos de la chica estaban sostenidos en los hombros de ambos chicos mientras Balthazar iba detrás de ellos con la espada en la mano, en guardia alta por si eran atacados o por si a la chica se le ocurría algo.

—Es por aquí —dijo Meg.

Y así anduvieron por esos corredores intrincados, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que Balthazar se puso demasiado nervioso, porque no llegaban nunca, porque llevaban una demonio de guía, no confiaba en ella, y porque podía estarlos llevando a una trampa segura.

—Sam, creo que estamos perdidos. Esa demonio nos mintió —dijo Balthazar—. Pónganla en el suelo y sigan adelante. Yo los alcanzo luego.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —pregunta Sam.

—Eso no importa, déjenla —ordena Balthazar.

—No, ella sabe dónde están. No podemos dejarla.

Sam sintió pánico, porque leyó en los ojos de Balthazar que la chica no saldría viva de ahí y al hacer eso, ninguno de ellos tampoco lo lograría.

 **Fin capítulo 40**

Hola a todos, aquí con la actualización mensual. Gracias por leer y espero les guste. Gracias también a Black19 y a Diosa Luna por acordarme de actualizar. Arreglé el tiempo, por apurarme en actualizar no lo tomé en cuenta u.u Llegué al capítulo 40! Nunca me imaginé que este fic tendría tantos capítulos O.O Si llegó al 50 creo que tendré que celebrarlo, o celebraré ahora mismo, mirando un capítulo de Castiel *.* Bue, que nunca falte motivos para celebrar jajaja.


	41. Confiando en el enemigo

-41-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Escenas sangrientas.

 **Capítulo 41: Confiando en el enemigo.**

Sam no debía permitir que Balthazar matara a Meg, porque ella sabía dónde estaba su hermano y sus amigos. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada para evitarlo. En eso Meg habló:

—Es cierto, yo lo sé y si nos demoramos más, estarán muertos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy así? ¿Casi sin poder caminar?

—No lo sé, quizás tuviste una sesión de sexo duro —dijo Balthazar con ironía punzante.

Meg sonrió.

—Me hubiera gustado, pero no alcancé a escapar con Castiel.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Dinos rápido dónde está. En el camino nos cuentas tus aventuras —ordenó Balthazar a la chica, tironeándola del brazo.

Meg trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo. Sam y Kevin la pusieron de pie para seguir el camino. Balthazar siguió increpándola para que hablara, entonces comenzó a contarles todo sobre su intento de fuga. Sam estaba incómodo con el trato que hizo la chica con Castiel.

—Eso es mentira, Castiel jamás haría algo así —le dijo Sam.

Balthazar lo golpeó en el antebrazo y le hizo un gesto de que se callara. Sam lo miró entre enojado y confuso.

—¡Pues lo hizo! Conmigo… fue tan caliente —Sonrió maliciosa.

—Espero que lo hayas pasado bien. Ahora sigamos —dijo Balthazar y la agarró del brazo para obligarla a caminar.

Siguieron unas vueltas, evadiendo a otro grupo de demonios, cuando escucharon ruidos venidos de una de las celdas. Meg se detuvo e hizo una seña con su cabeza de que era ahí donde estaban los prisioneros.

La celda estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. No estaban en línea recta, así que no podían ver el interior de ella, pese a que estaba abierta. Acercarse más, significaba salir de su escondite de la esquina en la entrada del corredor secundario, y eso estaba bien para él, pero para los chicos era diferente. Balthazar supo al instante, de que tendría que vérselas solo con los demonios que estuvieran adentro. Esperaba que no fueran muchos, pero no tenía más alternativa. Los niños que lo acompañaban no eran guerreros y podían salir lastimados. Sacó un cuchillo que tenía en el abrigo y se lo pasó a Sam.

—Bien niños, ustedes se quedan aquí, cuidando a la demonio. No se confíen de ella… Kevin —ordenó Balthazar con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sacó también una pistola que llevaba escondida en su abrigo negro largo, tan elegante como él, y la pasó a Kevin, esta vez, para que apuntara a Meg.

—Estás a cargo —le dijo Balthazar—. No dejes que escape ningún demonio de la celda. Si ves que corren fuera, dispárales.

Sam se asustó con todo ese movimiento, con el arsenal de armas que traía Balthazar bajo su abrigo, quizás tenía hasta una metralleta, pero solo vio la hermosa espada japonesa, la cual parecía sacada de un museo histórico. Se puso muy nervioso.

—¿No sería mejor que usted llevara el arma? —preguntó Kevin.

—No soy bueno con las pistolas. Inias es el mejor, yo prefiero esto.

Balthazar blandió su espada y partió con paso decidido. Se puso a un lado de la entrada, pegado a la pared. Le hizo un gesto significativo a Kevin, luego miró con rapidez adentro y entró.

Sam se tensionó al escuchar los gritos de muerte que venían del interior de la mazmorra.

—Kevin… —susurró Sam con miedo.

Kevin lo miró entre angustiado y nervioso con el arma, temblando en su mano.

En eso apareció un demonio por la puerta de la celda. Kevin disparó asustado, con tan mala puntería, que la bala rebotó en un costado del hombre. Este se detuvo y miró donde golpeó la bala, luego los miró a ellos con fijeza. Sam quedó paralizado, pero otro movimiento hizo que saltara en su puesto, producto del horror.

Una espada atravesó la garganta del demonio. No se veía de quién era la espada, solo se veía la punta de ella sobresalir por la parte delantera del hombre. Este gorgoteó, trató de hablar. La hoja de la espada fue retirada con rapidez y el demonio cayó al suelo muerto. Un segundo después, apareció Balthazar con la espada en mano. Les hizo una mueca con su cabeza de que vinieran hacia él y luego entró a la celda, arrastrando el cadáver del demonio hacia adentro.

Los chicos se miraron, cargaron otra vez a Meg, la cual estaba medio desmayada y fueron a la celda. Pasaron por al lado del cadáver del demonio, quien quedó a un lado de la celda por dentro. Había dos muertos más adentro. Eso fue impresionante, pero fue más impresionante lo que vio en la pared.

—¡Dean! —gritó Sam.

Soltó a Meg, la cual tuvo que agarrarla Kevin para que no cayera al suelo. Fue donde estaba su hermano colgado de las muñecas de sus manos en la pared. Comenzó a desesperarse al verlo en ese estado con sangre y sin poder sacarlo de ahí.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Balthazar, quien estaba soltando a Castiel—. Solo está desmayado. El que está mal es Cassie. Kevin, ven a ayudarme.

Kevin dejó en el piso a Meg y partió a ayudarlo. Atendieron a Castiel en ese suelo sucio lleno de sangre. Castiel estaba totalmente inconsciente.

—¿Mataste a los tres demonios tú solo? —preguntó Sam impresionado.

—No, tuve suerte. Solo eran dos. Este otro estaba muerto cuando entré —señaló al cadáver, cubierto por completo con una manta.

Debajo de la manta estaba Alastair, pero Balthazar no lo dijo. No quería alterar a los chicos, los cuales ya estaban bastantes alterados. Simplemente, lo ignoró, así hizo que los otros lo ignoraran, en especial Meg, quien podía rebelarse con el hecho.

Balthazar veía las heridas de Castiel y trató de amarrarlas lo mejor que pudo.

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital, rápido ¡Dios! Ojalá Gabe estuviera aquí. No sé si sea bueno moverlo, pero no tenemos opción.

—Ayúdame con Dean, por favor —suplicó Sam, quien trataba de tirar de las cadenas.

Balthazar tenía una ganzúa y con eso abrió los grilletes de Dean. Este cayó en los brazos de Sam.

—Oigan ya volví, escuché un dispa…

Todos quedaron en suspenso. Era un tercer demonio que entraba a la celda algo distraído, pero al verlos, quedó parado con el rostro blanco como el papel. Inmediatamente, plantó la fuga y Balthazar, salió tras él con la rapidez de un relámpago. No podría alcanzarlo, así que le lanzó su espada, con tan buena suerte, que le dio en la espalda. El demonio trató de gritar, pero Balthazar tomó su espada y lo remató con un golpe.

Sam y Kevin estaban asomados en la entrada de la celda con el rostro asustado. Balthazar venía hacia ellos, arrastrando el cadáver para dejarlo junto con los demás dentro de la celda. Tomó a Castiel del piso.

—¿Puedes tú solo con él? —preguntó Balthazar a Sam, quien ya cargaba a Castiel en sus brazos.

Hizo una señal, indicando a Dean.

—Sí, sí, claro…

Los tres salieron, cada uno cargando un herido. Cerraron la celda con los cadáveres adentro. Kevin iba al frente, ayudando a Meg, quien caminaba despacio, pero caminaba y los guiaba a la salida. Sam llevaba a Dean sobre su espalda, agarraba sus manos por alrededor de su cuello y se inclinaba un poco para cargar el peso. Necesitarían toda la suerte del mundo para no toparse con demonios por el camino, porque así como iban eran presas fáciles.

En eso, Sam recordó algo.

—Un momento, nos olvidamos de Sadry —dijo Sam asustado—. Debe estar malherido también.

—¿Sadry? ¿Quién es? —pregunta Kevin.

—Nuestro amigo del colegio, Samandriel, lo secuestraron junto conmigo.

—¿Te refieres al Durmiente? —pregunta Balthazar.

—¿Es el Durmiente que nos trajo hasta aquí? —preguntó Kevin.

—Eso parece —asegura Balthazar—. No podemos hacer nada por él, por el momento, pero lo rescataremos si aún está con vida. Debemos apresurarnos, si ese demonio escuchó el disparo, otros vendrán también.

Balthazar siguió caminando y Kevin lo siguió.

—¿Durmiente? ¿De qué hablan? —siguió Sam, tratando de mantener el paso.

—Los Durmientes son personas, básicamente, normales, sin entrenamiento, que se activan en alguna crisis de Los Ángeles —explica Kevin sin dejar de caminar—. Tu amigo Sadry, tenía órdenes de no separarse de ustedes. Él llevaba un transmisor y nos guio hasta acá.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sam muy sorprendido—. De todas formas debemos ayudarlo.

—Lo siento, Castiel está muy mal, sino lo atendemos rápido, puede morir —concluyó Balthazar.

Siguió caminando y a Sam no le quedó otra, que seguirlo con cara angustiada. Kevin iba al lado suyo y los dos detrás de Balthazar. Entonces, Meg le habló:

—No te preocupes, Sam. Ese chico no está tan mal como Castiel, creo que sobrevivirá.

—Eso espero —dijo Sam con esperanza.

Siguieron caminando hacia la salida. Sam tenía problemas en acarrear el peso muerto de Dean, porque solo era un chico adolescente de quince años, que se recuperó de un problema de anemia severo hace un mes y medio. A él le faltaba crecer, si bien, ya casi estaba del porte de su hermano mayor, cosa bastante notable para un chico de su edad, Dean era más grande y fuerte, había ganado músculos con el entrenamiento.

Con un quejido detuvo su paso, para recuperar el aliento. Cuando los otros lo adelantaron un poco, él siguió, pero de vez en cuando, debía detenerse.

—¿Sam kun?

—Estoy bien —dijo a falta de aire, tratando de acomodar a su hermano en la espalda.

Balthazar se detuvo.

—No creo que puedas llegar con él —le dijo.

—No, no, si yo puedo —insistió.

Balthazar miró a Kevin.

—Trata de despertar a Dean —ordenó Balthazar.

Kevin dudó unos segundos, pero asintió. Dejó a Meg, sentada en el piso y fue donde estaban ellos dos. Ayudó a Sam a dejar a Dean en el suelo, pero en los brazos de su hermano. Sacó un frasquito pequeño de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sam, asustado.

—Es amoníaco, lo hará reaccionar —explicó Kevin.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dieron antes?

Kevin solo acercó el frasquito a la nariz de Dean. Este demoró unos segundos en abrir los ojos con torpeza y luego, reaccionó con brusquedad.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Niisan.

Dean lo miró medio trastornado, pero con ojos pesados de cansancio y dolor.

—¿Sammy?

—Sí, soy yo. Te estamos salvando.

—¿Y Cas? —preguntó todavía ido.

—Lo tiene Balthazar, vamos.

Los chicos ayudaron a Dean a levantarse, pero estaba muy débil y trastabillaba.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó Sam a su hermano.

Dean lo intentó otra vez, y con ayuda de los dos, pudieron ponerlo en pie. Sam pasó el brazo derecho de Dean por detrás de sus hombros y lo tomó de la cintura para seguir siendo su bastón de apoyo. Kevin volvió con Meg y la tomó de igual forma que lo hacía Sam con su hermano, pero con la salvedad de que se acercó a los hermanos.

—Puedes poner tu mano en mi hombro, Dean kun —le dijo Kevin.

Así lo hizo y pudo caminar, bastante adolorido, pero aguantó todo con el máximo de valentía. Trató de alzar la cabeza, que caía con pesadez, solo para ver a Castiel en los brazos de Balthazar. Solo alcanzó a ver la cabeza caída hacia atrás, boca arriba, de Castiel y la espalda de Balthazar, cubriendo todo lo demás. Sintió una punzada de dolor que lo traspasaba de los pies a la cabeza, la cual le impedía caminar, pero eso no importaba, porque todo le dolía y debían salir de ahí como fuera. Apretó el hombro de Kevin con fuerza. Él chico era increíble, porque no le dijo nada, sino que siguió caminando.

No quiso pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido. Eso debía pensarlo después de salir de ahí. Totalmente enfocado, como cuando tenía algún problema en la sobrevivencia de su hermano y de él en el tiempo en el que estaban solos. Sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Ahí debía ser fuerte y salir adelante solo con su ingenio, pues ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a Sam por ser demasiado niño.

Así que, con esa mentalidad, decidió enfrentar todo por el momento. Hasta salir del peligro mortal en el cual se encontraban.

—Esperen —dijo Meg.

Todos se detuvieron al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Balthazar.

—Ahí —señaló la chica hacia una celda.

—¿Qué quieres? No podemos detenernos ahora. Pueden venir más demonios —explicó Balthazar.

—El chico está ahí.

—¿Cuál chico?

—¿Te refieres a Samandriel? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Sadry…? —dijo Dean, pero lo interrumpió una tos por el esfuerzo.

Sam trató de calmarlo con no mucho éxito.

—Dean, respira profundo y lento —sugirió Balthazar—. Eso así.

Alentó Balthazar cuando lo vio obedecer.

—Está bien, veremos —anunció Balthazar—. Kevin, saca de mi bolsillo la llave maestra.

Hizo una seña para que el chico supiera, exactamente, a cual bolsillo se refería. Como Balthazar tenía ocupado los brazos con Castiel, no se movió de su sitio. Kevin abrió la celda sin problemas.

—Sam, deja a Dean en el suelo y ve con Kevin —ordenó Balthazar—. Yo haré guardia aquí afuera.

Kevin dejó también a la chica, sentada en el suelo al lado de Dean y entró con Sam. Dean logró limpiarse la boca llena de sangre.

—Tienes suerte, ¿sabes? —le susurró Meg a Dean.

Dean seguía cabizbajo y no reaccionó a las palabras de Meg, pero sí, las escuchó. No quería responder a las provocaciones de la chica. Sabía de su juego sucio de manipulación y a esta altura no caería en eso. Sin embargo, Meg lo decía en serio y el tinte de envidia en su voz la delató enseguida.

—Cállate perra, Cas está así por tu culpa —escupió Dean con todo el aliento que pudo reservar desde su ataque de tos.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, porque Dean estaba en lo cierto, sino hubieran tratado de escapar, a Castiel no lo hubieran torturado tanto al punto de la muerte. Se suponía que tanto Dean como Castiel debían durar por lo menos una semana y no duraron ni siquiera un día, aunque por lo visto, era razonable si al torturador se le pasaba la mano. Debió torturarlos alguien con mucho odio hacia ellos, quizás el mismo Azazel, pero este los necesitaba vivos. No lo creía así.

Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando aparecieron por la puerta de la celda, Sam y Kevin, trayendo entre los dos al otro chico llamado Samandriel.

—¿Puede caminar solo? —preguntó Balthazar, impaciente.

Es que Balthazar, llevando el peso muerto de Castiel en sus brazos, no podría aguantar mucho y tampoco quiso descansar un poco, dejando al herido en el suelo. Castiel estaba delicado y cualquier movimiento de más, podría ponerlo en peligro.

Samandriel venía bastante golpeado, pero no tan mal como los chicos.

—Sí, creo… —dijo Samandriel.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Sam al verlo tambalear feo.

—Ya escucharon —dijo Balthazar.

Y comenzó a caminar. Sam fue por Dean y Kevin por Meg.

—Yo me quedo aquí —anunció Meg sin moverse de su sitio.

Kevin dudó por un instante, pero volvió donde Samandriel justo a tiempo antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

—Tu amigo te necesita más que yo —le dijo Meg a Kevin—. A mí no me harán nada. Soy una de ellos como dijo El Mano Derecha.

Sam ya tenía a Dean de pie quedó, mirando a Kevin, quien también tenía sujeto a Samandriel.

—Vamos —dijo Sam.

Comenzaron a caminar detrás de Balthazar cuando Meg los detuvo.

—La salida no está lejos de aquí. Por este camino llegarán al cruce. Tomen el camino de la derecha y llegarán al patio trasero. Tengan cuidado con los guardias a la salida.

—Gracias Meg —le dijo Sam.

—¡Sam kun! —exclamó en un susurro Kevin, quien ya estaba un poco alejado.

Meg le hizo una señal de que se fuera rápido y Sam arrastró lo más rápido que pudo a Dean, quien parecía ido, caminando como si estuviera en piloto automático. Kevin estaba nervioso, porque Balthazar les llevaba bastante ventaja y podían perderlo, así que apuraron el paso y pronto lo alcanzaron, ya que la carga del ángel lo estaba cansando. Al llegar al cruce, Balthazar estaba perdido, porque aparecieron cuatro corredores que no vieron en todo el camino.

—Es el de la derecha —informó Sam.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Meg me lo dijo. Deberíamos llegar al patio trasero.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó sorprendido Balthazar.

—Se quedó para que pudiéramos traer a Sadry.

—¡Mierda! ¡No se puede confiar en ella! Puede ser una trampa.

—No lo creo, incluso dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con los demonios que estaban en la salida.

—Eres muy confiado, niño, pero no tenemos opción, ya que estoy perdido.

—No… —gimió Kevin.

Balthazar rodó los ojos y siguió el camino señalado junto con los demás. Pronto encontraron la salida, pero en vez de seguir derecho, se escondieron en un recoveco para observar mejor el lugar antes de acercarse. Incluso, Balthazar dejó con cuidado a Castiel en el suelo y lo cubrió con su abrigo. Partió a mirar con la espada en mano, solo sacando la cabeza lo menos posible. Después de agudizar un poco la vista, pudo verlos: eran cuatro demonios que hacían guardia de forma estratégica. Debería batirse con ellos para salir del lugar.

—Chicos, presten atención —susurró Balthazar—. Este es el plan: Desde ahora Kevin llevará a Castiel, Sam se hará cargo de Dean y… —Dudó un segundo—. Samandriel, es tu nombre ¿Verdad?

Samandriel levantó la vista y trató de sonreír.

—Sí —dijo despacio el chico.

—Oye, recuerda que eres un ángel encubierto. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, gracias a ti supimos lo que sucedía —le dijo Balthazar a Samandriel—. Ahora debes ser más fuerte. Cuento contigo.

Los ojos de Samandriel se aguaron con emoción y asintió varias veces.

—¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó Sam preocupado.

—¿No es obvio? Yo distraeré a los demonios mientras ustedes escapan —dijo Balthazar triunfal.

—Pero ellos son muchos.

—Solo debo distraerlos. Quizás les cuente un cuento o una de mis fantásticas aventuras. Lo importante es que ustedes lleguen donde Gabriel con Cassie. Él es el único que puede salvarlo ¿Entienden?

A Sam no le gustaba el plan, porque era demasiado arriesgado para Balthazar, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban, no tenían otro remedio.

—Kevin, dale el arma a Samandriel. Tú estarás ocupado con Cassie —ordenó Balthazar.

Balthazar tomó a Castiel del suelo y lo puso en los brazos de Kevin. El chico se desbalanceó un poco con el peso, pero luego lo tomó lo mejor que pudo. Balthazar le dio una sonrisa de asentimiento y esperó que todos los demás estuvieran listo para actuar, luego miró a los demonios. Dio una última mirada a los chicos y les guiñó un ojo.

Lo siguiente fue una sorpresiva aparición del ángel sobre uno de los guardias, al cual dio muerte de un movimiento con su espada. Como era de esperarse, los compañeros del enemigo, reaccionaron y fueron a atacarlo. Balthazar peleó con dos movimientos con su espada y luego salió corriendo en dirección a los corredores interiores. Los demonios lo siguieron y dejaron libre el paso para los chicos.

Sam y Kevin llegaron rápido, seguidos por Samandriel, quien arrastraba sus pies con lentitud, pero que el dolor reflejado en su rostro no le impedía moverse hacia adelante. Los chicos abrieron la puerta y la tenue oscuridad los sorprendió por unos segundos. Estaban de noche afuera y poco se veía con las luces artificiales de la casona.

—¡Dios! Balthy sama se perderá —dijo Kevin con miedo.

—Yo iré primero, tengo el arma —anunció Samandriel.

Sam se preocupó con todo, pero no había tiempo para pensar mucho, sino que dejó a Samandriel al frente. Miró a Dean y este seguía con su rostro caído.

—Un esfuerzo más Niisan y estaremos a salvo —alentó Sam a su hermano.

Salieron al patio de forma directa sin pasar por el interior de la fortaleza. Era una entrada bastante pequeña que los ponía en posición casi directa con la torre del campanario, pero de todas formas, debían cruzar el patio para llegar allá. Sin embargo, Kevin no tenía intenciones de huir todavía, porque debía buscar a Gabriel, tal como le habían dicho. Decidieron retirarse de las tenues luces y ocultarse ayudados por la oscuridad de la noche. La mansión estaba todavía bastante agitada, pero se veía mucho movimiento en el interior más que en ese lugar, así que se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos de los jardines que rodeaban el patio. Kevin puso a Castiel en el suelo.

—Iré por Gabriel san, ustedes esperen aquí —ordenó Kevin.

Sam lo detuvo de la manga. Kevin volteó a mirarlo.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Sam.

Kevin asintió y los cuatro esperaron ahí con Samandriel, haciendo guardia. Kevin fue casi de pilar en pilar, escondiendo su silueta, de los demonios o los ángeles que pasaban de un lado a otro por el patio. Sam trató de observarlo, pero pronto lo perdió de vista.

Dean estaba cansado, pero encontró las fuerzas para arrastrase donde estaba acostado Castiel. Se sentó al lado de su cabeza y tocó su cabello, luego enredó los dedos en él.

—Cas, estarás bien, solo resiste —le susurró Dean.

Sam miró hacia atrás y vio a su hermano al lado de Castiel, esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero no quiso interrumpirlos así que se quedó al lado de Samandriel. Sin embargo, con la noche no veía nada, solo siluetas. Debían estar muy cerca los unos de los otros para verse los rostros. El patio no estaba iluminado, aunque había focos y supuso que cortaron la luz. La visibilidad no era buena, solo con las luces interiores de la mansión que venían del piso inferior y los pisos superiores alumbraban con tenuidad el lugar donde estaban. El tiempo si hizo lento, muy lento y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Kevin no volvía, además, Samandriel no estaba bien y tenía cabezazos, como si tarde o temprano se quedaría dormido con el arma en la mano. Estaban agachados, Sam con las rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Sadry? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sam.

En eso escucharon un ruido y se pusieron en alerta. Apareció un rostro conocido gracias a la cercanía.

—¿Rafael san? —preguntó Samandriel.

Sam sonrió, pues era uno de los hermanos de Castiel, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Dean.

—¡Dispárenle a ese traidor! —gritó Dean, quien trató de moverse, pero un dolor punzante no lo dejó.

—¡Sadry! —exclamó Sam, entendiendo todo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Rafael fue más rápido y le quitó el arma a Samandriel, dejándolos indefensos.

 **Fin capítulo 41**

Hola a todos, aquí con la actualización mensual. Esta vez me adelanté un poco para que fuera un regalo navideño, con capítulo de larga duración XD Espero que lo pasen genial en estas fiestas y todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad ¡Feliz Navidad!


	42. En el ojo del huracán

-42-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Escenas sangrientas.

 **Capítulo 42: En el ojo del huracán.**

La lucha en el centro de la mansión continuaba. Durante todo el tiempo en que los chicos fueron por Castiel y Dean, los demás se dieron a la misión de entretener a los demonios. Sin embargo, no era un simple entretenimiento, sino un inicio de guerra con todas sus letras y los ángeles no tenían la culpa, la culpa era de los demonios. Secuestrar al jefe yakuza era una declaración de guerra y Azazel lo sabía, solo que no se esperaba tal reacción, porque estaba de acuerdo con los traidores para revocar los poderes de la banda. Es decir, la declaración de guerra no tendría efecto. Sin embargo, sucedió lo contrario y la guerra entre bandas rivales comenzó. Ningún demonio debía sobrevivir.

Por esta razón, los traidores estaban en peligro. A esta altura, tanto Rafael como Uriel eran considerados unos demonios más y debían tener el mismo trato, es decir, la muerte. El problema no eran ellos, sino los seguidores de ellos, porque no tenían la culpa de seguir a sus jefes. Miguel sabía esto, pero al momento de presentarse a reclamar su posición como "Arcángel Real", por ser el primogénito legal del Grupo Novak, todos supieron a quién seguir. Unidos por el legítimo líder, ya no había dudas, sino obediencia.

Gadreel fue el primero en cuadrarse al lado de Miguel cuando apareció junto a Lucifer y Gabriel en la mansión Novak, creando un revuelo. Tanto Rafael como Uriel, no estaban en la mansión en ese momento, porque estaban donde Azazel esa mañana. Al parecer ellos lo sabían, sabían que no estaban, porque desde la noche del secuestro estuvieron vigilando los movimientos de todos en la mansión.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Finalmente, todos lo supieron, fueron los "Durmientes". Aquellos simpatizantes de los ángeles, pero que no eran ángeles en sí, y quizás nunca lo serían, eran personas comunes y corrientes, con vidas separadas de la vida de la mafia. Estas personas hacían su vida tranquila, hasta que se activaban con una orden directa del jefe yakuza. Al hacerlo, se ponían en disposición de los ángeles y actuaban como agentes encubiertos.

Castiel no activó a los Durmientes. Era lógico pensar, que activar a personas sin preparación era suicida. Los Durmientes no estaban entrenados y siempre terminaban más de uno muerto, por esta razón, Castiel no activaría nunca a los Durmientes. Fue Inias, quien los activó. Lo hizo arriesgando su cuello, porque fue en contra de las órdenes de su jefe, pero considerando que ese asunto del casino no era nada limpio y Castiel tenía dudas legítimas sobre el negocio, decidió arriesgarse.

Inias sabía que entre los Durmientes se encontraba Gabriel, pero nunca se imaginó que también estaban Miguel y Lucifer. Era posible si pensaba, que esos tres hermanos estaban fuera y no eran ángeles en sí, un requisito indispensable para ser un Durmiente, aunque antes lo fueran. Gabriel los involucró, aunque nunca supo en qué momento, ya que nadie sabía el paradero de esos dos. Además, lo hizo sin su consentimiento, puesto que él era quien estaba a cargo de los Durmientes, no Gabriel, pero considerando de quiénes se trataban era lógico que los mantuviera ocultos.

Inias y Balthazar tuvieron la suerte de que Crowley fuera un traidor lleno de ansias de poder e hizo un trato con los ángeles también, pero en contra de los demonios, más específicamente, en contra de Azazel. No demoró demasiado en ayudarlos y darle los pasajes de vuelta a casa con las noticias del secuestro de Castiel.

Inias y Balthazar viajaron gran parte de esa trágica noche, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Gabriel, Miguel y Lucifer, los estaban esperando. Tanto Inias como Balthazar estaban tan sorprendidos, que quedaron a la mitad de la escalera del avión, sin poder bajar.

Gabriel bromeó todo lo que pudo para calmar las aguas, pero fue el razonamiento lógico de Miguel que animó las asperezas, diciendo que debían primero salvar a Castiel antes de cualquier cosa. Ahí terminó el tema y decidieron unirse.

Usaron parte del día para agruparse y hacer un plan de rescate. Lo facilitó el hecho de que tanto como Rafael como Uriel estuvieran ocupados con Azazel en la fortaleza enemiga, negociando desde la primera hora de la mañana. Por eso atacaron al atardecer.

La noche del secuestro, tanto Gadreel como Bartolomeo volvieron a la mansión Novak. Durante el camino, discutieron con fuerza lo que habían hecho. Gadreel se sentía utilizado por Bartolomeo y lo increpó, pero este era su superior, además de tener órdenes de Rafael. Por más que quisiera contradecirlo por ser su novio, Bartolomeo no hizo nada fuera de lugar, porque era hombre de Rafael, es decir, su lealtad suprema estaba con él. Gadreel también era hombre de Rafael, pero no por elección. A él lo enviaron y así conoció a Bartolomeo. Gadreel no tenía una lealtad fija, salvo a su novio, pero Castiel le agradaba y Dean era su estudiante después de todo. No podía dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

Esa noche, fueron con Rafael y Uriel para informarles que los chicos estaban en manos de los demonios. Uriel se veía feliz, Rafael no tanto. Fue Rafael, quien llamó inmediatamente a Azazel, porque quería ver a Castiel y comprobar que estaba vivo. Después de todo, lo necesitaba vivo para que firmara la Sesión de Derechos. Sin embargo, Azazel, no los dejó. Castiel y el chico, estaban inconscientes y no despertarían hasta la mañana, producto de las drogas que les dieron para trasladarlos.

Rafael se puso furioso, al mismo tiempo preocupado por no confiar en Azazel. Así que concertaron una cita para temprano. A la mañana siguiente, Gadreel no los acompañó, se quedó en la mansión mientras veía partir a Bartolomeo de chofer.

Bartolomeo pudo ver el intento de escape de Castiel junto con Rafael y Uriel. Tuvo que confesar que eso le sorprendió demasiado, tanto como a los hermanos traidores. No los dejaron intervenir, ni acercarse. Después, Escoltó los dos hasta un despacho muy elegante, espacioso, ubicado en el segundo piso. Ahí fue testigo de la discusión de los hermanos hasta que llegó Azazel.

Azazel fue un maldito en todas sus letras. Renegoció los términos de su acuerdo con los traidores y estos no estaban nada felices. Es más, se dio el lujo de retenerlos bajo la excusa de que podía sacarle mucho a Castiel. Rafael estaba hecho una furia y quería terminarlo todo, pero Uriel lo convenció de que era demasiado tarde, que Azazel podría retractarse del trato y liberar a Castiel, y si hacía eso, no sobrevivirían. Confiar en un demonio era lo más estúpido que podían hacer. Sin embargo, estaban con tantas ansias de poder, que les cegaba el hecho de que estaban confiando en el Príncipe de los Demonios para lograr sus planes. Algo que ninguno de sus hermanos "desaparecidos" lograba comprender.

Por eso, el único que sabía dónde estaban Rafael y Uriel, específicamente, en cuál habitación de la fortaleza enemiga, era Bartolomeo, porque fue el chofer durante todo ese día. Gadreel estaba al tanto, gracias a su cercanía con Bartolomeo, después de todo, era su novio y este se comunicaba con él, para avisar que llegaría tarde, entre otras cosas.

Así que esa tarde, cuando atacaron la fortaleza enemiga, armados hasta los dientes, Miguel tenía claro lo que debía hacer con sus hermanos traidores. Es por eso que Gadreel hizo lo que le se le ordenó y llevó a Bartolomeo con Miguel. Entre los tres, lograron controlar en algo a los Caballeros del Infierno, pero quién le dio las estocadas finales al encuentro fue Miguel con su espada.

—Ahora me llevarás con Rafael y Uriel, sino quieres que te trate como un traidor aquí mismo —amenazó Miguel a Bartolomeo.

Bartolomeo quedó impresionado con Miguel, ya que lo admiraba desde siempre. Ahora más maduro, con ese porte de jefe que le salía por los poros, se sintió pequeño e insignificante a su lado. Odió sentirse así, porque le gustaría sentirse de la otra forma, esa cuando seguía a su líder con plena confianza en él. El cabello de Miguel, oscuro como la noche, estaba todo revuelto, y esos ojos verdes intensos, lo miraban como si lo friera en aceite, igual a las torturas de los primeros Novak. Decidió que si algo valía su vida, lo mejor era cumplir los mandatos de su jefe supremo. Él seguía los designios de Rafael por considerarlo el más apto para ser la cabeza del Clan Novak, pero la sombra de Rafael era indiscutidamente, Miguel.

Miguel y Gadreel siguieron a Bartolomeo hasta un despacho en el segundo piso. Es ahí donde estaban los traidores, discutiendo a todo pulmón lo que estaba sucediendo y el problema de no poder salir sin que los vieran.

—Es bueno saber, que después de todos estos años, las cosas siguen igual —dijo Miguel parado al medio de la habitación.

—¡Miguel! —exclamó Rafael con asombro y alegría a la vez.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de Uriel fue peor, este parecía en shock paralizante. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Rafael avanzó unos pasos.

—¡Alto ahí! —ordenó Miguel—. Ya saben qué hacer, pueden unirse a nosotros o huir. Cualquiera de las dos cosas implica castigo.

—Miguel yo…

Miguel le dio una mirada de que se quedara callado si quería seguir con vida. Rafael obedeció al instante.

—Vamos —ordenó Miguel y dio media vuelta hacia la salida.

Ese vamos no los implicaba a ellos dos, sino a Gadreel y a Bartolomeo, quienes vieron a los traidores con pena. Rafael y Uriel quedaron solos en la habitación sin poder moverse durante un buen rato. Luego Rafael reaccionó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunto Uriel.

—¿Adónde crees?... Esto terminó, Uriel. Estamos jodidos.

Sin más que decir, Rafael salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Uriel en ella.

Rafael no supo más de Uriel, bajando por las escaleras vio la lucha y decidió involucrarse. Arrebató la espada del demonio que quiso matarlo y en vez de eso, lo mató a él. Tenía la mente en otro lado, pero suspiró con resignación. Debía encontrar a Miguel.

Lo encontró, peleando allá abajo junto a sus hermanos. Una especie de añoranza surgió de su interior. Sorprendido de ver a Lucifer también, destruyendo a Azazel de todas las formas posibles. Eso fue bastante temible de ver. Azazel se veía desesperado con una cara de angustia sin igual y sus fuerzas diabólicas así lo sentían. Sentían que estaban perdidos, sin posibilidades de ganar. Eso provocó más devastación en las fuerzas, que si hubiera explotado una bomba de neutrones en la fortaleza.

Lucifer podría darle el golpe final, incluso dejarlo sin cabeza para después, ponerla en una pica y mostrarla en un tur por su imperio, pero prefería jugar con él antes de esto. Aunque no sabía si tenía la intención de mostrar la cabeza de Azazel por el imperio o no.

Y estaba con esos pensamientos, cuando aparecieron demonios por atrás y él tuvo que hacerles frente. De esa forma se unió a sus hermanos en la lucha contra sus rivales mafiosos. Sería por poco tiempo, porque la sentencia de su traición ya estaba dicha, pero aunque sea por poco tiempo podría ser útil. No quería que lo vieran, es decir, que lo vieran sus hermanos, era demasiado vergonzoso, así que se alejó un tanto de la lucha en el centro de la mansión hacia los costados, donde no parecía haber refuerzos. Estuvo peleando por bastante rato, pensando en Uriel, si es que todavía estaba en el despacho o si había decidido bajar. Esa fue otra de las razones de estar en esa posición, cerca de la salida, ya que si Uriel decidía escapar podría detenerlo. Escapar era una opción, pero para ellos dos, no lo era en absoluto, tarde o temprano, sus hermanos los encontrarían y sería peor el castigo, o la muerte, en este caso.

Planeaba convencer a Uriel de que no escapara. Era lo menos de lealtad que podría tener con su hermano, después de traicionar hasta a Balthazar. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Balthazar era su hermano y los demonios lo tenían prisionero en Londres. Ser prisionero de los demonios no aseguraba nada, eso lo supo desde siempre. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de Castiel, pero de ninguna forma de Balthazar. La idea era dejarlo al margen un día, o por un momento, en Londres, distraído, para atacar. Quizás retenerlo entre ellos, pero no a cargo de los demonios, sino de los ángeles. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que las cosas terminarían de este modo y estaba furioso con Uriel por eso.

Estuvieron discutiendo todo esto, principalmente, la forma de negociar la libertad de Balthazar. Sin querer se metieron en la boca del lobo y no sabían cómo salir bien librados. Balthazar nunca se los perdonaría a ninguno de los dos. Rafael pensaba pasar el secuestro de Castiel como obra de los demonios, pero al ser secuestrado Balthazar por estos mismos, no había ninguna posibilidad de que ni Rafael, ni Uriel no lo supieran. Balthazar lo sabría y Rafael se sentía tan traicionado por su hermano Uriel por haberle mentido al respecto, que por un lado comprendía el sentimiento de Balthazar, Inias y Castiel: algo tan amargo como irrespirable.

Tratando de arreglar el desastre, armado junto con su hermano Uriel, buscaba la forma de que este último, se arrepintiera y lo ayudara a buscar una solución. Sin embargo, no podía culpar a Uriel, porque la situación estaba rota en miles de pedazos y no tenía ningún arreglo, por ningún lado: un daño irreparable. Uriel lo sabía, Rafael trataba de engañarse, pero en el fondo lo sabía.

Por esta razón, Rafael se unió a la batalla. No a sus hermanos, sino a la batalla, para que ellos ganaran la guerra con rapidez. Vio a Inias desde lejos, en verdad, vio a todos sus hermanos desde lejos, acercándose solo para ver como Lucifer acababa con Azazel.

La forma como Lucifer acabó con Azazel fue lenta y humillante. Su espada hizo varios cortes en el cuerpo del Príncipe Demonio, así que estaba todo chorreado con sangre, producto de las diferentes heridas por todo su cuerpo. También le cortó los tendones de la mano izquierda, específicamente, de la muñeca, por esto solo se defendía con una mano.

Era deprimente, porque Azazel trataba de dar el golpe, pero no podía. Lucifer lo evadía con rapidez, con burla mordaz.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! —gritó Azazel.

Lucifer lo golpeó con un espadazo en la cabeza.

—No insultes a mi queridísima madre.

Le abrió la cabeza. El golpe a Azazel fue fatal, no tan inmediato, ya que este se tambaleó un par de veces antes de caer al suelo y quedó mirando de rodillas a Lucifer con la sangre chorreando en su frente. El rostro de Lucifer se volvió todo rojo ante sus ojos y esta fue la última visión que tuvo antes de morir.

Rafael vio suficiente y decidió salir de ese lugar. Le interesaba encontrar a Balthazar. Si Inias estaba en la pelea, quería decir que Balthazar también, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos, que estaba bien, aunque el otro quisiera matarlo. Salió a los jardines, ya que no lo vio en el interior junto a sus hermanos.

En eso estaba, cuando vio entre las sombras, una figura, saliendo de los arbustos. Era un lugar curioso para salir de él, así que esperó tras uno de los pilares de los corredores hasta que se le hizo conocido.

—¿Kevin? —susurró para sí.

Kevin no lo vio. En realidad él se escondió cuando pasó por su lado hacia el interior de la mansión. Iba nervioso y tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero Rafael reconoció su figura, además que el chico pasó demasiado cerca de él para no reconocerlo.

Kevin jamás estaría solo, así que lo razonable es que estuviera con Balthazar y si andaba solo, quería decir que quizás Balthazar estuviera herido ahí en los arbustos. Decidió, entonces, echar una mirada, pero de forma muy cuidadosa por si Balthazar quería matarlo en un acto de rencor.

No quiso matarlo él, pero sí, un chico bastante enclenque. Tuvo que quitarle el arma y decirle a esos niños que guardaran silencio, sino querían una horda de demonios encima de ellos. Si bien Azazel estaba muerto, sus subordinados no dejarían de pelear tan fácil.

—Shhhh, guarden silencio críos mal nacidos —susurró en forma de regaño Rafael.

Rafael miró a todos lados.

—¿Dónde está Balthazar? —preguntó de improviso.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le escupió Dean.

—Mira niño, no tengo tiempo de discutir conti…

En eso vio el cuerpo inerte de Castiel a un lado de Dean.

—Castiel…

—¡No te le acerques maldito! —chilló Dean, tratando de ponerse derecho, pero el dolor no lo dejó.

Sam fue en su ayuda y lo volvió a sentar en el suelo con cuidado. Rafael retrocedió por instinto, pero luego se acercó. La cara de angustia de Dean lo dijo todo y Sam sacó su cuchillo para herir a Rafael. Rafael retiró su mano cuando trató de estirarla para tocar a Castiel, porque Sam lo hirió con un corte bastante profundo.

—No lo toques —ordenó Sam.

Rafael los miró entre asombrado y enojado por el corte en su mano. Contuvo la sangre con su otra mano mientras los analizaba. Venían bastante averiados, especialmente, tres de ellos. Sam estaba entero, claro que él no sabía quién era ese chico.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Rafael.

—Soy Sam, su hermano —indicó a Dean.

—¿Tu eres Samandriel, no? El hijo de nuestro socio —señaló Rafael.

Samandriel estaba sentado con cara de asustado al lado de Rafael.

—Ss-í —tartamudeó—. Yo…

—No le digas nada —escupió Dean.

El espíritu del chico sorprendió a Rafael, quizás sí, eligió bien a su pareja el tonto de su hermano.

—No quiero lastimarlos, solo díganme dónde está Balthazar para ayudarlo —explicó Rafael.

—Sí, claro —dijo Dean con ironía mordaz.

En eso, otra sombra quedó detrás de Rafael.

—No puedes culparlos, sino te creen querido hermanito.

—¡Gabe! —exclamó feliz Sam, al ver al médico.

Al lado de Gabriel, estaba Kevin con rostro en tensión.

 **Fin capítulo 42**

Hola a todos, aquí con la actualización. Me demoré, porque me fui de vacaciones XD Además, este capítulo salió complicado. No fue fácil de escribirlo, para nada. Espero les guste.


	43. Debes ser fuerte

-43-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 43: Debes ser fuerte.**

Rafael volteó para encarar a su hermano. Le dieron ganas de pedir clemencia, pero vio que no la merecía. Gabriel solo lo miró sin recriminaciones, pero enseguida fue hacia los demás.

—Hola chicos —saludó Gabriel—. A ver, necesito espacio para examinar a mi hermanito.

Gabriel avanzó hacia el escondite de los chicos y puso sus rodillas en el suelo, para examinar las heridas de Castiel.

—Está muy mal, necesito llevarlo al hospital, ¿y tú Dean? —preguntó el doctor.

Trató de acercarse al chico, pero este se opuso.

—Primero él —dijo Dean con decisión.

—Cómo desees —respondió Gabriel, luego se dirigió a los demás— ¿Y ustedes chicos?

Sam y Kevin dijeron que estaban bien. Samandriel necesitó una revisión rápida, porque necesitaban ir al hospital. Gabriel tomó en brazos a su hermano Castiel. Kevin sostuvo a Samandriel mientras Sam tomó a Dean.

—Tú nos abrirás camino hacia la salida —ordenó Gabriel a Rafael.

Este no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza en un movimiento seco. Los demás siguieron a Rafael hacia la salida en silencio. Cruzaron el patio hasta el campanario. Un minuto después, Rafael peleaba con un par de demonios para abrir paso a los chicos.

No fue fácil, pero lograron llegar a uno de los vehículos de los ángeles, gracias a las indicaciones de Gabriel.

—Kevin, conduce tú —le dijo Gabriel, tirándole las llaves.

Subieron todos menos Rafael, quien en vez de eso fue donde Kevin, quien ya estaba cerrando la puerta del piloto. Detuvo la puerta antes de cerrarse.

—Kevin, ¿dónde está Balthazar? Dime, por favor —suplicó Rafael.

Kevin se vio descolocado y miró a Gabriel por encima de su hombro, puesto que Castiel, Samandriel, Dean y Gabriel estaban en el asiento trasero. Gabriel miró a Rafael y luego a Kevin, para responderle con un movimiento repetitivo de cabeza.

—No le digas —dijo Dean con debilidad.

Kevin dudó un segundo.

—Está en los laberintos, puedes entrar por la puerta, que está frente a los arbustos donde nos encontraste —explicó Kevin.

Rafael lo miró con una suerte de sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo y cerró la puerta del conductor para que partieran.

Samandriel vio por la ventana trasera, como la silueta de Rafael se alejaba mientras el vehículo avanzaba. El dolor en su costado lo distrajo y cuando volvió a posar la vista, la figura de Rafael ya no estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el doctor.

—No tan mal como él —contestó Samandriel.

Gabriel acomodó a Castiel, a quien llevaba en sus piernas, de costado con la cabeza hacia la ventana. Lo volvió a chequear.

—Kevin, aumenta la velocidad o no llegaremos —ordenó Gabriel.

—¡Dean! —gritó Sam.

Sam estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando para atrás cuando vio mal a su hermano. Gabriel lo chequeó al instante, ya que estaba a su lado, al medio entre Samandriel y él.

—Tranquilo, solo se desmayó —aseguró Gabriel—. Es mejor así por el momento.

Gabriel tomó su celular e hizo una llamada al hospital para que tuvieran todo preparado para cuando llegaran. Mientras tanto, atendía la herida que tenía Castiel en un costado.

—Mira a Dean también, por favor —suplicó Sam a Gabriel.

—Tiene buen espíritu. No creo que esté tan mal —tranquiliza Gabriel.

—Escucha, Dean siempre aparenta ser más fuerte de lo que es —explica Sam.

Gabriel lo miró y entendió a qué se refería, así que se apuró a examinar a Dean.

—Samandriel, ese es tu nombre, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, puede decirme Sadry.

—Bien Sadry, necesito que sostengas a Dean hacia tu lado para revisar sus heridas.

Samandriel hizo lo que le pidió Gabriel y este comenzó a examinarlo como pudo. Sam trataba de mirar alguna señal de preocupación en el rostro del médico, pero la cara de póker que tenía, no lo dejó ver nada.

Gabriel guardó silencio, solo lo cubrió y sonrió a Sam, luego siguió con Castiel. Kevin iba muy concentrado manejando. Como era tarde en la noche, no había tanto vehículo.

—Kevin, te pasaste una roja —le dijo Sam.

—Lo sé —respondió Kevin.

Sam guardó silencio en todo el camino, rezando para que llegaran todos vivos al hospital, a causa de la gran velocidad que llevaban. Varias luces rojas después, llegaron al hospital.

Eso fue demasiado rápido. La forma como se llevaron a los chicos en las camillas, ni siquiera dio un respiro para gritar que él era su hermano. Salió detrás de las camillas de Dean y Castiel, pero Kevin lo detuvo.

—Sam, tranquilo, esperemos aquí —le dijo Kevin.

A Samandriel lo llevaron a una sala donde comenzaron a examinarlo. Un doctor fue a la camilla y cerró las cortinas. Kevin y Sam tuvieron que salir de ahí hacia la sala de espera. Sam estaba bastante, apesadumbrado con los acontecimientos.

—Estarán bien, no te preocupes —animaba Kevin.

En el fondo, Kevin sabía lo grave del estado de salud de Dean y Castiel, pero prefería engañarse un poco, ya que también estaba preocupado por Inias, quien todavía peleaba en la mansión. Solo alcanzó a verlo un instante cuando fue por Gabriel, no tuvo tiempo para nada más. Quedó preocupado por eso y debería esperar otro tiempo hasta saber si estaba bien o no. Por el momento, debía cuidar de Sam, así que quizás un café o té de la máquina expendedora podría animar el ambiente.

—Voy por un café, ¿quieres uno? —preguntó Kevin.

Sam volvió su vista perdida hacia Kevin. Este le señalaba la máquina expendedora de unos pasos al fondo del pasillo.

—Sí, gracias.

El café reconfortó, en algo, las angustias, pero Sam tenía el estómago apretado como si todo el estrés sufrido, desde el día de ayer, estuviera cobrando factura. Ahora que estaban fuera de peligro inmediato, Sam sentía su mundo derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes. Sonrió de improviso de forma irónica, en verdad vivía en un castillo de naipes, siempre vivió en uno, sostenido por Dean. Dean estaba roto y el castillo cayó. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Dean era una figura tan fuerte, tan endiosada por su hermano Sam, que al verlo tan vulnerable, la realidad lo golpeó de frente. Hasta ahora, Sam solo fue un niñito, demasiado mimado, quien siempre dependió de su fuerte hermano. Después de esta noche, todo cambiaría para él, su visión de lo que era, lo que es y lo que será desde ahora en adelante.

—¿Crees tú que Castiel estaba enamorado de Dean? —preguntó Sam con desazón.

Kevin lo miró entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

—Está… Sam, él, no morirá —aseguró Kevin.

Sam lo miró avergonzado.

—Sí, sí, no quise decir lo contrario —dijo avergonzado—. Solo… solo necesito saber si él ama a mi hermano.

El rostro de Kevin mostró amargura.

—Si quieres saber lo que significa tu hermano para mi se… Castiel. Si alguien además de tu hermano, fue su novio, o si a alguien más lo miraba como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo, o si por alguien más sonríe de la forma que lo hace cuando está con Dean… la respuesta es, no.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes. Desde el primer momento en que Dean apareció en la vida de mi señor, lo cambió todo. Nuestras vidas que giraban en torno a su suave luz, de repente, se quemaron.

Kevin quiso explicar el cambio, pero no pudo, porque un nudo en la garganta lo calló. Sus vidas giraban en torno a la suave luz, llamada Castiel, pero con la llegada de Dean, su luz se intensificó y como les pasa a las polillas atraídas por la luz, se quemaron. No pudieron soportar la intensidad. Brilló tanto, que los demonios no pudieron dejar de sentirse atraídos y atraparon aquél quien le daba el brillo. Como resultado, la guerra se desató y todo cambió.

Sin embargo, no era solo eso. Kevin estuvo enamorado de Castiel durante mucho tiempo, esperando su oportunidad para convertirse en su pareja. Incluso, Inias lo amaba desde niños y deseaba con el corazón, ser algo más. Con la llegada de Dean, todas esas esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe. Castiel nunca andaba con parejas y cuando Kevin lo vio en el Blue Angels, supo que todo estaba mal, como si el equilibrio estuviera roto. No fue el equilibro lo único roto, sino también sus corazones.

Tratando de olvidar las penas, es como se acercó a Inias. Durante años, él fue su paño de lágrimas, al igual que Kevin lo fue para Inias en momentos de su existencia, cuando no podía con la indiferencia de Castiel. Así se acercaron mutuamente, hasta el punto de no poder estar sin el otro. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca y no tenerlo cerca, lo ponía nervioso.

Podía llamarlo a su celular, pero no respondería, en realidad nadie respondería, porque estaban ocupado luchando. No sabía si había terminado la batalla en el fuerte de los demonios. Esperaba fuera pronto y llegaran todos al hospital. Al menos eso creía.

Pasaron toda la noche entre una y otra taza de café, sentados en la banca, dormitando, cabeceando, sin tener ninguna noticia de nadie. Ni siquiera de los heridos.

—No puedo soportarlo, tengo qué saber algo —dijo Sam.

Kevin despertó de su letargo de improviso.

—Está bien, está bien, iré a preguntar —respondió Kevin, levantándose de un salto.

Fue directamente, al mesón de las enfermeras, pero con Sam detrás de él.

—Necesitamos saber de mi Niisan —soltó Sam sin ningún preámbulo.

Kevin quedó con la boca abierta sin alcanzar a emitir ninguna palabra. Miró a la señorita con cara de súplica. La enfermera les sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Cómo se llama tu Niisan? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Dean Winchester —saltó Sam.

La muchacha buscó el nombre en el computador, la insistencia del click del mouse los estaba poniendo nerviosos. Hasta que por fin habló:

—Dean Winchester, está en observación. No pueden entrar a verlo, pero está fuera de peligro. Mañana podrán verlo.

—¿Podemos verlo desde lejos? ¿Por favor? —suplicó Sam.

—Pero está durmiendo a esta hora.

—No importa, solo verlo desde afuera.

—Está bien, yo los acompañaré.

Sam agradeció a la señorita y pudieron seguirla por unos pasillos. Por fin llegaron, y la enfermera les indicó por donde podrían verlo.

Dean estaba acostado en la cama con sueros en sus brazos. Se veía tranquilo, eso ayudó a Sam a quedarse más tranquilo. Estuvieron un rato, mirando por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta, hasta que la enfermera les pidió lo dejaran dormir. Sam salió de ahí, apoyado en su amigo Kevin hasta la sala de espera.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kevin.

—Sí, ahora sí, gracias.

—Espérame un momento, voy al mesón.

Sam vio como Kevin dirigirse al mesón y quedarse ahí un rato. Cuando volvió, dio las noticias sobre Samandriel, quien también estaba en observación.

—¿Y Castiel? —preguntó Sam.

Kevin guardó un poco de silencio.

—Lo están operando. Un trauma abdominal o algo así.

—Pero, ¿tanto tiempo llevan con la operación?

Kevin asintió afligido. La enfermera lo había mirado con cara de pena, así que supo al instante lo grave que era el asunto. Sintió las ganas urgentes de tener a Inias a su lado por lo asustado que estaba por la salud de Castiel.

No pudieron dormir nada esa noche. Se la pasaron nerviosos, sin poder dormir tranquilos, sino a saltos, aunque los dos estaban exhaustos con todo lo sucedido. Ya a la mañana siguiente, Sam abrió los ojos como una de la milésima vez que lo hizo y partió al cuarto de Dean, dejando a Kevin dormido en la sala de espera.

Dean todavía estaba inconsciente. Se veía tan tranquilo desde la ventanilla de la puerta, ojalá pudiera entrar a la sala y verlo de cerca.

—¿Hola Sam? ¿Cómo estás?

La voz en su espalda era conocida. Volteó a mirar al recién llegado.

—Gabe, Gabriel. Estoy bien ¿Cómo está Dean? —respondió Sam.

Gabriel sonrió cansado.

—Él está bien de salud física. No tiene heridas graves o complicadas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su estado mental. Tendremos que esperar a ver cómo le afectó todo esto.

Gabriel se acercó a Sam y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Sam, deberás ser fuerte por tu hermano ¿Entiendes?

Sam lo miró con cara angustiada, pero resuelta y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Seré fuerte, lo prometo —anunció el chico—. Lo haré por Dean.

—Bien, eso quería oír.

Gabriel le sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Y Castiel? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el chico.

La sonrisa de Gabriel desapareció al instante y bajó la vista. Dudó en responder, luego dio un suspiro.

—Él… él está en coma… —respondió al fin.

Sam sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y no escuchó toda la explicación médica que le estaba diciendo Gabriel.

 **Fin capítulo 43**

Hola a todos, aquí con la actualización. Espero les guste.


	44. Mentiras para la recuperación

-44-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 44: Mentiras para la recuperación.**

La mente de Sam revoloteaba por miles de expresiones cuando le dijera lo de Castiel a su hermano. Gabriel pareció leerle la mente.

—Es mejor que no le digas nada a Dean.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

—Sam, ven, vamos a mi despacho y te contaré lo que sucede.

Eso sonó mal, como cuando te deben dar una sentencia de muerte producto de una enfermedad terminal. Sam lo siguió a la oficina del médico. El doctor cerró la puerta y lo invitó a sentarse. Sam no reusó esa invitación, porque se venía algo feo. Nervioso casi histérico, tomó asiento.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo? —ofreció Gabriel— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? Puedo examinarte si quieres.

—Estoy bien, no me hicieron nada de tortura y eso.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Sabía que estabas…

—Solo… dilo, por favor.

Gabriel suspiró.

—Bien, al grano entonces. A tu hermano lo violaron… sexualmente…

La cara de Sam se puso blanca.

—No fue tortura pura —continuó Gabriel—. Eso ya es difícil de superar con ayuda sicológica, pero cuando sucede algo así en una persona, que no está entrenada para esto, es difícil. Tendrá que superarlo y nosotros le daremos la ayuda profesional. Necesitará de ti en todo momento y no necesita más problemas como la salud de Castiel.

Sam no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, estas rodaron abundantes por su rostro. Gabriel le pasó una caja de clínex, Sam estiró la mano para tomarlos y en ese momento se quebró como una ramita. El llanto del chico impulsó a Gabriel a abrazarlo con fuerza. Por mucho rato estuvo calmando al chico, luego pareció tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Estoy mejor —dijo con su rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas.

Gabriel sonrió.

—Entonces, ve a lavarte la cara. Ahí hay un pequeño cuarto de baño.

Indicó una puerta en un costado de su oficina. Sam estuvo un buen tiempo, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría cuando salió, venía repuesto. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero con un brillo de determinación. Tomó asiento sin que Gabriel se lo pidiera. Gabriel estaba parado frente a la ventana y tomó asiento detrás del escritorio en silencio.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo Sam.

—Dime —fue la respuesta de Gabriel.

—Azazel hizo una prueba de ADN y salió que yo era su hijo. Necesito saber si eso es verdad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gabriel muy extrañado—. Lo que te haya dicho ese demonio es mentira. Él trataba de manipularte, Sam.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que necesitamos saber con Dean para superarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Dean no necesitas cosas complicadas en este momento.

—Mejor es tener las cosas claras.

—Dean debe tenerlo claro. Es fácil saber que no le creyó nada a Azazel ¿No lo harás por ti mismo? —preguntó Gabriel con intensidad.

—Lo hago por los dos —aseguró Sam.

—En ese caso, déjame decirte una cosa. Como médico de Dean debo prohibirte alterarlo de ninguna forma…

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—… No puedo averiguar eso —continuó Gabriel—. Mi consejo para ti es que primero, debes ver a un sicólogo. Lo que pasaste, también fue algo fuerte para tu salud mental. Si bien, no te torturaron físicamente, sufriste tortura emocional con todo ese mundo de violencia.

—Pe… pero… ¿No me ayudarás?

Gabriel se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

—No dije eso, pero Sam, no es el momento de hacer nada drástico. Mira, si después de mejorar, sigues con la idea de saber, yo mismo haré las pruebas. Por el momento, no hagas nada que no sea preocuparse de la salud de ambos.

Sam miró un poco angustiado a Gabriel, pero debía pensarlo, porque la curiosidad le corroía el alma. Quizás saberlo solo él y no Dean, porque era cierto que lo afectaría demasiado.

—¿Me entiendes, Sam? —insistió Gabriel.

Afirmó con la cabeza al doctor. No arriesgaría la salud mental de Dean si él estaba mal. Era el momento de devolver la mano y cuidarlo como él lo cuidó todos esos años de abandono.

Sería él quién lo protegería de ahora en adelante.

Temprano en la mañana, pudo ver a su hermano de cerca, pero cuidando de no despertarlo de su descanso. Gabriel le dio permiso con esa condición, así que debía ser cuidadoso y estar en silencio.

Sam tenía unas ganas enormes de tocar la mano de Dean, pero se contuvo a duras penas, para no despertarlo en algún descuido. Dean debía dormir todo lo que podía antes de despertar a la cruel realidad. Eso lo tenía nervioso, porque no podría decirle lo de Castiel.

Permaneció bastante tiempo hasta que vino Kevin por él para desayunar.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? —le preguntó Kevin por los pasillos del hospital.

—Por el momento bien, pero debo esperar cuando despierte.

—¿Sabes algo de Castiel? Pregunté, pero no me dicen nada.

Sam mordió su labio inferior. El estado de Castiel era confidencial, significaba que solo algunas personas estaban autorizadas para decidir a quién le daban esa información y él, no era una de esas personas. Es decir, no tenía el permiso y para hacerlo más secreto, Gabriel le pidió prometer que no le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Dean. Por esta razón, no podía decirle nada a su amigo. La única respuesta negativa que le dio, fue el movimiento de su cabeza, negando el hecho.

Kevin hizo un mohín de preocupación.

—¡Maldición! Inias no llega y tampoco sé nada de él —alegó Kevin con voz dolida.

—No te preocupes Kevin, Inias está bien y llegará pronto. Ya lo verás —aseguró Sam, tocando el hombro de Kevin en actitud de camaradería.

Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Se sentía mal, pero quizás mejor así, a que descubriera que Castiel estaba en coma.

Desayunaron entre nubes de inseguridades bastantes parecidas, las unas con las otras, aunque la persona era diferente.

—Deberías tratar de comunicarte con Inias.

—Sí, gracias, eso haré —respondió Kevin.

Kevin llamó a Inias, pero al no tener respuesta partieron a ver a Samandriel, el cual también estaba dormido a causa de los sedantes.

—¿Sabías que tu compañero era un ángel encubierto? —preguntó Kevin.

—¿Quién?

—Él —dijo, indicando con su dedo a Samandriel—. Es un "Durmiente". Se llaman así los ángeles no activos, pero que en caso de emergencia se activan y están al servicio del grupo Novak.

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ahora entendía algunos comportamientos de su amigo, como el no querer dejarlo solo en ningún instante.

—Fue él, quien nos guio hasta ustedes a través de un rastreador escondido y por eso pudimos salvarlos —explicó Kevin.

—Eso es increíble.

Así que le debían la vida a su amigo Samandriel. La revelación lo conmovió y quedó en darle las gracias cuando pudiera hacerlo.

Finalmente, Kevin decidió ir a la Mansión Novak por noticias. Sam volvió a la sala de Dean. Quería verlo cuando despertara, así que permaneció en ese lugar durante bastante rato.

Estaba cabeceando, producto de la mala noche pasada, cuando sintió un movimiento. Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio cómo la mano de Dean movía los dedos. Puso bastante atención en el hecho, pero no pudo contenerse y le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

—Soy yo Dean, no te preocupes.

La voz suave tranquilizó el despertar adormilado por los sedantes, pero también, quedó inquieto al mismo tiempo. Dean enfocó los ojos en su hermano y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, que por el dolor no salió muy bien. Sam respondió a su sonrisa, con eso él quedó tranquilo. Pasaron unos segundos, y quiso hablar con su hermano.

—Caaa —murmuró.

—¿Cas? —pregunta sin querer responder—. Lo operaron Dean. Está en una sala de recuperación.

No supo qué más decirle, pero eso pareció tranquilizar a su hermano o fue el efecto de los calmantes que lo hicieron dormir otra vez. Sam estaba en una disyuntiva, porque no quería mentirle a su hermano, sin embargo, Dean no estaba nada de bien y sabía cómo le afectaba Castiel. No estaba seguro del todo, pero su hermano tenía sentimientos muy profundos por el jefe yakuza. Conocía a su hermano lo bastante bien, como para saber que le afectaría demasiado si supiera que Castiel estaba en coma.

Entonces, tenía un remolino en su cabeza como para dejar su propia salud sin cuidar. Al menos estaba Gabriel para cuidarlo.

—Ve a comer algo, yo lo cuidaré —le dijo Gabriel.

Sam no quería separarse de su hermano, pero Gabriel insistió y fue a comer algo. Doblaba en su mano el billete que le dio el doctor, puesto que él no tenía ni un yen en sus bolsillos. Prefirió comprar un emparedado y un jugo de una de las máquinas expendedoras, no tenía mucha hambre. De vuelta recordó a Samandriel así que fue por una visita al valiente chico que salvó su vida. Al menos lo encontró despierto y lúcido.

—Hola Sadry, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¡Sam! —exclamó con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Bien, un tanto machacado, pero nada serio, ¿y tú?

—Bien. No tuve la oportunidad antes de darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

—¿Ya te dijeron?

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

—Era mi deber —continuó Samandriel—. Además, también eran mis amigos.

—Somos tus amigos, Sadry.

—No lo sé, después de todo, les mentí. No creo que Dean me perdone.

—Nos salvaste la vida. Dean estará feliz contigo, ya lo verás.

—¿Y cómo está él?

—Está muy sedado, pero despertó y se veía mejor.

—Eso es bueno, ¿y Castiel?

A Sam la pregunta lo pilló de improviso, así que decidió mentir.

—No sé nada de él todavía. Solo que está en recuperación.

—Pobre, es quién se llevó toda la rabia de los demonios —dijo con pena Samandriel.

—Sí…

Ahí quedaron los dos en silencio sin saber que más decir. Al parecer, ambos estaban experimentando los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Las cosas estaban muy en caliente y las imágenes alteraban los sentidos. Era cierto lo que decía Gabriel, los chicos necesitarían sesiones sicológicas para superar esto.

Sam volvió con Dean y se encontró con Gabriel.

—Sam, no te ves bien. Déjame verte —le dijo el médico.

El chico retrocedió cuando vio la mano acercarse.

—Perdón, pero…

—Está bien —dijo Gabriel.

—Yo…

—Entiendo, no te preocupes.

Sam comprendió que la experiencia lo volvió diferente y se mordió los labios. Él nunca fue tan desconfiado, eso se lo dejaba a Dean, menos con su médico. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, no eran como siempre pensó. Debía ser cuidadoso, porque el enemigo estaba en todos lados. La paranoia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para Sam, pese a sospechar que sentir, no es nada malo.

Gabriel no dijo nada, pero era evidente que el chico estaba perturbado con todo lo sucedido y debía ver ayuda profesional lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cómo está Dean? —preguntó Sam.

—No ha despertado todavía. Si es eso lo que preguntas.

—Está igual entonces… —dijo con un poco de desilusión.

El médico lo quedó mirando.

—Mira Sam, esto tomará un buen tiempo. No seas impaciente. Ve, paso a paso, y verás como todo sale bien, pero debes tener esperanzas o no ayudarás.

Sam se sintió regañado con lo último, porque era cierto. Algo le iba a responder a Gabriel, pero justo en ese instante, Dean se quejó y los dos pusieron atención en él.

—Dean, no te esfuerce —suplica Sam.

—Sam…

Dean por fin abrió los ojos y pudo enfocar su vista en su hermano. Se sentía cansado, pero podía moverse con cuidado.

—Dean, no debes forzarte. Todavía tu cuerpo está débil, pero si te cuidas, te recuperarás pronto —le dice Gabriel.

—Sam, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Dean.

—Sí, Dean, estoy sin ningún rasguño para que estés tranquilo. Lo importante es que te recuperes pronto —responde su hermano.

—Cas, ¿cómo está?

Esa pregunta era la más difícil en responder. Sam se quedó callado sin saber qué decir, quizás se alegaba ignorancia podría salvarse como le paso con Samandriel.

—Castiel no está bien, Dean, tendremos que mandarlo al extranjero para que complete su recuperación. Aquí no tenemos los medios necesarios para ayudarlo por completo —explica Gabriel con aires científicos.

—¿Es muy grave? —pregunta preocupado.

—Está fuera de peligro, si es lo que quieres saber, pero su recuperación será lenta. No como la tuya, si le pones esfuerzo podrás estar bien en poco tiempo —dijo, animando a su paciente.

Dean pareció comprender y en el fondo sintió alivio de que Castiel estuviera vivo y fuera de peligro. Sam también sintió alivio de no tener que dar las malas noticias.

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando los hermanos. En realidad, Sam conversó todo el rato y Dean escuchaba. Le habló de Samandriel y lo que había hecho para ayudarlos. Dean no dijo nada, pero hizo un mohín de disgusto comprensible según Sam a causa del engaño, aunque no sabía de la ida de lengua de esos dos sobre la apuesta. Esa apuesta que cobró la desconfianza de Castiel. Las imágenes volvieron a la cabeza de Dean y se sintió indispuesto. Gabriel supo que era suficiente y le inyectó unos analgésicos en el suero para que volviera a descansar.

Dean volvió a dormir y Gabriel decidió volver a su turno. Sam lo siguió hasta fuera de la habitación.

—Gracias por decirle lo de Castiel. Me alegro que esté fuera de peligro y que tengan planes para él —le dijo Sam.

—Mentí en casi todo—dijo Gabriel con actitud agria.

—¡Qué!, pe… pero…

—No sé si sobrevivirá. Es muy pronto para saberlo. Si sobrevive, lo llevaríamos al extranjero. Al menos pasó la noche, eso es algo, pero su estado es delicado y en cualquier momento podría colapsar.

—No…

—Lo siento Sam, serás el único en saber sobre la salud de Castiel. Dean no puede enterarse.

—¿Debo mentirle a Dean? —preguntó con desaliento.

—Me temo que sí, lo lamento, pero es la única forma de que él se recupere.

—No puedo mentirle todo el tiempo. Él tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

—Eso es cierto, solo será hasta que esté de alta. Después, podrás decirle la verdad —puntualizó Gabriel.

Sam guardó silencio, pero sabía que la salud de Dean era primordial y podría afectarlo si se enteraba del real estado de salud de Castiel. Debía mentirle, no había otra forma de superar esto.

 **Fin capítulo 44**

Hola a todos, aquí con la actualización. Espero les guste.


	45. Enfrentando la realidad

-45-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 45: Enfrentando la realidad.**

Durante la tarde, Gabriel presentó a una señora muy simpática de color, llamada Misuri. Le hacía recordar a esas nodrizas sureñas grandotas, que salen en las películas antiguas, con mucho amor a su "niña", pero que son igual de estrictas. Ella con una sonrisa miró a Sam y a Dean.

—Hola, seré su nueva médico tratante —dijo Misuri.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sam— ¿Y Gabriel?

—Gabriel seguirá siendo su médico de cabecera, pero yo continuaré con ustedes como terapista —explicó ella.

—¿Terapista? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Dean.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sam y él es mi hermano Dean —dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Misuri y Sam estrecharon sus manos.

—¿Eh?

—Es nuestra sicóloga —explicó Sam a su hermano.

—¿Te refieres a que es una loquera?

—Niisan, es una profesional —explicó Sam con cariño.

—Una de las mejores, agregaré —interrumpió Gabriel.

—No importa, yo no estoy loco —puntualizó Dean.

—No se trata de eso —volvió a explicar Sam.

Al menos lo trató, pero Dean no quería escuchar explicaciones y se estaba agitando.

—Está bien, no hay problema bebé, será como quieras —dijo Misuri con ternura.

—Dejemos a Dean para que descanse —dijo Gabriel.

—¿No me puedo quedar toda la noche con él? —preguntó Sam.

—No es recomendable. Ayer pasaste la noche casi en vela y necesitas descansar también. Dean estará bien esta noche, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Gabriel.

—No trates de manipularme hijo de perra, pero es cierto que necesitas descansar.

Dean todavía estaba débil, aunque su espíritu seguía en lucha. Gabriel y Misuri sonrieron conforme con lo que estaban viendo del chico. Sam, asintió no de muy buena manera, porque él quería quedarse en el hospital con su hermano esa noche y todas las demás, hasta su recuperación.

Finalmente, dejaron descansar a Dean. Este se quedó dormido muy fácil con los analgésicos administrados por el médico. Sam no quería irse y menos solo a la casa. Gabriel comprendió que debía alguien acompañarlo, quizás Kevin podría pasar un tiempo con Sam en su casa, porque llevarlo a la mansión Novak no era buena idea después de todo lo pasado, o quizás sí, lo era, porque era el único lugar donde estaría a salvo de posibles represalias de los demonios, por si quedaba alguno por ahí que quisiera venganza. Moverlo hacia una localización secreta también sería bueno, pero debía esperar a la decisión de los demás.

—Inias, necesito hablar contigo —dice Gabriel por celular.

Mientras tanto, Sam estaba conversando con Misuri en la sala de espera del hospital. Sentados uno al lado del otro.

—¿Qué pasa bebé? —pregunta Misuri.

—No quiero dejar a Dean —responde Sam.

—Está bien eso, significa que lo quieres mucho y estás preocupado por él.

Sam mordió su labio inferior.

—Pero también si te quedas —sigue Misuri—. Dean puede inquietarse al ver que no descansas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Tendré que irme un rato por el bien de él.

Misuri sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría conocer la mansión Novak?

—¡Inias! ¡Estás bien! —exclamó Sam al ver llegar al hombre.

Inias sonrió al chico.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Qué creías? —dijo Inias.

Kevin se asomó por detrás del recién llegado.

—Hola Sam —saludó.

—¡Kevin! ¡Qué bueno verte! —exclamó Sam y fue donde él y lo abrazó.

—Estamos bien, todo salió bien, Sam —dijo Kevin con una sonrisa, respondiendo el abrazo.

"Eso es mentira, Kevin" —pensó en decirle Sam, pero se quedó callado. Al menos no estaban muertos, ni prisioneros en esa mazmorra donde estuvo Dean.

—Iremos a la mansión Novak a pasar la noche —dijo Kevin todo emocionado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un tanto extrañado Sam.

—Es mejor, mientras vemos detalles. No será por mucho tiempo y puedes venir a ver a Dean cuando quieras —responde Inias.

—Supongo que es el único lugar donde estaré a salvo por el momento —dijo Sam con pena.

—Será por poco tiempo, lo prometo —dijo Inias—, pero de esta forma estarán a salvo y podremos protegerlos.

—Sí…

Fue lo único que respondió Sam a todo esto. Así partieron hasta la mansión Novak. Sam se estaba muriendo por saber de Azazel y los demonios, pero por otra parte, tenía miedo de preguntar sobre eso.

—¿Y qué sucedió al final? —preguntó Sam sin estar seguro si quería saber o no.

—Ganamos —dijo Inias con simpleza.

—¿Qué ganamos?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el vehículo manejado por Inias. Luego el chofer respondió.

—Los demonios ya no nos molestarán más. Firmaron una tregua con su nuevo jefe, alguien llamado Crowley.

—Así que tienen un nuevo jefe —murmuró Sam.

—Azazel murió —dijo Kevin con seriedad.

Sam no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, si bien o mal o indiferente. Fue un conflicto para él, pese a sospecharlo. Azazel debía estar muerto después de toda esa guerra que se desató. Lo peor es que ahora no podía pensar en eso, porque tenía cosas más importantes como, por ejemplo, la salud de su hermano. Era lo que se repetía siempre, pero su mente volaba de igual forma hacia su oscuro origen.

Por fin llegaron a la mansión Novak y Sam quedó demasiado impresionado con el lugar. Miraba para todos lados, ya que todo le llamaba la atención. Kevin lucía divertido con la reacción de Sam y le contaba un poco de la historia de los Novak.

—Esa que está ahí, es la fundadora de los Novak —decía Kevin, apuntando a una enorme pintura en óleo con una mujer muy hermosa vestida de negro.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿vive aquí? —preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

—Ella vivió aquí hace como mil años atrás. Es un antepasado.

—¡Mil años! Wow, eso es mucho.

—Ni que lo digas. La historia de los Novak se remonta a los primeros emperadores.

—¿En serio?

—Es asombroso ¿No?

—Bastante, Dean nunca me dijo eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se lo preguntaste? ¿Y qué te dijo?

Sam guardó un segundo de silencio.

—Tienes razón, jamás se lo pregunté —confesó Sam.

Y sacando la cuenta, había muchas cosas que no preguntaba a su hermano sobre su vida laboral, porque él siempre decía que le iba bien. Parecía que nunca tenía problemas en lo que hacía, ni cuando trabajaba en ese establecimiento de hamburguesas, que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Nunca le permitió ir a verlo al trabajo y con el Club Blue Angels, hasta una discusión tuvieron al respecto. Así que no, nunca. Vio el error en que estaba.

—¿Qué hacía en realidad Dean aquí? —preguntó con seriedad a Kevin.

—¿No sabes?

—No, no sé.

Es que en realidad todo lo que dijo Dean sobre su trabajo, no era tan lindo como lo pintaba, así que podían ser muchas mentiras. Dean siempre ocultaba cosas, era su forma de protegerlo de la cruda realidad en que vivían.

—Lo rescató de la calle, igual que a mí —dijo Kevin.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo era un chico que se prostituía en las esquinas por unas monedas. Llevaba un año en esa situación desde que mi mamá murió. Un día Castiel Sama iba en su coche cuando me vio, se detuvo, y yo le ofrecí mis servicios —dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Y te fuiste con él?

—¡Claro que me fui con él! Un tipo adinerado con esa estampa de modelo. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Además, tenía algo que me hacía querer seguirlo. Después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo, es porque él inspira confianza.

Sam lo miró sorprendido.

—No sé si me explico, pero es tan transparente que parece un…

—… buen tipo —concluyó Sam.

Kevin asintió con una sonrisa.

—Él vio mi situación y me ofreció trabajo en el club. Yo acepté, pensando que sería un prostituto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me puso de mesero y nadie me tocó, aunque prefería que él me tocara.

—¿Cómo? ¿Al final no te acostaste con él?

—No, nada pasó. Me ofreció comida y alojamiento, después comencé mi trabajo. Conocí a Inias… el resto es historia.

—Entonces, ¿Castiel recoge a los chicos de la calle y les da una oportunidad? ¿Dean se estaba prostituyendo? —preguntó Sam como si una luz reveladora lo cegara.

—Dean no era prostituto como yo, pero lo atraparon en una esquina tarifada.

—¿Esquina tarifada?

—Es una esquina de la calle, cerca del club donde los chicos pagan para levantar clientes. La suma es alta, por eso no hay muchos que paguen, por eso y casi todos, terminan trabajando en el club. En realidad, la tarifa es una forma de desilusionarlos.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Inias, llegando cerca de los chicos.

—Cuándo Dean conoció a Castiel —respondió Sam.

—¿Le dijiste que Dean estaba de puto? —preguntó Inias a Kevin.

—¡Qué! —chilló Sam.

—¡Inias! —retó Kevin.

—Ah, no le has dicho.

—¡Por qué le diría eso! —chilló Kevin.

Kevin estaba bastante enojado con Inias por soltar la lengua como siempre en un mensaje de shock.

—Este, yo pensé…

—¡Pensaste mal! ¡Idiota!

—¿Qué?

Inias ahora quedó confuso, porque jamás de los jamases, Kevin le había dicho "idiota".

—Vámonos Sam, iremos a nuestra habitación —dijo Kevin, tomando de la mano a Sam.

—Pen… —dijo Inias, peor, quedó cortado por la mirada asesina de Kevin.

Inias quedó como cachorro regañado, pues era evidente que ellos dos pasarían la noche juntos y ahora en vez de eso, Kevin se fue con Sam. Se quedó parado a los pies de las escaleras, mientras los chicos subían. Sam miró hacia abajo y sintió un poco de pena por el regañado, pero también, mucha curiosidad.

 **Fin capítulo 45**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir este fic a quienes lo siguen y especial gracias a quiénes siguen comentando ^^ un abrazo.


	46. Después de la tormenta

-46-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 46: Después de la tormenta.**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sam quedó alucinado con la enormidad y elegancia. No era la misma elegancia del penhouse, porque esa era una elegancia moderna, en cambio, aquí todo era antigüedad y finesa de otros tiempos. Los muebles de caoba con hermosos dibujos en relieve, brillaban de lo lustrados que estaban. Sam pudo verse en la mesita redonda de noche como si fuera un espejo.

—¿Está bien que te quedes conmigo? —preguntó Sam.

—Es mejor, así te acompaño, pero si te molesta.

—No, no, para nada, lo digo por Inias.

—Él estará bien. Debe aprender a controlar su lengua —dijo Kevin todo rojo.

Sam lo quedó mirando, pero no sabía si estaba enojado, avergonzado o algo más. Sin embargo, había una cosa que quería aclarar.

—Sobre eso, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Inias? —preguntó Sam.

Kevin se puso serio y el color rojo desapareció de su rostro. Sam supo en ese instante, que era todo cierto.

—Sam kun—dijo sabiendo que el otro lo sabía todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—No es tan simple. Mira, ven, sentémonos aquí y te lo explicaré.

Kevin tomó la mano de Sam y lo llevó a la mesita de noche, donde había dos sillas. Kevin tomó asiento, pero Sam quedó en pie mientras el otro lo miraba con expectación.

—Sin mentiras —ordenó Sam.

—Está bien.

Entonces, tomó asiento y quedaron uno al frente del otro.

—Lo que te voy a contar lo sé por Inias, porque se lo contó Balthazar sama. Él fue quien encontró a Dean kun en la calle cerca del Blue Angels —comenzó Kevin.

Sam asintió.

—A Balthy sama le llamó la atención el chico, porque estaba bajo la lluvia y tiritaba. Se veía muy desesperado, por eso pensó que era un drogadicto. Cuando se acercó y… Dean kun se le ofreció por unos yen, Balthazar sama se sorprendió, porque no vestía como un chico de la noche.

Sam se veía afectado con lo que le contaba Kevin, pero decidió callar para escuchar toda la historia.

—Verás, te explico, nosotros. —Kevin hace referencia a él, poniendo su mano en el pecho—. Cuando tomamos un "cliente", o mejor dicho, cuando yo tomaba un cliente antes de… tu sabes, nos arreglamos para vernos lo más atractivo posible. Balthy san sabe eso, a veces toma a los chicos, pasa un rato con ellos y trata de ayudarlos en lo que puede, pero no los puede sacar de ese mundo. Es difícil sacarlos, porque ya están acostumbrados y si además, tienen otros vicios... Él único que los saca de ahí y tiene éxito en eso es Castiel sama, generalmente, los lleva al Blue Angels o los convierte en ángeles a su cuidado, pero no se involucra con ellos más de lo necesario.

—¿No se acuesta con ellos?

—No. Él es solitario, no se le ve con nadie, pero sí, se acuesta con los chicos del Blue Angels, a veces, cuando Balthy san lo lleva de "putas" por decirlo así, incluso, le elige a los chicos. Inias también le llevaba chicos a la mansión para pasar el rato, luego los regresaba al Club y eso era todo. Solo se acostaba con chicos del Club hasta, hasta que llegó Dean kun.

—¿Dean no pertenece al Club Blue Angels?

—No, Dean kun nunca perteneció o trabajó en el club, el siempre trabajo solo para Castiel.

—¿Qué trabajo hacía?

—Ya llegaré a eso. Lo primero que debes saber, es que si bien Dean se ofreció en esa esquina, él no era un prostituto. Lo hizo en un momento de desesperación y luego se arrepintió casi en seguida cuando supo que estaba en una Esquina Tarifaria. Balthy san casi lo dejó ir, pensó en darle los dólares y que se fuera de ahí a comprar comida o ropa, pero apareció el jefe de los guardaespaldas y vio que el chico no quería pagar, así que lo llevaron con el jefe, con Castiel sama.

Kevin continuó contando la historia de cómo Dean comenzó a trabajar para Castiel y por qué Castiel no podía dejarlo ir solamente, por cuestión de honor. Sin embargo, también le dijo que era porque él quería ayudar a su hermano y por eso lo tomó bajo su ala protectora. Así que por ese motivo le dio el trabajo de asistente.

—Fue al único que mantuvo tan cerca de él —continuó la historia Kevin—. Aunque nunca me imaginé que serían novios.

Sam encontró lagunas en la historia de Kevin, pues nunca le dijo qué hacía exactamente su hermano para Castiel.

—Dime, Kevin, ¿en serio solo era su asistente? —preguntó Sam.

Kevin lo quedó mirando.

—¿Te refieres a si él se acostaba con el jefe? —especificó Kevin.

—Tengo la sospecha que Dean era más que un "asistente" —dijo Sam con angustia.

Kevin suspiró.

—Si te soy sincero Sam chan, no lo sé. Tendrías que preguntarle a Inias o a Balthy san. A mí nunca me lo dijeron por… yo no pregunté, pero sabía que Castiel sama le gustaba a Dean kun y a Dean kun, le gustaba Castiel sama. Quizás era su chico de compañía, con eso no me refiero a que se acostaran o tuvieran sexo, sino eso: "compañía" ¿Sabes? En el club también está ese trabajo. Los chicos acompañan al cliente a alguna reunión o fiesta, pero sin sexo. No sé si me entiendes. Además, yo sé muy bien, que Castiel sama no acostumbra a llevarse a la cama a los chicos que recoge o ayuda.

Kevin estaba azorado casi sin aliento.

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo Sam a modo de calmar a Kevin—. Gracias por decirme esto.

Kevin pareció recuperarse y le dio una sonrisa un tanto tristona. Sam no sabía que la situación le afectaba de forma indirecta, porque Castiel nunca se acostó con él, aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo, siempre lo rechazó y el que aceptara a Dean le provocaba dolor de estómago. Quizás era su orgullo herido o todavía sentía algo por su jefe. No lo sabía muy bien el pobre chico.

—¿Cuál cama quieres tú? —preguntó Kevin.

Había dos camas espaciosas y gemelas. Se veían tan cómodas como las de su casa. No veía la diferencia entre una u otra, pero decidió tomar la que estaba para el lado de la ventana, porque esa era la posición de su cama. Así que durmió muy bien después de bastante tiempo. La realidad es que estaba demasiado cansado y apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, pero no encontró a Kevin en la otra cama. Al parecer estaba solo en la habitación. Decidió levantarse e ir al baño, encontró toallas limpias y eso fue un gran alivio. Tomó su tiempo, tratando de sacar toda la mugre de su cuerpo, toda la suciedad pegada por culpa de los demonios. El agua de la ducha resbaló por su cuerpo con dulzura. Era lo que le faltaba desde hace tiempo, y no es que no se bañara seguido, sino la forma de disfrutarlo por completo, sabiendo que su hermano también necesitaba algo así.

Después le dieron ganas de llorar, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada, así que se lavó bien la cara antes de salir de la ducha.

En eso apareció Kevin en la habitación y él quedó parado, desnudo con la toalla, secándose el pelo. Sacó la toalla de la cabeza y cubrió sus partes nobles, pero era demasiado tarde porque el otro vio todo. Kevin hizo como que no vio nada, Sam estaba avergonzado.

—Traje el desayuno —explicó Kevin con simpleza.

—Ah, este… ¿Puedes conseguirme otra toalla por favor?

—Seguro.

Fue al cuarto de baño de donde salió Sam y trajo dos toallas. Sam quedó extrañado.

—En el mueble hay bastantes —explicó Kevin como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sam quedó parado como tonto, luego reaccionó y recibió las toallas en su mano desocupada, porque la otra cubría la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Después que le pasaron las toallas y Kevin le dio la espalda, Sam rodó los ojos con cansancio.

Tomaron el desayuno en la alcoba. Sam pensó que no tendría hambre, pero estuvo equivocado.

—¿Están todos aquí? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a los hermanos?

Sam movió la cabeza.

—Todos. Balthy sama está bien también, logró salir del laberinto con la ayuda de Rafael san. Ahora están juzgando a Rafael san y a Uriel san.

—Me alegra lo de Balthazar, pero, ¿pueden enjuiciarlos?

—Entre ellos hay una ley muy estricta. Claro que Lucifer san y Miguel san también tienen ese problema.

—¿Te refieres a eso del incesto?

—No, a eso no, me refiero al abandono del grupo.

—¿También tiene un castigo eso?

—Deben pedir un permiso oficial de la cabeza del grupo. En este caso era su padre, pero él murió, debieron… ¿cómo es la palabra?... —dijo Kevin, pensando un momento—. Es como renunciar… ¡demitir! No, es "dimitir", ahora me acordé.

Sam quedó con cara de pregunta con todo el monólogo del chico.

—¿Pero ellos no dijeron que renunciaban? —preguntó Sam.

—Lo dijeron, pero según las tradiciones de la familia, debía ser una ceremonia y ellos solo se fueron. No los culpo, con eso de la muerte del padre…

—Inias nos contó que ellos tuvieron la culpa de eso.

Kevin lo quedó mirando.

—Bueno sí, en parte, pero su padre ya estaba enfermo del corazón. Solo que no lo dijo a nadie. Creo que fue culpa del Patriarca también en no decirlo a la familia en vez de hacerse el fuerte.

Sam recordó todas aquellas veces que Dean le ocultaba las cosas, solo para hacerse el fuerte y era cierto. Al parecer, las personas llenas de responsabilidades pesadas, hacían eso. Castiel también debía hacerlo. Entonces pensó, que tanto Dean como Castiel se parecían en muchas cosas, después de todo, o por lo menos, comprendían ciertos aspectos de cada uno mejor que nadie.

—¿Entonces, por qué no los perdonan y ya? —preguntó Sam.

—Porque eso debe decidirlo mi señor Castiel, ya que es el jefe de la familia actual y en estos momentos…

Ahora comprendió todo. Estaban llenos de protocolos y reglas estos yakuzas que no podían seguir con sus vidas, hasta que la cabeza o el líder del grupo funcionara, correctamente. Debía ser así, porque eran demasiado tradicionalistas. El problema es que ahora la cabeza, o sea Castiel, estaba en coma y no podría impartir la justicia que necesitaban. Eso podría crear un cierto caos si eran tan rígidos como pensaba.

—Pero habrá alguien que lo reemplace, ¿no? Quedarse sin jefe es peligroso —dijo Sam.

Kevin quedó, pensando sin decir nada al respecto. Se leía la confusión en su cara, ya que Sam tenía algo de razón. No sabía si acabaron con todos los demonios o quedaron algunos para vengarse.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Tendremos que preguntarle a Inias —respondió Kevin.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y después de vestirse y desayunar, bajaron en busca del hombre. Lo encontraron desayunando en el comedor junto con el periódico matutino.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo amanecieron? —preguntó Inias.

—Bien, gracias Ini chan —respondió Kevin con un beso en los labios en saludo.

Sam sonrió con el diminutivo a Inias. Era divertido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Inias.

—De nada—dijo Sam, sentándose a la mesa.

—Queremos preguntarte qué pasará de ahora en adelante —preguntó con seriedad Kevin, sentándose a la mesa también.

Inias dobló el periódico con cuidado y lo dejó encima de la mesa con la mirada baja.

—En realidad, yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, chicos —confesó Inias—. Deben entender que recién estamos con el tema para normalizarnos. Por el momento, Miguel asumirá el mando de la familia.

—¿Miguel? Entonces, ¿lo perdonaron? —preguntó Sam.

—En teoría, Miguel nunca dejó el liderazgo. Lo asumió unos meses antes de morir el Patriarca y este murió tan rápido, que no alcanzó a repudiarlo. Así que sí, Miguel es el jefe por ahora. Veremos qué pasa en el futuro y la verdad, no podemos ponernos exquisitos si él quiere asumirlo. Mejor con cabeza que sin ella.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón —meditó Kevin.

—¿Todos están de acuerdo? —preguntó Sam, porque las peleas con esos hermanos ya eran de antología, así que le extrañó un poco.

—Unánime —sonrió con melancolía—. Como te dije, no podemos ponernos exquisitos. Es lo que hay por el momento, y si lo pensamos, no es tan malo. Los ángeles lo reconocieron como el jefe y con Lucifer a su lado, pues… —Hizo un gesto con sus hombros a manos levantadas.

—¿Y qué pasó con Rafael san y Uriel san? —preguntó Kevin.

Sam recordó a los traidores de los que le habló Kevin. Solo ubicaba a Rafael, ese que los encontró en los matorrales de la fortaleza.

—Ah, eso es más complicado. Están vivos, si es lo que quieren saber —respondió Inias—. Ya, nada más de conversación por ahora. Los llevaré al hospital, supongo que quieren ver a Dean y al otro chico.

Inias se levantó de la mesa y los demás lo siguieron. Llegaron al hospital, pero no pudieron ver a Dean, porque estaba durmiendo todavía, así que fueron con Samandriel.

—Pronto me darán de alta, ¿no es buena noticia? —decía con su carita iluminada Samandriel.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo Kevin.

—Es fabuloso —dijo Sam.

—Estamos en período de exámenes y no podemos faltar tanto, mi papá…

—¡Los exámenes! —chilló Sam de improviso y se agarró la cabeza— ¡Los había olvidado!

La cara de pánico que puso asustó a los chicos. Kevin puso su mano en el hombro de Sam.

—Yo creo que les darán algún permiso para dar los exámenes después —le dijo.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Sam todo perdido.

—Es domingo, domingo veintiuno —responde Kevin.

—¡Dios! ¡Mañana es el examen de química! —chilló Sam.

Salió disparado de la habitación en busca de Inias. Lo encontró afuera de la habitación, sentado en una banca, leyendo una revista.

—¡Inias! Necesito ir a mi casa a buscar unas cosas —dijo con rapidez.

—¿Qué sucede Sam? Si quieres me dices y te las traigo yo —ofreció Inias.

—No, tengo que traer mis apuntes y no sabrás cuales necesito. Mañana tengo examen de química y debo estudiar —apuró en explicar.

Inias lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, luego se puso a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¡Es en serio!

—Lo sé, sé que es en serio, pero no debes preocuparte. Tienes licencia médica, así que puedes faltar a los exámenes y darlos después.

—Después será tarde. Juntarán todos y no podré salir bien en ninguno.

—¿Quieres darlos ahora? —preguntó Kevin, uniéndose a ellos dos.

—Sí, porque podré ayudar a Dean cuando los dé después. Si los doy junto con él, no podré ayudarlo, porque estaré ocupado estudiando lo mío.

—Mmmmh, bueno, déjame chequear la ruta.

Inias sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se alejó de ellos. Momentos después, iban en el automóvil rumbo al penhouse. Sam pudo arreglar su mochila con todo lo necesario para el examen de química. Pensaba estudiar en el hospital todo el día. Eso fue lo que hizo al lado de Dean.

 **Fin capítulo 46**

Seguimos con este fic. Gracias por leer.


	47. Abrazo de oso como remedio

-47-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 47: Abrazo de oso como remedio.**

Volvieron al hospital y Sam comenzó su estudio en la sala de Dean mientras este seguía durmiendo. Cuando Dean despertó, Sam guardó los cuadernos y conversó un rato con su hermano. Después, a la hora de almuerzo, tuvo la grandiosa idea de alimentarlo.

—No soy un niño Sammy.

—Déjame cuidarte. Ahora me toca a mí —dijo Sam con convicción.

Dean lo vio tan decidido y suplicante, que no pudo negarle nada. Así que permitió que lo alimentara, por esta vez.

—¿Cómo está Cas? —preguntó Dean.

—Sigue igual —respondió Sam.

Sam se sintió aliviado de no mentir, porque era cierto, Castiel seguía en coma sin ánimo de recuperarse. Dean volvió a dormirse y Sam aprovechó para estudiar otro poco. Hasta que llegó Gabriel y lo mandó a almorzar.

Kevin lo acompañó a los comedores del hospital para almorzar juntos. Sam no le puso mucha atención, porque se llevó los cuadernos para estudiar en esa hora. Kevin le volvía a decir, por décima vez, que no debía esforzarse en eso, porque tenía licencia médica, pero el chico no lo escuchaba. Entonces, apareció la sicoanalista Missouri Moseley.

—¿Puedo sentarme a almorzar con ustedes? —preguntó la mujer con una charola en su mano llena de comida.

Sam arrugó el ceño, pero la invitó a sentarse junto a ellos.

—Son muy ricas estas verduritas que hacen por aquí… —comenzó a hablar la señora, pero Sam la cortó.

—No trate de detenerme. Daré el examen mañana —dijo Sam con decisión.

—No te detendré. Inias me dijo que estabas muy decidido, porque de esta forma, ayudarías a tu hermano. Así que no encontré problema en que fueras por tus cosas —respondió Missouri con una sonrisa.

—¿Inias dijo todo eso?

—No es su culpa. Tiene órdenes de informarme de tus movimientos, porque debes entender que tú no estás de alta todavía.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Bebé —se refirió a Kevin esta vez— ¿Me das unas palabritas a solas con Sam?

—Claro, yo ya terminé —dijo Kevin con amabilidad y levantó su bandeja para devolverla.

Sam quedó en silencio junto a Missouri. Quería refutarle las cosas a la terapista.

—Sam, tú no estás bien del todo y así no podrás ayudar a tu hermano.

—Pero necesito estudiar —entonó como niño chiquito.

—Lo sé, pero eso solo hará evadirte de los problemas y ese, no es el objetivo del estudio.

—¿Entonces qué hago? —preguntó Sam con ojos llorosos.

—Ven, vamos a mi consulta, prometo que será breve y podrás estudiar después.

Kevin vio a un lloroso Sam llevado por el abrazo confortable de Missouri. Esa escena lo enterneció y sintió tristeza por su amigo. Un abrazo confortable también lo abrigo a él.

—Estará bien, Missouri se encargará —le dijo con suavidad Inias.

Kevin respiró más aliviado, quizás de esta forma, Sam se calmaría un poco para ver lo importante. Después, Inias y Kevin fueron a la habitación de Balthazar tomados de la cintura. Era a quien faltaba por visitar en el hospital.

—¿Cómo sigues Balthy san? —preguntó Kevin.

—Muy bien, como siempre —dice Balthazar con ánimo—. Estaré de alta en cualquier momento, solo fue un rasguño.

—¿Un rasguño? Balthy san, te atravesaron con una espada.

—Está bien Kevin, Balthazar sabe resistir como todo un ángel —explicó Inias.

Balthazar tenía vendado todo el brazo derecho, pegado a su pecho, el cual también estaba vendado en esa parte. Rafael lo trajo a urgencia ese día fatídico, de hecho, fue quien le salvó la vida. No quisieron decirle nada más a Sam para que no se preocupara.

—¿Cómo están Sam y Dean? —preguntó Balthazar.

—Bien, Dean kun recuperándose y Sam chan está con terapia. Dean kun pasa durmiendo, pero está sanando según Gabriel san.

—¡Pobre chico, lo pasó feo allá! —exclamó Balthazar.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Inias.

—Castiel sama le fue peor —dijo con tristeza Kevin.

—Sí, pero Cassie pertenece a este mundo, Dean no. Le será difícil recuperarse.

—¿Todavía no podemos ver a Castiel sama? —pregunta Kevin.

—No, Kevin —le respondió Inias con cariño—. Ya te dije precioso, que Gabriel nos dirá cuándo podemos verlo, por ahora no podemos.

Inias fue para abrazar a Kevin con cuidado.

—¿Y el otro chico cómo está? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era muy lindo, aunque no lo vi muy bien por lo maltratado que estaba y…

—Balthy —cortó su hermano Inias.

—Sadry chan está muy bien y pronto le darán de alta.

—Es bueno saberlo, lo invitaré…

—¡Es menor de edad! —exclamó Inias.

—Sí, tiene quince años es del curso de Sam chan, él también tiene quince —informa Kevin.

—¡Qué! —Balthazar casi tuvo un infarto de la impresión— ¡Estos niñatos están demasiado desarrollados en estos días! ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué sufrimiento!

Balthazar siguió con su teatro mientras Inias casi moría de risa y Kevin los miraba extrañado a ambos hombres.

Pasó una semana muy larga entre idas y venidas desde la Mansión Novak al hospital. En una de esas, Sam conoció, a las ahora, cabezas de familia. Miguel y Lucifer eran unos tipos impresionantes tanto de presencia como de personalidad. Sam se sintió medio cohibido cuando los conoció en una cena donde no estuvieron mucho tiempo, porque los vinieron a buscar. Al parecer, estaban demasiado ocupados arreglando el desastre que había quedado después de la batalla.

—Un gusto conocerte chico. Tu hermano y tú son muy valientes —le dijo Miguel antes de salir del comedor, seguido de Lucifer, quien solo le guiñó un ojo con simpatía.

Esos dos parecían inseparables, al igual que Dean y él. Le dio tanta nostalgia, que cuando llevó a Dean al Penhouse, el día que lo dieron de alta, recordó ese encuentro pasado.

Sam faltó toda la semana a clases, en vez de eso, cuidó a Dean, estudió y fue a terapia con Missouri. Estaban a fin de mes de febrero y comenzaba marzo. Pronto serían las finales, para después pasar a las vacaciones. Ahora sí, iría al colegio. Dejaría a Dean bajo el cuidado de Inias y él partiría a dar los exámenes atrasados. Había estudiado bastante como para estar bien preparado, cuando llegara, ayudaría a su hermano a estudiar. Tenía todo planeado, salvo la disposición mental de Dean, la cual no era muy buena.

A Dean no lo dejaron ver a Castiel el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y eso lo traía con un humor de perros. Incluso trató de escaparse una noche de su sala e ir a verlo a Cuidados Intensivos, pero no lo encontró. Después le contaron, que a Castiel lo llevaron al extranjero por un tratamiento médico. Ni siquiera le dijeron en qué consistía su enfermedad, o condición, o dicho tratamiento. Incluso pidió algún número de teléfono, pero no le dieron nada y Gabriel le dijo que Castiel lo llamaría cuando estuviera bien.

Quisieron darle terapia con la loquera de Sam, pero él la reusó. Como era tan pronto y recién salía del hospital, no insistieron en eso. Sam tampoco insistió por ahora, pero tenía la sospecha, que en unos días más sería abordado, otra vez, por la loquera, tratando de desentrañar su alma herida.

Dean tenía el alma deshecha, rota y no quería una intrusa metiendo sus narices en ella. No era la primera vez que su espíritu andaba por los suelos, así que saldría adelante, pero necesitaba hablar con Castiel primero. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, arreglar el mal entendido de la apuesta, aunque por otro lado no quería hablar de eso, porque era cierto. Estaba tan confundido y solo quería verlo, aunque le dijeran que estaba bien y fuera de peligro.

—¿Cómo está Cas? —preguntó Dean a Inias.

Era el segundo día de Dean, estando de alta en casa. Todavía estaba en cama con Inias cuidándolo, porque Sam estaba en el colegio.

—Bien, muy bien —respondió Inias.

—Y si está tan bien, ¿por qué no me llama?

—¿Tienes teléfono?

Dean lo miró afectado.

—No, lo perdí cuando… ya sabes.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

—¿Tiene tu número, no? Podría llamarte a ti y tú me pasas con él. Llámalo, por favor —pide con súplica

Inias lo quedó, mirando como pensando si era buena idea o no.

—Está bien. Lo llamaré, pero no sé si me responda. Ya sabes, está en tratamiento, así que…

—Solo llámalo, ¿sí?

Inias sacó su celular y marcó el número. Se llevó el celular a su oído, pero no le respondía. Colgó sin que le respondieran, frente a la mirada ansiosa del chico.

—¿Ves? Está ocupado —respondió por fin Inias.

—Vuelve a llamar.

—Dean…

—¡Solo hazlo! —chilló agitado.

Inias suspiró y volvió a llamarlo. Estuvieron un buen rato así. Inias sabía que no responderían el teléfono, pero no podía decirle eso a Dean mientras lo viera tan afectado. Finalmente, Dean comprendió que no podría hablar, por ahora, con Castiel.

—Quizás está enojado conmigo —dijo con pena Dean.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? No lo creo. Intentaremos otra vez, después, ¿ya?

—Cómprame un celular. Te devolveré el dinero con el pago y…

—Está bien, Dean, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Mañana te traigo uno.

—Con el mismo número, ¿crees que se pueda?

—Por eso no te preocupes. Ahora toma tu medicina y descansa un rato.

—Gracias Inias.

Inias le pasa un vaso con agua y una pastilla. Dean la toma y luego se acuesta a dormir con el cansancio acumulado. Abraza su osito de peluche, el cual le regaló Castiel.

Ya no era el mismo oso de la Guardia Real Británica. Dean le quitó el extraño gorro negro y el uniforme. Lo dejó como un simple osito de felpa beige con ojos azules. Sin el uniforme era suave, de porte mediano para abrazarlo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, también había signos de depresión en el comportamiento del muchacho. No era para menos, Inias estaba preocupado y llamó a Missouri apenas salió de la habitación de Dean.

Missouri le dijo que lo vigilara de cerca para que tomara la medicación recomendada. También que le comprara el celular, aunque Castiel no respondiera, Dean podría enviarle mensajes que después podría ver a Castiel. Lo que no sabía Missouri es que Castiel seguía en coma, sin ninguna posibilidad de responder mensajes.

Castiel no estaba recibiendo tratamiento en el extranjero, sino en la clínica de Gabriel en una habitación especial solo para él, en un ala privada. Por eso Dean nunca pudo encontrarlo. Cuando llegó Sam del colegio, Inias le contó lo del celular y de la recomendación de Missouri.

—Debemos decirle a Missouri —dijo Sam.

—¿Decirle qué cosa? Por lo que respecta Castiel está en el extranjero, recibiendo tratamiento.

—Castiel está en coma.

—Estaba, ya despertó, pero debimos trasladarlo para que se recupere.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Sam de forma sospechosa.

—Porque tenías muchos problemas, exámenes y otras cosas ¿No te lo dijo Kevin?

Sam recordaba una conversación con Kevin que le decía sobre la situación de Castiel y él solo le llevó la corriente, porque pensó que era una mentira. Debía preguntarle a Gabriel, porque también era raro que este no le contara eso, sino para qué tanto secreto.

—Le preguntaré a Gabe —solucionó Sam.

—Bueno, si quieres, aunque Gabriel está en el extranjero con Castiel.

—¿Cómo?

—Quizás por eso no te lo contó antes.

—Puede ser.

Ahí quedó Sam, pensando con las dudas. Debió ser eso entonces, así que lo llamaría para preguntarle. Después Inias partió al Blue Angels y dijo que volvería a la noche. Inias se estaba quedando con ellos en el Penhouse, como guardaespaldas. Cuando se fue, Sam llamó a Gabriel.

—Hola Gabe, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Sam, gusto en escucharte.

—¿Dónde estás? Me gustaría verte —dijo Sam con astucia.

—Lo siento Sam, no podrá ser por ahora. Estoy en Suiza con Castiel.

"Es cierto lo que le dijo Inias" —pensó Sam.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo está Castiel? ¿Salió del coma? —siguió la conversación.

—Está bien. No pude decirte nada, porque todo fue muy rápido y debíamos actuar con prontitud. Lo lamento, Sam, debía contarte antes de irme, pero así son estas cosas.

—No importa, lo que importa es que Castiel esté bien.

—Sí, gracias, está respondiendo al tratamiento celular, gracias a Dios. Aquí Suiza es muy frío y ya me quiero ir a casa.

Sam sonrió con agrado y divertido de ver a un Gabriel muerto de frío.

—Avísale a Dean, por favor. Cassie le manda saludos, pero no puede responder ahora, porque la droga lo pone mal. Es un tratamiento muy delicado —siguió Gabriel.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! Yo le digo, ¡me alegro tanto de que esté bien! Mándale mis saludos por favor y dile que lo extrañamos mucho.

—Él también los extraña, en especial a Dean, jeje, asuntos de novios.

Después Gabriel le contó algo de Suiza, hablando muy amenos hasta que cortó con la seguridad de que Sam estaba completamente, engañado. Inias lo llamó después para contarle lo del celular que le pidió Dean.

—¡Odio todo esto! No me gusta mentirle a Sam, ni a Dean, ni a los chicos —alegó Gabriel por el teléfono.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué le contemos, que tenemos a mi Aniki en coma inducido para que no sufra hasta la muerte? —escupió Inias.

—Calma Inias, la situación tampoco me agrada, pero no deberíamos mentirles, quizás…

—Son niños, no podemos achacarle esto. Ya tienen suficiente con qué lidiar.

—¿Y si Castiel muere? ¿Qué les diremos entonces?

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Él se recuperará! —exclamó Inias con un nudo en la garganta.

—Inias…

—¡Se recuperará! —aseguró.

Inias cortó el celular con un sabor amargo en su garganta, por eso pidió un whisky para pasarlo. Lo seguro es que Sam creyó todo lo que le dijo Gabriel, porque confiaba en las habilidades mitómanas de Gabriel para decir "mentiras verdaderas". Así que podía estar tranquilo con eso por el momento. Kevin le llevó el whisky y preguntó por los Winchester como todos los días, le contó sobre el celular para hablar con Castiel.

—Eso es bueno. Le haría bien hablar a los dos —dijo Kevin.

Inias tomó el whisky de un solo trago, ya no solo le mentía a los Winchester, sino a su Kevin. Kevin parecía un chico dócil, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios si se enojaba. Estaba arriesgando su relación con Kevin con todo esto. Quizás debería tomarse otro whisky. Así lo hizo, bajo la mirada reprobadora de su novio.

 **Fin capítulo 47**

Seguimos con este fic complicado. Extraño a Cas, ya quiero que llegue octubre. Gracias a quienes leen, en especial a Black19. Creo que compliqué el cuento otra vez :p sorry.


	48. Un White Day gris

-48-

 **Prisioneros de la Mafia**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 48: Un "White Day" gris.**

Inias trataba de emborracharse sin éxito aparente. Solo lograba estar con un humor de perros.

—Hola Inias ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Miguel.

—¡Mal!

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo hablarte aquí. Kevin volverá pronto —dijo, mirando al chico de lejos mientras atendía las otras mesas.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes, pero todo está marchando según el plan. Los Winchester y los demás saben que Castiel está fuera del país —dijo con molestia.

—Es lo mejor, Inias.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero se siente mal.

—Yo también me siento mal con ello. Será por poco tiempo —prometió Miguel.

—Eso espero.

—También lo espero yo.

Inias cambió la conversación, porque ya no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Dónde está Lucifer?

—Está viendo los eventos del Club.

—Siempre le gustaron, ¿no? Eso de organizar fiestas.

—Organiza las mejores. Nosotros tenemos un Club también, después, lo anexaremos.

—Ah, genial —dijo Inias no muy entusiasmado.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el ambiente.

—Tú preocúpate solo de los chicos y déjanos lo demás a nosotros con Balthazar —dijo Miguel.

—Bueno, eso haré por un tiempo.

En eso quedaron, después Inias fue por el celular nuevo de Dean a la mansión Novak donde encontró a Balthazar, quien tenía un pañuelo al cuello que servía de cabestrillo para su brazo herido. El hombre lo saludó con cariño.

—¿Cómo estás Ini chan? —dijo Balthazar.

—Solo Kevin me llama así y tú no eres Kevin.

—Vaya, no vienes con buen humor, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, solo vengo por un celular para Dean.

—¿Para Dean?

Inias le contó por qué lo del celular y todo lo demás, que no le gustaba, e incluso mandó una maldición a Kamisama por ser tan cruel. Balthazar lo escuchaba en silencio y comprendía la molestia de su hermano, pero luego reaccionó al ver con quién trataba.

—Perdón, fue un arrebato, tú tienes tus propios problemas con tus hermanos. No debí…

—Basta Inias, todos estamos en el mismo bote, así que no te preocupes si necesitas hablar con alguien.

Era cierto, pero con los hermanos traidores de Balthazar, no podía hacerlo sufrir más. Uriel y Rafael recibirían su castigo, el cual todavía no estaba muy claro, salvo la eminente amputación de uno de los dedos de sus manos. Ese castigo sería ejecutado en una semana más, sin posibilidades de perdón.

—Gracias Balthy.

—Cuida a los chicos. Es un mundo triste en el que vivimos.

—No debió ser así.

—Lo sé.

Inias volvió al penhouse con el nuevo celular de Dean, no sabiendo muy bien cómo manejaría las cosas de ahora en adelante con la ausencia de Castiel. Dean querría hablar con él, pero a lo mejor, con todos esos exámenes que debía, podía evitar tanta pregunta, mientras ganaban tiempo.

No fue tan así como creyó. Durante los tres días siguientes, Dean llamaba a cada rato a Castiel, con miles de mensajes de todos tipos. Nunca fue bueno para el celular, pero ahora en cama, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo con el aparatito. Sam trataba de alentarlo al estudio con poco éxito, aunque gracias a la insistencia, Dean comenzó a tomar los apuntes entre sus manos para estudiar de a poco, pero se quedaba dormido con los cuadernos en sus manos.

Sam no quiso presionarlo, ya era suficiente con las ganas de estudiar. Después podría estar mejor como para ir a clases. Por el momento, debí recuperar las fuerza, pero principalmente el ánimo, por lo menos para ponerse en pie.

Como Sam estaba todo ocupado con los estudios, Missouri encontró la excusa perfecta para darle terapia al chico en su casa, así podría ver al hermano mayor.

Dean dormía abrazado, casi siempre, a su osito de peluche, regalado por Castiel. Antes solo lo ponía encima de su cama como decoración, pero desde que volvió del hospital dormía abrazado a él todo el día. Dormía demasiado y culpaban a los analgésicos por eso. Así que la terapia de Sam con Missouri sucedió sin que el otro se enterara.

—Sam, cariño, me alegra mucho ver cómo avanzas con todo. Mañana, si gustas, puedo venir aquí otra vez ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Missouri.

—Me encantaría, así tendré más tiempo para el estudio, aunque, ¿no será mucho para ti? Digo, mañana es domingo y estarás trabajando.

Ella sonrió con esa amabilidad congénita de su personalidad.

—No te preocupes por eso Sam. Tengo sistema de turnos, así que los días no me estorban ¿Sabes? También me gustaría ver a Dean ¿Crees que pueda?

—No lo sé, está durmiendo. Pasa todo el día durmiendo, salvo para mandar mensajes por el celular o comer. Esas pastillas son muy fuertes para él —explica Sam.

—¿Tú crees?

Sam respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Mmmmh ¿Puedo verlo? Oh, no lo despertaré —aseguró Missouri.

—Sí, claro.

Missouri entró a la habitación, seguida de Sam. Este sacó una charola con platos sucios.

—Vuelvo enseguida —susurró el chico.

Missouri asintió y quedó sola en la habitación de Dean. Observó al chico con profundo pesar. Dean abrazaba con fuerza el osito mientras en la otra mano tenía el celular, en esa posición dormía.

—Siempre olvida soltar el celular —susurró Sam al volver.

Sam le quitó el celular y lo puso en la mesa de noche. Missouri dio por concluida la visita. Cuando estaba en la puerta, llegó Inias con el mandado.

—Hola Missouri.

—¿Cómo estás Inias?

—Muy bien, gracias por venir.

—Quisiera hablar con Gabriel, por favor, dale mi recado.

—Claro que lo haré —aseguró Inias.

Missouri se despidió de ambos, recordando que vendría al día siguiente. Inias debió hablar con Gabriel y este dar su número de celular a Missouri para estar en contacto. Fue de esta forma que Missouri y Gabriel estaban al tanto de la situación de Dean. Llegaron a la conclusión que necesitaba, urgentemente la terapia y esta se daría sin que él se diera cuenta las veces que iría a su casa. Gabriel otra vez, lamentó no poder contarle lo de Castiel como debía saberlo, pero era un secreto casi de Estado así que no le contó nada.

Missouri volvió como lo prometió. Después de la terapia de Sam, fue con la bella durmiente. Tuvo que despertarlo, pero aprovechó que era la hora de la merienda para tomar su remedio.

—Hola cariño. Me alegra verte —le dice Missouri.

—Ah, hola —responde Dean adormilado restregándose los ojos con una mano, mientras con la otra sujeta el osito.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Con sueño.

—Es veo. Ese osito es muy lindo ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Este? Mmmmmh… no tiene nombre —dijo un tanto azorado.

—Pues sería lindo si le pusieras uno ¿No lo crees?

—Sí.

Dean estaba cortante con la conversación, porque todavía veía a Missouri como alguien ajena y no le inspiraba confianza.

—Yo tuve uno así —siguió Missouri—. Le decía Tomasito. Fue mi mejor amigo y siempre le contaba todo. Son buenos confidentes ¿Sabías? Los ositos de felpa son muy cariñosos.

—No soy un niño. Este es solo un juguete.

—Por supuesto, Dean…

Ese "Por supuesto, Dean" le recordó a Castiel cuando Dean se ponía pesado y quería salirse con la suya. Tembló al recordarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Missouri.

—No eres un niño, sino un joven sobreviviente muy fuerte, pero a veces no es necesario cargar solo con todo.

Dean quedó pensativo, algo cansado de lo que escuchaba. No dijo nada, pero apretó en su pecho al oso con más fuerza. Missouri tampoco dijo nada más y se despidió con cariño. Ese día Dean contó sus secretos a ese osito de ojos azules, con mirada fija, pero dulce. Terminó llorando a lágrima viva, quedando dormido por el cansancio de tanto llorar.

Sam vio los ojos hinchados de Dean, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Lo atendió como todos los días y al irse al colegio lo dejó con Inias. Este lo atendió a la hora de almuerzo, pero solo le dio lo que dejó Sam para él. Le hizo tomarse los remedios y luego lo dejó dormir hasta que llegó Sam.

Missouri volvió a aparecer y así apareció en casa de los chicos por toda una semana hasta que Dean comenzó a sentirse mejor para levantarse. Dean no era tan consciente de la ayuda de la terapeuta, porque estaba en su casa por Sam, no por él, pera ella logró hacerlo sentir mejor e incluso, mejoró las recetas de los remedios para disminuirlas. Dean comprendió, que el estudio podía distraerlo por completo de todo lo pasado y también de Castiel, el cual seguía sin responderlo sus miles de mensajes diarios.

No obstante, había una cosa que preocupaba demasiado a Sam y tuvo que conversarlo afuera con Missouri, lejos de Dean. Así que la acompañó al ascensor.

—Mañana es "White Day" —dijo Sam como temiendo que Dean lo escuchara.

Missouri sabía a lo que se refería, también mañana, cumplía una semana desde que visitaba a Dean. Sabía de la fobia que sentía el chico por el día de San Valentín y la siguiente respuesta. Hace un mes exactamente, Castiel y Dean compartían ese día entre chocolates, ahora debía devolverlo, pero no tenía a la persona amada para hacerlo. Sería un día deprimente, sin contar la fobia.

Además, estaba el pronto cierre del trimestre al día siguiente de White Day. El martes Sam saldría de vacaciones con la salvedad de que debería dar algunos exámenes, no como Dean, que tendría que darlos todos o reprobaría el grado.

—Sam, mañana debes ser un día normal. Sé que lo celebrarás con tus amigos en el colegio, pero no debes traerlo para acá. Lo siento bebé.

—Lo sé —dijo con su carita de pena.

—Cuando Dean se recupere pueden tener su White Day —alentó la dama.

—¿En serio?

—¡Pues claro que sí!

El niño sonrió y vio como la mujer tomaba el ascensor. Una vez las puertas se cerraron en su cara, la sonrisa de Sam desapareció.

Así que el día catorce de marzo, día de White Day, donde aquellos que recibieron un chocolate en San Valentín, debían devolver otro de preferencia blanco: un chocolate blanco. Dean no daría ninguno, pero estaba bien, porque todos sabían la situación en que se encontraba y no pedirían el chocolate blanco.

De todas formas, debería decirles a sus amigos eso. Celebrar ese día sin Dean sería triste, pero no había otra solución. Así que partió a comprar los chocolates blancos para llevarlos al colegio al otro día. No iría a ninguna fiesta del chocolate o algo parecido. Tampoco podría prender la TV, pero eso no sería ningún problema, porque debía estudiar y lo haría todo el día para no levantar sospechas. Aprovechó la siesta de Dean para ir a comprar los chocolates, pero Inias no lo dejó ir. Al final tuvo que confiar en él para que los comprara, aunque mandó a un subordinado por eso y él nunca dejó su puesto. Al final, los chocolates que llegaron eran blancos y cubrirían con la misión.

Ese día White Day, Sam siguió su rutina como si nada y fue al colegio donde celebraron el intercambio con los amigos. Samandriel estaba también con ellos. Este volvió al colegio hace unos días, parecía normal, aunque seguía el tratamiento con Missouri al igual que Sam. Ofreció unos exquisitos chocolates blancos a la hora del almuerzo.

El almuerzo fue el momento donde todos intercambiaron su chocolate blanco. Sam sabía del chocolate de Lisa, así que le dio el correspondiente de Dean.

—Toma Lisa, este es de parte de Dean —le dijo Sam a escondida de los demás.

—No te preocupes Sam, no es necesario. Yo se lo di como muestra de amistad —dijo Lisa un tanto apenada.

—Sé que fue un chocolate de compromiso, así que por favor acéptalo y estamos a mano ¿Sí?

—Está bien, Sam. Tú ganas. Gracias por el chocolate.

Lisa sonrió afectada, pero tomó el chocolate de su amigo. Eso quería decir que estaban a mano y no había deuda pendiente, ni en sentimientos. Lisa pensó que podría seguir con su vida sin ilusionarse con Dean, quien tenía novio y además, era gay.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Sam no fue con sus compañeros a celebrar, sino que se fue directo a su casa a pasar el resto del día con Dean. Inias lo fue a buscar como siempre, pero al llegar, descubrieron que Dean no estaba en casa.

—¿Adónde fue? —preguntó Sam todo alterado.

—Lo sabremos ahora mismo —dijo Inias, llamando por celular.

Inias estuvo conversando un corto momento y luego colgó.

—Está a unas calles de aquí. Entró a una cafetería —informó Inias—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Mis hombres lo tienen vigilado.

—¿Qué hace en una cafete…?

Entonces Sam recordó hace un mes atrás y se llenó de tristeza.

—¿Sam?

—Fue a celebrar White Day. Llévame con él, por favor.

Inias obedeció con el pedido y pronto estuvo en la cafetería. Sam entró solo y lo encontró sentado en una esquina del mesón, ya que todo estaba ocupado. Vestía un buzo deportivo, el cual siempre usaba en casa, últimamente, pero tenía puestas las sandalias para levantarse y tenía a su osito de peluche en los brazos. Le habían servido una taza de chocolate, pero no la había tocado. Su expresión era taciturna.

—¿Niisan?

Dean no lo escuchó.

—Niisan ¡Dean!

Dean movió la cabeza hacia él y por fin lo reconoció.

—Ah, Sam, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Espero a Cas. Hoy es White Day y los celebraremos aquí.

—¿Cas se comunicó contigo?

—No.

Eso no estaba bien.

—Él no olvida las fechas —siguió Dean.

—Dean, vamos a sentarnos a esa mesa y celebremos el White Day.

Su hermano no dijo nada, pero dejó que lo guiaran a la mesa recién desocupada. Tuvo que venir uno de los mozos para limpiarla y dejarles la carta.

—¿Caliento el chocolate del señor? —preguntó el mozo.

Por supuesto, Dean tenía un chocolate en la barra que no había tomado.

—Por favor —dijo Sam.

Sam miró la carta y había muchos pasteles sabrosos.

—Estos pasteles se ven impresionantes —dijo Sam con entusiasmo.

—El de fresa es muy rico.

—¿En serio? Probaré ese.

—A Cas le gusta mucho —mencionó Dean con tristeza.

—Podrías pedirlo también.

—No lo creo, sería muy… sería… desearía…

La voz de Dean convertido en un murmullo apagado.

—¿Qué tal uno de chocolate blanco? Por el que me debes.

Dean recobró su aire fastidiado y era mejor ese que el otro. Al final, Sam se salió con la suya. Recibió su chocolate blanco, es decir, no era chocolate blanco, pero sí, una celebración con chocolate. Trató de pasarlo bien y animar a su hermano. No con mucho éxito, pero al menos logró que Dean comiera su tarta, tomara el chocolate, aunque eso fue un picoteo sin ganas.

—Dean, sé que extrañas a Castiel, pero él volverá y cuando vuelva no le gustará que estés en ese estado. También sé que estás cansado de todo, pero puedes descansar, como estudiar. No hay problema en eso. Mañana termina el trimestre, lo que significa que deberás dar los exámenes atrasados.

Como Dean no le respondió nada, en vez de eso, solo revolvió su chocolate con la cabeza baja. Sam siguió hablando:

—Una vez me dijiste, que si no pasabas, no le servías a Castiel.

—No creo que eso importe ahora. Castiel no quiere verme.

—Eso no es cierto, está indispuesto y enfermo, por eso no se comunica contigo.

—¡Mentira! Está enojado por la apuesta que hice. Sabe que solo quise ser su novio, porque perdí la apuesta contigo.

Sam sonrió.

—¡Vamos, Dean! Él no se enojaría por eso. No importa si se lo pediste por una apuesta, el punto es que se lo pediste ¿Crees que si en verdad no lo desearas, se lo hubieras pedido igual?

Dean levantó la vista para mirar con confusión a Sam.

—Se lo pediste, porque en el fondo tú querías ser su novio. A ti nadie te obliga a hacer lo que no quieres.

Dean quedó en shock, fue como un golpe de un mazo contra su cabeza "a ti nadie te obliga". Era cierto, podrían violarlo, pero para eso fue necesario atarlo, golpearlo, torturarlo y con todo, nunca de buena gana, rechazó cada una de esas cosas, dispuesto a morir. Con Castiel nunca fue de esa forma y fue porque en el fondo, él las deseaba, es decir, deseó a ese chico distraído desde que lo vio con esa estúpida lapicera.

—Estoy enamorado de Castiel —confesó Dean.

—Lo sé, Dean, todo el mundo lo sabe —le dijo su hermano—. Y Castiel está enamorado de ti también.

Dean sonrió ruborizado.

—¿Crees que él lo sepa?

—¿Qué lo amas? ¿Se lo has dicho?

—No. Yo sé que me quería, pero ahora…

Dean volvió a apagarse.

—Todavía te quiere —aseguró Sam.

—Sam, tú no entiendes.

—¿Por qué ese afán de complicarlo? Es muy simple. Solo dos chicos enamorados el uno del otro, que tuvieron una mala experiencia.

Dean lo miró con cara amargada sin darle ningún crédito a su hermano. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que lo estaba molestando de esa actitud. Quizás era la forma tan relajada que tenía, quizás por el hecho de que nunca ha tenido que enfrentar los problemas como él. Debía ser eso, pero no diría nada, porque él no tenía sangre para lastimar a su hermano de esa forma. Podía resistir un poco más, solo un poco más.

 **Fin capítulo 48**

¡Queda poco para octubre! Gracias a quienes leen y espero que les guste esta actualización.


End file.
